Los Hermanos Cullen 2: Oscuro y feroz
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Secuela de el encanto del lobo: Lord Jasper Cullen es un poderoso hombre lobo. O al menos lo era, hasta que una noche de luna llena no se transforma. Desesperado, viaja a Escocia en busca de la única curandera que puede ayudarlo a recuperar a su bestia interior. Sin embargo, ella no es lo que esperaba... (adaptacion)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ARGUMENTO:<strong>

Lord Jasper Cullen es un poderoso hombre lobo. O al menos lo era, hasta que una noche de luna llena no se transforma. Desesperado, viaja a Escocia en busca de la única curandera que puede ayudarlo a recuperar a su bestia interior. Sin embargo, ella no es lo que esperaba... Alice Brandon, la joven y hermosa bruja, ayuda a todas las personas que acuden a su puerta solicitando sus habilidades curativas. Pero cuando lord Cullen aparece, Alice se da cuenta en seguida de que en realidad necesita a Jasper mucho más de lo que él la necesita a ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aviso, esta historia tiene 50 capítulos, incluido el epílogo, y como ya es costumbre los<strong>__** subiré todos el día de hoy**__**.**_

_**Ale74, espero que te guste esta sorpresa, y si me da tiempo luego te tengo otra más. **_

_**Danny, esto también es para ti.**_

_**Y obviamente para todas las personas que ya leyeron la primera parte y les encanto. Aviso aquí tenemos mucho de Jasper y Alices, y algo de Emmett, pero Emmett-Rosalie es la tercera parte.y preferí adaptarlas en el orden de las historias, porque de lo contrario hay cosas que se **_**_perderían_**

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Arthur's Seat, Edimburgo_

_Julio de 1816_

Si Alice Brandon les hubiera confesado a sus hermanas de aquelarre lo mucho que le apetecía marcharse de aquella cueva fría y húmeda, habrían pensado que se había vuelto loca. La manta de cuadros resbaló, dejándole los hombros al descubierto. Luchó contra el escalofrío que pugnaba por asentarse en su espalda, cerrando tanto los ojos como la mente al helado viento escocés. No podría arroparse de nuevo hasta que la ceremonia llegara a su fin.

Se habían reunido antes de lo acordado, porque Jane había presentido que se avecinaban problemas para el _Còig_, el quinteto de brujas, aunque todavía no había compartido sus temores con sus compañeras. Alice no creía que Jane estuviera al tanto de la clase de amenaza que se cernía sobre ellas. Sabía que la vidente del grupo percibía imágenes más claras en sus visiones cuando estaban las cinco juntas, por eso estaban allí.

A su derecha, Renata sujetó la mano de Alice con fuerza mientras Heidi y Chelsea acababan de cerrar el círculo que formaban las cuatro alrededor de Jane. En el centro, la vidente tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo.

Jane tarareó una antigua melodía, que había ido pasando de _Còig_ en _Còig_, de una generación de brujas a la iguiente. Cuando se detuvo, en la cueva volvió a reinar el silencio. Lo único que Alice oía eran los latidos de su propio corazón y la respiración agitada de Heidi a su izquierda.

—Veo un hombre guapo —empezó a decir Jane suavemente. Su voz musical y cadenciosa retumbaba en las oscuras paredes de la cueva.

—A mí también me gustaría ver uno de ésos —la interrumpió Heidi, entre risas.

La mirada asesina que Renata dirigió a la más joven de las brujas impidió que el tono de la reunión degenerara en frivolidad.

—Lleva la marca de la bestia —continuó Jane, como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido.

Esta vez, los escalofríos que descendieron por la espalda de Alice no tuvieron nada que ver con la manta que se le había caído ni con el aire helado de la cueva. «La marca de la bestia.» Llevaba toda la vida oyendo esas palabras.

—Va a perturbar nuestra unión. Se llevará a Alice de nuestro círculo.

De repente, la aludida sintió tres pares de ojos clavados en ella. Habrían sido cuatro, pero los de Jane permanecían cerrados mientras la visión se desarrollaba.

—No podemos permitir que la bestia rompa nuestro aquelarre. Si lo consigue, las consecuencias serán desastrosas. —Los ojos azules de Jane se abrieron y se dirigieron hacia Alice, clavándose en ella con intensidad.

Ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa, Alice trató de retirar las manos que tenía enlazadas con las de Renata y Heidi, pero éstas la sujetaron con más fuerza. El corazón se le aceleró aún más, hasta que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Jane dio un paso adelante y le tocó la frente con los dedos.

—¿Conoces al hombre al que me refiero?

Alice asintió y se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Nunca había pensado que volvería a por ella. Al fin y al cabo, había abandonado a su madre antes de que ella naciera.

—Es mi padre —respondió con un hilo de voz.

Aunque Alice nunca lo había visto, sabía que llevaba la marca de la bestia, así que tenía que ser él. ¿Quién más podía estar interesado en apartarla del aquelarre?

Jane frunció el cejo.

—Me ha parecido demasiado joven para ser tu padre.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No conozco a ningún otro hombre que tenga la marca.

Finalmente, la vidente asintió.

—Muy bien. Ten cuidado. No puedes permitir que te aparte de nuestro lado. El futuro del _Còig_ está en tus manos.

Alice asintió. Las visiones de Jane siempre se cumplían, pero durante sus veintiún años de vida, su padre nunca se había puesto en contacto con ella. Era extraño que de repente mostrara interés por su bienestar.

—Lo tendré.

_En ese mismo momento, en Londres_

La lluvia caía a raudales por las alas de la chistera de lord Jasper Cullen. Entrando en el círculo de luz que rodeaba Canis House, el exclusivo club social al que pertenecía, cruzó el umbral. Tras entregarle al lacayo que lo recibió a la entrada el abrigo empapado y el sombrero estropeado sin remedio, entró en el cálido salón que le era tan conocido.

Jass echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando las caras familiares de sus hermanos. No estaban allí. ¡Gracias a Dios! No se veía con ánimos de poner buena cara esa noche. Tampoco habría servido de nada. Se habrían percatado de que estaba fingiendo.

—¿Ha venido el duque de Blackmoor hoy? —le preguntó al lacayo para asegurarse.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo he visto. Sin embargo, lord Emmett estaba por aquí, señor.

Jass volvió a recorrer la sala con la mirada. No vio a Emmett. Si se daba prisa, podría marcharse sin que su hermano se diera cuenta de que había estado allí.

—¿Y el mayor Volturi?

—En su mesa de siempre, señor —respondió el lacayo, señalando hacia la parte trasera de la sala de dibujo.

Jass respiró aliviado y, por primera vez en varios días, se permitió tener esperanza. Tal vez el mayor pudiera ayudarlo. Tras dar las gracias al lacayo, cruzó la estancia hasta llegar al rincón oscuro donde el viejo amigo de su padre estaba tomándose un whisky.

—¿Interrumpo?

Los ojos del mayor Aro Volturi brillaron al levantarse de la copa.

—Ah, Jasper. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Por favor, siéntate —lo invitó, señalándole una silla vacía— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Jass tragó saliva. No era algo fácil de contar. De hecho, ahora que estaba frente al mayor, no sabía qué decirle.

—Verá... Yo... quería pedirle consejo.

—¿Consejo? —El anciano se reclinó en el asiento y sonrió satisfecho—Me halagas. Pensaba que solías pedírselo a Blackmoor.

Normalmente buscaba el consejo de su hermano Edward, pero el asunto que le preocupaba era algo que no podía hablar con ninguno de sus dos hermanos. De hecho, resultaba de vital importancia que ni Edward ni Emmett se enteraran de su secreto. Jass respiró hondo y se acercó al mayor inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Estoy metido en un lío, señor.

La sonrisa de Volturi desapareció al instante de su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

Se sujetó con fuerza a la mesa y se obligó a pronunciar las palabras.

—No pude transformarme.

—¿Que no pudiste? —repitió el oficial.

—Con la última luna llena —explicó—No pude hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida como licántropo adulto, a Jasper Cullen no le habían salido patas, cola, ni un largo morro con la llegada de la luna llena. Había ido a su encuentro del mismo modo que todos los meses, en un claro del bosque, y había esperado la transformación. Pero la noche anterior, no había pasado nada. Un rayo de luna lo había alcanzado, pero la transformación a la que estaba tan acostumbrado no había llegado. Había permanecido esperando en el claro durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, preguntándose qué habría fallado.

El rostro del mayor perdió el color y se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo que no te transformaste? —El mayor volvió a repetir sus palabras, esta vez en un susurro cargado de intención.

Jass negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabe por qué?

—Jasper, siempre lo hacemos.

—Bueno, pues yo no. Ayer no fue así.

El mayor pidió que les trajeran dos copas más con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—No pasó nada. La luna me alcanzó de pleno, como siempre, pero no sentí ni el dolor ni el placer de transformarme. No sucedió absolutamente nada.

El mayor Volturi se rascó la cabeza.

—Y antes, ¿habías notado la llamada de la luna con la misma intensidad durante los días previos al plenilunio?

Jass suspiró. Ahora que lo mencionaba, la verdad era que no. No había sido como otras veces. No se había sentido enloquecer de lujuria ni de furia, ni había notado la necesidad de apartarse de los demás. Pero no le había dado importancia. La transformación era algo tan natural para él como respirar. Había formado parte de él durante catorce de sus veintiséis años de vida, desde la adolescencia.

Jass se echó hacia atrás en la silla, sacudiendo la cabeza consternado.

—No, me temo que no.

—¿Crees que esto puede tener algo que ver con aquel pequeño incidente del mes pasado en Brighton? —preguntó el mayor Volturi, alzando una ceja.

Jass clavó la mirada en el oficial.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso?

—Las noticias vuelan en nuestro círculo, Jasper.

—No quería hacerle daño —murmuró Jass.

—No, nunca queremos —lo tranquilizó el mayor, apoyándole una mano en el hombro— ¿Qué te dijo Blackmoor?

—Querrá decir qué no me dijo —respondió Jass en voz baja, después de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Tan duro fue?

—Más —admitió Jass.

—Hemos de ser muy conscientes de nuestra fuerza, y de la potencia de nuestra lujuria, cuando la luna crece —le recordó, entornando los ojos.

—Como si no lo supiera... Edward me lo ha repetido mil veces: «No puedes estar con una mujer con la luna llena tan cerca. Puedes perder el control. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Mira lo que ha pasado!» —dijo, imitando el tono autoritario de su hermano mayor.

El mayor Volturi se echó a reír.

—Sólo fue un susto. La mujer estaba aterrorizada. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que una puta fuera tan impresionable?

—Blackmoor, claro está.

Jass bebió finalmente un trago de whisky. El licor amenazó con hacer que le saltaran las lágrimas, pero no le importó. Al contrario. Al menos así sentía algo.

—Fui a visitarla después. Está perfectamente. En realidad fue ella la que se disculpó por haber atraído a la guardia con sus gritos.

—¿Qué has aprendido de lo sucedido? —preguntó el mayor.

—Que no puedo controlar a la bestia tan cerca del plenilunio. Pensaba que sería capaz. —Movió la mano en el aire—Otros licántropos consiguen controlarse cuando están con mujeres. No tienen ningún problema.

—Entenderás mejor su relación con las mujeres cuando encuentres a tu pareja perfecta, hijo.

—Pero, mientras tanto, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me siento incompleto, fracasado. Quiero recuperar mis capacidades.

—Sólo hay una manera —murmuró el mayor, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—¿Cómo?

Volturi tosió para disimular sus palabras.

—Sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarte. —Se interrumpió y clavó la mirada en el vaso. Jass lo observó en silencio, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—¿Mayor? —lo animó, al ver que no se decidía.

Finalmente el oficial apartó la vista del whisky.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, obviamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Iba a contarme cómo resolver mi problema.

—Ah, sí. —El mayor se echó hacia adelante en la silla—Tienes que encontrar una curandera.

—¿Una qué?

—Una curandera —repitió Volturi.

—¿Quiere decir una bruja? —preguntó Jass, luchando por reprimir una risa histérica. Había ido a ver a un viejo amigo de su padre en busca de un consejo sensato y éste le hablaba de una criatura de leyenda que no existía. Evidentemente, la vida no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

—Una bruja, una curandera, llámala como quieras, pero tienes que encontrar una.

—Todo el mundo sabe que las brujas son criaturas mitológicas que sólo viven en los cuentos y leyendas.

—Igual que nosotros, hijo mío, igual que nosotros. Puedes creerme, Jasper. Las brujas existen.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Alice se apartó el pelo de los ojos y se lo sujetó con una peineta de peltre. Con la punta de los dedos acarició la superficie en relieve de la peineta, que representaba un enorme perro con el morro levantado en el aire. Era uno de los pocos objetos que le quedaban de su madre.

A pesar de que había sido un regalo del hombre que la había dejado embarazada, Alice adoraba aquel recuerdo porque su madre nunca se separaba de él. Había sujetado el cabello rojo intenso de Sulpicia Brandon cada día desde que Alie tenía memoria. Y ahora recogía el suyo.

Llevar el pelo suelto resultaba molesto a veces. Y le costaba mucho dominar sus mechones rebeldes para hacerse un moño bajo como el que llevaban la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad. Su pelo tenía sus propias ideas al respecto. No quería que nadie lo domara. En eso se parecía mucho a su dueña.

1Antes de que su madre muriera, la poca capacidad de Alice para relacionarse con sus semejantes había sido la causa más frecuente de discusiones entre ellas.

Alice sonrió al recordar a su madre diciéndole que se recogiera el pelo y se lo atara con una cinta. O que al menos se lo cubriera con un sombrero para que la gente no se diera cuenta de lo alborotado que lo tenía.

—Sé que quieres conocerlo, no me engañas —dijo Jane, apartándola de sus recuerdos.

—¿Conocer a quién? —preguntó Alice, aún distraída.

—Al hombre que lleva la marca de la bestia.

Alice suspiró.

—Puedes ver el futuro, ¿no? ¿Para qué me lo preguntas si ya sabes de mi curiosidad?

—La curiosidad está en tu alma, Alie, no en tu futuro —respondió Jane, riéndose, antes de agarrar a su amiga del brazo y arrastrarla a la calle.

—No puedo evitar tener una mente curiosa e inquisitiva.

Jane se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído:

—Creo que la palabra adecuada es «entrometida».

—No soy ninguna entrometida —replicó Alice, pronunciando la palabra en cuestión como si fuera una palabrota, aunque en seguida se le escapó la risa—Sólo es que necesito saber lo que le pasa a todo el mundo, para poder ayudarles si está en mi mano.

—Lo que yo decía: entrometida. —Jane volvió a reír, pero pronto recuperó la expresión solemne—¿Qué crees que significa la marca?

—No tengo ni idea, la verdad. —Alice suspiró. Había esperado que su amiga se hubiera olvidado del asunto.

—Así es como tu madre la llamaba, ¿no? La marca. La oí alguna vez referirse a la tuya.

Sin pensar, Alice se llevó los dedos a la muñeca izquierda, donde tenía una mancha en forma de luna.

—Sí. Mi padre era una bestia y tenía la marca. Por eso yo la heredé. Ésa es toda la información que mi madre me dio sobre el asunto.

—¿No sabes nada más? Algo te contaría sobre el hombre que te engendró...

—Muy poco —confesó Alice. Cada vez que salía el tema, los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas y la conversación acababa bruscamente. Con el tiempo, Alie dejó de hacerle preguntas—Lo único que sé es que era un hombre muy grande. Les sacaba una cabeza a los demás, según dice mi abuelo.

—¿Y desapareció sin más? —preguntó Jane, sin poder esconder lo mucho que le escandalizaba la idea.

Aunque Alice y Jane formaban parte de un aquelarre místico, que no se guiaba por las reglas de la buena sociedad, ser la hija bastarda de Sulpicia Brandon seguía yendo en contra de las normas de la decencia.

—Sí, consiguió lo que quería de mi madre y desapareció. Me preguntó qué querrá ahora de mí.

Jane se detuvo bruscamente, por lo que Alice también dejó de andar.

—No puedes irte con él, Alice.

—¡Como si no lo supiera! —Alie volvió a ponerse en marcha en dirección a la tienda de vestidos de la calle Queen.

Jane salió corriendo tras ella.

—Sí, pero...

—No tengo la menor intención de marcharme con ese individuo, Jane, pero creo que debería reunirme con él para hablar, ¿no crees? Sobre todo si viene a buscarme. No se trata de un extraño; es parte de mí y... bueno, tampoco espero que lo entiendas. —Empujó la puerta de la tienda y una campanita anunció su llegada.

Sólo poner un pie en la tienda, la asaltó un sofocante aroma de sándalo. Pestañeando para contener las lágrimas provocadas por el humo, Alice alzó la vista y se encontró mirando a los ojos de color marrón intenso del señor Alec MacQuarrie.

—Mi querida señorita Brandon —la saludó con su voz suave y educada. Cuando Jane entró tras ella, la sonrisa del señor MacQuarrie creció tanto que a Alice le recordó a un cachorro entregado—Y señorita Macleod. Es un auténtico placer verlas esta bonita mañana.

Jane le dedicó una mirada exasperada a Alice. Durante las últimas semanas, parecía que no podían ir a ninguna parte sin encontrarse con el señor MacQuarrie. No es que las tratara de un modo ofensivo, pero prestaba una atención exagerada y, sobre todo, no deseada a la bonita y rubia Jane. El señor MacQuarrie era bastante atractivo, con el pelo de color caoba, complexión atlética y una barbilla prominente. El problema era que parecía muy consciente de sus atributos y a menudo resultaba más vanidoso que una jovencita que acabara de ser presentada en sociedad. Alice suponía que una esmerada educación inglesa tendría ese efecto sobre cualquier persona.

—Señor MacQuarrie —replicó Alice con una sonrisa poco sincera, mientras Jane se dirigía a la joven dependienta de la tienda—Nunca hubiera dicho que pudiera interesarle el interior de la tienda de Mairghread.

La sonrisa de MacQuarrie no perdió su intensidad.

—Esperaba encontrar la cinta perfecta para la joven perfecta —dijo, mirando a Jane, antes de acercarse a Alice y susurrarle—: Apiádese de mí, _lass_. Usted conoce sus gustos mejor que yo.

Antes de que Alie pudiera replicarle, Jane le dirigió una mirada de irritación.

—Alec MacQuarrie, ¿ahora se dedica a seguirme por la calle? ¿Y a molestar a mis amistades para que lo ayuden en su empeño?

—Señorita Macleod —respondió él, sin amilanarse, rodeando a Alice—, ¿no irá a echarme en cara que trate de gozar de su presencia tanto como pueda?

—No veo ningún futuro a lo nuestro, señor MacQuarrie.

Alice se tragó la risa. Era un argumento definitivo para su amiga, pero el pobre tipo no podía saberlo.

Impertérrito, el señor MacQuarrie tomó las manos de Jane entre las suyas.

—Deje que la acompañe a algún sitio. El que usted elija. Si no logro que se fije en mí, la dejaré en paz.

Jane frunció el cejo.

—Deme una oportunidad.

—¿Y luego me dejará en paz? ¿No volverá a seguirme a las tiendas, ni al parque, ni...?

—Tiene mi palabra de caballero.

Alice se volvió y le sonrió a la dependienta.

—¿Ha llegado ya la muselina que encargué?

La joven asintió, claramente aliviada al no tener que seguir presenciando el enfrentamiento entre Jane y el señor MacQuarrie.

—Esta misma mañana, señorita Brandon. ¿Quiere que se la envuelva?

—Sí, perfecto, muchas gracias.

Alice se volvió a tiempo de ver cómo Alec MacQuarrie salía de la tienda.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo habéis quedado?

—Le he dicho que podía acompañarme al baile de Heidi. Así se acabará el problema.

—Pero todavía faltan dos semanas. ¿No quieres librarte de él antes?

Una bonita sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Jane.

—La verdad es que es bastante guapo. Y al fin y al cabo, no tenía acompañante para el de los Ferguson.

—Ya veo. —Alice se imaginó que lo que Jane no quería era tener que enfrentarse sola a Félix Ferguson. Además del don de la clarividencia, Jane poseía otros dones. Tenía el cuerpo y el rostro de un ángel, y pocos eran los hombres que se resistían a sus encantos. Una cosa era rechazar las atenciones de Alec MacQuarrie, pero mantener a distancia al hermano de una de sus hermanas de aquelarre era mucho más difícil.

—Ya estás borrando esa sonrisita de tu cara, Alice Brandon. Sé lo que estás pensando. No tengo miedo de enfrentarme a Félix Ferguson.

—Por supuesto que no.

Jane suspiró.

—Estábamos hablando de tu padre antes de que MacQuarrie nos interrumpiera.

—Cierto, pero creo que ya habíamos dicho todo lo que había que decir sobre el asunto.

La dependienta regresó con un paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Brandon.

—Gracias —replicó Alice, dándole una moneda y volviéndose para marcharse con Jane pegada a sus talones.

—Sólo prométeme que irás con cuidado.

Alice le dedicó a su amiga la más inocente de sus sonrisas.

—Siempre lo hago.

—¡Ja! —replicó Jane, aunque Alice casi no la oyó por el ruido que producían los carruajes sobre el empedrado de la calle.

Jass bajó sigilosamente la escalera de la casa que tenía alquilada en Londres. Se sentía bastante ridículo saliendo a hurtadillas de su propia residencia, pero esperaba escaparse de Londres, encontrar a la curandera de Edimburgo que el mayor Volturi le había indicado y volver sin que sus hermanos se enteraran. Era un plan ridículo. Al menos uno de ellos lo echaría en falta durante el mes que, más o menos, le llevaría el viaje.

¡Una curandera!

Se había vuelto loco.

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo una voz potente a su espalda. Jass se encogió antes de volverse para encararse con su hermano, lord Emmett Cullen.

—Buenos días, Emmett.

Los ojos de su hermano, azules como el hielo, lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, fijándose en su baúl de viaje. Jass tuvo que esforzarse por permanecer impasible.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

—Ah... —empezó a responder Jass, buscando las palabras—Sólo será un improvisado viaje al norte.

—¿Un improvisado viaje al norte? —repitió Emmett—Eso suena muy aburrido.

Su hermano podía resultar muy irritante cuando se lo proponía. Jass se encogió de hombros, esperando que no se notara que no era el mismo hombre despreocupado de siempre.

—Voy a visitar a un amigo. No hay mucho que contar.

Emmett se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de uno de los saloncitos. Incluso rescostado, se veía que era un hombre muy grande.

—¿Estás seguro de que es un amigo? ¿No querrás decir una amiga?

Estas últimas palabras lograron sacar a Jass de sus casillas.

—¡Maldita sea, Emmett! ¿Qué pretendes? —Al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su hermano, Jass se sintió culpable—Lo siento. No he dormido bien esta noche.

Al menos eso era cierto. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza las palabras del mayor Volturi sobre brujas y curanderas. No era de extrañar que estuviera irritable esa mañana.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Jass asintió.

—Me... ha... ha llegado una carta de Alec MacQuarrie desde Edimburgo. Se aburre mucho y me ha pedido que vaya a hacerle una visita. —Menos mal que conocía a alguien en el norte para dar credibilidad a su coartada, al menos temporalmente. Esperaba que MacQuarrie siguiera en Escocia. Hacía un par de meses que no tenía noticias de su viejo amigo, lo que no era habitual. Algo debía de tenerlo muy ocupado.

—Oh. —Emmett frunció el cejo—Bueno, supongo que después de lo que pasó en Brighton no es mala idea que cambies de aires.

Jass cerró los ojos. No quería volver a pensar en el incidente de Brighton y odiaba que sus hermanos estuvieran al corriente de lo que había sucedido. Parecía que todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Muy bien, pues si se han acabado las preguntas, me gustaría ponerme en camino.

Emmett se apartó de la puerta y sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte? Tengo previsto comer con Edward.

¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Sus dos hermanos mayores haciendo frente común para tenerlo vigilado en todo momento. La idea le dio el empujón que precisaba. Encontraría a la curandera de leyenda del mayor Volturi, por ridículo que le sonara. Jass negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y dejar abandonado a MacQuarrie? ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no acudo a rescatarlo cuando más me necesita?

Emmett se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, pero viaja con cuidado.

—Siempre lo hago.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tras recorrer la carretera del norte durante casi quince días, Jass sintió un gran alivio al ver la ciudad de Edimburgo desde la ventanilla del coche de línea. Le había enviado una carta a Alec, en la que se invitaba a pasar unos días en casa de su viejo amigo de Cambridge. Esperaba que la hubiera recibido, pues no le gustaría llegar por sorpresa, a pesar de que Alec se había presentado en su casa de Londres sin avisar en numerosas ocasiones. No creía que a su amigo le importara recibirlo. La última vez que Alec lo había visitado, Jass había estado bastante disgustado. Aún podía oír la voz de enfado de Edward, diciéndole lo decepcionado que estaba con él.

Ser el hermano pequeño no era fácil. Para Jass significaba no poder estar nunca solo. Sus dos hermanos mayores siempre lo estaban vigilando. Edward, el duque de Blackmoor, lo trataba casi como si fuera un padre. Un padre muy estricto, con un código moral muy riguroso. Y Emmett, el hermano del medio, se mantenía en la sombra y dejaba que Jass se equivocara. Entonces aparecía como de la nada, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando los dos llevaban aún pantalones cortos, y lo ayudaba a levantarse y a limpiarse el polvo tras la caída. Luego desaparecía de nuevo y dejaba que volviera a intentarlo.

Esta vez Jass estaba decidido a resolver su pequeño problema sin la ayuda de nadie. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, el asunto no era precisamente una pequeñez. No ser capaz de transformarse con la luna llena se había convertido en un problema considerable para alguien como él. Rompía todos los esquemas de su vida.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de su mejor y más viejo amigo, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Respirando hondo, abrió la portezuela. Podía hacerlo. Podía ser el Jass de siempre, alegre y despreocupado; encontrar a la bruja de cuento que lo curaría, y volver a casa. O también cabía la posibilidad de que le demostrara a Volturi que las brujas no existían. En cualquier caso, el viaje le había proporcionado una buena excusa para alejarse de Londres. Sólo por la oportunidad de apartarse de los malditos rumores que circulaban sobre él, había valido la pena.

Jass bajó del coche y estiró las piernas. Esos carruajes eran siempre demasiado pequeños para los hombres de su tamaño. El mayordomo lo recibió en la puerta, le guardó el sombrero y lo dejó esperando en una salita mientras iba a buscar a Alec. Jass oyó las pisadas de unas botas acercándose a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Al menos, no había perdido su fino sentido del oído al mismo tiempo que su capacidad de transformarse.

Le sorprendió comprobar que su amigo iba vestido con su mejor ropa de etiqueta. Aparte del traje, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su sonrisa, propia de un vividor de primera. La fama de Alec no dejaba lugar a dudas, y en buena medida se la habían ganado juntos.

—Jasper Cullen, ¿eres tú? —lo saludó Alec, volviendo la esquina del pasillo—Pensaba que tardarías unos cuantos días más en llegar, amigo mío —añadió, ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Recibiste la nota? —preguntó Jass, estrechándosela—Me alegro. Tenía miedo de que no te llegara. No quería presentarme sin avisar.

—Me temo que eso es precisamente lo que hice yo la última vez que me planté en tu casa de Londres, así que tampoco habría pasado nada. Acompáñame —dijo, señalando hacia su despacho—Tengo una botella de whisky que puedes ayudarme a probar.

—No hacía falta que te arreglaras tanto para recibirme —bromeó Jass, aceptando un vaso del licor ambarino y sentándose en una silla confortable.

—Me gustaría decir que me he vestido para ti —replicó su amigo con una sonrisa—, pero me temo que hay una dama de por medio.

—Justo lo que me temía. Tenías previsto pasar una noche de desenfreno y libertinaje, supongo. —Jass apoyó un pie sobre la rodilla.

Alec se ruborizó ligeramente.

—La verdad es que no. Tenía previsto asistir a un baile. Con mucha suerte, tal vez hubiera podido darle la mano mientras paseábamos por el jardín.

—¿Es de ese tipo de chicas? —preguntó Jass, sorprendido. Su amigo no solía mostrarse incómodo hablando sobre mujeres.

—Exacto —admitió su amigo—Justo del tipo con el que no sé cómo actuar.

—Seguro que se te ocurrirá algo. ¿Dónde es el baile?

—En casa de los Ferguson —respondió Alec, sacándose el reloj de bolsillo del chaleco y abriendo la tapa— Tengo que ir a buscar a la señorita Macleod dentro de una hora.

—Por favor, dime que no te has enamorado —le pidió Jass, haciendo una mueca—No sabría qué hacer con mi vida si mi mejor amigo se casara —añadió, fingiendo un escalofrío.

—No estoy enamorado. Sólo un poco intrigado. No quiere saber nada de mí —reconoció Alec, mirando su vaso, enfurruñado.

—¡Oh! —Jass empezó a reír a carcajadas y siguió haciéndolo hasta que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago— Una mujer que no cae rendida a tus pies. Eso sí que es toda una novedad.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa, lo admito. Y adoro los retos. Por cierto, deberías venir conmigo. A los Ferguson no les importará que lleve a un invitado, sobre todo si se trata del hermano de un duque. Además, la señorita Macleod y yo no iremos solos. Nos acompañará una amiga suya. Así que, si vienes, me harás un favor.

—¿Desde cuándo te parece que dos mujeres son demasiado para ti, Alec?

Su amigo pareció ofendido.

—No es eso. Es que no quiero que te sientas solo. —Alec frunció el cejo—Aunque tengo que advertirte de que la amiga de la señorita Macleod viene envuelta en un halo de escándalo. Espero que no te importe.

—¿Qué clase de escándalo? —preguntó Jass, intrigado.

—Me temo que se trata de las circunstancias que envuelven su nacimiento —respondió Alec, con un suspiro—Es un pelín ilegítima.

—No se puede ser «un pelín» ilegítima, amigo mío. Se es o no se es.

—En ese caso, lo es. Pero es una mujer espléndida. Con un cabello pelirrojo como el fuego y unos ojos preciosos.

—Pero todas las mujeres tienen el pelo así en esta tierra, ¿no? —comentó Jass, acabándose el whisky.

—No es justo meter a todas las escocesas en el mismo cesto, Cullen. La señorita Brandon es una joven muy agradable.

—¿Has dicho Brandon? —preguntó Jass, echándose hacia adelante en la silla.

—Sí, señorita Alice Brandon.

¿Cuántas personas en Edimburgo podían apellidarse así? Probablemente cientos. No creía que justo ésa fuera pariente de la vieja bruja que buscaba. Sería demasiado sencillo. Las cosas no solían ponérsele fáciles a Jass Cullen. ¿Por qué tendrían que empezar a hacerlo ahora?

—Llevo encima polvo acumulado de hace quince días, pero si pudiera darme un baño, creo que lograría estar presentable para el baile.

—Me temo que no puedo ofrecerte ropa apropiada, así que espero que hayas venido preparado. Ninguno de mis trajes te serviría.

—Creo que llevo algo adecuado para la ocasión.

—Mientras no vayas mejor que yo, no habrá ningún problema —bromeó Alec—Quiero que la señorita Macleod sólo tenga ojos para mí.

Por una vez, Jass pudo decir con sinceridad que estaba más interesado en su propia pareja que en tratar de robarle la acompañante a su amigo.

—No soporto ir siempre pegada a tus faldas. Me hace sentir como si fuera un estorbo —refunfuñó Alice, mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se volvió para permitir que la doncella le atara las cintas del vestido.

—No eres ningún estorbo —protestó Jane— Te necesito. Vendrás conmigo a ese baile aunque tenga que agarrarte del pelo y llevarte a rastras.

—No me provoques —replicó Alice, sentándose frente al tocador para que la doncella la peinara. Mientras la joven se lo cepillaba, Alice le dijo—: No importa cómo lo recojas, ni cuántas horquillas uses. De aquí a un rato se habrá soltado. Parece que tiene vida propia.

La doncella se volvió para aprovisionarse de algunas horquillas más.

—Oh, no. No iré sin esto —dijo Alice, dándole las dos peinetas que habían pertenecido a su madre.

—Tal vez por eso llevas siempre el cabello tan despeinado —comentó Jane, distraída— Deja que Jeannie te lo recoja como Dios manda por una vez.

—La dejo, la dejo. Con estas peinetas —insistió, poniéndolas en la mano de la doncella. Alice sonrió a su amiga, que la fulminó con la mirada desde el otro extremo de la habitación— La corrección y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. No veo por qué mi pelo habría de tener mejor relación que yo con lo que se considera correcto.

—Creo que tu idea de lo que está bien y lo que no resulta un tanto sesgada. Ya sabes que a nosotras siempre nos has gustado como eres.

Alice sabía que se estaba refiriendo a su aquelarre particular. Pero ellas no tenían otro remedio que aceptarla. No podían elegir a sus integrantes. Ser miembro era un privilegio que pasaba de madres a hijas. Alice había heredado de su madre el don de sanar. Del mismo modo que Jane había recibido de la suya el don de la clarividencia.

—Sí, ya sé lo mucho que me quieres —refunfuñó Alice— No te esfuerces. Entiendo que lo único que pretendes es que me interponga entre Alec MacQuarrie y tú.

Jane se echó a reír.

—Te necesito como barrera protectora, pero no te preocupes. Sólo te usaré en caso de emergencia.

—Encantada de serte útil, ya sabes.

En cuanto la doncella hubo acabado de recogerle el pelo en un moño alto, Alice se levantó y se sacudió el vestido.

—Me temo que no voy a tener tiempo de subirle el dobladillo al vestido. Me queda un poco largo.

—Ya te dije que te dejaba uno de los míos si querías. Pero no lo aceptaste.

—El mío es pasable.

—Todo el mundo sabe que haces maravillas con la aguja, Alice. Tu vestido será de los mejores de la fiesta, aunque te quede un poco largo.

—Tendré que ir con cuidado para no pisármelo, eso es todo.

—Lo harás estupendamente —replicó Jane, distraída, volviéndose hacia la doncella.

—Los caballeros acaban de llegar —anunció ésta.

Jane y Alice se miraron.

—¿Caballeros? —preguntaron a la vez, aunque Jane se ruborizó al recordar.

—Le pedí al señor MacQuarrie que te buscara un acompañante. —Cuando Alice abrió la boca para protestar, Jane la cortó—: Ya me perdonarás más tarde.

Con estas palabras salió de la habitación y a Alice no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

Las dos jóvenes se detuvieron en lo alto de la elegante escalera que descendía al vestíbulo. Al mirar hacia abajo, vieron a los dos hombres que las esperaban charlando despreocupadamente, ajenos a su presencia.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Jane— No está nada mal.

—¿Que no está mal? —murmuró Alice— Es guapísimo. —Y mucho más que eso. Alice contempló al recién llegado que acompañaba al señor MacQuarrie. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan alto. La chaqueta de su traje de etiqueta se ajustaba perfectamente a la anchura de sus hombros. Llevaba el pelo, de color castaño claro, un poco demasiado largo. Le rozaba el cuello de la camisa. Aunque lo que le llamó la atención fue la intensidad de su mirada. Tenía los ojos claros, pero desde la distancia no pudo distinguir el color.

Sin pensar, dio un paso hacia él. Absorta mirando al recién llegado, no se acordó de levantarse el vestido antes de empezar a bajar la escalera. El pie se le enganchó en el bajo de la falda y tropezó. Sólo tuvo tiempo de agitar los brazos y cerrar los ojos antes de caer.

Pero aunque esperaba el golpe, éste nunca llegó, ya que unos fuertes brazos la agarraron antes de que tocara el suelo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver que estaba a salvo junto al guapo desconocido. ¿Cómo podía haberse movido tan de prisa?

Al acabar de abrir los ojos, se encontró con que aquel desconocido le estaba sonriendo con descaro. No era de extrañar. Con una mano le sujetaba la cintura y con la otra la sostenía por el trasero. Alice ahogó un grito, más incómoda por esa mano que por la caída.

Finalmente, el hombre habló:

—Guapísimo, ¿eh? —le dijo en voz baja para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo, pero sin poder ocultar la diversión que le causaba la escena.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Por supuesto que lo había oído. Había notado sus pasos acercándose por el pasillo y había olido su agradable aroma antes de que apareciera en lo alto de la escalera. En algún rincón de su cerebro guardó la información de que había otra mujer cerca, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella belleza de cabello pelirrojo que prácticamente se había lanzado a sus brazos, justo después de llamarlo guapo. En ocasiones como ésa, daba gracias a su naturaleza. Sus aguzados sentidos del oído y del olfato le habían resultado útiles en el pasado, pero no tanto como ahora. Gracias a ellos tenía a una preciosidad pelirroja entre sus brazos, y eso que acababa de llegar a Edimburgo. Y gracias a ellos sabía también que ella lo encontraba guapo. No, guapísimo.

—Yo... yo... —balbuceó ella— Ya puede soltarme, señor.

La melódica cadencia de su voz hizo que se le quedara la boca seca. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos más verdes que había visto nunca. De algún lugar sacó las fuerzas para soltarla con cuidado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Ella lo miró y pestañeó sorprendida.

—Vaya, ¿es inglés?

El término despectivo salió de sus labios con naturalidad. Un escocés nunca admitiría que era un término peyorativo, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera. Su modo de pronunciar las palabras lo delataba. Jass le dedicó una sonrisa. Ser inglés era el menor de sus pecados.

—Mi familia tiene una propiedad en el condado de Dumfries, por si eso hace más tolerable mi nacionalidad.

Las mejillas de la señorita Brandon se encendieron al oír sus palabras. Era tan fácil hacer sonrojarse a una pelirroja... La joven desvió la mirada mientras Alec se aproximaba a ella, con el cejo fruncido de preocupación.

—Señorita Brandon, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ella asintió, pero siguió apartando la mirada de Jass.

—Sí, gracias, señor MacQuarrie. Soy tan torpe... Creo que sería mejor que me quedara en casa esta noche.

Su amiga, una joven rubia y menuda, ahogó una exclamación al oírla.

—Heidi Ferguson nunca te lo perdonará si no vas a su fiesta.

—No le dé importancia —la tranquilizó Alec amablemente—, todos damos un traspiés de vez en cuando. Señorita Macleod, señorita Brandon, permítanme que les presente a mi querido amigo lord Jasper Cullen.

—Lord Jasper —lo saludó la señorita Macleod, con una leve reverencia— Es un placer conocerle.

—El placer es mío —replicó Jass, sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha del cabello pelirrojo— ¿Nos vamos, señorita Brandon? —la invitó, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se iluminaron mientras asentía y colocaba la mano enguantada sobre su antebrazo. A pesar de la tela que le cubría el brazo, Jass notó que tenía la mano fría y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cubrírsela con la suya para calentarla.

Jass rió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de las palabras que le habían venido a la mente. Calentarla. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que le apetecía, pero no sólo la mano. Tal vez estaba empezando a curarse. No había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por alguien desde el episodio de Brighton, desde antes de que su naturaleza de licántropo se viera alterada.

La señorita Brandon se aclaró la garganta y levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Lord Jasper, ¿no deberíamos seguir al señor MacQuarrie?

Jass se liberó del embrujo de esos ojos verdes y comprobó que, efectivamente, su amigo ya estaba saliendo de la casa, con la señorita Macleod a su lado.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ella volvió a mirar al frente y se sujetó el vestido con la otra mano para no volver a tropezar.

Entonces, lo vio.

Entre su espeso cabello había un lobo de peltre adornando una peineta. Esa vez fue él quien casi tropezó de la impresión. No era un adorno habitual entre las damas. Las mujeres no eran aficionadas a adornarse con lobos, a menos que su amante fuera un licántropo.

Jass sintió que una oleada de algo muy parecido a los celos le recorría el espinazo. Otro lobo la había reclamado como pareja. Otro lobo que era capazde reclamar a su pareja. No como él. Se detuvo en seco, incapaz de moverse.

La señorita Brandon se volvió, con una expresión de confusión en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Lord Jasper?

Jass oyó sus palabras, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de su cuello y sus hombros. Los examinó por ambos lados, pero no detectó ninguna prueba de que alguien la hubiera reclamado. Su piel de alabastro estaba intacta, sin ninguna impureza. Ni siquiera una peca manchaba su piel. Si alguien la hubiera reclamado, lo vería. Sabía qué tipo de marca buscar. Pero no había nada y eso lo tranquilizó. Suspiró aliviado.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Jass asintió y se forzó a sonreír, haciendo gala de su famoso encanto.

—Le pido disculpas, señorita Brandon. El viaje hasta Edimburgo ha sido largo. Parece que estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba.

Ella lo miró con compasión.

—En ese caso, debería descansar, señor. Estoy segura de que mi amiga entenderá que no vaya a su fiesta.

—¡Alice Brandon! —exclamó la señorita Macleod por encima del hombro— Sabes tan bien como yo que Heidi Ferguson no te dirigirá la palabra por lo menos durante quince días si no vas. Así que deja de tratar de librarte.

Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó el rostro de Alice mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno —susurró en tono conspiratorio—, tenía que intentarlo.

Jass se echó a reír.

—Señorita Brandon, creo que necesita que la aten corto.

Ella simuló ofenderse mientras salían de la casa.

—Vaya, muy bonito. Yo sólo me preocupaba por su bienestar, señor.

—Ya me preocupo yo por los dos, _lass_.

Mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje de su amigo, Jass no pudo evitar que la mirada se le desviara hasta su perfecto trasero, que ya había tenido el placer de tocar. Los escoceses eran unos auténticos idiotas si dejaban que algo tan absurdo como las circunstancias que rodeaban su nacimiento los mantuviera apartados de una criatura tan deliciosa.

Jass se acomodó a su lado en el coche, justo antes de que una doncella con la cara arrugada se apretujara en el asiento. Ah, una carabina, por supuesto. Al parecer, la reputación de Alec lo había acompañado al norte.

Los ojos de Alice se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad. Trató de que no se notara que tenía la respiración agitada, pero no le resultó fácil, ya que lord Jasper tenía la pierna totalmente pegada a la suya y el brazo descansando detrás de su cabeza.

_Mo chreach!_ Nunca había conocido a un hombre como ése. Se habría arriesgado a enfrentarse al mal humor de su amiga Heidi, pero había sido incapaz de resistirse a seguir cerca del guapo inglés que tenía a su lado. Ese hombre era peligroso. Podía percibirle bajo su piel con la misma claridad con que sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Jane fue sacando temas de conversación intrascendente hasta que llegaron a casa de los Ferguson, aunque Alice no seguía las conversaciones. Sólo miraba por la ventana y rezaba para que la noche pasara pronto.

Podía notar la intensidad de su mirada ardiente clavada en ella. Tenía que concentrarse para no echarse a temblar. Una relación con un hombre así era absolutamente impensable.

Cuando el coche de caballos se detuvo lentamente, Alice suspiró aliviada. En cuanto entraran, buscaría a Heidi, excusaría su presencia y volvería a casa de su abuelo. Jane tenía a MacQuarrie bajo control, así que no la necesitaba para nada. Odiaba los actos sociales. Sabía que la alta sociedad no agradecía su presencia; sólo la toleraban por respeto a los Macleod y a los Ferguson, que siempre habían estado de su parte.

Lord Jasper bajó del carruaje y le ofreció la mano. Ella aceptó su ayuda, tratando de no quedarse embobada mirando sus ojos pardos. Muy peligroso. Así era ese hombre.

—Confío en que me guarde un baile, señorita Brandon —le dijo al oído, mientras seguían a Jane y a MacQuarrie en dirección al salón del baile.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—No bailo nunca, señor.

—¿Nunca? —repitió él, con una sonrisa lobuna— Me cuesta mucho creerlo.

La verdad era que nadie la había invitado nunca, pero prefería no compartir esa información con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

—Soy terriblemente torpe —dijo, en vez de eso— Tal vez lo haya notado.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me arriesgaré.

En cuanto entraron en el salón, decorado con brezo y rosas blancas, oyeron un grito. Alice agradeció la interrupción. Reconocería aquel chillido en cualquier parte y cuanto antes felicitara a Heidi por su cumpleaños, antes podría volver a casa. Soltando el brazo de lord Jasper, se volvió sobre sus talones y sonrió a la bruja más joven del aquelarre.

Con un bonito vestido de seda rosa y el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en un moño elaborado, Heidi miró a Alice de arriba abajo con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Oh, Alie! ¡Has venido! Estaba segura de que pondrías alguna excusa.

Ya podía olvidarse de marcharse pronto. Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Heidi, ¿cómo puedes pensar que me perdería la oportunidad de desearte un feliz cumpleaños?

La brujita volvió a gritar y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¿Quién es ese guapetón que te acompaña? —le susurró al oído.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Alice le señaló al fornido inglés.

—Señorita Heidi Ferguson, le presento a lord Jasper. Señor, me temo que he olvidado su apellido.

—Cullen —dijo él, con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Heidi ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Cullen, como el duque de Blackmoor?

Alice se volvió bruscamente hacia su acompañante. Incluso ella había oído hablar de los escándalos que siempre acompañaban al duque de Blackmoor. Y se rumoreaba que sus hermanos menores eran incluso peores que él. La sonrisa de lord Jasper perdió fuerza.

—Ya veo que mi hermano es conocido en todos los rincones de Gran Bretaña.

—Esto es Escocia, señor —le informó Heidi, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Así es —admitió él, en voz baja. Al oír las primeras notas de un vals, apretó suavemente el hombro de Alice— Creo que éste es nuestro baile, señorita Brandon.

Acorralada, Alice lo miró y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía. Lord Jasper la guió hasta el centro del salón y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Sus ojos claros brillaban a la luz de los candelabros y Alice fue incapaz de apartar la vista. Tenía una mirada hipnótica.

—Pues a mí me parece que se mueve con mucha ligereza, señorita Brandon.

—Usted me guía bien, señor.

Jasper la sujetó con más fuerza por la parte baja de la espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Lleva unas peinetas muy originales.

Qué extraño que un caballero se fijara en las peinetas de su acompañante.

—¿Es un cumplido?

—Sólo un comentario. Me gustan mucho.

—¿Mis peinetas? —Alice se echó a reír— Creo que es el comentario más extraño que me han hecho nunca.

Jasper prosiguió con su interrogatorio, como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿De dónde las ha sacado?

—Son un regalo.

Un músculo se contrajo nerviosamente en la cara de Jasper, y Alice tragó saliva, inquieta. ¿Por qué le interesaban tanto las peinetas? No tenía sentido.

—¿De quién? —preguntó, frunciendo el cejo.

Alice alzó la cara para verlo mejor mientras le respondía:

—De mi madre.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Jass se quedó tan sorprendido por sus palabras que perdió el paso.

—¡Ay! —exclamó la señorita Brandon cuando la pisó. Se detuvo un momento y movió los dedos de los pies sin quitarse el zapato. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él, a Jasper le pareció que tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos— Creo que todavía conservo todos los dedos —dijo.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita Brandon. No suelo ir pisando a mis parejas de baile.

—¿Debo considerarme alguien especial entonces? —ironizó ella, mientras volvían a bailar.

—Muy especial —respondió él, completamente en serio. Tan especial que llevaba unas peinetas con lobos que le había regalado su madre.

—¿Y sabe de dónde las sacó su madre? —insistió Jass, intentando no parecer demasiado interesado y sin duda fracasando estrepitosamente.

Alice frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué le interesan tanto mis peinetas, lord Jasper?

—Mis hermanos siempre me dicen que soy demasiado curioso —respondió él, tratando de sonreír, aunque lo que en realidad le apetecía era arrancarle las dichosas peinetas del pelo e inspeccionarlas buscando la marca del joyero que las había hecho para descubrir su origen.

—A mi madre le gustaban los perros —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jass notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Nunca se había sentido tan insultado.

—¿Le hago un favor y así me lo paga? ¿Insultándome a la cara?

—¿Perdón?

—No finja que no sabe de qué le hablo, señorita Brandon. No se le da bien disimular.

Jass luchó contra la rabia que se despertó en su interior. No era normal. Por lo general sólo tenía emociones tan intensas cuando la luna estaba a punto de alcanzar la plenitud del ciclo, poco antes de transformarse. Pero esa noche las estaba sintiendo totalmente, con una intensidad tan grande que le asustaba incluso a él.

Dejar a una mujer plantada en la pista de baile era el colmo de los malos modales, pero Jass sintió una súbita y muy fuerte necesidad de salir huyendo. Guió a la señorita Brandon hasta un extremo de la sala y se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella.

—Gracias por el baile, pero me temo que tengo que marcharme. —Sin esperar respuesta, se volvió y se abrió camino entre los asistentes. Aire fresco. Necesitaba aire fresco. Cuanto antes.

Los sentidos de Jass estaban sobrecargados. Olía el perfume de todas las mujeres con las que se cruzaba, y la espuma de afeitar de todos los hombres. Oía todos los murmullos a su alrededor. No decían nada de particular. Lo que podía encontrarse en las páginas de chismorreos de cualquier periódico, pero todos juntos lo estaban volviendo loco. Empujó con fuerza las puertas de la terraza y salió al exterior. Apoyándose en la barandilla que daba a los jardines, miró hacia abajo, calculando la distancia que lo separaba del suelo. No era excesiva. Levantó una pierna y se sentó a horcajadas en la barandilla.

—¿He dicho algo que lo haya ofendido? —preguntó la señorita Brandon a su espalda.

Olvidándose de saltar, Jass cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la joven desapareciera. Porque si no lo hacía, tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en el objetivo de su furia. En la única salida para la bestia. Para él.

Volviendo a la terraza, se plantó ante ella en un segundo.

—¿Me insulta y luego viene a buscarme? —la increpó.

—No sé a qué se refiere. ¿Cuándo lo he insultado? —musitó ella.

—No son perros —respondió él, con la voz ronca.

—¿Y desde cuándo es un experto en joyas femeninas?

—No soy un experto en joyas —respondió él, con una calma inquietante, mientras Alice levantaba los ojos lentamente hasta encontrar los suyos— Soy experto en bestias.

—¿Bestias?

—¡Sí, bestias! —exclamó él.

—Sin duda se está comportando como una en estos momentos. Debe de ser verdad que es un experto.

Jass sintió una punzada de culpabilidad que casi lo hizo encogerse. ¿Qué más iba a tener que admitir antes de que ella confesara el auténtico origen de las peinetas? La observó con detenimiento, pero no vio nada que le indicara que la joven estaba fingiendo.

—¿De verdad pensaba que eran perros?

—Nadie me había dicho nunca lo contrario —respondió ella en voz baja.

—Pues ahora se lo digo yo.

—No acabo de entender la diferencia. ¿Qué más da si digo perros o bestias? —preguntó, quitándose las peinetas de la cabeza y ofreciéndoselas— ¿Qué es lo que le ofende?

Alice se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y se esforzó en calmarse. Jass entornó los ojos al verla tan inquieta, pero no perdió la oportunidad de hacerse con las peinetas y levantarlas hacia la única lámpara que iluminaba la terraza.

—Habla de ellos como si fueran seres ordinarios.

—No, no creo que sean ordinarios —negó ella— Son preciosos —añadió, acariciando el morro de una de las bestias con el dedo— Fíjese en cómo levanta la cabeza. Llama a la luna, como si fuera una parte de su alma.

—Lo es. —Jass suspiró— Al menos normalmente lo es.

Alice se preguntó por qué de pronto su voz sonaba tan triste. Recuperó las peinetas y trató de arreglarse el peinado. Finalmente se rindió y bajó los hombros, derrotada. Buscó un banco entre las sombras y fue a sentarse.

—Siento haber reaccionado de esa manera —se disculpó Jass en voz baja.

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó ella— Estoy acostumbrada.

—¿Está acostumbrada a que los hombres se comporten como niños pequeños? —le preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

—No, a pasarlo mal en este tipo de actos sociales —confesó, echándose hacia atrás para ver mejor las estrellas— No sé cómo lo hago. Le he ofendido y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Tengo un don.

Lord Jasper la sorprendió al colocarle un dedo en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, pero Alice volvió la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho —repitió él— Malinterpreté sus palabras. La culpa es sólo mía.

—Bueno, casi he bailado un vals entero, así que no me puedo quejar. He bailado mucho más que en cualquiera de mis fiestas anteriores —confesó, y en seguida sintió que se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho— Así que gracias igualmente.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que por lo general no baila? ¿Por qué?

—Oh, estoy segura de que ha oído los rumores. —Alice volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Oh, sí, claro que los había oído. Era un lord inglés. La gente que se movía en sus círculos no aceptaba a personas como ella.

—Había oído que me encontraría con una jovencita llamada Alice Brandon que es pelirroja y tiene unos ojos que se iluminan cuando se ríe. —La mirada de Jass se desvió y permaneció más tiempo del que hubiera debido en su boca— Y me alegro de haber comprobado que esos rumores eran ciertos. —Le dio un golpecito con el hombro— Y ahora cuénteme por qué no baila.

Ella suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

—La única razón por la que siguen invitándome a este tipo de actos es porque tengo un par de buenas amigas y ellas se sienten obligadas a arrastrarme a todas partes, a pesar de que no soy lo suficientemente respetable.

—¿Y puede saberse qué es lo que no es respetable de su persona? —preguntó él, frunciendo el cejo— Si me indica qué personas opinan así, iré a discutir con ellas.

Alice no recordaba la última vez que alguien se había ofrecido a defenderla, sin contar a su abuelo ni a sus amigas de aquelarre. La sensación le resultó muy agradable.

—No tiene importancia —susurró ella— ¿Sigue queriendo escaparse saltando el muro? —preguntó Alice, señalando con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

—Sólo si puedo llevármela conmigo —respondió él suavemente, levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar— ¿Le apetece acompañarme y demostrar a esa gente lo que significa no ser respetable?

Alice se echó a reír al oírlo.

—¿Realmente pensaba saltar el muro? ¿Y cómo bajaría yo?

—En mis brazos, por supuesto.

«Por supuesto.» A pesar de lo fácil que sonaba en sus labios, era una hazaña casi imposible.

—No soy un hombre corriente.

—No hace falta que lo jure, lord Jasper. Es obvio.

Jass se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

—Si no salta el muro conmigo, voy a tener que devolverla a la fiesta. Huir o bailar. ¿Qué prefiere?

Oh, ¡cómo le gustaría huir y alejarse de todo! Se sentiría mucho más cómoda escapándose con ese casi desconocido que volviendo al salón para enfrentarse a las miradas de desaprobación de los asistentes.

En ese momento, sus cuatro amigas salieron a la terraza y lord Jasper se volvió hacia ellas.

Jane fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Estás bien, Alice? —preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia hacia Cullen.

—Perfectamente. Sólo descansando un poco.

—¿Descansando? ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de lord Jasper— ¿Y puede saberse qué te ha pasado en el pelo?

Cullen se echó a reír.

—La dejo con sus amigas para que la ayuden con el pelo —le dijo al oído— ¿Me concederá otro baile cuando vuelva?

Alice se limitó a asentir y a admirar su andar arrogante mientras regresaba a la fiesta.

Sus cuatro amigas se abalanzaron sobre ella en cuanto Cullen desapareció de la terraza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan despeinada? ¿Ha sido él? —preguntaron todas a la vez.

Alice se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba las peinetas.

—Estaba admirando mis peinetas. Me las quité para que pudiera verlas mejor. No hizo nada inadecuado. Os lo prometo.

El grupo soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero Alice se preguntó qué pasaría si lo hiciera.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—Entonces —empezó a decir Alec, rodeando el hombro de su amigo con un brazo—, ¿te gusta la señorita Brandon después de todo?

Pues sí. Le gustaba mucho. Mucho más de lo que se podía haber imaginado. Por de pronto, Alice Brandon lograba que se olvidara de sus problemas.

—No encaja en esta sociedad tan cerrada. Me temo que tus iguales se la van a comer viva si sigue aquí mucho tiempo.

Alec suspiró.

—Y yo me temo que no te falta razón. La mitad de los asistentes a la fiesta no le dirigirían la palabra en circunstancias normales. Si hoy no le dan de lado, es sólo por no hacer un feo a los anfitriones. Eso sí, si tienen un ataque de gota o una fiebre alta, deberías ver lo rápido que acuden a buscar sus servicios. Son una pandilla de hipócritas.

¿Gota? ¿Fiebre? Jass miró a su amigo con el cejo fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estos escoceses son muy supersticiosos —respondió Alec, riéndose— Tienen fe ciega en ella. Creen que puede curar hasta la viruela. —Alzó la mirada y vio a las cinco amigas que volvían a entrar en el salón. Alice iba en el centro— No importa lo mal que la traten en público, ella nunca se niega a ayudar a nadie que lo necesite. En mi opinión, es una santa.

«¿Capaz de curar la viruela?» Jass no podía apartar la mirada de la preciosa joven.

—¿Es curandera?

Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

—¿Curandera? De verdad, Cullen, ya suenas igual que esa pandilla de supersticiosos que acuden a ella cada vez que tienen un problema. Entiende un poco de plantas medicinales, eso es todo. Lo aprendió de su madre.

Jass sacudió la cabeza. Estaba siendo ridículo. Necesitaba una curandera y había saltado entusiasmado como un cachorro ante la posibilidad de que Alice Brandon fuera la mujer que buscaba. Sin duda, eso le facilitaría las cosas, pero tenía que admitir que no le importaría pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque no fuera curandera. Era mucho más auténtica que las amistades con las que solía relacionarse. Era... como un soplo de aire fresco de las colinas escocesas.

Trató de no echarse a reír ante sus absurdos pensamientos, pero no lo consiguió. La preciosa muchacha con la que acababa de bailar no era ninguna bruja escocesa. ¿Acaso no había visto _Macbeth_ en el teatro? Las brujas escocesas eran espantajos harapientos con narices ganchudas, que pasaban el rato encorvadas sobre calderos barruntando cómo causar problemas a los nobles. Sin duda, Sulpicia Brandon, dondequiera que se encontrara, no podía compararse a la encantadora Alice.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Alec.

—Creo que estoy cansado del viaje —admitió Jass— La mente me está jugando malas pasadas.

—Bueno, pues procura no ir por ahí riéndote solo o la gente pensará que te has vuelto loco.

—Gracias por preocuparte —replicó Jass, de buen humor— Si me disculpas... —La pelirroja le debía un baile. Empezó a andar en dirección a las cinco amigas, pero Alec lo agarró del brazo.

—No es normal que nadie le dedique tanta atención, Cullen. Ya has bailado con ella una vez. Si vuelves a invitarla, las lenguas se pondrán en movimiento.

—Pues que se muevan tanto como quieran —replicó Jass, librándose de la mano de su amigo. Durante las últimas semanas, sólo había conocido unos momentos de paz y de alegría, y habían sido al lado de Alice Brandon. Y si nadie le prestaba atención, razón de más para ir en su busca. Tal vez así esa pandilla de escoceses ciegos se daría cuenta de lo que se estaban perdiendo.

Cruzó el salón con la mirada fija en Alice. Las cuatro jóvenes que la escoltaban parecieron ahogar un grito colectivo cuando llegó a su lado, pero Alice bajó la vista. Era la viva imagen de la modestia.

Jass sonrió y alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Señorita Brandon —dijo, mientras sonaban los primeros compases de otro vals.

—No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en Londres, señor —lo reprendió la señorita Macleod con el cejo fruncido—, pero aquí no nos parece aceptable bailar dos valses en una noche con la misma persona.

—Vaya, pero es que no llegamos a terminar el primero, así que no cuenta —replicó él, con la mano aún extendida.

—Alie —susurró una de sus amigas morenas, una sola sílaba cargada de advertencias.

—No te preocupes, Renata —la tranquilizó Alice. Luego, levantando hacia él sus espectaculares ojos verdes, añadió—: ¿Podríamos dar un paseo por la sala en vez de bailar, señor?

—Si eso es lo que le desea... —asintió Jass.

Lo que Alice quería era volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero sus amigas tenían razón. Eso no estaría bien y ella tendría que seguir conviviendo con toda esa gente una vez que lord Jasper regresara a Londres. No necesitaba complicarse más.

Puso la mano en la suya y en seguida la envolvió una agradable sensación de calor. Jass la atrajo hacia sí y le puso la mano sobre el antebrazo.

—Sonría, señorita Brandon, o sus compatriotas creerán que la estoy obligando a permanecer a mi lado.

A Alice se le escapó una risita, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia sus traviesos ojos pardos.

—Nadie se creería algo así.

Jasper se inclinó hacia ella.

—Sabe que aún no es demasiado tarde para escaparnos —le dijo al oído.

Alice sonrió. Era imposible permanecer seria al lado de Cullen.

—Creo que es una mala influencia para mí, lord Jasper.

—Ah, sí, suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.

—No me cabe duda.

Él le apretó la mano y le guiñó el ojo.

—Pero casi ninguna se queja.

—¡Ejem! —Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado. Alice apartó la vista del bello rostro de lord Jasper y se encontró a Félix Ferguson, con los brazos cruzados frente a su ancho torso, que estaba fulminando al inglés con la mirada.

—¿Es un amigo suyo? —preguntó lord Jasper, con una sonrisa descarada.

Alice suspiró y alzó la barbilla dignamente.

—Félix Ferguson, ¿qué pasa?

El enorme escocés cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

—Yo... ah... quería pedirte que bailaras conmigo, Alie. —Era la primera vez que se lo pedía.

Al mirar por encima del hombro, Alice vio que Heidi estaba haciéndole gestos a su hermano. Era obvio de quién había sido la idea.

Pero ¡bueno! Estaba paseando por el salón a la vista de todos. ¿Por qué estaban tan preocupadas? ¿Tan poca confianza tenían en ella? No era demasiado halagador.

—Puedes darle las gracias a Heidi por su preocupación, Félix, pero estoy bien paseando con lord Jasper.

Félix frunció el cejo.

—Apiádate de mí, Alie. Me dijo que me ayudaría con Jane si le hacía este favor. —Y volviéndose hacia lord Jasper, añadió—: Además, él ni siquiera es uno de los nuestros.

—Más a su favor —replicó Alice, entornando los ojos— No necesito tus servicios, señor Ferguson.

El gigante escocés dejó caer la cabeza.

—No sabía que fueras una cabezota.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes. —Apiadándose de él, dijo—: Además, estoy segura de que prefieres bailar con Jane.

Los ojos de Félix buscaron a la aludida, que estaba bailando entre los brazos de Alec MacQuarrie.

—Sí, pero me voy a tener que conformar con mirarla.

—Este baile no durará eternamente, Félix.

Él arrastró los pies y se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, gracias, Alie.

Cuando Félix Ferguson se alejó, Alice levantó los ojos hacia lord Jasper. Su mirada era tan cálida que el corazón de Alice se aceleró.

—Sus amigos piensan que soy un peligro para usted —señaló, mientras volvían a pasear por la sala.

—¿Se equivocan?

Una sonrisa seductora se apoderó del rostro del inglés.

—Tienen más razón de la que se imaginan.

No sabiendo cómo responder a eso, Alice guardó silencio y observó a las parejas que bailaban. No creía que tuvieran razón. Como bruja que era, entendía bastante de esas cosas. Y cuando no sabía algo, usaba su imaginación.

—Alec me ha dicho que es una reputada herbolaria.

¿Le había pedido a su amigo que le hablara de ella? Alice se sorprendió tanto que casi volvió a pisarse el vestido.

—Bueno, no se me da mal.

—Probablemente esto le suene extraño, señorita Brandon, pero tal vez pueda ayudarme. Estoy buscando a una especie de... curandera.

Esta vez sí que tropezó. ¿Una curandera? ¿Conocería su secreto?

Jasper le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la estabilizó.

—La tengo —susurró, tan cerca que su aliento le rozó el cuello.

—Ya le advertí que era muy torpe —replicó ella, también en un susurro.

—Lo hizo —admitió Jass, echándose a reír—, pero no soy de los que se asustan fácilmente.

—Bien —los interrumpió la voz de Alec MacQuarrie—, parece que congeniáis estupendamente.

—Alie —dijo Jane, colgada del brazo de su acompañante—, estoy muy cansada. Le he pedido al señor MacQuarrie que me acompañe a casa. ¿Te importa si nos marchamos ya?

Alice frunció el cejo. Jane y las demás no podían ser más transparentes. Esa noche estaba resultando muy frustrante.

—En realidad, Jane, me lo estoy pasando tan bien que creo que me quedaré un rato más.

—Yo me encargaré de devolverla a su casa sana y salva, señorita Brandon —prometió lord Jasper.

Jane frunció el cejo de un modo muy satisfactorio. Alice miró al inglés y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Es muy amable por su parte, señor.

—Será un placer.

—Jass —dijo Alec MacQuarrie en tono amenazador.

Pero lord Jasper no le hizo ni caso.

—La señorita Macleod está cansada, Alec. No la hagas esperar. —Con esas palabras, empezó a pasear de nuevo por el salón.

Alice suspiró irritada al pasar junto a sus respectivos amigos.

—Es tan agradable saber que tus amigas no te consideran capaz de tomar decisiones adecuadas... —musitó.

Lord Jasper se echó a reír.

—No se imagina cómo la comprendo, señorita Brandon. Mis hermanos mayores actúan de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo lo soporta?

—Escapándome a Escocia.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

—¡Escapar! Qué bien suena —dijo ella, suspirando.

Jass se fijó en que bajaba la mirada y los hombros se le encorvaban. Cuando instintivamente le cubrió la mano con la suya, Alice lo miró.

—Le ofrecí saltar el muro, señorita Brandon. Lo decía en serio. —Señaló las puertas que daban a la terraza con la cabeza y esperó su respuesta. Nada le apetecía más que tomarla en brazos, saltar al jardín y escapar con ella.

—Ya hay suficiente escándalo unido al apellido Brandon, lord Jasper. Mis amigos y parientes no se merecen que yo añada más.

—Nunca he acabado de entender las normas de educación y buenas maneras, señorita Brandon. No sé cuándo puedo relajarme y cuándo tengo que reprimirme. Prefiero estudiar latín antes que comportamiento humano. Y le aseguro que aborrezco el latín.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo con usted, lord Jasper —replicó Alice con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Le gusta el latín?

La risa de la joven fue música para sus oídos.

—No, pero disfruto estudiando a las personas.

—Cuénteme algo interesante sobre alguno de los presentes —le pidió de manera informal. Tal vez se sentiría más cómoda si lograba que empezara a hablar.

—No puedo compartir secretos ajenos —replicó ella, con un sentido suspiro.

—Ah, tan discreta como hermosa —observó él, y Alice se ruborizó.

Jass miró a su alrededor, centrando la atención en las parejas. Gracias a su agudo sentido del oído, captó las conversaciones que estaban manteniendo.

Señalando con la cabeza a una de las parejas que en ese momento estaban abandonando la pista de baile, siguió hablando:

—Esos dos tienen una aventura —dijo.

—Eso no es ningún secreto, lord Jasper. Todos los que están aquí esta noche lo saben. Excepto el marido de ella, por supuesto —dijo la señorita Brandon, dirigiendo una mirada por encima del hombro hacia el gigantón de aspecto malhumorado que estaba demasiado entretenido contando hazañas a sus amigos para darse cuenta de que otra persona estaba entreteniendo a su esposa.

—Pobre tipo —se le escapó a Jass.

Alice se volvió hacia él bruscamente, con los ojos entornados.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—No lo sabía, pero me lo he imaginado —mintió. Era una de las ventajas de ser un licántropo. Podía escuchar conversaciones y acceder a información que los demás no tenían. Pero no podía contarle eso.

Jass se abrió camino entre un grupo que les cerraba el paso. Al acercarse a ellos, oyó un comentario desagradable sobre la señorita Brandon.

—Es igual que su madre —susurró una mujer de cierta edad.

Jass tuvo que reprimir el impulso de enseñarle los dientes y gruñir.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Alice, apretándole un poco el brazo.

—Nada —respondió él, con una sonrisa falsa.

Alice se detuvo y retiró la mano de su brazo, mirándolo con el cejo muy fruncido. Ah, por fin iba a ver ese carácter de pelirroja que había estado esperando.

—Entonces, ¿puede saberse qué le pasa?

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo a mí?

—No se le da bien hacerse el tonto, lord Jasper.

—Bueno, me alegro, señorita Brandon —replicó Jass, reprimiendo una sonrisa. No era muy habitual que una mujer lo llamara tonto y que, además, le gustara. Repasó la conversación que acababan de mantener y no estuvo muy seguro de cómo lo había logrado.

—¿Qué han dicho? —insistió ella en voz baja, volviendo a apoyar la mano en su brazo— Y no se moleste en decir que nada porque ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

Jass se debatió unos instantes antes de rendirse.

—La estaban comparando con su madre —admitió al fin—, lo que no puede ser malo, porque estoy seguro de que ha sacado su belleza.

—Suelen decirme que me parezco más a mi madre que a mi padre, sí.

—¿Cómo era él?

—No tengo ni idea —reconoció ella.

—Pues él se lo pierde.

—No, fui yo la que salí perdiendo, porque él mató a mi madre.

Esta vez fue Jass quien tropezó. Antes de que Alice pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre su falta de habilidad poniendo un pie delante del otro, alguien los interrumpió.

—Señorita Brandon —dijo la doncella de Jane, haciendo una reverencia— Discúlpeme, señorita, pero la señorita Macleod me ha encargado que venga a buscarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jass bruscamente, antes de que Alice pudiera abrir la boca. Ésta frunció el cejo, pero Jass no se amilanó.

—Es su abuelo. Ha empeorado —respondió la doncella.

Alice miró a su alrededor, buscando la manera más sencilla de salir de la sala. En realidad, la forma más rápida de llegar a casa de su abuelo era atravesar el bosque. Conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano. Solía cruzarlo cuando iba a visitar a Heidi.

—Lord Jasper, ¿sigue en pie esa oferta de saltar el muro?

Él pestañeó un par de veces y asintió.

—Muéstreme el camino, señorita Brandon.

Alice cruzó el salón mordiéndose el labio inferior distraídamente, pero muy consciente de la presencia de lord Jasper a su lado. Volvió a salir a la terraza, se acercó al muro y miró hacia abajo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada.

—Creo que hay más distancia de la que parece. Lo mejor será que salgamos por la puerta principal. —Alice sintió una punzada de pánico al darse cuenta del tiempo que acababa de perder.

Pero antes de que se volviera, lord Jasper ya la había levantado en brazos. Alice alzó la vista para negarse, pero la intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin palabras durante unos instantes.

—Por favor, suélteme —le pidió, hablando con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas que luchaba por contener— Tengo que irme.

—Nos iremos juntos —dijo él, con rapidez— Agárrese a mi cuello. —Al ver que no seguía sus instrucciones, insistió—: Nunca he tenido que rogarle a una mujer para que me rodeara el cuello con los brazos, pero si es necesario, lo haré. Por favor, agárrese a mi cuello. No querría que se cayera.

Alice le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y se agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta con la otra mano.

Jasper levantó primero una pierna y luego la otra y se sentó en la barandilla.

—¿Está preparada? —preguntó. La intensidad de su mirada era de veras alarmante.

—Estoy lista —confirmó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Jass se dejó caer al vacío. Aunque a Alice le parecieron horas, escasos segundos después Jasper aterrizaba apoyando los pies con firmeza sobre el césped del jardín. Le soltó las piernas, y dejó que el resto del cuerpo de Alice se fuera deslizando hasta llegar al suelo. Por suerte, no la soltó de golpe.

—Podría quedarme así toda la noche, querida, pero estoy seguro de que luego me lo echaría en cara.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recobrar el juicio.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

—Se lo explicaré en otro momento —respondió él, dándole la mano— ¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó, explorando el terreno en la oscuridad.

—Oh, no. No tenemos luz —se lamentó Alice.

—No se preocupe. No la necesitamos —replicó él, tirándole suavemente de los dedos— Veo bien en la oscuridad.

A decir verdad, lo que se le daba mejor era seguir el rastro que Alice había dejado en sus anteriores visitas a casa de su abuelo. Cuando ella le indicó la dirección alzando una ceja, Jass se dio cuenta de que la joven no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a que él encontrara el camino.

Alice se recogió la falda del vestido con ambas manos y se echó a correr hacia el bosque, dejando a Jass con la palabra en la boca. Éste empezó a seguirla casi sin pensar. La única idea que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que estaba muy bonita con las faldas levantadas por encima de las rodillas y con el cabello, que sus amigas acababan de recoger, de nuevo cayéndole por la espalda. Sus mechones captaban la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las ramas y brillaban como el fuego.

Casi inmediatamente, Jass sintió la llamada de la luna, con la intensidad que asociaba a los días justo anteriores a la luna llena.

No había oído nunca que alguien pudiera transformarse sin que la luna estuviera en su cénit, pero la fuerza de su llamada le corría por las venas. Se obligó a controlarla y apartó la mirada de la señorita Brandon. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras se preguntaba qué fuerza de atracción era la que estaba sintiendo: la de la luna o la de la adorable criatura que corría ante él. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta, supo que tenía que seguirla.

Salió corriendo del bosque y, sin perder velocidad, atravesó un prado. Jasper aprovechó para ponerse a su lado. Nunca se había encontrado con una mujer que pudiera correr tan de prisa ni durante tanto tiempo. Sonrió de felicidad. Era maravilloso correr a su lado con esa libertad.

La señorita Brandon aflojó el ritmo al llegar a una verja, pero Jass aprovechó el impulso para saltar y esperarla arriba, alargando los brazos hacia ella. Ella subió y luego se lanzó hacia el suelo, donde él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando la atrapó al vuelo, tuvo que reprimirse para no echarse a reír de pura felicidad.

La pequeña casa de campo donde vivía con su abuelo estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Alice se detuvo un instante al acercarse a la puerta. El carruaje de MacQuarrie estaba detenido a la entrada y Alec paseaba arriba y abajo.

Miss Brandon pasó corriendo ante él sin saludarlo y entró en la casa. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella.

Jass se dobló por la cintura para recobrar el aliento.

—Esa mujer corre como un lobo. Nunca he visto nada igual —le dijo a Alec.

—¿Corre como qué?

—Como un ciervo. Corre como un ciervo —se corrigió Jass.

—¿Habéis venido corriendo desde...? —se interrumpió, sorprendido, y señaló hacia el bosque. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que efectivamente habían venido corriendo desde casa de los Ferguson.

—Te he visto hacer muchas cosas para meterte en la cama de una mujer, amigo mío, pero creo que ésta se lleva la palma.

Alec ni siquiera había acabado la frase cuando se encontró clavado contra la puerta de la casa, con el brazo de Jass presionándole el cuello y los pies colgando a varios centímetros del suelo.

—No voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie hable de la señorita Brandon de esta manera —lo amenazó Jass, enseñándole los dientes.

Alec gruñó y trató de apartar el brazo de Jass, pero no lo consiguió.

—Bájame —le pidió, casi sin aire.

Jass batalló consigo mismo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El lobo que llevaba en su interior quería enseñarle quién estaba al mando; exigía que Alec le mostrara sumisión. Pero el caballero le decía que soltara a su pobre amigo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, enviándolos a ambos al suelo y librándolo de tener que elegir.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—¿Puede saberse qué está haciendo, lord Jasper? —preguntó la señorita Macleod, mirándolos desde arriba con las manos en las caderas.

Alec le dio un empujón a su amigo y se levantó.

—Creo que estaba protegiendo el honor de la señorita Brandon —musitó, ofreciéndole una mano a Jass para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿De usted? —preguntó Jane, incrédula— ¿Y por qué demonios ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —respondió Alec, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

Jass se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y miró a la señorita Macleod con esa altivez que sólo los hijos de los duques eran capaces de demostrar.

—¿Qué le ocurre al señor Brandon?

—Se está muriendo —respondió ella, con el labio inferior tembloroso y los ojos brillantes— Lleva tiempo enfermo. Alie ha hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para mantenerlo con vida.

Alice no podía tener el dinero necesario para pagar a un buen médico, pensó Jass echándole un vistazo a la casa. Era una típica vivienda rural, pulcra y bien conservada, pero pequeña. No tenía nada que ver con la mansión de los Ferguson ni con la impresionante casa de los Macleod. Para él, sin embargo, pagar a un médico no suponía ningún esfuerzo.

—¿A qué estás esperando, MacQuarrie? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia su amigo— Ésta es tu ciudad. Ve a buscar al mejor médico y tráelo inmediatamente.

La señorita Macleod ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Cree que un médico podrá hacer más por él que Alice?

Jass la miró con el cejo fruncido. Ya veía que Alec no había exagerado. Eran una pandilla de supersticiosos.

—Una cosa es entender de hierbas, pero la ciencia, señorita Macleod, es algo muy distinto. Debería saberlo. La mejor escuela de medicina de Gran Bretaña está en su bonita ciudad.

Jane respiró hondo y se estiró tanto como pudo.

—Le agradezco que haya traído a Alice a casa, pero creo que debería marcharse ya, señor.

Si le hubiera dado un puñetazo, Jass no se habría sorprendido más. Alec le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Vamos, Cullen, te acompañaré a casa. —Y con una sonrisa en dirección a la señorita Macleod, añadió—: ¿Estará bien aquí, _lass_?

Ella asintió.

—Gracias por todo, señor MacQuarrie.

Jass permitió que su amigo lo arrastrara hasta el carruaje.

—No se puede hacer nada, Cullen —le explicó Alec.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos?

Alec abrió la portezuela del coche de caballos.

—Puedes volver a visitarla por la mañana, si quieres.

En contra de sus instintos, Jass entró en el coche y se acomodó en el asiento de piel.

—No me quedo tranquilo, Alec.

Su amigo suspiró, mientras el coche se ponía en marcha por el oscuro camino.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no puede hacerse nada cuando alguien tiene una enfermedad que lo consume poco a poco, Cullen. Ni siquiera el médico más prestigioso de Londres podría hacer nada por el señor Brandon.

¿Se estaba consumiendo? Jass hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que Alec tenía razón. Pobre Alice.

Alice agarró la mano de su abuelo. Estaba fría y húmeda y tenía el pulso alarmantemente bajo. No debería haberse apartado de su lado para ir a la estúpida fiesta de Heidi.

—Abuelito, ¿me oyes?

Al notar una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro, Alice levantó la vista. Jane se estaba secando una lágrima.

—Se pondrá bien —trató de tranquilizarla Alice.

Pero su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá pudiera darte la razón.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —preguntó Alice, pestañeando.

Jane le retiró el cabello alborotado de la cara a su amiga e inspiró profundamente.

—El señor MacQuarrie me estaba acompañando hasta la puerta de casa cuando tuve una visión de tu abuelo... Él... no va a despertarse, Alie. Mandé a buscarte tan pronto como me di cuenta.

Alice no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Volviéndose hacia su abuelo, le agarró la mano con más fuerza.

—Abuelito, estoy aquí. Despierta. No me dejes sola.

Jane le apretó los hombros.

—Deberías descansar un poco. Vas a necesitarlo.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—¿Lo viste morir?

—Sí.

—Entonces verías que yo estuve con él hasta el final. —No pensaba apartarse de su lado cuando más la necesitaba.

—Sí, también lo vi —admitió Jane en un susurro.

Alice no se dio cuenta de cuándo iban llegando, pero pronto vio que estaba rodeada por sus compañeras de _Còig_.

Heidi y Chelsea habían encendido velas en todas las esquinas. Luego las cinco se habían dado las manos, rodeando al señor Brandon, para consolar y dar ánimos a su amiga sin necesidad de palabras.

Alice nunca se había sentido tan impotente. ¿De qué servía poder curar a los demás si no era capaz de sanar a su propio abuelo?

En plena noche, el viejo Liam Brandon respiró ruidosamente y soltó el aire por última vez. Su pecho dejó de subir y bajar. Alice se levantó de la silla y lo tapó con la manta de cuadros que mostraba los colores de los Brandon. Le dio un beso en la fría mejilla y salió tambaleándose de la habitación.

eidi se levantó para seguirla, pero Jane se lo impidió.

—Necesita estar sola.

Heidi se mordió el labio inferior pero le hizo caso a su amiga.

—Hay algo que no nos estás contando —susurró Renata, captando la atención de las demás.

Jane odiaba ser tan transparente, pero no tenía sentido negar la verdad, así que asintió.

—Se trata del inglés, el amigo de MacQuarrie.

—¿Lord Jasper? —preguntó Chelsea.

—El mismo. Lo he visto antes.

—¿El año pasado, cuando fuiste a Londres? —indagó Heidi.

—_Mo chreach!_ A veces pareces tonta —se quejó Renata— ¿Es él, Jane? ¿El hombre de la visión?

—Sí —admitió ésta. No había estado segura hasta que se marchó de la fiesta de Heidi. Durante el trayecto en coche junto a Alec MacQuarrie había tenido dos visiones. En una había visto al señor Brandon soltando su último aliento. En la otra había visto a Cullen y ya no le cupo ninguna duda. Había vuelto a ver la marca que había advertido en la anterior visión. La marca de la bestia. Lord Jasper pensaba llevarse a Alice con él y apartarla de sus amigas.

—Sabía que ese tipo iba a causarnos problemas —refunfuñó Renata— Le deshizo el recogido. Ningún caballero haría eso.

—Pero Alice dijo que no le había hecho nada —protestó Heidi.

Mientras las dos amigas seguían discutiendo, Chelsea le tocó el brazo a Jane.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No la veo entre nosotras en el futuro —admitió Jane en un susurro, sintiendo que las palabras desgarraban su alma. Pero era inútil resistirse a la verdad. No creía que pudieran retenerla.

—Pero no podemos darnos por vencidas. ¿Dices que ese hombre es una bestia?

Incapaz de articular palabra, Jane asintió.

—Pues lucharemos para que no se la lleve. Haremos que se traslade a vivir a tu casa. No dejaremos que se aparte de tu lado y las demás nos turnaremos para mantenerlo a distancia. No puede librarse de todas a la vez.

Era una batalla perdida, pero Chelsea tenía razón. No podían dejarla marchar sin luchar por ella. Era una parte muy importante del grupo. Era su hermana.

—Renata, ¿podrás ocuparte de hablar con el vicario, por favor? Y Heidi, tú y Chelsea ayudadme a recoger todo lo que Alice pueda necesitar. Cuanto antes se mude a mi casa, mejor.

Alice estaba sentada en una silla baja, mirando al infinito, perdida en sus recuerdos. Sabía que ese momento tenía que llegar, pero le seguía resultando muy duro hacerse a la idea. Parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde aquellos días en que su abuelo había sido un hombre robusto, el más fuerte que había conocido.

Renata le había dicho que iba a ocuparse de los preparativos con el pastor y ella había asentido con la cabeza. No podía hacer gran cosa. Entonces oyó ruido y, al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Jane y las demás estaban haciendo el equipaje. Su equipaje. Pero no estaban recogiendo ropa para pasar un par de días. Estaban embalando hasta sus hierbas y aceites.

Aunque las piernas le temblaban, se levantó.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Jane se apresuró a acudir a su lado y a sostenerla.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada. Nosotras nos ocupamos de todo.

—¿Y a santo de qué tenéis que ocuparos de mis hierbas?

Jane tragó saliva.

—Bueno, verás... Vas a venir a vivir conmigo una temporada.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Ésta es mi casa, Jane.

—No deberías estar sola en estos momentos. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa unos días?

—Porque no. Ésta era la casa de mi abuelo y ahora es la mía. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Jane le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Sé razonable. Acabas de pasar por una experiencia muy dura.

—Por no hablar del hombre de la marca —añadió Heidi, con la voz temblorosa.

Alice se libró del abrazo de su amiga.

—No voy a huir con él. Aunque mi padre llegara en este momento y echara la puerta abajo, no me iría con él. Pero tampoco voy a irme con vosotras. Pienso quedarme aquí. —La casa estaba llena de recuerdos de su abuelo. No pensaba abandonarla y mucho menos en ese momento. No podían obligarla.

—Pero ¿y lord Jasper? —insistió Heidi.

—Eso digo yo —respondió Alice, con una risa histérica— ¿Qué pasa con lord Jasper, Heidi? Ya sé que no te gusta, pero es un hombre agradable que se ha portado muy bien conmigo. ¿Qué crees que puede querer el hermano de un duque de alguien como yo? Yo te lo diré: nada. Así que ya basta de tonterías.

—Pero ¿y si él es el hombre de la marca? —preguntó Heidi, buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Jane.

Alice sintió que la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en la vida. Yo también llevo la marca. ¿No crees que me daría cuenta si otra persona que tuviera esa misma señal estuviera cerca?

—¿No lo sientes?

Lo único que Alice sentía era un gran vacío.

—Claro que no. No estáis diciendo más que tonterías. Os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido a apoyarme, pero no quiero que sigamos hablando de esto. Cuando mi padre llegue, hablaré con él. Le haré preguntas que llevo toda la vida esperando para hacerle; descubriré qué quiere de mí. Pero no lo acompañaré a ninguna parte. Y ahora, si me perdonáis, quiero estar sola.

—Si nos prometes que no huirás con Cullen, nos marcharemos.

—¡Largo! —gritó Alice— Marchaos todas.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Jass se incorporó de un salto en la cama. ¡Menuda pesadilla! Había soñado que la luna llena había vuelto a pasar de largo sin poder transformarse. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre los almohadones de pluma. Esa misma mañana, en cuanto se hubiera asegurado de que Alice se encontraba bien, partiría en busca de Sulpicia Brandon.

Una enfermedad larga, de las que te consumían lentamente. Jass se estremeció al pensarlo. Cuando le llegara su hora, esperaba que su muerte fuera rápida y sencilla. Odiaba la idea de irse marchitando ante la mirada impotente de la gente que le quería. ¡Pobre señorita Brandon! Ni siquiera había podido despedirse, desearle buenas noches, asegurarse de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por ella.

Cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza, Jass recordaba la noche anterior, mientras cruzaba el bosque a la carrera. Nunca se había encontrado a nadie tan apasionado ni desinhibido. Se había recogido las faldas y se había echado a correr. Como una loba.

Desde que era pequeño, a Jass le encantaba correr. Siempre era el primero cuando hacía una carrera con sus amigos o sus hermanos. Nadie podía competir con su velocidad y su sigilo. Pero el día anterior, esa muchacha diminuta lo había superado sin aparente dificultad.

De repente, tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer: tenía que verla. Aunque aún era noche cerrada, se levantó y se vistió. El único objetivo de su viaje a Escocia era llegar hasta la curandera, pero había encontrado algo más: a una preciosidad pelirroja y una alma vulnerable. Una belleza que atraía al lobo que habitaba en él con una intensidad que casi había olvidado. Bajó la escalera en silencio y levantó la mano para abrir la puerta de la calle.

—¿Adónde vas, Cullen?

—¿Qué haces levantado? —Jass respondió con otra pregunta.

—Me despertó un mensajero hace una hora. Tu turno —dijo Alec, alzando una ceja.

—A casa de la señorita Brandon. Quería saber cómo estaba su abuelo.

—No ha superado la noche —le informó Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La señorita Macleod me envió un mensajero anunciándome su muerte. Por eso estoy despierto. Le pedí que me mantuviera informado. No pensaba que enviaría a alguien tan tarde. O tan temprano, según se mire.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado? —saltó Jass.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho? —preguntó Alec, entornando los ojos— No eres nada de ella, Jass. Ni pariente, ni amigo. No puedes ayudarla en estos momentos.

—Podría intentarlo —murmuró.

—Que yo sepa, nunca te has preocupado por ninguna mujer. Tan sólo te han importado tus hermanos. Te has acostado con más mujeres de las que puedo contar con los dedos..., de manos y pies. Y nunca has pasado dos noches seguidas con ninguna —añadió, acercándose a su amigo— No le convienes.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decidir lo que le conviene y lo que no? —preguntó Jass, presa de una furia cegadora, que trató de controlar con poco éxito. Durante todas esas noches de las que Alec hablaba, su amigo había estado a su lado, haciendo lo mismo que él— ¿Desde cuándo eres su tutor?

—No soy su tutor —admitió Alec—, pero sé que no estará a salvo a tu lado. Destrozarás su reputación y desaparecerás, como siempre haces. Pero ella tendrá que quedarse aquí, recogiendo los pedacitos que queden. Su madre tuvo una vida muy dura. No quiero que Alice pase por lo mismo. —Jass le apretó el hombro— ¿Lo entiendes? Es una buena chica. Déjala en paz.

—¿Está sola?

—Tiene a sus amigas, que cuidarán de ella —respondió, con una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Están con ella en estos momentos? —insistió Jass. Necesitaba saber que no estaba sola.

—No podría asegurarlo. La nota de la señorita Macleod decía que las había echado a todas de la casa.

Jass no pudo reprimir la risa ante la escena que le vino a la mente.

—No es divertido —lo reprendió Alec.

—No, no es divertido en absoluto. Es muy triste —reconoció, volviéndose y empezando a subir la escalera.

—¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? —preguntó Alec, incrédulo.

—No le convengo. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Ya, pero no pensaba que estuvieras de acuerdo —murmuró Alec, retirándose a su estudio— Me alegro de que seas razonable. Que descanses, Cullen.

Jass trató de mantener un paso sosegado mientras subía la escalera, pero en cuanto dobló la esquina, aceleró. Regresó a su habitación y miró por la ventana. Sólo dos plantas. Había saltado desde más alto otras veces.

Abrió la ventana y dio gracias al comprobar que casi no hacía ruido. Se colgó de los dedos y se dejó caer, aterrizando en cuclillas sobre una zona cubierta de musgo. Inmediatamente, se levantó y cruzó el jardín trasero hasta llegar al bosque. Una vez allí, dejó que su instinto le guiara hasta ella.

No paró ni un instante hasta que divisó la casa. Entonces se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera había amanecido. ¿Se había vuelto loco? En su mente oyó a Edward reprendiéndole por ser demasiado impulsivo.

No le importaba. La atracción que Alice Brandon ejercía sobre él era demasiado fuerte; no podría resistirse a ella, aunque quisiera. Siguió andando hasta llegar a la puerta.

Antes de poder llamar, ésta se abrió de golpe y Alice ahogó un grito.

—_Mo chreach! _¡Qué susto me ha dado! —exclamó, y de la impresión soltó el cubo que llevaba.

—Discúlpeme, por favor, señorita Brandon —le pidió, alargando la mano para estabilizarla por si perdía el equilibrio. Pero en vez de sujetarla como pretendía, acabó agarrándole las faldas.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos mientras daba un paso atrás.

—¿Qué pretende?

Jass suspiró hondo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado. ¿A quién quería engañar? No tenía nada pensado.

—Quería verla. MacQuarrie me ha contado lo de su abuelo y quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Alice miró a su alrededor.

—¿No ha traído su caballo? ¿Ha venido andando, señor?

Jass dio un paso hacia ella, sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa que le asomaba a la cara cada vez que la veía.

—He venido por el camino del bosque. El que me enseñó. No conozco otro.

Alice se quedó mirando al guapo inglés. Sería tan fácil perderse en las profundidades de sus ojos... ¿Cómo podía pensar Heidi que un hombre como él llevara la marca? Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esas ideas absurdas.

—No debería estar aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué puede tener que hacer a estas horas de la noche?

Alice volvió a levantar el cubo de alquitrán.

—La gente empezará a venir a visitarlo muy pronto. Tengo que pintar la puerta de negro y...

—¿Pintar la puerta de negro?

—Es tradición, lord Jasper.

—Los escoceses y sus tradiciones van a volverme loco —replicó Jass con una sonrisa. Alargando la mano hacia el cubo, dijo—: Démelo. Yo lo haré.

Alice señaló hacia el interior de la casa.

—Ya he parado los relojes, pero todavía no he cubierto los espejos —dijo ella, distraída, dejando que le quitara el cubo.

—Debería descansar.

Alice se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

—Si de algo estoy cansada es de que todo el mundo me diga que debería descansar. Estoy bien.

—Sí —replicó él, con su voz profunda que era como una caricia para sus oídos—, ya veo que no necesita a nadie. —Lord Jasper dejó el cubo en el suelo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Alice no pudo resistirse al consuelo que le ofrecía y se apoyó en él, aunque sabía que no era decoroso. Era una sensación maravillosa no tener que cargar con tu propio peso, así que dejó que la abrazara un poco más.

—No puedo parar ahora —dijo, y la voz se le rompió— Si me detengo, no podré volver a empezar.

—Lo sé —replicó él, suavemente, y no se apartó cuando ella empezó a llorar sobre su pecho— Está bien, está bien —repitió, con su voz suave y melódica, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la palma de la mano.

Alice se agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta mientras apoyaba la frente en su pecho.

—Siento portarme como una niña pequeña.

Jass trató de levantarle la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se resistió, probablemente para ocultarlos, pues debían de estar rojos e hinchados. Insistió una vez más y logró que alzara la cara hacia él.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón de Alice le dio un salto en el pecho.

—No es ninguna niña —la consoló él— Es humana y tiene sentimientos, eso es todo. —Acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, añadió—: Siento que su abuelo haya muerto.

—Siento no haber estado a su lado —susurró ella.

—Él no habría querido verla sufrir, querida. Estoy convencido.

Alice sabía que sus palabras trataban de consolarla, pero su efecto inmediato fue un nuevo torrente de lágrimas. Cuando Jass se inclinó y la cogió en brazos, no se resistió y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos. Tampoco encontró fuerzas para protestar cuando él se sentó en el banco, al lado de la puerta principal, con ella sobre el regazo.

Estrechándola con más fuerza, le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Luego, buscó un pañuelo en el bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—¿Se ha cansado de que le empape la camisa, lord Jasper? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Alice notó la risa retumbando dentro del pecho de Cullen. Trató de apartarse de él, pero Jass la retuvo.

—Aún no. Justo ahora empezaba a estar cómodo.

—Mis amigas dirían que sentarme en sus rodillas es muy indecoroso.

—Pues me alegro de que no estén aquí —replicó él, y Alice sintió que su pecho volvía a retumbar. Luego notó que le daba un beso en la frente.

—De todos modos, están todas enfadadas conmigo —dijo ella, soplando para apartarse el pelo de los ojos.

—Lo dudo mucho —le aseguró él.

—Usted no vio la mirada que me dedicó Jane al marcharse. ¿Sabe que trató de hacerme ir a su casa con ella?

—¡No! —exclamó él, fingiendo indignación— ¿Cómo se atreve?

Alice levantó la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

—No tiene gracia, ¿sabe? —murmuró— Es tremendamente guapo, pero no es gracioso.

—Nadie es perfecto —replicó él, con los ojos brillantes, apartándole el cabello de la cara y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja— Pero usted está preciosa con el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros.

Alice se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Mis peinetas! —exclamó— Han desaparecido. —Se puso en pie de un salto. ¿Cómo podía haberlas extraviado? Los ojos, otra vez cargados de lágrimas, volvieron a escocerle. ¿Cómo podía perder a su abuelo y el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre la misma noche?

Entró en la casa corriendo y buscó por todas partes. Por suerte, Jass no la había seguido. Cerró los ojos y alargó la mano.

—_Faigh_, _faigh_, _faigh_. _Còmhnadh_.

Los abrió, pero seguía teniendo la mano vacía. No sabía dónde paraban las peinetas, pero al menos sabía que estaban demasiado lejos para que funcionara el hechizo de llamada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su estado actual, tal vez simplemente se encontraba demasiado alterada para poder concentrarse.

Lord Jasper la estaba observando desde la entrada, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él. Debía seguir buscando. Miró por el suelo y sobre la mesilla. Buscó alrededor de la cama de su abuelo, cerca de los espejos que había cubierto y de las ventanas que había abierto, pero no las encontró en ninguna parte. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada?

—Las he perdido —dijo finalmente, llorando.

—No pasa nada —trató de consolarla él, agarrándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí que pasa. Eran todo lo que me quedaba de mi madre.

La mirada de Jass cambió al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

—Las encontraré —le prometió.

—¿Se habrán quedado en casa de Heidi? —se preguntó Alice, acompañándolo hacia la puerta.

—Las llevaba cuando nos fuimos de allí. Desandaré el camino por el bosque y las encontraré. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

La intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin palabras. Sólo pudo asentir.

Al instante siguiente, él ya no estaba allí.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Jass atravesó el prado que se extendía tras la casa a la carrera. Corrió tanto como pudo, recordando la angustia que había visto en los ojos de la señorita Brandon. Sabía que la causa de su dolor era la muerte de su abuelo. Las peinetas eran la excusa para dar rienda suelta a su desconsuelo, pero, aun así, pensaba encontrarlas. Significaban mucho para ella. Se aseguraría de que tuviera un problema menos del que ocuparse.

Jass se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo su rastro con la nariz, desandando el camino que habían recorrido horas atrás. La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía como un sudario. Los árboles mantenían la luz de la luna a distancia, pero sabía que estaba allí. Por primera vez en semanas, la sentía. Por fin volvía a hacerlo.

Miró a un lado y a otro en la oscuridad, buscando el brillo de las peinetas de peltre. Esperaba que no fuera difícil encontrarlas, pero si lo era, ya volvería cuando se hiciera de día. No iba a fallarle. No podía permitírselo.

Se sentía algo avergonzado por lo mucho que había disfrutado al notar su cuerpo sobre su regazo, con sus suaves curvas presionando el suyo. Se había obligado a apartar de su mente todos los pensamientos de carácter sexual y se había centrado en consolarla. Aun así, había sido una experiencia muy satisfactoria. Ella lo necesitaba en ese momento, pero él también a ella.

Algo que había sobre una roca cubierta de musgo llamó su atención. Se agachó y recogió un lobo de peltre. Levantando la cabeza, le sonrió a la luna creciente. Había encontrado la primera peineta. Ya sólo le faltaba la otra. Guardándosela en el bolsillo, se agachó para inspeccionar el terreno alrededor de la roca.

Nada.

Levantándose, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que las dos peinetas se le hubieran caído en el mismo sitio? Muy pocas. Recobrando el rastro, siguió corriendo en dirección a la mansión de los Ferguson.

Justo cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte, oyó las campanas de la iglesia a lo lejos. Fue entonces cuando vio la segunda peineta. Debió de habérsele caído al echar a correr. La recogió del suelo con una sonrisa y la guardó en el bolsillo, junto a la otra. Notar su peso ahí hacía que se sintiera muy satisfecho.

Rehízo el camino de vuelta, aunque esta vez a un paso más calmado. A la luz del sol vio por fin la casa, que era pequeña pero se veía bien cuidada. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue el carruaje que había aparcado frente a la puerta. Reduciendo el paso aún más, echó un vistazo asomando la cabeza tras la esquina.

La joven morena que había conocido la noche anterior, la que lo había llamado «inglés» en tono despectivo, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta. El gigantón de su hermano, el que no parecía muy listo, la acompañaba.

—Es que no entiendo por qué tenemos que pasarnos el día aquí sentados —se quejó el grandullón.

La joven miró a su hermano con irritación.

—Hemos venido, Félix, para que Alie no esté sola. Alguien debe permanecer al lado del señor Brandon en todo momento, así que nos turnaremos. Además, Jane me pidió que vinieras.

—¿De verdad? —El joven Ferguson se animó un poco— ¿Está Jane aquí?

Su hermana suspiró, exasperada.

—_Mo chreach! _¿Es que todo tiene que girar en torno a Jane? No, no está. Aún no.

La sonrisa del bobalicón, ajeno al enfado de su hermana, se hizo más amplia.

—Pero vendrá más tarde. —Llamó a la puerta con tanta fuerza que el edificio casi tembló.

Cuando hubieron entrado en la casa, Jass se apoyó en la pared. Pobre Alice, menuda compañía la de esos dos. Sin embargo eran sus amigos y él... no era nada. Sólo un tipo que pasaba por ahí. Sintió miedo.

Apartándose de la pared, se acercó a la puerta y llamó con suavidad. Primero, tenía que devolver unas peinetas. Después ya empezaría la búsqueda de Sulpicia Brandon.

Cuando unos momentos después la joven morena abrió la puerta, se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué está... Quiero decir... lord Jasper?

Al oír su nombre, Alice se acercó a la puerta. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la mañana y Jass sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Que una jovencita tuviera ese efecto tan fuerte sobre él era ridículo. No obstante, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Era preciosa. Llevaba más de un día sin dormir y estaba tan radiante con su sencillo vestido de diario como lo había estado con el de fiesta la noche anterior.

—Señorita Brandon —dijo en voz baja.

La sonrisa sincera que le dedicó hizo que aún le pareciera más hermosa, a pesar de que segundos antes hubiera jurado que eso era imposible.

—Señor, siento mucho haberle hecho perder el tiempo de esta manera. Anoche estaba muy alterada.

Jass entró en la casa, que parecía aún más pequeña con luz. Claro que el corpulento Félix Ferguson ocupaba buena parte del espacio, quizá fuera por eso.

Sacó las dos peinetas del bolsillo y se las tendió.

—Le dije que las encontraría.

Alice ahogó un grito al verlas. Antes de que Jass pudiera decir nada más, le echó los brazos al cuello con tanto ímpetu que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Él la rodeó con los suyos y trató de no caerse.

—¡No me puedo creer que las haya encontrado! —exclamó, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, como si fuera su héroe.

Si a la joven Ferguson no le hubiera entrado un súbito ataque de tos en ese preciso momento, Jass estaba seguro de que habría podido besar a la seductora muchacha que tenía entre los brazos. Pero mejor así; hacerlo en público no le parecía buena idea.

Aunque lo que le apetecía era abrazarla con más fuerza, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y se apartó de ella. Volvió a abrir la mano y esta vez Alice atrapó las peinetas al vuelo y las apretó contra su pecho.

—Nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente, señor.

—Ha sido un placer, señorita Brandon.

—No se mueva de aquí —dijo Alice. Con una última sonrisa de felicidad, desapareció en una habitación contigua.

Al volverse, Jass se encontró a los dos hermanos Ferguson fulminándolo con la mirada. Dejó de sonreír como un bendito y luego frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que la joven estaba examinando descaradamente cada centímetro de la piel que tenía al descubierto-la cara, el cuello, las orejas-, como si buscara algo. Qué extraño.

—Hola otra vez, señorita Ferguson —dijo, tratando de que se diera por aludida y dejara de observarlo de aquella manera.

Pero en vez de sentirse avergonzada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Me ha parecido entender que estuvo aquí ayer noche, lord Jasper?

—Yo...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Alice dijo desde su habitación:

—Heidi Ferguson, volveré a echarte de mi casa si no eres capaz de hablar a mis invitados con educación.

La joven cerró la boca de golpe.

Jass reprimió una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Señor Ferguson, ¿ha vivido siempre en Edimburgo?

—Sí —respondió, enfurruñado.

Bueno, podía probar suerte.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarme. No he venido a Escocia de vacaciones.

—¿No? —preguntó Ferguson, confuso, frunciendo el cejo.

—En realidad estoy buscando a una persona que puede ser difícil de encontrar.

—¿A quién? —le interrumpió Heidi.

Jass le dedicó una sonrisa. Al menos ya no le hablaba con un tono de voz tan agresivo como antes.

—Una mujer, Sulpicia Brandon.

Los ojos de Félix Ferguson se abrieron como platos, mientras su hermana fruncía el cejo.

—Bueno, señor —replicó Heidi—, me temo que no podrá encontrarla.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jass, sorprendido.

Heidi abrió la boca para responderle, pero Alice, que había salido apresuradamente de su habitación, habló en su lugar:

—Porque no acepta visitas, señor —dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Heidi, que apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron blancos— ¿Qué quería pedirle, lord Jasper?

—Me habían dicho que era curandera —respondió él, en voz baja.

—¿Necesita una sanadora? ¿Está enfermo? —preguntó Alice. Tal vez precisaba de su ayuda.

—No... —respondió él, bajando la mirada. Luego sus ojos se fijaron en las paredes, en las ventanas... en cualquier parte menos en ella— Necesitaba información.

—¿De qué clase? —insistió ella, con las manos en las caderas. Tenía que saber por qué estaba buscando a su madre, cuál era la auténtica razón que lo había llevado a Escocia.

—Es algo privado —respondió él, en voz aún más baja, ruborizándose. Alice nunca se habría creído que un hombre como él fuera capaz de ponerse así.

—En ese caso, vayamos fuera a hablar. —El hombre parecía tan incómodo que Alice sonrió para darle ánimos. Esperaba que ver un rostro amable hiciera que se sintiera más seguro y eso le permitiera desahogarse.

Jass se dirigió a la puerta y la invitó a salir delante de él, poniéndole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Luego la cerró tras él con decisión.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, lord Jasper?

—Jass —respondió él, echando a andar por el prado.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Jass —insistió él— Así me llamo y así quiero que me llame usted. —Se volvió y la miró a los ojos— Por favor, prefiero Jass.

—Jass —repitió ella.

Jasper sonrió al fin.

—Mucho mejor.

Pero Alice no iba a permitir que cambiara de tema con tanta facilidad.

—Estábamos hablando de Sulpicia Brandon —le recordó ella— ¿Necesita algún tipo de cura?

—No estoy seguro. Me dijeron que ella podía arreglar ciertos problemas.

¿Problemas?

—¿De qué tipo? —preguntó Alice. Si no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, la volvería loca.

—De verdad, tengo que hablar personalmente con Sulpicia Brandon. ¿Puede decirme dónde puedo encontrarla?

Claro, sí, por supuesto que podía. A dos metros bajo tierra.

—Demos un paseo mientras hablamos. Yo también tengo buena mano para las curaciones, ¿sabe? —dijo, invitándolo a seguirla con un gesto de la mano.

Él aflojó el paso para caminar a su lado por el sendero. Estaba muy callado y se le veía claramente abrumado por algún problema que no le había contado.

—Sí, algo había oído. Es buena con las plantas, ¿no es cierto, señorita Brandon?

—Alice. —Jass alzó la vista por fin y la miró a los ojos— Me llamo Alice. Le doy permiso para que me lame así —añadió, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

—Alice —repitió Jass, paladeando el nombre. Aunque él no podía saberlo, era muy común en las mujeres de su familia y Alice estaba muy orgullosa de llamarse así— Un nombre muy adecuado para usted.

Ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Siguieron caminando sin prisas hasta llegar a una pequeña iglesia. Alice enfiló un caminito cubierto de grava y le indicó que la siguiera.

—¿Va a contarme qué le duele, Jass, o voy a tener que adivinarlo?

—No me duele nada. —Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante— Lo cierto es que preferiría hablar con Sulpicia Brandon. —Jass echó un vistazo a su alrededor— ¿Vive cerca de aquí? ¿Estamos cerca de su casa?

—Sí, Jass. Reside aquí —respondió ella, señalando hacia las lápidas que salpicaban el cementerio, las de las tumbas de sus seres queridos— Mi madre murió hace cinco años. Ella era Sulpicia Brandon.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Jass dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras contemplaba las lápidas. No sabía de qué se extrañaba. Era normal que la mujer estuviera muerta, con la mala suerte que lo acompañaba. Primero había perdido la capacidad de transformarse con la luna llena y ahora su única posibilidad de salvación había muerto. Estaba solo, si no contaba a la insignificante muchachita que lo estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada, llena de curiosidad.

—Si me hace el honor de explicarme qué le ocurre, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarle. Se lo prometo —dijo ella, deslumbrándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes y apoyando una mano en su brazo. Jass había conseguido captar su atención. Al menos eso era positivo.

—No me siento cómodo hablando de eso con usted.

Alice ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, sin apartar la mirada ni un instante.

—Es... personal.

Ella pestañeó.

—No puedo contárselo. —La joven debía de ser virgen todavía. No podía explicarle el incidente de la prostituta y menos aún que a partir de ese momento había perdido la capacidad de transformarse en un lobo peludo y baboso que aullaba a la luna.

—He tratado casos parecidos, ¿sabe? —replicó ella, con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Si ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi problema! —exclamó él. No podía ni imaginárselo. ¿O acaso era capaz de leer la mente además de conocer las propiedades de las plantas?

—Pero me lo puedo suponer. Los hombres como usted sólo se andan con remilgos a la hora de hablar de una cosa. —Se echó a reír. Su risa era una deliciosa melodía— No tiene de qué avergonzarse. Les pasa a muchos hombres.

¿Los hombres como él? A Jass casi se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa mientras la miraba en silencio. ¿Cuántos licántropos habían perdido la capacidad de transformarse?

—Tengo justo lo que necesita —insistió ella, asintiendo enfáticamente.

Jass se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero antes tengo que saber algo importante. —Alice se ruborizó— ¿Le funciona cuando está solo?

—No, estaba solo y no funcionó —admitió él. Tal vez la joven sabía de lo que estaba hablando después de todo.

—¿Y cuando está con una muchacha? ¿Funciona entonces? —preguntó ella, señalándole la entrepierna. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella parte de su cuerpo con todo eso?

—No lo he hecho nunca acompañado —confesó él. Edward siempre había insistido en que era muy peligroso estar al lado de una mujer durante la luna llena. En realidad, se encontraba en esa situación por no haberle hecho caso.

—¿A su edad? —Alice se llevó la mano al pecho— Me sorprende —musitó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, totalmente desconcertado.

—Discúlpeme por ser tan directa, pero no es muy habitual encontrarse con un hombre de su edad que no haya estado nunca con una muchacha —respondió, volviendo a desviar la vista más abajo de su cintura.

¡Pensaba que no había estado nunca con una mujer! ¿Era de eso de lo que hablaba? Jass escondió la cara entre las manos y se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que los hombros le temblaban.

—Vamos, vamos, Jass. No se ponga así. Las lágrimas no arreglan nada. Creo que tengo el remedio que necesita —lo consoló, acariciándole la espalda.

Jass finalmente levantó la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas que le había provocado la risa.

—¿Se estaba riendo de mí? —preguntó Alice, indignada, con los brazos en jarras.

—No, Alice —se defendió él, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición— Se lo prometo. —Volvió a reírse sin poder evitarlo— No me estoy riendo de usted.

—Entonces, ¿qué le resulta tan gracioso?

Sólo había una opción. Iba a tener que mostrárselo.

Con una mano, Jass la atrajo hacia sí, mientras con la otra le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Sin tiempo ni de pestañear, Alice se encontró pegada a él. Se movía demasiado de prisa. Un instante estaba a varios metros de distancia de ella y al siguiente se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo.

—No tiene que montar un numerito para demostrarme que es un hombre —lo reprendió.

Alice notó cómo la risa retumbaba en su interior. Le dio un empujón en el pecho para apartarlo, pero se vio aprisionada entre sus brazos. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de tocarle un poco más los músculos del pecho con las yemas de los dedos.

—Es que lo soy —dijo él en voz baja, un instante antes de rozarle los labios con los suyos. Ese primer contacto fue delicioso. Jass le presionó los labios con suavidad, como si quisiera susurrarle algo. No era la primera vez que la besaban. Un mozo de cuadras ya lo había hecho durante un picnic organizado por la iglesia. Había sido un beso muy torpe. También Alec MacQuarrie lo había probado, aunque éste se dio cuenta en seguida de que Jane le gustaba más. A Alice no le importó, ya que le había resultado como besar a un hermano. Bueno, eso suponía, puesto que no tenía ninguno.

Pero Jass era muy distinto. Sus labios se deslizaban sobre los de ella mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara con una mano. Alice suspiró y él aprovechó la ocasión para tocarla con la lengua. Cuando ella ahogó un grito, Jass se apoderó de su boca.

Le acarició la lengua con la suya y a ella no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Jugaron a esconderse y a encontrarse y ambos ganaron.

El corazón de Alice latía con tanta fuerza que temió que él pudiera oírlo. La mano de Jass la sujetó aún con más decisión por la cintura y Alice notó que su miembro se le clavaba en el vientre.

Entonces, Alice se apartó.

—Has estado con mujeres antes, no me engañes —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, tuteándolo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó él, entre risas.

—No parece que tengas ningún problema. Todo funciona perfectamente —insistió, mirando hacia abajo.

Jass hizo lo que parecía imposible y la acercó aún más hacia sí.

—Eres tú la que consigues que lo haga —le susurró al oído y, con un gruñido que le salió de la base de la garganta, le mordisqueó la delicada piel de detrás de la oreja mientras la sujetaba por las nalgas y la apretaba contra su miembro. Alice dio un grito ahogado y le golpeó en el pecho.

Una tos llamó su atención. En realidad sonaba como si alguien estuviera tratando de estrangular a Jane, pero Alice supuso que su amiga pretendía que sonara como una simple tos.

Jass permitió que se separara de él y se volvió hacia la iglesia.

—Vaya con su amiga —le dijo, volviendo a hablarle de usted, para que la intrusa no se escandalizara más de lo que ya lo estaba— En seguida las alcanzaré. Creo que todavía tenemos varios asuntos pendientes de discutir.

Ciertamente.

Alice estaba convencida de que su cara debía de tener un color muy parecido al de su pelo. Jane la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia su casa, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Has perdido el poco juicio que tenías? —le preguntó entre dientes.

Era una posibilidad que debía considerar. Había pensado que lo tenía todo bajo control hasta el momento en que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Jass.

—Sólo ha sido un beso, Jane.

—Ja, y yo soy María, reina de Escocia.

—Pues no estás nada mal para tu edad. Y todavía conservas la cabeza1—replicó Alice, aunque sabía que a su amiga no le faltaba razón. Había sido más que un simple beso. No se arrepentía. El recuerdo del contacto de sus manos, de su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, hizo que se estremeciera.

—No te dije nada ayer noche porque no me pareció el momento, con lo de tu abuelo y todo, pero Cullen es el hombre que vi. El de la visión.

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaban a la casa.

—¿Tan tonta crees que soy? Ya vi cómo os mirabais tú y Heidi ayer noche. Pero te equivocas, Jane. Tiene un problema de salud. Estaba buscando a mi madre.

—Ya lo sé. Heidi me lo ha contado. ¿No te resulta extraño que pregunte por Sulpicia Brandon? La última bestia que nos visitó la dejó sin un apellido para su hija ni medios para criarla.

Alice soltó el brazo de su amiga como si quemara. Durante sus años de amistad, Jane nunca se había referido en esos términos a las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Si le hubiera cruzado la cara de un bofetón, no se habría quedado más sorprendida.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias por ponerme en mi sitio, Jane. Casi me había olvidado de que tu familia es más respetable que la mía.

Jane cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No quería ofenderte, Alie, y lo sabes. Sólo trataba de hacerte entrar en razón. —Abrió los ojos y la perforó con la intensidad de su mirada— Es el hombre de mi visión, Alie. Lleva la marca. Tratará de apartarte de nuestro lado. Y por lo que he visto, no pierde el tiempo.

¿La marca? ¿Sería verdad? Alice sentía una fuerte conexión con Jass Cullen, pero no se imaginaba que fuera por la marca. En cualquier caso, con marca o sin ella, había ido buscando su ayuda. En realidad, la ayuda de su madre, pero su poder era el mismo. Si Jass creía que su madre podría ayudarlo, ella también tendría esa capacidad. Aunque tal vez hubiera debido preguntarle cuál era su problema.

Le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea de que un hombre como él tuviera un problema de salud. Era el hombre más fuerte y viril que había conocido. Se había pasado la noche corriendo por la campiña en busca de sus peinetas. ¿Qué hombre enfermo haría eso? ¿Cuántos estando sanos lo habrían logrado?

Alice le devolvió la mirada a su amiga.

—Cada una de nosotras tiene su función, Jane. Tú eres la vidente y yo la curandera. Si Jasper Cullen me necesita para que le resuelva algún problema de salud, lo haré. No espero que lo comprendas, pero sí espero que respetes mi decisión.

—Señoras —las interrumpió la voz profunda de Jass a su espalda.

Alice se sobresaltó.

—¡Santo cielo, Jass! No te oído acercarte.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa lobuna.

—Tengo tendencia a moverme sigilosamente. ¿Interrumpo?

Alice se volvió hacia Jane, que la estaba mirando con el cejo fruncido.

—No eres la única afectada por esta situación, Alie. Recuérdalo.

Con esas palabras, su mejor amiga desapareció entre los árboles.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**

1 María Estuardo, reina de Escocia, fue decapitada en 1587 por orden de su prima, Isabel I de Inglaterra.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Al principio, Jass no dio crédito a lo que acababa de oír, aunque sus sentidos nunca le habían engañado hasta ese día. ¿Jane Macleod era una vidente? Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de las cinco hermosas mujeres en el salón de los Ferguson. ¿Una vidente? ¿Una curandera? Esas mujeres formaban parte de un aquelarre. No se parecían en nada a las brujas de nariz ganchuda que salían en _Macbeth_, pero, de todos modos, la palabra que definía a esos grupos de mujeres era «aquelarre».

¿Sabía la buena sociedad de Edimburgo qué tipo de mujeres se movían por sus salones? ¿Y qué poderes tendrían las otras tres jóvenes?

Era pura curiosidad. Lo que él necesitaba era una curandera y tenía la promesa de Alice de ayudarlo. No sabía qué pensaba Jane Macleod, pero se equivocaba. Lo único que quería era recobrar su naturaleza de hombre lobo. Luego, se marcharía y las dejaría en paz.

La dejaría. A ella. A Alice. Sólo hacía un día que la conocía y sin embargo la idea de apartarse de ella le dolía. Sacudió la cabeza. El mayor Volturi le había mencionado que un licántropo establecía un vínculo muy intenso con su curandera. Eso era todo. Aunque para ser sincero, nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer como por aquélla. Iba a tener que ser especialmente cuidadoso para que las cosas no se le escaparan de las manos. No creía que Alice fuese capaz de mantener el control. ¡Demonios! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él tampoco podría hacerlo.

¡Era tan agradable sentirla entre sus brazos...!

—¿Dónde estás? Tu mente se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. —La voz cantarina de Alice lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

—Tienes razón. ¿Es cierto lo que me ha parecido oír? ¿Eres una... curandera, Alice? —Había querido preguntarle si era una bruja, pero en el último momento se arrepintió.

—Sí. Igual que mi madre antes que yo y que su madre antes que ella.

Jass sonrió. Su herencia familiar era muy parecida. Todos sus antepasados habían sido licántropos. Hasta él.

—¿Cuál es tu problema exactamente? Nunca he visto un hombre con un aspecto más saludable que tú.

Sí, estaba sano. Al menos lo que se veía de él. Pero por dentro algo andaba mal. Jass la contempló. Si quería que lo ayudara tendría que ser totalmente honesto con ella. ¿Cómo lo iba a curar si no le decía lo que le pasaba? Se había marchado de Inglaterra y había hecho un largo viaje para encontrarla. Bueno, a ella no, a Sulpicia.

Pero no estaba acostumbrado a hablar como si tal cosa de su condición. Si se le ocurriera comentarlo con alguien en Londres, acabaría en el manicomio de Bedlam o en la cárcel de Newgate. No sabía qué sería peor. Las criaturas como él sólo se lo confesaban normalmente a su pareja.

Una imagen de Alice y él apareándose le vino a la mente y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo apartarla de su cabeza. Era el vínculo con la curandera. Eso tenía que ser. Podía confesárselo. Debía hacerlo.

—Soy un licántropo —le espetó, sin tiempo de arrepentirse— ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque Jass se fijó en que se frotaba la muñeca por encima de los guantes.

—Un hombre lobo, en lenguaje profano.

Jass medio esperaba que saliera corriendo por el bosque, gritando como una loca, pero se limitó a ladear la cabeza, a la espera de que continuara.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué esperas que diga?

—No sé. También podrías salir corriendo.

Ella sonrió confiada.

—No me parece que deba temer nada de ti, Jass —dijo, observándolo con detenimiento de la cabeza a los pies, como si en alguna parte de su cuerpo fuera a encontrar la solución al enigma de su creación— ¿Qué implica exactamente ser un licántropo? ¿Te conviertes en lobo cada noche?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo nos transformamos cuando nos toca directamente la luz de la luna llena. Durante el resto del mes somos como los demás hombres, aunque en nuestro interior la bestia lucha por liberarse, sobre todo los días anteriores al plenilunio.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, mirando hacia arriba, aunque era de día— Todavía falta mucho para que la luna esté llena.

Jass suspiró. Hablar con ella del asunto le estaba resultando más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Me puse en camino justo después de la última luna llena.

—¿Por qué?

—No fui capaz de transformarme.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Alice, frunciendo el cejo, incrédula.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió él de mala manera. Cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa, Jass arrastró los pies a un lado y a otro.

—Lo siento. Creo que no me estoy explicando bien. La transformación es una parte muy importante de lo que soy, Alice. Y esa parte de mí no funciona bien. No sé qué me está pasando, pero tengo que resolverlo.

Alice se quedó observándolo sin decir nada. Un licántropo. Un hombre lobo. Una bestia. Jane había tenido razón una vez más. ¿Sería eso lo que indicaba la marca? Volvió a frotarse la muñeca. ¿Acaso su padre era también un licántropo? ¿Sería ése el motivo por el que Jass buscaba a su madre?

—¿Tienes alguna marca, Jass?

—¿Una marca?

—Sí, en la piel.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No lo sabía, lo he adivinado —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Dónde la tienes? ¿Puedo verla? —¿Se parecería a la suya?

La sonrisa de Jass se hizo más amplia.

—Sólo si me quito toda la ropa. —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor— Me parece que éste no es el sitio más adecuado.

Alice se estremeció al pensar en Jass Cullen desnudo. Como curandera, había visto a numerosos hombres así, pero eso nunca la había alterado en absoluto. Pero estaba convencida de que con éste la experiencia sería muy distinta.

—Tendré que verla, pero... ejem... no aquí. Ni ahora. —Alice enderezó la espalda y lo miró a los ojos— Necesitaré algunos días para encontrar el tratamiento adecuado. ¿Dispones de ese tiempo?

—Sí, del que haga falta. ¿Crees que podrás curarme?

—Es la primera vez que me encuentro con un caso como el tuyo, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. —Iba a tener que revisar las notas de su madre, a ver si encontraba algo sobre licántropos. ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado de ellos?

Jane abrió la puerta del estudio de su padre. No sabía adónde ir y estaba furiosa. Marcus Macleod levantó la cabeza de los papeles que había estado leyendo y la miró divertido.

—¡Cielos, Jane! Pareces un gato con la cola en llamas.

—Gracias —replicó ella, con una mirada asesina.

Macleod se echó a reír y se reclinó en la silla.

—Me alegro de verte, _lass_. Un caballero vino hace un rato para hablarme de ti.

Jane sacudió la cabeza. Nada de lo que su padre pudiera tener que comentar con ella era tan urgente como lo que tenía que decir.

—Papá, ¿conociste al padre de Alice?

El hombre frunció el cejo y se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo.

—No, pero tu madre sí.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre él?

La risa de Macleod iluminó la habitación.

—Un par de cosas. Nada que puedas oír. Tu madre no era muy dada a maldecir, pero hizo una excepción con la bestia de Sulpi.

Jane se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Es que su padre no podía hablar nunca en serio?

—Jolín, papá —le dijo, con un gruñido de impotencia—, he visto a un hombre. Una bestia. Va a pasar en realidad. Se llevará a Alice lejos de aquí.

—Ahora te pareces a mi Didyme.

—¿Por qué?

—No te desesperes, Jane. Las visiones no siempre son exactas.

Caitlin pestañeó. ¿Por qué le decía eso? Las suyas siempre eran muy precisas. Nunca se había equivocado con ninguna.

—Papá, me parece que no entiendes lo que...

—Viví un cuarto de siglo con Didyme, Jane. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Casi nunca se equivocaba, es cierto. Pero con Sulpicia sí lo hizo. Tal vez sea culpa de la naturaleza de esas bestias. Pueden alterar vuestros poderes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se equivocó con Sulpicia?

Su padre suspiró y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en el escritorio.

—Nunca había visto a Didyme tan disgustada como cuando tuvo la primera visión de la bestia. No hacía más que despotricar sobre esa criatura que iba a llevarse a Rosie y a apartarla del grupo. Temía que el _Còig_ fuera a desaparecer.

Era lo mismo que ella había visto con Alice. El corazón de Jane se desbocó. No sabía que su madre hubiera tenido una visión tan parecida.

—.. Y eso fue lo que pasó. Así que ya ves, _lass_, tu madre también se equivocaba a veces.

—Papá, no he oído bien lo último que has dicho. ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? Desde lo de que mamá temía que el _Còig_ fuera a desaparecer.

—Sí, claro. Didyme pensaba que aquel hombre se llevaría a Rosie lejos de aquí, pero cuando por fin llegó, no se la llevó. Ella eligió quedarse con sus compañeras de aquelarre. Sólo porque tú veas lo que debería pasar no quiere decir que la gente no pueda alterar el futuro con sus decisiones.

Jane debería sentirse aliviada por las palabras de su padre. Si Sulpicia había decidido alterar su destino, Alice podía hacer lo mismo. Pero le preocupaba pensar que su madre se hubiera equivocado. Jane nunca había pensado que eso fuera posible.

—Por cierto. Hablando del futuro, Jane. Ese tipo, el señor MacQuarrie, vino a hablar conmigo a primera hora de la mañana.

Jane sacudió la cabeza.

—MacQuarrie no desempeña ningún papel en mi futuro, papá. —Aunque tenía que admitir que no le hubiera importado que lo hiciera. La noche anterior había visto en él una fuerza y una decisión que la habían dejado temblorosa y sofocada. Pero había visto su futuro, y en él su camino se apartaba de ella.

—No seas tan dura con el muchacho, Jane. Vino a pedirme tu mano.

Jane ahogó una exclamación. No había previsto nada de eso. ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba hecha un lío.

—Le dije que contaba con mi bendición, pero que eras muy libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Igual que tu madre.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Jass subió tranquilamente los escalones de la majestuosa casa de Alec MacQuarrie. Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, el mayordomo la abrió con el cejo fruncido. Jass suspiró. ¿Por qué todos los escoceses tenían que mirarlo así? Estaba empezando a sentirlo como un ataque personal.

No solía ser un tipo desagradable. A la mayor parte de la gente que conocía le gustaba estar con él. Claro que casi todos eran ingleses. Tenían por costumbre invitarlo a los bailes importantes. Contaba historias divertidas y solía acabar la noche en brazos de alguna de las mujeres más populares. No entendía por qué los escoceses lo miraban tan mal. Bueno, todos menos Alice.

La había dejado al cuidado de los Ferguson y había logrado que prometiera que descansaría un poco, exactamente lo mismo que él pensaba hacer en cuanto entrara en la casa.

—Señor —dijo el mayordomo, con una inclinación—, el señor MacQuarrie desea hablar con usted.

Jass luchó contra el impulso de gruñir. Tras su conversación de la pasada noche, no le apetecía mucho hablar con su amigo. Además, estaba muerto de cansancio.

—Dígale al señor MacQuarrie que lo veré a la hora de cenar. —Si estaba despierto para entonces.

Dándole la espalda al adusto escocés, empezó a subir al primer piso. Se arrastró hasta su habitación y se esplomó en la cama, boca abajo, con los pies colgando por el borde. Las botas le pesaban. Ojalá alguien acudiera a quitárselas.

Alice.

Le encantaría que fuera ella quien le quitara primero las botas y luego los pantalones. Sonrió con la cara hundida en la almohada cuando una imagen de su adorable bruja vino a su mente. Menos mal que no se parecía en nada a las que salían en _Macbeth_.

La mayor parte de los hombres que conocía habrían huido corriendo al enterarse de que era una bruja. Pero Jass no se parecía a ellos y, además, necesitaba su ayuda. Pensó en su rebelde pelo pelirrojo cayéndole por la espalda y en cómo se había lanzado a sus brazos.

De repente, algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —Se volvió de repente, preparado para luchar, pero sólo era Alec con un periódico enrollado en la mano.

—¿Te parece que ésa es manera de darme las gracias? Vienes a mi casa sin invitación y dejo que te quedes, y lo hago encantado. Lo único que te pido es que dejes a la señorita Brandon en paz, pero claro, el legendario lord Jasper Cullen no puede hacerlo. Y cuando mi mayordomo te dice que quiero hablar contigo, ¡no le haces ni caso y te desmayas en la cama!

—No es verdad —se defendió Jass, frotándose la cabeza— Le dije que me reuniría contigo a la hora de la cena. Estoy un poco cansado, Alec.

—Sí, de pasar la noche fuera de casa, aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras.

Jass se apoyó en los codos y se sentó. Al menos ahora podría quitarse las dichosas botas.

—No te reconozco. Y tengo que decirte que este Alec MacQuarrie tan mojigato no me gusta demasiado. Ya sabemos que no soy ningún santo, y si lo sabemos, escocés hipócrita, es porque siempre has estado conmigo en cada una de mis correrías. ¿Y ahora te crees con el derecho a decirme a qué mujeres puedo acercarme y a cuáles no?

Alec suspiró profundamente y se desplomó en una silla a los pies de la cama.

—No era de la señorita Brandon de quien quería hablarte.

Jass dejó de estar a la defensiva.

—Menos mal. Sólo quería dormir un poco. Me he pasado la noche recorriendo los bosques buscando un par de peinetas, te lo creas o no.

Alec se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos antes de sonreír. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—No sé qué te parece tan divertido —refunfuñó Jass.

Alec se secó una lágrima y se tranquilizó para poder hablar con su amigo.

—Y yo que pensaba que lo mío era grave... La muchacha te importa de verdad.

—No quería que tuviera que preocuparse por las peinetas y de todo lo demás —replicó Jass, sintiéndose de repente incómodo bajo la mirada escrutadora de su amigo.

—Por supuesto. Dios no quiera que se disguste por perder un par de peinetas.

—¿Qué quieres, Alec?

La expresión de su amigo se volvió solemne, mientras se echaba hacia adelante en la silla y apoyaba los antebrazos en las rodillas.

—Quería pedirte consejo sobre la señorita Macleod.

¿La preciosa bruja rubia que lo odiaba? Tenía un buen consejo para él, claro que sí.

—Corre en dirección contraria.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —admitió Alec, frunciendo el cejo— Esta mañana he ido a hablar con su padre y le he pedido su mano.

Jass casi se atragantó por la sorpresa. Sabía que Alec estaba hechizado por la muchacha... por la bruja. ¿Estaba su amigo al tanto de ese pequeño detalle?

—¿La conoces bien? ¿Qué sabes de ella? —le preguntó.

—Diría que un poco mejor de lo que tú conoces a la señorita Brandon —respondió Alec.

—_Touché_. —Pero ¿sabía que la joven era una bruja, una vidente? No sería él quien se lo dijera. Necesitaba la ayuda de Alice, y llamar la atención sobre su aquelarre no era la mejor manera de conseguirla—Pero, si ya has pedido su mano, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

Alec hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, yo esperaba que el señor Macleod aceptara mi oferta...

—¿Es que no lo ha hecho? —preguntó Jass, francamente sorprendido. MacQuarrie era uno de los hombres más ricos del país. En Londres tenía problemas para quitarse de encima a las madres que buscaban esposos para sus hijas, y también a estas últimas. Le costaba creer que el señor Macleod hubiera recibido una oferta más atractiva que aquélla por su hija.

—Me dio su bendición, pero me dijo que la decisión era de Jane.

Jass comprendió por fin cuál era el problema de su amigo.

—Y ella no te da ni la hora. —Estaba demasiado ocupada inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos y en los de Alice, pensó Jass.

Alec se echó a reír.

—En realidad, ayer conseguí que me besara. Fue muy agradable, pero es muy testaruda. No sé cómo convencerla.

—¿Muy agradable? No me digas que saltaron chispas cuando vuestros labios se tocaron o se me va a revolver el estómago, amigo mío. —Jass volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Cuando Alec gruñó y volvió a golpearlo con el periódico, Jass levantó la cabeza— Sedúcela, MacQuarrie.

—¿Seducirla? —preguntó Alec, inquieto.

—No sería la primera vez que lo haces. Pero ahora, eso sí, tienes que casarte con ella.

—Hum... Seducirla. Puede que lo haga —murmuró Alec, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Pero en seguida volvió a abrirla. Jass no se molestó en levantar la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer tú lo mismo con la señorita Brandon, Jass. ¿Me oyes? Seducirla no te conviene, ni a ella tampoco. —La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Jass se puso de lado y cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar a la pelirroja de su mente. Pero incluso durante el sueño, ella fue a su encuentro.

Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

—No puedo más, Renata. No lo soporto. Como venga alguien más a ofrecerme sus condolencias, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar.

—Tienes razón. Yo tampoco me imaginaba que tuvieras tantas amistades. Pero es bonito ver cómo acuden cuando los necesitas.

Alie hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Pero la cara se me va a quedar llena de arrugas como tenga que sonreírle a alguien más.

—Ya sólo falta un día. Mañana será el entierro y podrás retomar tu vida.

«Sólo un día más.» Alice se repitió la frase una y otra vez.

—Caramba —dijo Renata, bajando los pies del sofá en el que se había reclinado y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana— Tienes visita, Alie.

Alice se levantó y apartó las cortinas para mirar. Cuando reconoció al hombre que se acercaba, fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Él la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Lord Jasper.

—Pensaba que te había dado permiso para usar mi nombre de pila, señorita Brandon —replicó él, con los ojos brillantes.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y Renata respondió por su amiga:

—Eso no estaría bien y usted lo sabe —susurró con vehemencia.

—Cállate la boca, Renata. Lord Jasper ha venido a verme a mí, no a ti —replicó Alice. Sólo le faltó sacarle la lengua a su amiga— Quédate un rato con mi abuelo, por favor. —Volviéndose hacia el recién llegado, cerró la puerta tras de sí— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Jass?

—Para ser sincero, venía a ver si se te había ocurrido alguna solución para mi pequeño... problema —espondió él, con una mueca.

—Lo que tengo son bastantes preguntas sobre el asunto. ¿Damos un paseo mientras hablamos? —propuso, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro y viendo cómo Renata la fulminaba con la mirada desde el otro lado del cristal. Esa vez no se contuvo y le sacó la lengua. Jass se echó a reír.

—Guíame. Yo te sigo —dijo, señalando hacia el camino.

—No —dijo ella, indicando otra dirección por encima de su hombro—, mejor por allí. Las vistas son mejores.

Mientras seguían un sendero bien marcado, Alice empezó con su interrogatorio.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un licántropo, Jass?

—Desde que nací. Es genético y pasa de generación en generación por vía masculina. No puedes elegir si quieres serlo o no. Es así, y ahora que lo he perdido, lo echo mucho de menos.

—¿Lo perdiste por culpa de una enfermedad? ¿Te pusiste malo o fue algo súbito?

—Hubo un incidente —admitió, mirándola de reojo.

—¿De qué tipo?

—De uno del que no puedo hablar con una mujer como tú —respondió, ruborizándose.

—¿Disculpa? ¿No puedes contármelo porque soy hija ilegítima?

—¡No, no es eso! —Jass se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella— No podría importar menos si has crecido con tus dos progenitores o sólo con uno. Si fueras una gitana que viaja de pueblo en pueblo con su _troupe_, seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por ti.

—¿Y qué sientes por mí, Jass?

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 14**

¿Qué sentía por ella? Buena pregunta. Era un asunto que merecía reflexión. No podía quitársela de la cabeza y eso no era algo que le sucediera a menudo. Era de las pocas mujeres en las que seguía pensando aunque se alejara de él.

—Tengo mucha confianza en tu habilidad para curarme —respondió al fin, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba costando salirse por la tangente.

—En ese caso, creo que tienes más confianza que yo misma, Jass, porque la verdad es que no sé si podré ayudarte o no. ¿Por qué has viajado hasta tan lejos para pedir ayuda? ¿Acaso no hay curanderas en Londres?

—Hay médicos —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras arrancaba una hierba larga y seca y la hacía girar entre dos dedos. «Pero no las hay famosas. Ninguna como tú.»

—Pero nadie con quien pudieras hablar de tu condición de licántropo, supongo. —Alice alzó la vista hacia él. El cabello le brillaba como el fuego. Jass sintió el impulso de hundir las manos en él. Carraspeó para disimular lo incómodo de la situación.

—Sí, no es un asunto fácil de tratar en una conversación —admitió— Aparte de que está prohibido. Si mis hermanos licántropos se enteran de que te lo he contado, se sentirán traicionados.

—No te preocupes por eso, Jass. Sé guardar un secreto. —Su sonrisa lo tranquilizó más que sus palabras— ¿Puedo ver la marca?

—¿La marca de la bestia?

—Sí, ésa. Por curiosidad —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, lo que la hizo parecer vulnerable.

Jass miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una área apartada de miradas de curiosos. Nadie los vería. Y tampoco es que hubiera muchos otros sitios donde pudieran estar solos. Una u otra de sus compañeras de aquelarre montaba guardia siempre a su alrededor.

Tiró de la camisa hasta sacársela de los pantalones y se desabrochó el primer botón de la bragueta.

Alice ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano a la mejilla encendida. No cabía duda: la muchacha era virgen.

Jass le cogió la mano y le dio un apretoncito afectuoso.

—Si no quieres, no te la enseño.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Me había olvidado de que tenías que quitarte la ropa para mostrármela.

Jass se echó a reír.

—No hace falta que me la quite del todo. —Levantándose la camisa con una mano, le señaló un punto justo debajo de la cintura con la otra— Está aquí.

Alice se inclinó hacia adelante para examinarla. Al sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la piel del abdomen, Jass dio un paso atrás.

—No puedo verla bien si te mueves, Jass.

—Me parece que no es una buena idea —dijo él, preparado para volver a meterse la camisa por dentro de los pantalones. Su miembro se estaba endureciendo con su sola mirada.

Alice se puso de rodillas ante él y se quitó un guante.

—No seas tonto. No es más que un poco de piel.

No estaba de acuerdo. Era más que eso. Y si no lograba apartar su atención de la zona, al cabo de poco tiempo sería aún mucho más.

Alie le pasó el pulgar sobre la marca.

—Caramba, qué piel tan caliente.

—Es otra de nuestras características —gruñó. Con tantas atenciones no había peligro de enfriarse.

—Hum... —murmuró ella, acariciándole la marca con el dedo una vez más— No es gran cosa. Más bien pequeñita.

La caricia le llegó hasta lo más hondo de su ser. De repente, sintió que la bestia se despertaba. Se volvió en dirección contraria.

La delicada mano de Alice se apoyó en su espalda. Jass sintió su calor a través de la ropa, como si lo estuviera marcando a fuego.

—Hay algo que me da aún más miedo que perder mi capacidad de transformarme con la luna llena. Temo hacerte daño, Alice. —Mientras hablaba, en su mente veía imágenes de ella bajo su cuerpo, mientras le levantaba las faldas con una mano. Quería estar dentro de ella y que fuera pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, rodeándolo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Por desgracia —empezó a contar él, tratando de mantener el tono de voz calmado, sin mucho éxito—, tengo que marcharme. —Jass se volvió pero cuando iba a echarse a correr, ella lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo— Suéltame, Alice —gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa si no te suelto? ¿Qué harás?

Si sus hermanas de aquelarre la hubieran oído en ese momento, le habrían dicho que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero no se veía capaz de alejarse de Jass aunque quisiera. Y no quería.

Alice levantó una mano y la apoyó en la mejilla del licántropo, quien inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella y le mordisqueó la palma.

—Ya veo a qué te refieres con lo de llevar una bestia dentro —dijo ella, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Ni te lo imaginas —gruñó él, sujetándola por la nuca y atrayéndola hacia sí— Cuando me has tocado la marca, he tenido la sensación de que iba a transformarme en lobo aquí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿estás mejorando? —preguntó ella, acariciándole el pecho con las manos.

—Aún no —susurró él, con los labios tan pegados a los de Alice que ambos respiraban el mismo aire.

—Me gusta la bestia —dijo ella, bajando la mano en dirección a la marca. Sentía un intenso deseo de volver a acariciarla.

—No me toques ahí, _lass_ —le rogó, cogiéndole ambas manos y llevándoselas a la boca para mordisquearle las yemas de los dedos— Ya me cuesta bastante esfuerzo contenerme para no tomarte.

—¿Tomarme?

—Tomarte en brazos y tumbarte en el suelo. Tirarte de la ropa y arrancártela. Y hacerte...

Alice sintió que se humedecía por dentro al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Y si te dijera que sí, Jass?

Él le soltó las manos de repente y dio un paso atrás.

—Supongo que eso es una negativa —musitó ella, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, decepcionada por el rechazo.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó él, entre dientes.

Cuando Alice alzó los ojos, vio que unas enredaderas habían aparecido en el suelo y lo habían inmovilizado por los pies. Al alzarlos un poco más, comprobó que con las muñecas había sucedido lo mismo.

—¡Heidi Ferguson! —exclamó Alice— Llama a tus enredaderas. Sólo iba a besarme.

Heidi dio un paso al frente y se plantó ante ellos, ladeando la cabeza y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—No, Alie. Quería hacer mucho más que eso.

Jass nunca se habría imaginado que las enredaderas pudieran ser tan resistentes. Casi no podía moverse, y fuerza no le faltaba. Aquellas malditas plantas lo sujetaron con más firmeza por las muñecas, clavándose en su piel. Sintió el gruñido del lobo en su interior, que se quejaba al sentirse atrapado. Haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse, se volvió hacia la insignificante muchachita que había logrado apresarlo.

Ya no iba a tener que preguntarse cuál era el poder de Heidi Ferguson. No había oído hablar nunca de utilizar las plantas como armas. Le extrañaba que la joven hubiera usado su poder contra él. ¿No tenía miedo de que las delatara?

Alice se acercó a él y tiró de una de las lianas que le oprimían las muñecas.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, susurrando. Luego se volvió hacia la bruja de cabello oscuro— Heidi, ya conoces las reglas.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Jane dijo que con él no valían.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Alice, mirándolos primero a uno y luego a la otra.

—No es un hombre, sino una bestia. Si nos delata, nosotras haremos lo mismo con él.

Jass ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Se lo has contado? —Acababa de decirle que sabía guardar un secreto.

Alice lo miró, preocupada.

—No, te juro que no. Aunque supongo que te debo una explicación.

Le habría indicado que continuara con un gesto de la mano, pero seguía sin poder moverse.

—Te escucho.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y se alejó un paso.

—Heidi, si no lo sueltas, voy a ir a buscar una hacha para liberarlo.

Al instante, Jass sintió que las enredaderas se aflojaban y caían al suelo. Se apartó de la hiedra y se acercó a Alice.

—Sigo esperando la explicación —le recordó, aunque se imaginaba lo que iba a oír.

Ella suspiró hondo, ruborizándose.

—Heidi, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas?

Ésta negó con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. No pienso dejarte sola con este tipo.

Alice se enderezó tanto como pudo y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

—No eres nadie para decidir sobre mis compañías. Vete de aquí.

Clavándole una última mirada a Jass, la joven se desvaneció entre la maleza. Jasper se frotó las muñecas. Le dolían más de lo que pensaba demostrar ante ellas.

—¿Heidi puede hacer que las enredaderas obedezcan sus órdenes?

Alice hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada.

—Preferiría no tener que contártelo, Jass, pero no soy sólo una curandera que entiende de hierbas.

—Eres una bruja —afirmó él.

Alice levantó la vista de golpe.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Aunque Alice no podía verse notaba que tenía la cara en llamas. ¿Cómo había sabido que era una bruja? Dejando de lado el hecho de que su amiga acababa de usar unas lianas para aprisionarlo.

No era un asunto del que hablaran con extraños. Sólo lo comentaban entre ellas o como mucho con sus familias. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la caza de brujas había diezmado su número en Escocia, aunque desde luego, no todas las que murieron habían sido culpables del crimen del que las acusaban. Generación tras generación, las integrantes de un aquelarre se cuidaban mucho de no poner en peligro la vida de sus hermanas. Y sin embargo, Jasper Cullen las había descubierto.

Jass dio un paso hacia ella.

—Por eso buscaba a Sulpicia Brandon. Sabía que no era una curandera convencional, sino una bruja con poderes místicos. La única persona que podría curarme.

Alice notó que se quedaba sin aire.

—¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada?

—¿Qué podía decir, _lass_? Además, hasta que no descubrí que eras la hija de Sulpicia, no me imaginé que hubieras heredado sus habilidades.

Alice frunció el cejo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

Jass apartó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez escuché a la señorita Macleod comentar algo acerca de una visión. Es vidente, ¿verdad?

Alice dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó. ¿Conocía los secretos de todas ellas?

—Pero ¿cómo...?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tengo un oído excelente. Es otra característica de los licántropos. Aunque... —se interrumpió como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

—Aunque ¿qué?

Jass sacudió la cabeza y empezó a andar en círculos.

—¿Qué más me estás ocultando, Jass? —preguntó ella, harta de esperar.

—Tú primero —respondió él, para ganar tiempo— Tus amigas. ¿Qué tipo de poderes tienen? Ya he comprobado que la señorita Ferguson domina ciertas habilidades botánicas.

Alice nunca había hablado de los dones de sus amigas con extraños, pero ese caso era distinto. Heidi se había delatado ella solita.

—Es verdad que tiene mucha mano con las plantas. A veces habla con ellas y la obedecen. Es algo muy útil, sobre todo durante la cosecha.

—¿Y las otras dos? —insistió.

Renata y Chelsea no habían hecho nada que justificara que revelara información sobre ellas, así que se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio.

—No es ningún secreto que tus amigas, tus compañeras de aquelarre, no sienten ninguna simpatía hacia mí, Alice. Sólo quiero estar preparado. Saber a qué voy a tener que enfrentarme.

Alice avanzó hacia él.

—Jass, mis amigas nunca te harían daño. Tienes que creerme.

Él se limitó a mostrarle las muñecas. Las señales de las lianas clavándose en la carne evidenciaban lo contrario.

—En circunstancias normales, mi cuerpo se habría regenerado ya, pero al parecer he perdido esa capacidad junto con la de transformarme.

Alice ahogó una exclamación, se quitó el otro guante y posó las muñecas sobre las de él. Cerrando los ojos, lo visualizó curado mientras sentía cómo el poder de curación abandonaba las suaves yemas de sus dedos y pasaba al cuerpo de Jass, fundiéndose con él.

Cuando levantó los párpados, se encontró los ojos pardos de Jass clavados en ella.

—Tienes la marca, Alice —dijo él, con la voz ahogada.

Alie bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde sus manos sujetaban las muñecas de Jass. La marca en forma de luna desprendía un brillo rojizo. Le soltó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Que por qué? Pues porque no tenía costumbre de hablar de su padre con nadie. En eso seguía el ejemplo de su madre, que tampoco lo hacía.

—No pensé que tuviera importancia.

—Vaya —replicó él frunciendo el cejo—, y sin embargo la mía te parecía muy interesante. ¿Qué más me estás ocultando, Alice?

—No era consciente de que tuviera que explicarte nada, Jass. Eres tú quien ha venido a buscar mi ayuda.

Él empezó a alejarse a grandes zancadas.

—Cuando estés lista para ser honesta conmigo, me encontrarás en casa de MacQuarrie.

Jass debía apartarse de ella, y rápido. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Al parecer, sus poderes sólo funcionaban cuando estaba con ella. La había oído cuando lo había llamado guapísimo en casa de los Macleod. Había encontrado las peinetas sólo porque había estado siguiendo su rastro, su aroma. Había sentido el impulso de transformarse cuando ella le había tocado la piel. No le pasaba cuando estaba con Alec. Ni lo había notado durante el resto del tiempo que llevaba en Escocia. Sólo con ella.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tendría que estar presente durante la próxima luna llena para que pudiera transformarse?

Imposible. Era demasiado peligroso. Nunca la pondría en una situación tan arriesgada. Los consejos y advertencias de Edward le resonaron en la cabeza.

Debía de haber otra manera. Algún conjuro que ella pudiera utilizar. Alguna poción, por desagradable que fuera de beber. Cualquier cosa que no la pusiera en peligro.

¿Y la marca? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que su padre era un licántropo? Tenía que saberlo. ¿Por qué había querido verle la marca, sino por eso? «No lo sabía. Lo he adivinado», le había dicho ella al preguntarle cómo había descubierto que tenía una marca en la piel. Jass resopló. Qué idiota había sido al creerla.

Subió los escalones de la entrada de casa de los MacQuarrie con paso decidido. Antes de que pudiera entregarle el sombrero al mayordomo, su amigo ya estaba a su lado, dispuesto a interrogarlo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le espetó Alec.

—Por ahí —respondió Jass, mirándolo fijamente. Alec era un poco más bajo que él, pero a lo largo de los años habían tenido algunos encontronazos. No era alguien a quien pudieras no hacer caso cuando se enfurecía.

—No me digas que se te ha metido en la cabeza seguir molestando a la señorita Brandon —le advirtió, arqueando una ceja.

—No lo llamaría así.

—¿Y cómo lo llamarías? —A MacQuarrie no le vendría mal mejorar un poco sus modales. Y ya de paso, ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

—Fuimos a dar un paseo, eso es todo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de calmar a su amigo con su actitud despreocupada.

—Entonces, ¿puede saberse por qué Jane salió corriendo como un gato con la cola ardiendo?

—Si esa preciosidad sale huyendo al verte, tal vez deberías preguntarte qué has hecho tú para que actúe así. —Jass se apretó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. Había sido un día muy largo.

—Oh, no, no trates de encasquetarme la culpa. Estábamos pasando un día muy agradable y, de repente, se quedó mirando al infinito. Cuando por fin logré que volviera a hacerme caso, no hacía más que balbucear incoherencias sobre Alice y «aquella bestia». Luego se levantó y salió corriendo. —Golpeó la pared con la mano— Exijo saber qué está pasando, Cullen.

—Pues te recomiendo que hables con la señorita Macleod —le aconsejó, con una mirada sincera—, porque a esas chicas no hay quien las entienda. Tú las conoces desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo. Probablemente sepas mejor que yo lo que se traen entre manos. «Por favor Alec, perdóname si descubres mis mentiras.»

—Su relación siempre ha tenido un componente místico, pero nunca he logrado descubrir qué es lo que las une.

—¿Místico? —preguntó Jass. ¿Cuánto sabía Alec en realidad?

—Quizá «místico» no sea la palabra que mejor la defina —respondió su amigo, rascándose la cabeza— Hay algo en su relación que se me escapa. Por eso, cuando salió corriendo, preocupada por su amiga, asumí de inmediato que tú eras la bestia de la que estaba hablando. —Dándole una palmada en la espalda, añadió—: Siento haber pensado mal de ti.

Lo que su amigo no sabía era que se había quedado corto.

Alice se dirigió a su casa, falta de resuello. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró, sobresaltando a Renata.

—¡Heidi Ferguson! Sé que no estás muy lejos. Deja de esconderte —dijo volviéndose hacia afuera y gritando por encima del hombro.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia la sala, vio con sorpresa que Jane también estaba allí.

—Ya sólo nos falta Chelsea y podremos celebrar una reunión del aquelarre —refunfuñó.

—Estoy aquí —dijo ésta, apareciendo en la puerta junto a Heidi— ¿No pensarás que lo de las lianas se le ocurrió a ella sola? La guerrera del grupo soy yo, y ya sabes que no me importa recurrir a trucos no muy limpios para ganar.

—Tuve que usar mi poder de sanación con él gracias a vuestro truquito —les dijo, mirándolas alternativamente. Acto seguido, vio con satisfacción cómo bajaban la mirada, avergonzadas— Las heridas le arrancaron la piel. Sí, ¡he dicho heridas! No sabía que podías hacer eso. Desconocía que tu poder fuera tan fuerte.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —reconoció Heidi, sin levantar la vista— No sabía que las enredaderas podían cortarle la piel.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes, así que ve con cuidado para que no vuelva a pasar —la reprendió, sacudiendo un dedo en dirección a sus dos amigas más jóvenes.

—Jane dijo que debíamos manteneros separados —se excusó Chelsea.

—¿Jane hizo qué? —exclamó Alice, volviéndose rápidamente hacia ésta para fulminarla con la mirada.

En vez de apartar la vista, Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba inquieta —respondió con desenfado— Perdóname por preocuparme por ti —añadió, en tono sarcástico— Y tú, ¿podrías explicarnos qué hacías arrodillada ante un hombre con los pantalones desabrochados? Espero tu respuesta con impaciencia. No es algo que una dama suela hacer, Alice.

—¡Nunca he dicho que sea una dama! ¡Y estaba examinándole la marca! —Se señaló la que ella misma tenía en la muñeca— Es la de la bestia y es igual que la mía... Exactamente igual. Tiene la misma forma. El mismo tamaño. Incluso la textura es idéntica.

—¿Lo tocaste? —preguntó Jane, escandalizada— ¿Ahí abajo?

¿Es que esta pesadilla no iba a acabar nunca?

—No, no lo toqué «ahí abajo». Le toqué la marca. Y lo noté en la mía cuando lo hice.

Las cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta.

—Vaya, y ahora que necesito vuestra opinión y vuestra ayuda, cerráis la boca. —Alice se desplomó en una silla, gruñendo de impotencia.

—¿Lo sentiste en tu propia marca, cuando tocaste la suya?

—Sí. Era algo más que el mero contacto. Sentí lo que él cuando lo toqué. Cuando acaricié la marca con el pulgar. Al menos, creo que eso era lo que sentí. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

—¿Qué notaste? —preguntaron las cuatro amigas, que se habían sentado cerca de ella.

—Fue una sensación de... calor. Muy intensa. Y muy libre. Y de... necesidad.

—¿Necesidad? ¿Y qué necesitaba exactamente? —quiso saber Renata.

—A mí.

—¿A ti? —preguntó Heidi, sin comprender.

—En esos momentos, me necesitaba a mí.

Jane la interrumpió:

—Lo que necesitaba era tumbarse encima de ti, Alie, ¿no te diste cuenta?

—No, no me la di —replicó ella, mirándola con seriedad—, pero está claro que tú viste algo, así que vamos, cuéntanoslo.

—Vi tu perdición, Alice —admitió al fin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —replicó ésta, y Jane se ruborizó al oírla.

—Podría estar equivocada —susurró Jane.

—Tus visiones nunca han fallado —le recordó Renata, acariciándole el cabello.

—No, pero las de mi madre sí.

Alice se volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi padre me contó ayer que mamá tuvo una visión sobre tus padres. Vio que tu madre se marchaba para estar junto a tu padre.

—Pero no fue así. —Alice acabó la frase por su amiga.

—No. Eligió quedarse y no romper el aquelarre.

—¡No me miréis como si ya hubiera desaparecido! —exclamó Alice— No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

—En cierto modo, puede que ya hayas empezado a alejarte —replicó Chelsea, con delicadeza.

Las cuatro amigas se levantaron para marcharse.

—Nos veremos mañana en el funeral —dijo Renata, a modo de despedida.

—¡No me he ido a ninguna parte! —gritó a sus amigas, mientras éstas se alejaban. Pero ninguna de ellas se volvió.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Jass estaba tumbado en la gran cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo. Se había pasado la noche pensando en Alice. Tenía la marca de la bestia. Era obvio que su padre era uno de ellos. Pero ¿quién? ¿Y por qué su vida estaba rodeada de un halo de misterio?

Quizá no debería haberle hablado como lo había hecho esa tarde, pero al verle la marca había sido incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo.

Suponía que debería darle las gracias. Al fin y al cabo, había aceptado ayudarle. No sabría a quién acudir si ella se negaba. En cuanto amaneciera, iría a disculparse por su comportamiento violento y luego ya sólo quedaría esperar a que el método de curación que la joven eligiera tuviera éxito.

Jass cerró los ojos y se esforzó en dejar la mente en blanco para dormir un poco. Pero entonces sintió que alguien lo tocaba. Abrió los ojos. Habría jurado que Alice acababa de ponerle las manos encima, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Volvió a cerrarlos y trató de poner sus ideas en orden, pero en seguida sintió de nuevo la yema de sus dedos rozándole la marca del abdomen.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmuró, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

El contacto de la mano invisible se movió hacia arriba, como si una palma extendida le acariciara el pecho.

—¿Alice? —susurró. No podía ser que la brujita tuviera ese tipo de poder.

Jass se incorporó y se vistió a toda prisa. Levantó el cristal de la ventana y de un salto se plantó en el suelo. Permaneció quieto y con los ojos cerrados durante unos instantes. Seguía notando el contacto de su mano, suave y cálido, aunque ya no le resultaba tan difícil soportarla. Pero justo entonces le pareció que algo cálido le rodeaba el miembro. Era como si ella lo estuviera agarrando con su mano pequeña y delicada.

No era fácil correr con ese peso entre las piernas. Estaba duro como una roca, pero trató de no pensar en ello y se dirigió tan de prisa como pudo hacia su casa. Atravesó el bosque a la carrera, como un depredador persiguiendo a su presa. No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero Alice le estaba hablando.

En cuanto salió de la espesura, la vio, al otro lado del prado. Se había sentado en lo alto de una colina. Su silueta se recortaba contra la luz de la luna creciente. Se acariciaba el brazo como distraída, con la vista clavada en la oscuridad.

—Te agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso, _lass_ —le dijo, respirando agitadamente.

Alice se volvió hacia él de repente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me temo que me has llamado —respondió él, en voz baja.

—No te he llamado —protestó ella, negando con la cabeza.

Jass se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba húmeda y se sacó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones.

—No deberías hacer eso, Jass.

—Tengo que enseñarte lo que me estabas haciendo —murmuró. Se tumbó en la hierba y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Tal vez si no la veía sería capaz de mostrárselo sin devorarla allí mismo.

Lentamente, pasó los dedos sobre la marca que solía quedar oculta por la ropa. Ella ahogó un grito. Volvió a hacerlo y ella gritó de nuevo

—Vaya, vaya, así que es mutuo —comentó él, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó ella, muy agitada.

—Fuiste tú quien empezó —respondió él, riéndose— Estaba tumbado tranquilamente en mi cama cuando sentí que me tocabas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Alice, incrédula, llevándose la mano al corazón.

—Donde duele, cariño. Me tocaste donde más duele.

—No pretendía hacerte daño, Jass, te lo prometo. —Jasper no podía saberlo, pero ella nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a otro ser humano.

Jass entornó los ojos y le examinó la cara mientras volvía a acariciarse la marca con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Te duele si hago esto?

Alice sintió una oleada de calor palpitante entre las piernas.

—Creo que «dolor» no es la palabra adecuada para esto —respondió, sin aliento. Los pezones se le endurecieron cuando él volvió a acariciar la marca— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —preguntó en voz baja, tumbándose sobre la hierba a su lado.

—Parece ser que estamos conectados de algún modo, cariño. —Jass volvió a rozar la marca y se echó a reír cuando ella no pudo evitar ronronear— Cómo me gustan los sonidos que haces cuando te doy placer.

—Me parece que lo que estamos haciendo no es muy decente, Jass —dijo ella, aunque el latido entre sus piernas ocupaba casi toda su atención.

—Pero tampoco creo que sea indecente —replicó él, inclinándose sobre ella— Me deseas, Alice, puedo olerlo. —El corazón de la joven dio un brinco— Puedo percibir tu deseo.

Alice se acarició la marca del brazo. Si quería jugar, ella también podía hacerlo.

—A ti te hace el mismo efecto, Jass, así que ve con cuidado al usar esa herramienta.

Jass gruñó y se colocó encima de ella, sin tocarla.

—Te pediré que lo hagas otra vez —le dijo con los labios pegados a los de ella, justo antes de besarlos muy suavemente.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—No, ninguna —le confirmó él, desatándole los cordones de la blusa con los dientes. Nunca había visto algo tan precioso. Y, por suerte, no parecía que ella fuera a detenerlo— Quiero hacerte el amor.

—¿Hacerme el amor? —preguntó ella, sobresaltada, mientras Jass tiraba del corpiño para dejar al descubierto la parte superior de sus pechos. Le mordisqueó la carne que quedaba a la vista antes de sujetar la prenda de ropa con los dientes y dejarle los pechos al aire de un tirón. Acto seguido, se metió un pezón en la boca. Una lluvia de chispas nubló la vista de la bruja. Jass levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Hacerte el amor —le confirmó.

—Pero no podemos hacerlo —se quejó ella, con un gruñido de impotencia. Sintió una brisa fresca alrededor de los tobillos cuando él le levantó las faldas y exploró en su interior. Cuando ella trató de protestar, Jass volvió a acariciarse la marca. Alice casi se derritió sobre la hierba.

—No juegas limpio —protestó con la voz entrecortada.

—Y no tengo intención de hacerlo de momento —replicó, acariciándose la marca una vez más.

Alice gritó y se agarró con fuerza de sus hombros. La sangre que se agolpaba y latía en sus partes más íntimas le estaba pidiendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Sólo sabía que ese dulce tormento debía acabar de alguna manera.

—Me duele —gimió, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Jass.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo, _lass_. —La mano de Jass se desplazó hacia la parte delantera de su muslo. Con habilidad, le deshizo los lazos de los pololos y se los bajó un poco. Alice no protestó. Quería librarse de esa dulce tortura, como fuera.

—Hazlo —le rogó— Por favor, no me dejes así.

Jass le levantó las faldas hasta la cintura y se colocó entre sus muslos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alarmada, al ver que la cabeza le desaparecía bajo las faldas. Pero ni se le ocurrió la posibilidad de detenerlo al notar sus dedos separándole los muslos con insistencia. Ni al sentir su lengua acariciándole los pliegues húmedos. Sólo pudo agarrarse con fuerza a la hierba que la rodeaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Jass lamió una y otra vez el botón que había entre sus piernas. Alice se sintió inundada por oleadas de placer que se derramaban en su interior y le llenaban el vientre de un calor líquido.

—No pares —susurró, alzando las caderas.

Alice sintió que él asentía justo antes de sorber con fuerza su carne más sensible. Eso fue suficiente. Se rompió en mil pedazos. Jass la acariciaba con los dedos y la lengua al mismo tiempo, dispuesto a darle todo el placer que pudiera. No se detuvo hasta que ella se calmó del todo.

Bajándole las faldas, Jass miró su cara de aturdimiento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —musitó. Jass respondió echándose a reír y atrayéndola hacia sí. De repente, Alice levantó la cabeza— Tú no has sentido el mismo placer que yo.

—Bueno, no tiene que ser así siempre —empezó a decir Jass, pero Alice vio en sus ojos que deseaba el dulce alivio que ella acababa de sentir con tanta intensidad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Con una sonrisa tímida, Jass se desabrochó los pantalones y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Bloqueándole la visión de su miembro al apoyarse contra su muslo bajo las faldas, Jass levantó el brazo de Alice.

—Lámeme —le dijo.

Ella entendió lo que quería decir y sacando la lengua, la pasó una sola vez sobre su propia marca. Él gimió y escondió la cara en su hombro.

—Por Dios, Alice —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, ella lamió la marca deliberadamente una segunda vez. Y una tercera. No hizo falta más. Jass la siguió en su viaje al reino del placer.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Alice apoyó la cabeza de Jass sobre su pecho y éste se quedó contemplando la bóveda celeste que se extendía sobre ellos. Nunca se había sentido tan lleno de deseo y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. No acababa de comprender del todo el poder que Alice tenía sobre él, pero fuera lo que fuese, le gustaba. La abrazó y le acarició el pelo con los labios. Qué maravilloso sería poder quedarse así, abrazado a ella, eternamente.

Justo entonces, Alice se incorporó de un brinco.

—Casi me olvido: tengo que volver.

—No digas eso —protestó Jass, con un gruñido de frustración.

Alice le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

—Félix Ferguson está velando a mi abuelo. Le dije que no tardaría en regresar.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Jass trató de detenerla agarrándola de las faldas, pero la muchacha fue más rápida que él.

—¡Espera! —la llamó él.

—Lo siento. Tenía que haber vuelto hace rato —replicó ella hablando por encima del hombro, sin detenerse.

Jass se levantó de un salto y la persiguió. Le pareció que se pasaba el tiempo haciéndolo. Era algo que no le había sucedido con ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces. Claro que tampoco ninguna otra había logrado llevarlo al orgasmo con sólo lamerse la muñeca. Si había una mujer en el mundo a quien valía la pena perseguir, ésa era Alice Brandon.

La alcanzó al pie de la colina y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para atraerla hacia su pecho.

—Sólo un poco más, Alice. No pasará nada por un momento más.

Ella suspiró.

—Jass, tengo que marcharme —dijo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Él le mordisqueó el cuello.

—Sólo quería disculparme por haberte hablado tan mal antes.

Alice se volvió hacia él dentro del círculo de sus brazos. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaban a la luz de la luna creciente.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada. Debí haberte hablado de mi marca, pero es un asunto muy duro para mí. No sé nada de mi padre, salvo que me dejó la marca como única herencia.

Jass le rozó la mejilla con los labios, en un beso suave.

—Puedes contármelo todo, Alie.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y Jass la abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Te importa esperarme? Deja que me ocupe de Félix y luego puedes entrar a tomar una taza de té.

—Por supuesto.

Alice se separó de él y volvió a echarse a correr por el sendero que llevaba a su casa. Jass la observó. Se fijó en el movimiento de sus caderas, en su manera de correr, rápida y silenciosa como la de un lobo. Había sido un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Cuando Alice entró en la casa, Félix seguía velando a su abuelo, tal como lo había dejado. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no levantó la vista. Alice se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Hola, Alie. No te he visto entrar —dijo el joven, sobresaltado.

—No te preocupes, Félix. Siento haber tardado tanto. No quería hacerte esperar.

El joven se dirigió a la puerta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No importa. Además, mañana habrá acabado todo.

Alice lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho, Félix.

Su amigo abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí? Sabes que puedes venir a casa. No me gusta pensar que te quedas sola.

Alice suspiró.

—No lo estoy, os tengo a todos vosotros. Gracias otra vez. Por todo.

Félix asintió, salió de la casa y desapareció en la noche.

Alice se dirigió a la cocina de leña situada en el centro de la estancia y puso agua a hervir. Prepararía una infusión de manzanilla mezclada con hojas de arándano. Luego se asomó a la habitación de su abuelo. Si no fuera porque sabía que no era así, habría pensado que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y regresó a la estufa para verter el agua sobre las infusiones.

Cuando estaba acabando de prepararlas, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta suavemente. El corazón se le aceleró al pensar que Jass estaba tan cerca. Se apresuró a abrir, pero en vez de al guapo inglés, se encontró a Jane con el mantón a cuadros típico del clan Macleod cubriéndole la cabeza. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gruñir. Lo último que necesitaba era que su amiga se encontrara con Jass en ese momento.

—Es tarde, Jane.

Jane se descubrió la cabeza, señalando hacia el sofá de la salita.

—Lo sé. No me quedaré mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

Alice abrió la puerta del todo para dejarla entrar. Mientras Jane se adentraba en la sala, Alice clavó la vista en la oscuridad, pero no vio a Jass. Cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Jane se desplomó en el sofá y se secó una lágrima. Alice se acercó a su amiga, sintiéndose muy culpable. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que estaba disgustada.

—¿Qué te pasa, Jane?

Su amiga le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—Odio lo que está pasando, Alie. Eres mi mejor amiga y detesto que estemos enfrentadas.

Alice también estaba harta.

—Pues deja de oponerte a mis decisiones —le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. No quiero perderte. Ninguna de nosotras lo consentirá.

—Jane, no voy a irme a ninguna parte. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo.

—Pero es que lo he visto, Alie. Y si tú te vas con él a Inglaterra, el aquelarre se deshará. Tenemos que estar unidas las cinco para que funcione.

Alice suspiró.

—Creo que estás vendiendo la leche antes de ordeñar la vaca. Jass no me ha pedido que lo acompañe a Inglaterra. Sólo quiere que le cure. Después, se marchará. —Alice bajó la mirada hacia la marca. Estaban conectados. ¿Seguiría funcionando esa unión si se alejaban? Al cabo de un año, ¿continuaría notando algo cada vez que él se tocara la marca?

—Te lo pedirá, Alie.

Pues aunque lo hiciera, ella no podría acompañarlo. No encajaba en su mundo.

—Jane, éste es mi hogar. No he visto otra cosa. Me conoces desde que nacimos. ¿De veras crees que sería capaz de irme a Londres?

Jane miró por encima del hombro de Alice, en dirección a la ventana.

—Sí. Lo he visto. —Volvió la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amiga— Sabes que te quiero y que deseo lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé.

Su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Bien. Porque no pienso rendirme. Si tu madre se quedó en Escocia a pesar de la visión de la mía, lucharé hasta el final por ti.

—Jane...

Ésta sacudió la mano en el aire mientras se levantaba.

—Ni te molestes en tratar de evitarlo. Eres lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana.

Las otras quizá se hubieran sentido ofendidas si la hubieran oído, pero Alice sabía que era verdad. Desde su más tierna infancia, las dos habían estado siempre mucho más unidas que las demás. Jane le echó los brazos al cuello y luego se apartó.

—Está esperando fuera desde que he llegado. Será mejor que os deje solos.

Alice se quedó mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de luchar por mí hasta el final?

—Bueno, si intenta propasarse, me enteraré. Y luego le diré a Alec MacQuarrie que lo eche a la calle a patadas. —Con esas palabras, Jane abrió la puerta y salió de la casa— Sé que está ahí, Cullen. Dé la cara y no se esconda como un perro asustado.

Dando un paso al frente, Jass salió de las sombras, con una expresión de aburrimiento perfectamente estudiada.

—Vaya, señorita Macleod. Es un placer volver a verla.

—Que le quede claro, Cullen. Si hace daño a Alice de alguna manera, lo arrojaré a una caldera de aceite hirviendo.

—Con su encantadora personalidad, señorita Macleod, no es de extrañar que tenga tantos admiradores —replicó él, sin perder las formas.

Ella levantó la nariz y le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

—No olvide lo que le he dicho.

Jass no la vio desaparecer en la noche, ya que sus ojos estaban clavados en Alice. Llevaba el cabello suelto y la luz de la estufa de leña la envolvía en un halo radiante. Cuando avanzó hacia él, Jass vio que se había ruborizado.

—Lo siento mucho.

Jass la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, cariño. La señorita Macleod no me preocupa en absoluto. —Poniéndole una mano en a espalda, la guió de vuelta hacia el interior.

Señalándole el sofá gastado con la mano, Alice se acercó a la zona que hacía las veces de cocina.

—Bien —dijo— Las infusiones aún están calientes.

Jass miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar pensar que la joven se merecía una vida mucho mejor. Antes de que pudiera compartir su idea con ella, Alice se acercó a él con una taza en cada mano.

—Manzanilla y arándano —le dijo, ofreciéndole la taza que no estaba desportillada.

—¿Arándano? —repitió él, metiendo la nariz en la taza. Olía delicioso.

—Sí, la infusión es de hojas trituradas, pero además deberías comerte algunas bayas durante la próxima luna llena. Los arándanos están en sintonía con el aura de la luna.

Jass se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Crees que los arándanos me curarán?

Alice dio un sorbo a su infusión.

—Creo que no te hará daño probarlo.

No le faltaba razón. Jass dio un trago y cerró los ojos, paladeando el sabor en su boca. Nunca había probado una infusión tan deliciosa.

—Entonces —dijo finalmente—, ¿vas a explicarme de una vez por qué la señorita Macleod me odia tanto?

Alice se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada hacia el regazo.

—Jane está convencida de que vas a llevarme contigo a Londres y de que no volverán a verme.

Jass sintió que, de repente, le faltaba el aire. Eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? No tenía ningún problema para sentir la llamada de la luna cuando estaba a su lado. Lo único que debía hacer era mantenerla junto a él en todo momento y asunto resuelto. Sin contar con la ventaja añadida de que disfrutaba mucho estando en su compañía. No le costaba nada imaginársela despertando entre sus brazos cada mañana.

—¿Y qué piensas tú al respecto? —le preguntó.

Podía ofrecerle mucho más que una casita como ésta. Y su abuelo acababa de fallecer. No tenía a nadie en el mundo que la necesitara tanto como él. Era la solución perfecta.

—Pienso que apenas te conozco.

Jass sonrió.

—Me conoces mucho mejor que las demás mujeres con las que he estado. Ninguna de ellas sabe de mi auténtica naturaleza. Ninguna de ellas tiene el poder de tocarme como lo haces tú. —Y ninguna lo había hecho arder de deseo como ella.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Te digo lo mismo que a Jane. Éste es mi hogar. No pienso marcharme de aquí.

Jass la miró asombrado y pestañeó varias veces. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era? ¿Ignoraba todo lo que podía ofrecerle? Si lograba apartarla un poco de sus amigas, tal vez la convencería para que se quedara a su lado.

—¿Ni siquiera para encontrar a tu padre? —sugirió Jass.

Los ojos verdes de Alice se abrieron como platos.

—No es posible.

—Eso no lo sabemos. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto, preguntándome quién podría ser tu padre. Creo que lo mejor sería presentarte al mayor Volturi.

—¿Mayor Volturi? ¿Es escocés?

—Supongo —respondió Jass, frunciendo el cejo. Nunca se lo había preguntado. Tras tantos años en el ejército, el hombre tenía un acento tan inglés como el suyo— Es el director de la Sociedad Licaniana de Londres.

—¿La Sociedad Licaniana?

—Ajá. Es una organización para los miembros de nuestra especie. Casi todos formamos parte de ella. Un noventa o noventa y cinco por ciento, diría. La Sociedad conoce la historia de cada uno de nosotros. Quiénes somos. Dónde hemos vivido... Ese tipo de cosas. Y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros. Ayudamos a los hijos que se quedan huérfanos, a los que necesitan atención médica. Si indagamos un poco, creo que podremos descubrir quién...

—Fue mi padre. —Alice acabó la frase— No se me había pasado por la cabeza. Nunca me imaginé que fuera posible encontrarlo.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea. De pronto, Alice parecía tan triste que Jass sintió ganas de abrazarla hasta que se olvidara de su sugerencia.

—Si no quieres que lo hagamos, lo entenderé.

Alice dejó la taza en la mesita que los separaba y se miró la marca de la muñeca.

—Si sigue con vida, me gustaría. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle. Llevo toda la vida deseándolo.

Jass le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—En ese caso, te ayudaré a encontrarlo, Alie.

La sonrisa de la joven iluminó la habitación.

—¿Igual que hiciste con mis peinetas?

Esas peinetas. Tenían que ser un regalo del padre de Alice a su madre.

—Exactamente.

Podrían marcharse al día siguiente, tras el funeral. Cuanto antes la apartara de las demás brujas, mucho mejor.

—Pero primero, tengo que curarte.

—¿No puedes hacerlo en Londres?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Todo lo que necesito está aquí, Jass. Acudiste a mí para que te ayudara. No puedo dejarte marchar hasta que te haya curado.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Alice observó a Jass por encima de la taza. Se había acomodado en el sofá y se le veía a gusto. El cabello claro le caía desordenado sobre la frente, dándole un atractivo aspecto. Podría pasarse la vida mirándolo y no se cansaría.

Pero momentos después, Jasper se echó hacia adelante.

—Me parece que debería marcharme. No me gustaría que alguien descubriera que has estado a solas conmigo en plena noche —le dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Alice no quería que se fuera. Aún no.

—No creo que venga nadie a estas horas. Estoy segura de que no importa que te quedes un rato más. —Jass ladeó la cabeza— No te vayas —murmuró Alie.

—Tenemos un oído excelente, lo sabes —le recordó él, sonriendo.

Alice ahogó una maldición.

—Siempre se me olvida. Y eso que a veces me da la sensación de que puedes oír hasta lo que pienso.

—No, tus pensamientos están a salvo. Aunque reconozco que me divierte tratar de adivinar lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

—¿Se te da bien?

—No mucho, me temo —admitió, rascándose la barbilla— ¿Por qué no me facilitas la tarea y me dices qué estás pensando?

—Porque sin un desafío te aburrirías y perderías el interés por mí. —Y Alice quería ser un desafío constante para él.

—Tienes razón —respondió él, luchando por permanecer serio mientras la observaba de arriba abajo. Alice ahogó un grito y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho al darse cuenta de que los pezones se le endurecían.

—¡Puedes leerme la mente!

—No, _lass_, te lo prometo. —Jass alzó una mano tratando de tranquilizarla— Lo que sucede es que tu cuerpo me habla con mucha más claridad que tu mente —le explicó, tirando de los pantalones para acomodarlos— Tengo que marcharme. Si me quedo, voy a querer más. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero no se movió del sofá.

El corazón de Alice dio un brinco.

—Pero si acabamos de... —Señaló hacia la puerta y se miró la muñeca como toda explicación.

—Eso no ha sido nada, cariño. Sólo un poco de placer. Se puede mejorar. —Su mirada pasó de ser cálida a ardiente.

—No sé si sería capaz de resistirlo —musitó ella entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó él, riendo abiertamente esta vez. Al ver que ella se ruborizaba, le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna y volvió a reclinarse en el sofá, señalándose la oreja— Un oído excelente, no lo olvides

—¿Qué otras habilidades tienes?

—¿Aparte de la de darte placer? —La sonrisa de Jass se hizo más amplia.

—Sí, aparte de ésa —respondió ella, suspirando. Se rendía. No podía ganarle en aquel juego. Le llevaba años de ventaja.

Jass disfrutaba mucho provocándola. Se lo pasaba mejor bromeando con ella de lo que había disfrutado en mucho tiempo. Pero se olvidaba una y otra vez de que era inocente. No era una prostituta, ni una viuda, ni una tabernera. Era una buena chica y debía recordarlo.

Alice se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

—Lo siento, _lass_. Te prometo que me portaré bien. Pregúntame lo que quieras saber sobre los licántropos —la animó, volviendo a echarse hacia adelante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, para demostrarle que contaba con toda su atención.

—¿Lo que quiera?

Él le guiñó el ojo como respuesta.

Alice se echó hacia adelante también. Su sonrisa curiosa caldeó el corazón de Jass.

—¿Puedes contarme más detalles sobre la transformación?

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—¿Cómo es? ¿Qué se siente?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo.

Jass aspiró hondo. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Cuando los licántropos alcanzamos la madurez, empezamos a crecer muy de prisa. Acabamos siendo más altos que los demás chicos, nos volvemos más fuertes y más veloces. Necesitamos esa fuerza extra para competir con los depredadores cuando adoptamos la forma de lobo. Al principio, da un poco de miedo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por ejemplo, cuando empiezas a notar la atracción de la luna. A medida que va creciendo, la llamada se hace más fuerte y nuestros cuerpos se van preparando para la transformación y nos volvemos más agresivos. —Entornó los ojos para no perderse ni un detalle de la reacción de la joven al oír su siguiente revelación—: También crece nuestra lujuria. Por eso precisamente me metí en este lío.

—Entonces, ¿conoces la causa de tu problema? —preguntó Alice.

Si se lo confesaba todo, tendría muchas más posibilidades de encontrar una solución, pero le asaltaban serias dudas sobre la conveniencia de revelarle esa parte de su vida.

—Vamos, no me escondas nada. Cuéntame lo que ocurrió. —Alie no parecía dispuesta a aceptar un no como respuesta.

—No puedo —confesó él, sofocado.

—¿Te estás ruborizando, Jasper?

—Quizá.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo —lo animó ella.

—Estaba con una... —se interrumpió y se apartó el pañuelo del cuello, como si le faltara el aire. Le estaba costando más contarle aquello que admitir su condición de licántropo.

—¿Una persona? —Alice le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

—Sí, una persona. Una mujer, más concretamente. —Jass se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Tal vez si no dejaba de moverse, sería capaz de acabar de contárselo— Verás, los días anteriores a la transformación, es peligroso que nos acerquemos a una mujer. La lujuria se apodera de nosotros y podemos perder el control. Hay demasiadas posibilidades de que hagamos daño a nuestra pareja. —Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla.

Ella ahogó un grito.

—Oh, por favor, dime que no golpeaste a una mujer, Jass. —Alice se levantó y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No, ni mucho menos, pero fui brusco con ella. Perdí el control.

—Sigo sin acabar de entenderlo. —La conversación estaba resultando muy frustrante para ambos— ¿Qué le hiciste exactamente?

—¡La mordí! —respondió de mala manera, arrepintiéndose de inmediato del tono que había empleado.

—Me temo que mi oído no es tan bueno como el tuyo —replicó Alice, aunque Jass estaba convencido de que lo había oído perfectamente— ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—He dicho que la mordí —repitió. No tenía sentido echarse atrás.

—¿Y por qué demonios hiciste algo así?

—No pude evitarlo.

Alice cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era obvio que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Los licántropos marcamos a nuestras parejas.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Las marcáis? ¿Mordiéndolas?

Jass asintió.

—No era mi pareja; sólo era una relación de una noche, pero aun así perdí el control y la mordí. La culpa fue sólo mía. Yo sabía que no era mi pareja. Si me hubiera mantenido a distancia, no habría estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno y no habría perdido el control. Y ahora podría seguir transformándome sin problemas.

Jass se acercó a ella y le retiró el cabello de la cara, dejándole el cuello al descubierto. Bajó la cabeza hasta el lugar en el que el cuello se une con el hombro y aspiró hondo.

—Éste es el lugar donde los licántropos marcan a sus parejas —dijo, antes de mordisquearle la piel con mucha delicadeza.

El aroma inconfundible del deseo de Alice lo envolvió casi inmediatamente. El cuerpo de la joven empezó a calentarse con rapidez y a desprender calor en oleadas.

—No me ha dolido —confesó, agarrando a Jass con fuerza por las solapas.

—No te he marcado —le aclaró él, acariciándole el cuello con los dedos— Sólo te he enseñado el lugar donde lo haría.

—¿Te gustaría marcarme? —preguntó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Jass le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y la miró fijamente.

—Más que nada en el mundo, Alice.

—Oh —exclamó ella. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que Jass podía oírlo.

—Pero no debo hacerlo. —Jass dio un paso atrás— No puedo arriesgarme a hacerte daño. —Aunque trató de no sonar disgustado, no lo consiguió.

—Perdiste el control con esa mujer. ¿Quién era? ¿Tu prometida?

—No exactamente —se resistió él.

—¿No? —Alice sonrió encantada— Entonces, ¿quién era?

—Alice. —Jass suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de ganar tiempo. Pero ella siguió mirándolo fijamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Así que se lanzó y le contó la verdad—: No era nadie, sólo una puta.

Cerrando los ojos, Jass esperó su reacción. Esperaba gritos o lloros, pero no el puñetazo en la mandíbula que ella le propinó.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 19**

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Jass, pestañeando.

Alice no había pegado a otro ser humano en toda su vida, pero no había podido contener la rabia que se había apoderado de ella al oír la palabra «puta». Era algo que llevaba oyendo desde pequeña, casi siempre asociado a su madre. Y no pensaba tolerar que tal cosa se pronunciara bajo su techo.

—Le agradecería mucho que se marchara, lord Jasper. —Alice se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, sin mirarlo.

—Alice —dijo él, acercándose—, por favor, deja que te lo explique.

—No tiene nada que explicarme, lord Jasper —replicó ella, dándole una palmada en el hombro para sacarlo de la casa, aunque, de hecho, hubiera sido más efectivo tratar de mover una roca— Le sugiero que se marche o llamaré a Jane y le pediré que se traiga ese caldero de aceite hirviendo —añadió, mirándolo al fin.

Parecía atormentado, pero Alice se negó a ablandarse.

—No tienes ni idea del daño que pueden causar unas cuantas brujas con un caldero de aceite hirviendo.

—No hará falta. Me voy. —Al menos había vuelto a tutearlo. Sin decir nada más, salió de la casa y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Aturdida, Alice se quedó mirando la fría noche antes de cerrar la puerta. «No era nadie, sólo una puta.» El enfado volvió a apoderarse de ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Esa mujer, fuera quien fuese, ciertamente era alguien. Era una persona. Tal vez tenía hijos a los que alimentar y vestir. Quizá estaba pasando por momentos difíciles. Puede que se hubiera enamorado del hombre equivocado. Uno que había tomado su cuerpo y luego la había abandonado.

«No era nadie, sólo una puta.» No podía irse a dormir con la furia recorriéndole el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor. Había montones de cosas con las que mantenerse ocupada.

Ordenaría la casa. Si usaba un conjuro lo tendría todo listo en un momento, pero así no se libraría de la energía negativa que la inundaba. Recogió las tazas de té y las cucharas antes de barrer el suelo y limpiar la mesa. No parecía estar sirviendo de nada. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las crueles palabras de Jass.

Cuando el interior de la casita estuvo reluciente y se quedó sin nada que limpiar, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con la colcha. Aspirando el relajante aroma del brezo que había al lado de su lecho, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Jass se abrió camino a través del bosque dando patadas y manotazos a su alrededor. Era un imbécil. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan duro de mollera? Sabía que hablarle de la prostituta de Brighton sería una equivocación. Pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Había querido ser honesto con ella. No ocultarle nada de lo que había sucedido. Le había abierto su alma, por el amor de Dios. Y ella lo había echado a la calle.

¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de los errores de Emmett? Las mujeres no entendían las necesidades más primitivas de los hombres, y las de Jass eran mucho más primitivas que las de la mayoría de ellos. ¿Qué problema había en utilizar los servicios de una prostituta de vez en cuando? No veía que tuviera que avergonzarse de nada. La mayor parte de los hombres de su clase lo hacía. Incluso los casados. Y él era un hombre soltero.

Había sido ella la que había insistido para que se lo contara. «Vamos, no me escondas nada. Cuéntame lo que pasó... ¿quién era?» Pues no debería ir haciendo tantas preguntas si en realidad no quería conocer las respuestas.

Había tenido la secreta esperanza de que Alice fuera distinta a las demás. Había algo entre ellos... Una conexión que no sabía cómo explicar, que no quería explicar. Sólo deseaba disfrutarla.

Y ahora ella estaba furiosa con él por algo que había hecho antes de conocerla. Era un completo idiota.

Jass se detuvo en seco al ver luz en una de las ventanas delanteras de casa de los MacQuarrie. ¡Maldita fuera! Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener otra conversación con Alec. No le apetecía escuchar más advertencias sobre su relación con Alice Brandon. Bueno, siempre podía pasar la noche en los establos.

O tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era recoger sus cosas y regresar a Londres. Inmediatamente, rechazó la idea. Necesitaba a Alice para que lo curara. Maldición, la necesitaba.

Las cosas nunca le habían resultado fáciles. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre acababa eligiendo el camino más complicado. Debería ir aprendiendo después de una vida llena de equivocaciones. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que lo perdonara? ¿Regalarle flores? ¿Joyas? ¿O simplemente disculparse? No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Siento haberme acostado con otras mujeres antes de conocerte? Menudo hombre sería si no hubiera estado con ninguna a los veintiséis años. Sería el hazmerreír de los licántropos.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? —le preguntó Alec desde la puerta de entrada.

¡Claro que, no! Encorvando la espalda, Jass se dirigió hacia su amigo.

—Me parece que necesitas una copa.

Quizá Alec tenía razón. Subió la escalera.

—¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? —le preguntó.

Alec se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del todo para dejarlo entrar.

—No podía dormir. Pensé que un poco de whisky me ayudaría.

Whisky. Sonaba perfecto. Insensibilizar el cerebro era mucho más efectivo que tratar de comprender a las mujeres.

—Te sigo, _mon ami_.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, Alec sirvió el whisky en dos copas y le alargó una a Jass.

—¿Puedo deducir por tu expresión que las cosas no van bien entre la señorita Brandon y tú?

Jass dio un trago y agradeció la sensación ardiente que le descendía por la garganta.

—Por favor, no empieces, Alec.

Su amigo se echó a reír.

—No es mi estilo pisotear a un hombre caído, Cullen. Me parece que ya estás bastante abatido sin mi ayuda.

Jass alzó la copa en un irónico brindis.

—Muchas gracias.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio amigable durante un buen rato. Tras unas cuantas rondas, Jass se reclinó en la butaca y se quedó observando el techo.

—¿Crees que es posible entender cómo funciona la mente femenina?

—Yo, desde luego, no la entendería ni aunque viviera cien años. Empiezo a pensar que sería más fácil llevar a cabo las doce pruebas de Hércules que cortejar a la señorita Macleod.

—Tal vez deberías tomártelo como un mensaje de los dioses. —Jass no se podía imaginar un destino más negro que pasar la vida al lado de esa bruja altanera.

—Pero hombre —empezó a decir Alec, conciliador—, yo no te he dicho nada sobre la señorita Brandon, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es devolverme el favor.

Era justo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué problema tienes?

—Pensarás que soy idiota.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo pienso ya? —bromeó Jass.

Alec suspiró.

—Preferiría no confirmar tus sospechas. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres contarme qué te ha dicho la señorita Brandon para que parezcas un cachorro abandonado?

—Se ha disgustado al enterarse de que he tenido relaciones con prostitutas.

Alec se atragantó y Jass se echó hacia adelante para golpear a su amigo en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Por todos los demonios, Cullen! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hablarle de eso?

Sintiéndose como un perfecto idiota, Jass volvió a hundirse en la butaca.

—Ella me obligó.

Alec se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—No me puedo imaginar qué te ha llevado a hacer algo tan estúpido y disparatado.

Jass lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—¿También le cuentas a la duquesa tus proezas en la cama?

Su madre. Llevaba semanas sin escribirle ni una línea. Probablemente estaría muy preocupada por él, pero si le enviaba una carta contándole lo que le pasaba, aún se preocuparía más. Nunca había sido capaz de engañarla cuando algo no iba bien. Por eso ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentarlo. Además, si Alice lograba curarle, no habría motivo para preocupar a su madre.

Alec se echó a reír aún con más fuerza.

—Por favor, dime que no.

—Por supuesto que no. No se lo cuento todo a mi madre. —Tampoco es que necesitara hacerlo. Podía antenerse informada de sus asuntos leyendo las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos— Me voy a la cama.

La risa de Alec lo siguió escaleras arriba.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Alice se despertó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta con delicadeza. Poniéndose un chal sobre el camisón, se retiró el pelo por encima de los hombros y abrió la puerta con precaución.

Los ojos azules de Jane tenían un brillo decidido.

—Sabemos que estás enfadada con nosotras, pero estamos aquí para apoyarte, quieras o no. —Jane, Renata, Chelsea y Heidi entraron en la casa— Hoy vas a enterrar a tu abuelo y nosotras permaneceremos a tu lado en todo momento —insistió, secándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Jane, claro que os quiero a mi lado —dijo Alice, abrazando a sus amigas, que formaron una piña— Sois mi familia. Sin vosotras no soy nada.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Jane la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Piensas ir vestida así?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Alie— No seas boba.

—Entonces, te recomiendo que te des prisa, porque el pastor ya ha hecho sonar la campana en la plaza. La gente no tardará en llegar. —Dio un par de palmadas bruscas para poner a sus amigas en movimiento— Vamos, vamos.

—¿Me he dormido? —Oh, no. No podía ser esa hora en absoluto. Sin embargo, recordó que se había ido a la cama francamente tarde.

Jane trató de domar el rebelde cabello de su amiga con la mano.

—Necesitabas descansar. Te has estado ocupando de un montón de cosas. —Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, levantó la cortina— Ya veo acercarse a la gente. A menos que pienses recibirlos en camisón, será mejor que te vistas.

Alice se puso en acción. Desapareció en su habitación y, tras lavarse rápidamente, se vistió. Luego trató de poner orden en su pelo, aunque ésa era una misión imposible. Su cabello tenía voluntad propia. Se colocó con fuerza las peinetas de su madre, aun sabiendo que no aguantarían así ni una hora.

Se afanó en la cocina, poniendo el agua a hervir antes de ir a abrir la puerta. En cuanto dio un paso al frente, chocó con el ancho torso de un hombre.

—¡Vaya! —dijo una voz profunda mientras unos fuertes brazos la estabilizaban para que no fuera a parar al suelo. Alice no necesitó verle la cara para saber a quién pertenecían aquellos brazos. Respiró hondo, inhalando su olor inconfundible a jabón de afeitar y a... Jass. Era un aroma peculiar, un poco salvaje, que siempre lograba que el corazón se le acelerara.

Finalmente, alzó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

—No sé qué te ha hecho pensar que serías bienvenido, lord Jasper —le susurró con dureza.

Los ojos de Jass se entornaron, mientras le soltaba los hombros y enderezaba la espalda.

—He venido con Alec para traer sillas.

—Y luego te marcharás, espero. —Las palabras le sonaron duras hasta a ella, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él en esos momentos.

Jass le sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza pero de manera implacable para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

—No, _lass_. No me marcharé. Puedes odiarme tanto como quieras, pero no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Alice no pudo controlar el pequeño brinco que le dio el corazón en el pecho al oír que se quedaría.

—Como quieras... —Dando un paso atrás, Alice se libró de su mano. Entonces, se sintió muy sola, más de lo que se había sentido nunca.

—El té está listo —dijo Jane a su espalda. Alice levantó los ojos para ver la expresión de Jass. La cara de enfado con que miraba a su amiga le hubiera resultado divertida en otras circunstancias. Le pareció que lo oía refunfuñar mientras se volvía hacia Jane. Las otras tres brujas estaban ocupadas preparando comida para las visitas.

—¿Para qué ha venido? —se quejó la muchacha.

—Ha acompañado a Alec. Han traído sillas, Jane —respondió Alie, suspirando— Déjalo tranquilo, por favor.

—Si ni siquiera conocía a tu abuelo... —protestó Jane de forma leve.

—¿Piensas montar una escena para obligarlo a que se marche? —susurró Alice— Prefiero que se quede aquí tranquilamente y no dar más motivos a la gente para que hable a mis espaldas. No creo que a mi abuelo le gustara.

—¡Vale, de acuerdo! Pero cuando acabe la ceremonia, ¿podré echarlo de una patada?

—Podrás patearle el culo tanto como quieras, no me importa. —Alice gruñó al cargar una pesada caldera.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Jane, tratando de compartir el peso con su amiga, pero de pronto, la caldera desapareció de sus manos.

—Dime dónde quieres que la ponga —dijo Jass, mirando a Alice con los ojos brillantes. No parecía estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo— Estoy a tu disposición. Sólo tienes que decirme qué quieres que haga.

—No tienes que hacer nada —protestó ella.

—Sólo dime dónde la quieres, Alie —le susurró.

—Allí, por favor —dijo ella, señalando una mesa en el otro extremo de la cocina.

Jane la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar bruscamente.

—¿Os estáis tuteando?

—No me he dado cuenta —mintió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ¡si te ha llamado Alie! Estás perdida, Alice. Ahora sí que lo veo claro —se lamentó Jane, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Quieres dejar de montar un drama por todo, Jane? ¡Ha movido una maldita caldera, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Alice susurrando para que sólo ella pudiera oírla. Si alguien más la oía maldecir el día del entierro de su abuelo, ya podía despedirse de la poca reputación que le quedaba.

Desde el otro extremo de la cocina, Jass se echó a reír. Por supuesto que la había oído. No se había perdido detalle de todas las tonterías que había dicho durante los últimos seis días.

A Jass no le habría importado quedarse quieto en un rincón de la cocina, viendo cómo Alice se afanaba con los preparativos para los asistentes. Sin embargo, trataba de parecer ocupado, moviendo una silla de sitio de vez en cuando o cargando objetos pesados para alguna de sus amigas. En realidad, lo único que le interesaba era escuchar las conversaciones que tenían lugar a su alrededor.

No pudo disimular la risa cuando la oyó maldecir. Era tan rebelde como su pelo. Sintió la tentación de tocarse la marca para ver si respondía del mismo modo que la noche anterior, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Ése era un día importante para ella. No podía apartarla de su dolor como desearía, pero al menos no contribuiría a causarle preocupaciones innecesarias.

Alec se asomó a la puerta.

—Ven a ayudarme, Cullen. Han traído comida.

—¿Comida? ¿De dónde ha salido? —preguntó Alice.

La señora Ross entró en la cocina andando con torpeza a causa de sus voluminosas formas.

—He pensado que te vendrían bien algunas cosas para el banquete —dijo, haciendo señas a los hombres para que entraran la comida.

Jass vio cómo Alice fruncía el cejo al ver la cantidad de alimentos que estaban llegando. Tuvieron que hacer varios viajes hasta que todo estuvo en la cocina.

Jass sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver que Alice se acercaba a la señora Ross en silencio y le ponía una mano en el brazo.

—Le voy a deber el favor durante mucho tiempo, me temo.

La mujer le apretó las manos y luego levantó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, querida. Estamos en paz.

Alice se volvió hacia Jane.

—¿Ha sido tu padre quien ha encargado todo esto?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—No, Alie. No ha sido él.

Alice interrogó con la mirada a sus tres amigas, pero las tres negaron tener nada que ver.

—Entonces, ¿quién puede...?—Su voz se apagó al fijarse en Jass, que se esforzaba por mirar hacia otra parte. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que hubiera sido idea suya, aunque estaba claro que así era.

Alice se llevó las manos a la cara y, para sorpresa de los presentes, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Llevaba días tratando de aparentar una fuerza que no tenía. Jass se sintió mal al verla tan triste, pero saber que había colaborado a resolver alguna de sus preocupaciones lo consoló.

Antes de que ningún otro de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, Jass cruzó la estancia y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo para hacer que se sintiera segura. Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Vamos, Alie —le murmuró al oído— Nadie sabe que he sido yo quien ha pagado por todo esto. Y nunca lo sabrán.

Jane se llevó a todas las mujeres de la cocina, solicitando su colaboración. Aunque dejó la puerta abierta, Alice se la imaginó montando guardia junto a ella, para impedir que nadie entrara.

—Estoy muy, muy enfadada contigo por lo de anoche, cuando dijiste que esa mujer con la que habías estado era sólo una puta —le explicó Alice, lloriqueando— He oído esa horrible palabra toda mi vida, referida a mi madre. —Respiró entrecortadamente— ¿Por qué has tenido que ser tan amable conmigo esta mañana? —preguntó, golpeándole el pecho con suavidad, con impotencia— Ahora me cuesta mucho más seguir enfadada contigo.

—Puedes volver a enfadarte más tarde, amor. No te lo echaré en cara.

—Bien —replicó ella, lloriqueando con más fuerza.

Jass bajó la cabeza para hablarle al oído, con la intención de que sus palabras le llegaran al corazón.

—Siento haber usado una palabra tan dolorosa para ti. Fue una equivocación. Nunca volveré a usarla en mi vida, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mientras seguía abrazándola, Jass sintió que ella asentía débilmente. Era un pequeño gesto, pero era un comienzo. La estrechó un poco más, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla tan pegada a su cuerpo. Sabía que tendría que soltarla pronto si no quería dañar su reputación. Le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares y le dio un suave beso en los labios, comprobando sorprendido que ella se lo devolvía.

—Oigo pasos —susurró con una sonrisa, justo antes de separarse de ella dando un paso atrás y ocupándose en mover una silla.

—No sé cómo agradecerle toda su ayuda, lord Jasper —dijo ella. Si alguien los oía, pensaría que le estaba agradeciendo su colaboración.

—Tal vez me lo cobre en especie, señorita Brandon —replicó él, con los ojos tan brillantes que Alice se ruborizó— Quizá necesite sus servicios como curandera.

Alice apenas oyó las palabras que el pastor, el señor Crawford, pronunció en la iglesia. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupada pensando en su abuelo. Recordaba cuando se sentaba sobre sus rodillas y él le contaba un cuento, o cómo dejaba que siempre ganara ella a las cartas, o le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y le decía que le iban a pasar cosas maravillosas en la vida.

Al no haber conocido a su padre, su abuelo había ocupado su lugar. Había sido muy duro verlo marchitarse durante el último año. Al menos ahora podría disfrutar de la paz que el hombre no había tenido desde que su enfermedad se manifestó.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el sermón del señor Crawford había llegado a su fin y los hombres se habían puesto en fila para ayudar a cargar el ataúd hasta el cementerio. A las mujeres no les estaba permitido acudir.

Uno a uno, los asistentes fueron saliendo de la iglesia, pero Alice permaneció sentada. Debería darse prisa en volver a casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba a punto para el banquete, pero no le quedaban fuerzas.

Al notar una mano apoyándose en su hombro, levantó la cabeza y vio a Jane y a las demás esperándola.

—¿Estás lista, Alie?

Ella asintió, aunque en realidad no se sentía preparada.

Jane la agarró de un brazo y Renata del otro. Al salir al exterior y ver que brillaba un sol radiante, Alice sonrió.

—No me digas que has tenido algo que ver con este buen tiempo...

Renata apartó la mirada tímidamente.

—Mi estado de ánimo era bastante lluvioso, pero el señor Brandon era un hombre tan alegre que he pensado que le habría gustado más así.

—Aparte de que hubiera sido muy molesto celebrar una comida al aire libre bajo un aguacero —añadió Jane.

—Aparte de eso, claro —asintió Renata, con una sonrisa.

Las cinco amigas siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la casita de Alice.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Jass se apoyó en un viejo roble, sin perder nunca de vista la casa de Alice. Desde esa distancia aún podía oír las conversaciones que tenían lugar en su interior, aunque Alice apenas hablaba.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Heidi Ferguson, que decía tonterías sin parar. A Jass le dio la impresión de que Heidi pensaba que si dejaba de hablar, aunque fuera tan sólo un instante, su amiga se convertiría en un charco de lágrimas. Y tal vez fuera cierto.

—Además, siempre llevaba _toffees_ en el bolsillo. Cada vez que me veía me daba uno y me preguntaba: «¿Cómo estás, Heidi?». Luego volvía a sentarse y me dejaba hablar sin interrumpirme sobre la estricta de mi madre o sobre Félix, que nunca es justo conmigo...

—¡Demonios, Heidi! —la interrumpió otra de las brujas, a la que Jass no reconoció— ¿No puedes estar callada ni un momento? Es insoportable.

Oyó suspirar a Alice y se dirigió hacia la casa. ¿Qué les pasaba a esas mujeres? Discutían constantemente como si fueran hermanas. En pocos pasos alcanzó la puerta y llamó.

Por supuesto, la que abrió fue la señorita Macleod, acompañada de su sonrisa irónica.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo.

Jass no iba a dejarse provocar por ella. Alice no necesitaba más discusiones a su alrededor. Al mirar por encima de la muchacha, vio a su brujita en el centro de la sala. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada de Alice se iluminó.

—Alie —la saludó con una sonrisa—, ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo?

—Aún quedan muchas cosas por preparar —los interrumpió Jane Macleod.

¡Sería mentirosa! Las mesas y las sillas estaban fuera, igual que toda la comida. Los platos, vasos y cubiertos esperaban la llegada de las hordas. Alice no podría volver a descansar hasta que todo acabara, horas más tarde.

—Bueno, señorita Macleod —replicó él con suavidad—, estoy seguro de que entre las cuatro acabarán de prepararlo todo en un periquete, ¿verdad?

Arrinconada, Jane asintió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Jass no le hizo ni caso. Alargando la mano hacia Alice, esperó a que ella se acercara. La mirada de alivio que le dedicó fue la mejor de las recompensas.

Ofreciéndole su brazo, la guió hacia el mismo camino que habían recorrido horas antes.

—No tardes —le dijo otra de sus amigas.

—La traeré de vuelta a tiempo.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de su alcance, Alice alzó la cara hacia él y sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba escaparme un rato?

Jass le apretó los dedos.

—No estaba seguro, pero si yo hubiera estado allí con esas arpías, lo habría necesitado.

—No son unas arpías —protestó ella en voz baja— Estaban tratando de ayudarme, pero es que hoy no estoy para nadie.

Entraron en el bosque a paso relajado y Jass se fijó en una alondra que volaba sobre sus cabezas. Alice también la vio.

—Mi abuelo era un gran amante de los pájaros.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, solía venir al bosque a observarlos.

No dijo nada más. Hasta ese momento, Jass no la había visto tan melancólica.

—¿Quieres hablarme de él?

Alice sonrió.

—Era un hombre sencillo, que nunca escatimaba una sonrisa, por duras que fueran las circunstancias.

—Una buena cualidad. —No podía decirse que Jass la compartiera.

—Era mi roca, lo más sólido que había en mi vida. Cuando era una niña, mis compañeros podían ser muy crueles con sus comentarios sobre mi condición. Mi abuelo se sentaba frente a mí y me decía: «Alice, no pretendas que te diga que eres igual que esos _tumshie heids_».

—_¿Tumshie heids?_ ¿Qué significa?

—Literalmente, «cabezas de nabo». Vamos, los estaba llamando cabezas de chorlito.

—Ya. ¿Y tu abuelo no quería que fueras una cabeza de chorlito?

—No, quería que fuera mejor que los demás. Nunca me dejó sentir lástima de mí misma.

—Debió de ser un hombre extraordinario.

Alice le sonrió.

—El mejor. Siempre me animaba a sacar lo bueno de mí.

—Me recuerda a mi hermano. —El último sermón de Edward aún le resonaba en los oídos.

Alice dejó de andar y se volvió hacia él.

—Nunca me hablas de tu familia.

—No hay mucho que contar —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me lo creo. Perteneces a una familia de licántropos, por el amor de Dios, y tu hermano mayor es nada menos que duque.

Visto así, tenía razón. Jass se echó a reír.

—Es que yo nunca me lo planteo de esa manera. Para mí son simplemente mi familia.

—¿Sois tres hermanos?

Jass asintió y se internó más en el bosque.

—Edward es duque de Blackmoor y Emmett el segundo en la línea de sucesión. Yo me libro a no ser que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de engendrar un heredero.

—¿Están casados?

Jass se echó a reír con ganas. La imagen de Edward o de Emmett ante un altar le pareció muy divertida. Al ver que ella lo observaba muy seria, se obligó a tranquilizarse.

—Perdón, es que me resulta muy difícil imaginarme a mis hermanos casados. Edward es muy precavido cuando hay mujeres cerca. Las mantiene a distancia, para que no descubran nuestro secreto.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Es tozudo como una mula.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Hay una joven, Rosalie, en Hampshire. Somos vecinos. Tiene una horda de hermanos y crecimos juntos. En fin, que ella y Emmett... deberían haberse casado hace tiempo. Es evidente lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero Emmett se apartó de ella y se niega a reconocer sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué?

En la distancia, Jass oyó que un gran número de personas se ponían en marcha en su dirección.

—Creo que el funeral ha terminado, Alie. ¿Quieres que volvamos?

Ella se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Jass, muchas gracias por todo.

Ojalá pudiera hacer más por ella. Cuando lograra llevarla con él a Londres, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz. Un mechón de su cabello eligió aquel preciso momento para liberarse de la prisión de las peinetas y Jass no pudo resistirse a enroscárselo en el dedo.

—No ha sido nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —susurró ella.

—Porque —empezó a responder Jass, acercando su boca a la de ella— quiero dártelo todo.

Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, el resto del mundo desapareció por unos momentos, pero no fue suficiente.

El resto del día transcurrió como en una nebulosa. Parecía que todo Edimburgo hubiera acudido al banquete en honor a su abuelo. Vecinos, gente que hacía años que no veía y personas a las que ni siquiera conocía. Pero Alice sólo tenía ojos para Jass, que no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento. Cuando empezaba a tener sed, él le ofrecía una bebida. Si tenía hambre, le acercaba un plato. Si se cansaba, la obligaba a sentarse.

Jane, Heidi, Renata y Chelsea los observaban a distancia. Se mantuvieron lejos de ellos durante toda la jornada. En algún lugar de la mente de Alice, una vocecita le decía que algo había cambiado en su vida y que no había vuelta atrás.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Cuando Jass y el resto de los asistentes al banquete se hubieron ido, las cinco brujas tardaron menos de un minuto en devolver la casa a su estado habitual. Tras unos conjuros sencillos, nadie habría adivinado que la mitad de Escocia había pasado por allí ese día.

Alice se derrumbó en el sofá, dispuesta a quedarse dormida allí mismo en cuanto sus amigas se marcharan. Ninguna de las cuatro la había perdido de vista en toda la tarde, pero no habían podido hablar hasta entonces.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta —empezó a decir Heidi.

Alice cerró los ojos y deseó que la dejaran sola. ¿Iban a tener la misma conversación una y otra vez?

—Por favor, no empieces. Esta noche no. Mañana por la mañana podéis atacarme las cuatro si os apetece.

Heidi se desplomó a su lado y Alice abrió los ojos. Su amiga tenía el cejo fruncido.

—Sólo iba a decirte que me ha parecido que hoy se ha portado muy bien contigo. Ha sido muy atento.

Renata se sentó en una silla delante de ellas.

—Era como si supiera lo que necesitabas sin que tuvieras que decírselo —añadió.

—Se nota que estáis conectados —apuntó Chelsea desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—Sí. —Estaban conectados, de más maneras de las que sus amigas se imaginaban.

—Bueno —continuó Heidi en voz baja—, si nos dejas por él, lo entenderé.

—¡Heidi! —la reprendió Jane desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

La más joven de las brujas levantó la barbilla desafiante.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Jane. Admitámoslo: es guapo y rico y...

—Una bestia —les recordó la vidente.

—Tal vez —replicó Heidi—, pero una bestia con muy buenos modales. ¿No has visto cómo ha cuidado de Alie todo el día?

—¿Sabes qué pasará si Alice se va con él? Nuestro círculo se romperá. Durante seiscientos años, nunca se ha roto.

—¿Qué pasaría si nos separáramos? —preguntó Heidi en un murmullo— ¿Perderíamos la magia?

—No podemos estar seguras —respondió Jane, mirando a Alice fijamente—, no ha ocurrido nunca antes.

—Lo sé —susurró Heidi— Ojalá no fuera así. Me parece que quiere hacer feliz a Alie y creo que ella se lo merece.

—Todas queremos que Alice sea feliz. Pero con un humano decente. Edimburgo no es ninguna aldea. Hay un montón de hombres entre los que elegir.

Alice ya había oído suficiente. Sus amigas podían seguir así horas y horas. Cuando volvieran a verse otro día, probablemente seguirían como las había dejado. Se levantó del sofá.

—Me voy a la cama. Cuando hayáis acabado de poner en orden mi vida, ya me contaréis qué habéis decidido.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano. Era una sensación extraña la de estar sola en casa, pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

Jass, Jass, Jass. Se había pasado la noche pensando en él. Y cuando había dejado de hacerlo, había soñado con él. Suponía que debería estar revisando las notas de su madre buscando información sobre las dolencias de los licántropos. ¿Cómo se curaba a uno que no podía transformarse con la luna llena? No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Mientras una cuchara removía gracias a un conjuro las gachas que se estaban cocinando en la cocina de leña, Alice apartó la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la cocina para dejar al descubierto una trampilla oculta. Llevaba años sin bajar a la habitación secreta de su madre. Prefería trabajar en sus pociones con la luz de día.

Levantando la trampilla, miró hacia abajo. Estaba muy oscuro. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Siempre había odiado el aire enrarecido de la helada habitación subterránea, al contrario que su madre, que adoraba la paz y tranquilidad que sólo encontraba en las húmedas entrañas de la casa. Nunca le habían dado miedo la oscuridad ni los bichos, y podía pasarse horas y horas concentrada en un nuevo proyecto.

Alice puso el pie en el primer travesaño de la escalera de mano para comprobar que aguantaba su peso. Parecía estar en buen estado. Armándose con una vela, descendió apartando las telarañas que se cruzaban en su camino. Las más resistentes se le quedaban pegadas en la ropa y el pelo. Luchó contra la repulsión que le provocaban y se las apartó. Cuando por fin tocó el suelo con el pie, se sintió aliviada. Con ayuda de la vela, encendió las candelas que colgaban de la pared. Inmediatamente, la habitación se iluminó. Mucho mejor así.

Las botellas con las sustancias que su madre usaba para preparar sus remedios y pociones estaban ordenadas en un estante que había en una de las paredes. Alice se acercó a otra, en la que se veía un armarito de cajones, ninguno de los cuales superaba los cinco centímetros de ancho. Tiró para abrir uno de ellos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando la asaltó el aroma familiar de la menta. Al abrir otro, el orégano le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Alice siguió abriendo cajones hasta localizar la albahaca y las hojas de laurel. Cuando su madre no era capaz de crear un remedio con estas especias, las usaba para hacer unos guisos fantásticos. Sonrió levemente al recordarlo.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa alargada. Reconoció la mano de su abuelo en la factura del mueble, mientras recorría su superficie con un dedo. Sobre la mesa se veían libros dejados de cualquier manera, algunos aún abiertos por la última página que su madre había consultado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el conjuro que su madre había estado escribiendo. Era uno que sólo podía usarse para que un ser amado regresara a casa.

¿A quién habría querido llamar? Que ella supiera, su madre sólo se había enamorado de su padre. Alice cogió el trozo de papel y sopló para apartar el polvo que lo cubría.

Nunca había dudado de que su padre había sido el causante de su muerte, pero jamás había tenido la prueba tan clara ante sus ojos. Al texto sólo le faltaba estar escrito con la sangre de su madre. Sulpicia había volcado su corazón en la página. Finalmente, había decidido ponerse en contacto con él y pedirle que regresara para una última visita pero, estaba claro, no había acudido. Y su madre había acabado muriendo de soledad.

Sin embargo, le había dejado algo. El hombre había tenido un nombre después de todo: Ar. Y Alice lo encontraría.

Jass se daba cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para ir de visita, pero se había despertado pensando en Alice varias veces a lo largo de la noche y finalmente había decidido salir para hacerle una visita y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. No soportaba la idea de que estuviera sola en aquella casita en medio del bosque. Se daría una vuelta por allí y comprobaría que alguna de sus amigas estuviera con ella. Si era así, no la molestaría.

Atravesó el bosque a la carrera, tan concentrado que llegó a la puerta sin darse cuenta del camino que recorría. No parecía haber nadie. Echó un vistazo a los matorrales de alrededor.

—Si pensáis atacarme, no esperéis más —les dijo en un susurro.

Los arbustos, por supuesto, no respondieron. Las hojas no temblaron, ni aparecieron enredaderas para aprisionarlo. Tal vez estaba a salvo. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta y esperó, pero no oyó la voz de Alie diciéndole que entrara, ni tampoco pasos que se acercaran. Su oído de licántropo le permitía escuchar hasta los pasos más discretos, hasta los de los pies descalzos. Se imaginó los pies descalzos de Alice, levantándose de la cama y aproximándose hacia él.

Pero no era más que su imaginación. Volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero la respuesta fue la misma. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba herida?

Jass abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Al mirar a su alrededor, no le pareció que nada estuviera fuera de sitio, pero tampoco vio a Alice por ninguna parte. Entró en la cocina y vio que una cuchara estaba removiendo las gachas. Ella sola. ¿Otro de sus poderes? Se acercó a la cocina de leña y retiró la cazuela del fuego. La cuchara se quedó quieta. Jass sacudió la cabeza y volvió a llamarla.

Tras echar un vistazo más detallado a la cocina, vio la trampilla en el suelo. El día anterior no se había dado cuenta de que estuviera ahí, porque había estado cubierta por una alfombra, que ahora se veía retirada de cualquier manera. Se acercó al hueco. Al asomar la cabeza, finalmente la vio.

—¿Alice? —la llamó. Su cara brillaba a la luz de las velas, mientras leía el libro que reposaba en su regazo. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jass.

Los travesaños crujieron un poco al tener que soportar su peso, pero bajó tan de prisa que se plantó frente a ella y le quitó el libro de las manos antes de que Alice se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Jass! —exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que Jass podía oírlo— ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? —Lo miró, entornando los ojos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a asegurarme de que todo iba bien —respondió, limpiándole una mancha de polvo de la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Bueno, pues estoy perfectamente —replicó ella, arrebatándole el libro y volviendo a apoyarlo en su regazo.

Cualquier otra mujer se sentiría avergonzada de que la hubiera sorprendido en camisón. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto que presentaba. Había visto deshollinadores en Londres menos sucios que ella.

Jass alargó la mano y le retiró una telaraña de aquel pelo suyo, que brillaba como el fuego a la luz de las velas.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, distraída, sin levantar la vista del libro.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —quiso saber Jass, mirando a su alrededor.

—La habitación secreta de mi madre —murmuró Alice, sin apartar los ojos del libro.

—No me extraña que la mantuviera en secreto... —dijo Jass, dándose cuenta del contenido de la habitación. Al ver que Alice no le prestaba atención, se cruzó de brazos— Está hecha un asco.

—Sí, un asco —murmuró ella, sin dejar de leer.

—Alice, los árboles han cobrado vida y han tratado de matarme cuando venía hacia aquí. —A ver si eso le llamaba la atención.

—Está bien, Jass —dijo en voz baja, y pasó página.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dijo, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa ante las agradables imágenes que conjuró esa afirmación. Tal vez escandalizándola la sacaría del trance.

—Sí.

—¿Acabas de decir que sí? —exclamó él, incrédulo.

—Ajá —asintió Alice— Lo que tú digas.

Jass expulsó el aire por la boca con fuerza, caminando frustrado de un lado a otro de la habitación. Entonces, tuvo una idea. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se frotó la marca suavemente con los dedos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, dando un salto en la silla. El libro se cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Por fin he conseguido que me hagas caso —dijo él, apoyándose en un armario.

—No hagas eso, Jass —lo reprendió Alie, fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes— No es justo.

Él se echó a reír ante su indignación.

—Te he avisado, Alice.

Ella se inclinó para recoger el libro.

—Lo siento, estoy leyendo el diario de mi madre.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron con lo que a Jass le pareció que era dolor, aunque en seguida volvieron a apagarse.

—He encontrado muchas cosas interesantes. Habla sobre mi padre —confesó, con un suspiro muy sentido. Respirando hondo, añadió—: Jass, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Jasper se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Lo que quieras —respondió.

—¿Puedes llevarme a Londres?

Era lo último que Jass había esperado oír.

—Ya te dije que te llevaría, pero ¿a qué viene tanta urgencia?

—Necesito encontrar a mi padre. Me dijiste que aquel oficial podría ayudarme.

Jass asintió. Nada le apetecía más que llevársela a Londres y apartarla de sus amigas. Menuda suerte no tener que convencerla.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Perfecto, porque en cuanto lo encuentre, voy a matarlo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Alice se sintió avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, sobre todo al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de Jass, pero no pensaba retirar sus palabras. Era una curandera y nunca había deseado hacerle daño a nadie... hasta ese momento. Porque sentía un gran deseo de hacérselo a ese «Ar», quienquiera que fuera. Tal vez se conformaría con amputarle un brazo.

Se había pasado buena parte de su vida oyendo a su abuelo lamentarse de que su padre había matado a su madre, pero nunca había acabado de entender a qué se refería, ya que ella nunca había visto a ese hombre cerca de su casa y su madre había muerto hacía escasamente cinco años. Alice recordaba el día con claridad: había estado enferma, tanto que se vio al borde de la muerte. Más tarde, le habían explicado que su madre había probado con ella todos los remedios que se le habían ocurrido pero que, al ver que nada funcionaba, había pedido ayuda al padre de Alice.

Había usado todo su poder y volcado toda su esencia en un conjuro para atraerlo a Escocia, pero él no había acudido. A causa del esfuerzo realizado, sus fuerzas se habían resentido y fue incapaz de luchar contra la enfermedad, cuando su hija se la contagió. Había sido tan culpable de su muerte como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón.

—Creo que no te he oído bien —dijo Jass, en tono tranquilizador.

—Me has oído perfectamente. Cuando encuentre a mi padre, pienso matarlo.

—Eres una curandera, Alice —le recordó Jasper.

Alie cerró los ojos. Dañar a otro ser vivo iba en contra de su naturaleza, pero ¿cómo podía dejar que siguiera viviendo tranquilamente después de lo que había hecho?

—En su caso, haré una excepción.

Al sentir los dedos de Jass acariciarle la mejilla, Alice levantó la vista hacia él.

—Pues lo siento pero no me creo que lo digas en serio, Alie. No hay ni una pizca de crueldad en ti.

No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía en aquella habitación, pero el contacto de Jass la hizo entrar en calor inmediatamente.

—No puedo dejar que siga viviendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. No después de lo que le hizo a mi madre. —«No después de lo que me hizo a mí.»

—¿Cómo sabes que sigue con vida? —preguntó Jass, con cautela.

Alice sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. ¿Y si hubiera muerto? Eso explicaría que no hubiera acudido a la llamada del conjuro.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Tengo que descubrirlo, Jass. Tengo que saber lo que pasó.

Jass le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Lo haremos. Lo encontraremos y descubriremos qué sucedió —dijo, guiñándole el ojo—, pero tienes que prometerme que, si sigue con vida, no lo matarás.

Debería ser una promesa fácil de hacer. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que nunca sería capaz de materializar su amenaza, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara o que se lo mereciera. Malhumorada, se encogió de hombros.

—Alice, lo digo en serio. No pienso permitir que te metas en líos. Como hermano del duque de Blackmoor, tengo cierta influencia, pero no la suficiente como para que las autoridades miren hacia otro lado en un caso de asesinato. En Inglaterra esas cosas están mal vistas, ¿sabes?

Alice suspiró.

—De acuerdo, no lo mataré. —Aunque no pensaba comprometerse a no mutilarlo. Tal vez podría llevarse a sus amigas con ella. Los poderes de Heidi, de Chelsea y de Renata eran más útiles que el suyo a la hora de hacer daño a alguien.

Los dedos de Jass se desplazaron hasta su cuello para acariciarla suavemente.

—Me dejas mucho más tranquilo. No me gustaría nada ver este precioso cuello colgando de una soga. Sería un auténtico desperdicio.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil —protestó ella, con el cejo fruncido— Me cuesta mucho seguir de mal humor con esos comentarios.

La sonrisa de Jass iluminó el sombrío cuartito.

—Ah, mi dulce brujita. No deberías habérmelo confesado. Ahora seré yo quien tenga un gran poder sobre ti. —Sus dedos le acariciaron el hombro y descendieron por un brazo, dejando un rastro de calor que siguió moviéndose hasta alcanzar la yema de los dedos de Alice— ¿Cuándo querrás partir? ¿Hoy mismo?

Era el hombre más amable y considerado que había conocido. Ponía los deseos de alguien que acababa de conocer por delante de su dolencia. Avergonzada, Alie se dio cuenta de que ella también la había estado descuidando, pero ahora tenía el remedio.

—Oye, Jass, disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes. Tengo espléndidas noticias para ti.

Él alzó una ceja a la espera de que siguiera hablando.

—Nuestras sospechas se han confirmado. Todo está en este diario. Mi padre vino a Escocia por la misma razón que tú. No podía transformarse. Y mi madre tomó nota de todo. Las pociones, los aceites, los conjuros que utilizó...

Los ojos de Jass se iluminaron de felicidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedes curarme?

—Eso creo. Al menos, mi madre lo consiguió con él.

Jass la levantó de la silla sin ningún esfuerzo y dio varias vueltas con ella en brazos.

—Alie, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Alice se hacía una idea, aunque sólo fuera por la velocidad a la que giraba la habitación. Se echó a reír.

—¡Suéltame, tonto!

Pero Jass no lo hizo. Aunque dejó de dar vueltas, la mantuvo apretada con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con las piernas colgando. Luego, juntó sus labios en un beso apasionado. Alice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se lo devolvió mientras la habitación seguía girando a su alrededor.

Jass hizo un ruido gutural mientras su lengua exploraba la dulce boca de Alice, que sabía a té y a arándanos: sabía a Alice, últimamente, su sabor favorito. Sentándola en la larga mesa de trabajo, se acomodó entre sus piernas. ¡Qué no daría por hundirse en ella!

Pero Jass no era el único que estaba excitado. Alice no podía negar que también lo estaba, porque el aroma de su deseo llegó hasta la sensible nariz de Jass y casi lo volvió loco. A través de la fina tela del camisón, él sintió que los pezones de la joven se le clavaban en el pecho. Suavemente, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, la reclinó sobre la mesa.

Jass empezó a subirse encima de ella, pero algo se cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

Alice se sentó sobresaltada, como saliendo de un trance. Lo miró parpadeando y sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que nos encontraremos más cómodos arriba.

Jass no podía estar más de acuerdo. Su colchón tenía que ser mucho más cómodo que una mesa dura en una habitación fría y húmeda.

—Te sigo, cariño —susurró contra su cuello. Incapaz de resistirse, la mordisqueó con delicadeza y ella se lo agradeció acariciándole el pelo con ambas manos.

Jass le dio un último beso antes de ayudarla a saltar de la mesa. Mientras subía la escalera, su perfecto trasero se movía de lado a lado ante la atenta mirada de Jass. El camisón no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y Jass tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener las manos quietas. Al menos, de momento.

Pensó en el viaje de vuelta a Londres. Quince días con ella en un carruaje. Podría tocarle el trasero y todo lo que quisiera, tantas veces como deseara. Sería el viaje más agradable de su vida... aunque al final del trayecto, la reputación de Alice quedaría destrozada.

Sólo había una solución. Saldrían hacia Londres justo después de casarse. No caería en el mismo error que el padre de Alice. No la perdería de vista en ningún momento. La protegería hasta el fin de los tiempos, en cuerpo y alma. No permitiría que nadie hablara mal de ella, nunca.

Jass subió la escalerilla tras ella.

—Alie, tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

Justo cuando su cabeza se asomaba a la cocina, una bola de luz ardiente se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad. Jass perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al cuartito.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó— ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Y qué es este olor? —Al llevarse la mano a la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que tenía las puntas del pelo chamuscadas.

Alzó la mirada y vio a una de las brujas fulminándolo con la mirada desde la cocina. El cabello de la joven, negro como el azabache, le caía libremente sobre los hombros y sus ojos grises brillaban de indignación.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Cullen?

Al parecer ella sabía quién era él, pero él no tenía ni idea de cuál de ellas era.

—¡Chelsea Lindsay! —le llegó la voz de Alice, sacándolo de dudas— No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Un instante después, la cara preocupada de Alie se asomó por el hueco de la escalera.

—Jass, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Me ha quemado el pelo —respondió él, que seguía desconcertado.

—Lo siento. He fallado el tiro —se quejó la violenta bruja— Estaba apuntando hacia tu bonita cara.

—¡Chelsea! —la reprendió su amiga— ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa y tratar así a mi invitado?

Jass se levantó de un salto. Su posición era demasiado frágil. Necesitaba recobrar una dominante. Volvió a subir la escalera.

—Pero ¿cómo no voy a atreverme, Alie? —contraatacó su amiga, sin amilanarse— ¿Tú te has visto? Vas prácticamente desnuda y...

—Lo que lleve puesto no es asunto tuyo.

Por fin en la cocina, Jass se acercó a las brujas.

—¿Qué me has disparado?—preguntó a Chelsea.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Parecía la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—Una bola de fuego. Y tengo más, así que yo en tu lugar, me comportaría.

¿Una bola de fuego? Eso era mucho peor que las enredaderas.

—Gracias por el aviso —murmuró.

—Creo que deberías marcharte, Chelsea —dijo Alice en voz baja pero amenazadora.

Chelsea sacudió la cabeza.

—No he venido de visita, Alie. Jane está herida. Te necesita.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 24**

—¿Herida? —repitió Alice, sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía durante un momento— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Los ojos de Chelsea se clavaron en Jass un instante antes de responder:

—Prefiero explicártelo durante el camino.

Alice agarró a su amiga del brazo y la arrastró hasta su habitación.

—Cuéntamelo ahora. Tal vez necesite llevar algo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al armario y sacó el primer vestido que encontró.

—Habla, Chelsea —dijo.

—Ha sido Cullen —susurró ésta.

Alice se volvió en redondo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

—Había salido a pasear con su doncella y ambas fueron atacadas.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Jass nunca haría algo así.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Apenas le conoces. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que es capaz de hacer y lo que no?

Era cierto que acababa de conocerlo, pero aun así...

—Estoy convencida de que no le haría daño a nadie. —Excepto si se trataba de una puta y había perdido el control. ¿Habría vuelto a sucederle? Alice se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. El altercado de Jass había tenido lugar durante un acto íntimo. No era lo mismo que atacar a dos mujeres que iban paseando tranquilamente. Tenía que haber un malentendido.

—¿A quién crees más, a él o a Jane?

Su amiga tenía razón. Conocía a Jane de toda la vida y a Jass desde hacía una semana.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —El corazón le dolió al hacer la pregunta.

Chelsea respiró hondo y se mesó los cabellos.

—Las atacó a las dos, aunque Jane se llevó la peor parte.

—¿Las atacó? —repitió Alice, horrorizada.

—Sí, la doncella dijo que el lobo apareció de la nada y se abalanzó sobre ellas antes de desaparecer en el bosque. ¿Quieres vestirte de una vez?

Dándose cuenta de que tenía el vestido de gasa azul agarrado con fuerza contra el pecho, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Perdón. —Se quitó el camisón y empezó a ponerse el vestido— No pudo ser Jass —dijo, mientras se calzaba las gastadas botas.

Chelsea suspiró exasperada.

—Claro que fue él. No me has oído. Fue un lobo.

—Precisamente por eso. Jass no puede transformarse. Ésa es la razón por la que ha venido a Escocia. Para curarse.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Quizá eso es lo que él quiere que creas.

Alice se recogió el pelo rápidamente, sabiendo que se trataba de un esfuerzo inútil.

—Entonces, ¿para qué ha venido, Chelsea? No, no me creo que él las haya atacado. Los bosques están llenos de lobos que no pueden transformarse en hombres, ¿lo has olvidado?

Los ojos grises de Chelsea se clavaron en ella.

—Jane ha sido la que se ha opuesto más a su presencia aquí. Cullen la ha atacado para silenciarla. Quiere acabar con el _Còig_ como sea.

En cuanto terminó de recogerse el pelo, Alice se hizo con una bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No lo creo.

Salió de la habitación y entró en la cocina, donde sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jass. No necesitó preguntárselo. Sabía que lo había oído todo.

—No he sido yo —susurró él.

Alice asintió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—Lo sé —dijo, y empezó a llenar la bolsa con frascos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó Jass a su espada.

—No creo que sea un buen momento, a no ser que quieras que te ataquen con una bola de fuego mucho más grande.

Jass le apretó los hombros para darle ánimos y la besó castamente en la mejilla.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en casa de Alec. Lo siento mucho, Alie.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Su mirada, medio tapada por el pelo castaño claro con las puntas chamuscadas, era la viva imagen de la sinceridad.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Jass. Si alguna de las otras se encuentra contigo, no sé qué podría hacerte.

En vez de regresar a casa de Alec como había dicho, Jass se acercó a la de Jane cruzando el bosque. Gracias a su olfato encontró la puerta por la que ambas mujeres habían salido de paseo. A partir de ahí, siguió su rastro, comprobando que se habían adentrado mucho más en el bosque de lo que hubiera esperado de dos mujeres que dan un tranquilo paseo.

Habían seguido un sendero muy transitado. Si seguía avanzando por él, lo llevaría de vuelta a casa de Alice. Cuando el viento cambió de repente de dirección, Jass aspiró hondo. No le costó distinguir el rastro de varios animales en la zona, entre los que destacaba el olor a lobo. Si alguien era capaz de distinguirlo, era él. Al llegar a lo alto de una colina, se agazapó tras una gran roca y observó el valle a sus pies. En seguida distinguió a los cachorros, retozando por el prado. La madre los vigilaba de cerca. Jass percibió el olor del macho no muy lejos de allí.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Jane y la doncella habían dado con una guarida de lobos. Y los lobos protegían a sus cachorros.

Jass oyó un gruñido gutural a su espalda que le puso el pelo de punta. Se volvió muy lentamente hacia el macho, con cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos. Si lo provocaba de esa manera, el animal lo despedazaría.

Empezó a alejarse poco a poco por donde había venido. No gruñó ni le enseñó los dientes, como haría en una confrontación normal. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien había entrado en el territorio del otro lobo. Lo único que hacía el macho era proteger a las crías. Si él tuviera hijos, haría lo mismo.

La idea conjuró en su mente una imagen de Alice, con un lobezno de pelo tan rojo como el suyo en brazos. Su lobezno.

El macho siguió observándolo mientras Jass se volvía y empezaba a correr. Se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que había una causa justificada detrás del ataque. Bueno, ningún ataque podía justificarse, pero al menos era comprensible.

Rodeando la casa de Jane, se dirigió a la puerta principal. El mayordomo, la abrió sin darle tiempo a llamar y lo miró con aire de suficiencia. No era la primera vez que un mayordomo lo miraba así, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Si no es mucha molestia, venía a interesarme por el estado de la señorita Macleod —dijo.

El sirviente se limitó a asentir y a guiarlo hasta la sala de visitas donde Alec aguardaba sentado, dando rápidos golpecitos en el suelo con el pie mientras se mordía las uñas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Jass, sacando a su amigo de su trance de ansiedad. Éste levantó la vista hacia él.

—Alice está con ella ahora —respondió Alec, levantándose y empezando a recorrer la habitación— Tenía mucha sangre.

—Espero que las heridas fueran superficiales. —En cualquier caso, Alice tendría que ocuparse de que no se infectaran.

—Le dolían mucho —dijo Alec, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte? Me estás volviendo loco con tanto movimiento. —Jass sabía que le había hablado a su amigo con demasiada autoridad, pero la energía nerviosa de la habitación estaba a punto de contagiársele y no se lo podía permitir.

—Se pondrá bien, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Alec, deteniéndose al fin y volviéndose hacia su amigo. Tras la rígida fachada de MacQuarrie, Jass vio la angustia que lo atenazaba.

—¿La quieres de verdad?

Alec asintió.

Jass llamó la atención de un lacayo, que no tardó en traerles un par de vasos de whisky. Jasper le ofreció uno a su amigo, que lo rechazó, negando con la cabeza.

—No le serás de utilidad a nadie si sigues así.

Alec aceptó el consejo de su amigo y el vaso, que vació de un trago. Jass se lo cambió por el suyo. Alec se lo bebió también.

—Se pondrá bien —le dijo Jasper, dándole una palmada en el hombro— Tú mismo me dijiste que todo el mundo acudía a Alice para curarse.

—Sí, parece como si lo hiciera con el contacto de sus dedos, como si desprendiera un calor curativo —le explicó Alec, mirando a su amigo— Si alguien puede ayudarla, es Alice.

Un suave murmullo de voces femeninas llegó desde el pasillo.

—¡No uses bolas de fuego estando MacQuarrie en la misma habitación! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Guarda eso!

Jass echó un vistazo y vio a Chelsea al lado de Heidi. La bruja de cabello negro sostenía una de aquellas bolas entre los dedos, como si estuviera sopesando algo.

—¿Eso es para mí? —le preguntó. Francamente, esperaba que no se atreviera a lanzarla delante de Alec.

—Claro que es para ti. ¿Para quién va a ser? Si no fuiste tú el que la atacó, fue uno de los tuyos.

—¿De los suyos? —preguntó Alec, acercándose por el pasillo tras Jasper. Chelsea se frotó la yema de los dedos, haciendo desaparecer la bola de fuego antes de que Alec la viera— ¿Ha sido un inglés el que la ha atacado? ¿Quién? Lo mataré.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Alice, sentada en la cama de Jane, trabajaba con destreza y en silencio. Se había sentido muy aliviada al comprobar que, aunque las heridas sangraban profusamente, la mayoría no eran profundas.

—¿Podría dejarnos un momento a solas, señor Macleod? —preguntó Alice, sin apartar la vista de Jane, que seguía inconsciente— Necesito un poco de privacidad.

—Por supuesto. Todo lo que esté en mi mano, _lass_. Me quedaré junto a la puerta.

Era un alivio no tener que mentirle. Normalmente, no le quedaba más remedio que enviar a los parientes a hacer «recados» para poder quedarse a solas con la persona que necesitaba la cura. Pero tanto la esposa como la hija de Marcus Macleod habían formado parte del _Còig_, así que no necesitaba andarse con rodeos.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba, Alice tocó los antebrazos de Jane con la punta de los dedos. Casi todas las heridas estaban en los brazos, con los que había tratado de defenderse. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró hasta que sintió el calor pasar de su cuerpo al de su amiga. La joven se movió a pesar de la poción para dormir que le había administrado Alice al llegar, para evitarle el dolor durante la curación.

Alice empleó todo su poder y se lo transmitió a Jane.

—Vas a ponerte bien —susurró— No me importa tu mal carácter, ni que seas terca como una mula, te necesito a mi lado.

Las heridas más superficiales ya habían empezado a cerrarse. Las más profundas necesitaron una dosis adicional de concentración. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, Alie se imaginó su poder curativo fluyendo desde su cuerpo como un torrente de calor.

Alice sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado si no quería dañarse a sí misma, pero en ese momento se olvidó de las precauciones. Quería que Jane se curara. Tenía que seguir discutiendo con ella, aunque sólo fuera un día más.

A pesar de que sentía los brazos pesados y torpes, siguió presionando. No pensaba parar mientras las heridas siguieran cerrándose y la piel cicatrizando. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Aun así, siguió volcando su energía en Jane.

Oyó que unas voces la llamaban, pero no pudo responder. La lengua se negaba a colaborar. La boca se negaba a abrirse. Pero los poderes curativos seguían fluyendo libremente.

Alguien la sujetó cuando su cuerpo se desplomó. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon. Alice pretendía protestar; no quería que la alejaran de su amiga, que necesitaba su ayuda. Finalmente, parpadeó.

—Pero ¿qué demonios has hecho, cariño? —preguntó Jass, antes de que la oscuridad la reclamara.

Cuando Alice se desvaneció, Jass la sujetó por debajo de las rodillas y la abrazó.

—¡Alie! —exclamó, sacudiéndola con delicadeza.

Había estado tranquilizando a Alec cuando sintió que la joven empezaba a desvanecerse. Fue como si parte de su alma se derrumbara. Había acudido corriendo a la habitación de la señorita Macleod y la había alcanzado justo cuando se estaba desplomando hacia adelante.

Miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué debía hacer.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el señor Macleod desde la puerta.

—¿A usted qué le parece? —replicó él, con impaciencia.

Heidi Ferguson apareció tras el padre de Jane.

—Llevémosla a una habitación para que pueda descansar.

Jass negó con la cabeza. Si la dejaba con esa pandilla de buitres, nunca volvería a verla. Lo sentía en sus entrañas.

—Voy a llevarla a su casa. Si la señorita Macleod o su doncella necesitan más asistencia, pueden llamar a un médico.

Con esas palabras, se dirigió hacia la puerta con tanta determinación que todos se apartaron de su camino, aunque la brujita lo siguió.

—No puede llevársela de aquí. En su casa no hay nadie que pueda ocuparse de ella.

—Yo cuidaré de ella —replicó hablando por encima del hombro antes de bajar la escalera.

En el vestíbulo se encontró con Alec, que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Se ha desmayado —respondió Jass, sin detenerse. Al llegar a la puerta principal, sintió la mano de su amigo en el hombro.

—¿Adónde la llevas?

—Dice que a su casa —dijo Heidi, alarmada.

—Jass —dijo Alec en voz baja, para que sólo él pudiera oírlo—, no debes hacer eso. Estará mejor aquí.

En vez de responderle con palabras, Jass lo fulminó con la mirada. No la dejaría con esa gente por nada del mundo. Nadie la cuidaría como él.

Aparentemente, la determinación que sentía no le pasó desapercibida a su amigo, que le soltó el brazo.

—Estúpido obstinado. ¿No pensarás llevarla cruzando el bosque? Llévala en mi carruaje al menos.

—Gracias.

El mayordomo abrió la gran puerta de madera de roble y Jass salió por fin a la calle, donde el sol brillaba on fuerza. Al ver que el coche de Alec seguía ante la puerta, ordenó al cochero que abriera la portezuela.

Momentos después, estaba cómodamente sentado en el interior del carruaje, con Alice aún entre sus brazos. Se la veía tan pálida que le tocó la mejilla con un dedo. Estaba helada. La abrazó con más fuerza, para hacer que entrase en calor.

—Vamos, cariño. Abre los ojos. Hazlo por mí.

Cuando estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha, la portezuela volvió a abrirse y Heidi Ferguson entró en el coche. Con una exclamación de indignación, se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Jass y se quedó mirándolo con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Jass, tuteándola, sin poder disimular un gruñido.

Cuando el coche se puso en movimiento, Jass vio que la muchacha, aunque asustada, le devolvía la mirada con valentía.

—Voy con vosotros —respondió ella, tuteándolo también— ¿No lo ves?

—No te necesito para nada.

—No voy para ayudarte a ti. Lo hago por Alice. Es mi amiga, y tú deberías ser más amable conmigo. Soy la única que te defiende.

Jass no se había olvidado de las enredaderas con las que se le había atacado.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, supongo que la hiedra me atacó por voluntad propia, ¿no?

La muchacha tuvo la suficiente sensatez como para mirarse las manos, avergonzada.

—Eso fue idea de Chelsea. Además, en aquel momento, yo creía que querías hacerle daño.

Jass no supo qué decir. Bajó la mirada hacia Alice, que seguía igual de pálida. Si no se despertaba pronto, no sabía qué haría.

Al darse cuenta de que Heidi lo observaba, alzó la mirada de nuevo y vio que la joven se estaba secando una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Es la persona más dulce que conozco —afirmó Heidi.

Para Jass también era la persona más dulce que había conocido.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasarle esto? —le preguntó. No sabía si Heidi tendría la respuesta, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Heidi bajó la mirada hacia su amiga.

—Una curandera ofrece su fuerza a los que la necesitan. Pero la energía curativa sale de su propio cuerpo.

—¿Y ella se queda sin nada? —susurró él, horrorizado. No podía pedirle que lo curara, no si éste era el resultado para ella. Preferiría morir antes que causarle ningún daño. ¿Cómo podía la gente pedirle que la curara? Y sus amigas brujas, que sabían lo que le pasaba, ¿cómo podían hacerlo?

Heidi negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca la había visto responder de esta manera pero lo cierto es que, cuanto más unida está la curandera a su paciente, más peligroso es para ella. Y Alie y Jane están muy unidas.

Demasiado. Debería habérsela llevado ya a Londres. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no yacería sin vida entre sus brazos. La miró intensamente, animándola a abrir los ojos.

—Vamos, Alie.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de Alice, Heidi saltó del coche y abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Su habitación está...

—En la parte de atrás —acabó de decir Jass— Sí, lo sé. —Abriendo la puerta del cuarto con el pie, añadió—: ¿Puedes retirar la colcha, por favor?

Heidi hizo lo que le había pedido antes de que Jass dejara a Alice sobre la cama. ¡Qué indefensa se veía! Jass la tapó con las mantas y cayó de rodillas a su lado.

A su espalda, Heidi se aclaró la garganta.

—No está bien que te quedes aquí con ella.

—Pues a menos que me saques a rastras, no pienso moverme de su lado.

—En ese caso —replicó ella, con la voz alterada por la emoción—, iré a preparar un poco de caldo.

Cuando la joven hubo salido de la habitación, Jass volvió a tocar la frente de Alice e hizo una mueca al comprobar lo helada que seguía. Tenía que hacer que entrara en calor de alguna manera. Necesitaba lograr que la sangre volviera a fluir por su cuerpo. La frotó con delicadeza, pero ni se calentó ni se despertó.

Los licántropos eran famosos por la alta temperatura de sus cuerpos. La utilizaría. Se quitó la chaqueta y se metió bajo la colcha. Alargó los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, pero lo único que notó fue su ropa rozando la de Alice. Necesitaba que el contacto fuera piel contra piel.

El sonido de cacerolas y ollas que llegaba de la cocina le indicó que Heidi seguía ocupada preparando el caldo que había mencionado. Le desató las cintas del vestido y se lo bajó más allá de los hombros. Su motivo para desvestirla era exclusivamente médico. Trató de convencerse de ello mientras seguía tirando del vestido hasta quitárselo por los pies para dejarla sólo con una fina combinación.

Jass trató de no fijarse en la sombra rosada de sus pezones, que se veían con claridad a través del fino tejido. Rápidamente, se desató el pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello y se lo quitó, seguido del chaleco y de la camisa.

Metiéndose de nuevo bajo las mantas, Jass volvió junto a Alice para que la mayor parte posible de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con su piel. Colocó la cabeza pelirroja bajo la barbilla y alineó las caderas de la muchacha con las suyas. Seguía helada.

Jass se metió una de las piernas de Alice entre las suyas para mantenerla pegada a él mientras la cubría mejor con las mantas, y luego esperó, acariciándole la espalda y rogándole que se despertara.

Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande de proteger a alguien como cuando la había visto desplomarse. Jamás había corrido tanto para estar junto a otra persona.

Al notar que ella se movía muy levemente, Jass se llevó su mano a la mejilla y luego le dio un beso en la palma. Entonces vio la marca de su muñeca. La marca de la bestia. Como último recurso, la usaría para ponerse en contacto con ella. Habían comprobado que la conexión funcionaba. Lo que aún no tenía claro era si ésta era sólo física o también emocional.

Él, desde luego, tenía ambos tipos de conexión con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una oleada de deseo. Era imposible estar tan cerca de Alice y no sentirlo.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose le hizo gruñir. No quería que nadie interrumpiera una escena tan íntima. Dirigió la vista hacia la puerta, donde Heidi lo miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder hablar.

—Estaba helada —le explicó él para calmarla— Ésta es la mejor manera de darle calor.

—¿Usando tu cuerpo? —preguntó ella, con los dientes apretados— Podrías haber calentado unos ladrillos... ¡o algo!

—De verdad, es mucho más efectivo así —insistió, pero un ruido hizo que interrumpiera la explicación— Alguien se acerca —dijo en voz baja.

Unos diez segundos más tarde, ese alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Heidi, desconfiada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Jass puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy licántropo, por el amor de Dios —gruñó— Ahora, sé una buena bruja y cierra la puerta del dormitorio antes de abrir la de la calle.

Heidi se marchó enfurruñada, pero siguió sus instrucciones.

Alice se movió y Jass sintió que el miembro se le endurecía. Gimiendo, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Lo siento, _lass_ —susurró— Cuando te tengo abrazada así, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes evitar? —preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Alice se sentía tan débil como si los músculos se le hubieran vuelto líquidos, pero logró pronunciar unas palabras. Unos dedos fuertes le apartaron el pelo de la cara con ansiedad, y luego le sujetaron la barbilla con fuerza, obligándola a levantar la cara.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, con la voz ronca— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Alice sabía que debería moverse, pero su cuerpo deseaba permanecer pegado a la deliciosa fuente de calor que era el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Estás en tu cama —respondió Jass, en voz baja.

—¿Contigo? —preguntó ella, incapaz de contener una risita— Éste es el mejor sueño que he tenido nunca. —Rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho desnudo— Qué calor tan agradable —añadió, suspirando.

—Me alegra oír que te gusta tenerme en tu cama, _lass_.

Alice alargó la mano, explorando el enorme capullo de calor que la envolvía. Notó que tenía la pierna atrapada entre las suyas, y allí la dejó. Aún no había ganado fuerzas para moverse, así que se limitó a arrebujarse contra su cuerpo.

Al acariciarle un poco más el pecho, descubrió que estaba cubierto de un vello áspero.

Jass gimió y le aprisionó la mano.

—No me provoques. No soy de piedra.

Alice levantó un poco la colcha y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —susurró.

Jass se echó a reír al ver su expresión de alarma.

—Te la quité para darte calor.

—¿Y quién se va a creer eso? —preguntó ella, dándole una palmada en el pecho.

—¿Te acuerdas de haber estado con la señorita Macleod, Alie?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Alice. Sí. Ahora se acordaba— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—La curaste —respondió él, poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—, poniendo en peligro tu vida.

—Así es como lo hacemos las curanderas, Jass. —Alice volvió a alzar el borde de las mantas— Tengo que levantarme. Debo asegurarme de que se encuentra bien. Aunque no sé cómo voy a llegar hasta allí.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —dijo él, abrazándola con más fuerza— No hasta que esté convencido de que estás bien.

—No puedes retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad —susurró ella, aunque sus pezones la traicionaron al endurecerse. Según se movía, pudo notar cómo rozaban la fina tela de la combinación. Era imposible que él no los percibiera.

—Tengo la sensación de que, si te obligo a quedarte, no será contra tu voluntad —replicó él, con la voz ronca— ¿Has recuperado el calor?

—Más del necesario, me temo. —Alice ahogó un grito cuando Jass la tumbó sobre la espalda y se puso encima de ella. La rodilla que había estado tan bien sujeta entre las piernas de Jasper fue apartada a un lado cuando éste se acomodó entre sus muslos.

Jass la miró con curiosidad, pero sonriendo.

—¿Contra tu voluntad, dices? —Bajó la cabeza muy lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que a Alice le recordó al roce del ala de una mariposa.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No pensaba seguir?

—Y yo que pensaba que ibas a devorarme... —lo provocó.

Jass la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Vaya, pues gracias por el ofrecimiento —replicó, con una sonrisa traviesa— Creo que aceptaré tu hospitalidad.

Sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los de ella, esta vez con más fuerza, mientras su cuerpo la clavaba contra el colchón. La parte inferior seguía anidada entre los muslos de Alice. Al empujar suavemente con las caderas, Alie sintió que las entrañas le empezaban a latir.

—La invitación no se extendía hasta ese punto —protestó ella, al notar que Jass le estaba sujetando un pecho con la mano y que bajaba la cabeza para rozarle un pezón con la lengua a través de la fina tela. Esta vez fue ella la que empujó con las caderas.

—¿Y necesito invitación? —preguntó él, repitiendo la operación con el otro pecho— Sé que estás húmeda. Y que me deseas. Es toda la invitación que me hace falta.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo —protestó ella, aunque no pudo evitar que la espalda se le arqueara para acercarse más a su boca. Le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

De repente, Jass se quedó inmóvil.

—Alguien viene —le susurró al oído— Y no soy yo —bromeó. Con un gruñido, se apartó de ella y se levantó de la cama. Justo acababa de ponerse la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Alice gruñó al ver a Alec MacQuarrie en el umbral, y se subió las mantas hasta la nariz.

—¿Por qué tengo la habitación llena de hombres? —preguntó, antes de acabar de cubrirse la cabeza con las mantas.

—Porque no sabes cuidarte sola, Alice. No tienes a nadie que te defienda, sólo a tus amigos —respondió MacQuarrie, con los dientes apretados.

—Sé cuidarme perfectamente, gracias por la confianza —replicó Alice desde debajo de las sábanas. Bajándolas un poco, añadió—: Cualquiera diría que te lo has encontrado en la cama...

—No, ahora no lo está, pero hace un momento, sí —dijo Heidi, desde la seguridad que le daba ocultarse tras la espalda de Alec.

Ruborizándose, Alice se preguntó cómo se habría enterado su amiga.

MacQuarrie se volvió hacia Heidi.

—¿Estaba en la cama con ella? —preguntó, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras la cara se le volvía de un preocupante color púrpura.

—Di-di-jo que era pa-pa-ra darle calor —balbuceó la brujita, mirándose los pies.

—Ya me imagino cómo. —MacQuarrie suspiró, apretándose la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice. Luego se volvió hacia su amigo, cruzándose de brazos.

Jass estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla junto a la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, como si montar guardia en la habitación de una mujer fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tal vez para él lo era. Alice se preguntó por qué esa idea hacía que se sintiera tan celosa. Él la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona, alzando una ceja.

MacQuarrie miró a su alrededor. Su expresión se endureció y se le disparó un tic en el ojo al ver el vestido de Alice tirado en el suelo.

—¿Llevas algo puesto debajo de esas mantas, Alice? Por favor, dime que no estabas desnuda con él en la cama.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que llevo o dejo de llevar, MacQuarrie —replicó Alice, irritada. Si alguien más pensaba que tenía derecho a decirle cómo vivir su vida, se pondría a gritar.

—Alice, no tienes familia. Sólo quiero defenderte. Por favor, dime que no ha abusado de ti. Porque si lo ha hecho, voy a tener que matar a mi mejor amigo.

—Podrías intentarlo —dijo Jass, con un gruñido amenazador.

Alice estaba convencida de que las intenciones de Alec MacQuarrie eran buenas. De hecho, estaba segura de que las de todos sus amigos eran las mejores, pero ya estaba cansada de que la trataran como a una niña. ¡Era una mujer hecha y derecha, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Fuera! —gritó— ¡Todo el mundo largo de aquí! —Al ver que nadie se movía y se quedaban mirándola atontados, sacó las manos e hizo un gesto como si quisiera sacarlos barriendo— Pienso levantarme de la cama dentro de diez segundos. A menos que queráis ver lo que llevo —levantando las sábanas, echó una ojeada a su interior— o lo que no llevo —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creerse lo que había visto—, será mejor que hayáis salido para entonces.

Alice se sentó y bajó los pies hasta el suelo.

—No digáis que no os avisé —amenazó, preparándose para soltar la colcha.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente tras las visitas. Alice apoyó la frente en las manos un instante antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Jass.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna.

—Quería ver qué llevabas puesto.

—Lo sabes de sobra. ¡Has sido tú quien me ha desnudado! —exclamó la joven pelirroja. Jass siempre sospechó que su carácter sería tan ardiente como su pelo. Igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Oh, sí. No lo he olvidado —replicó él, con un gruñido gutural provocado por el recuerdo de su dulce cuerpo, casi desnudo, apretándose contra el suyo.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir para que pueda vestirme, Jass? —preguntó ella, suspirando como si cargara con el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

Jass se puso frente a ella en cuclillas mientras Alice se sentaba más cerca del borde de la cama.

—Me temo que acabo de arruinar tu reputación, señorita Brandon.

—Y yo me temo que tienes razón, Jass, pero hay cosas peores en esta vida.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que eso, Alie? —preguntó. Quería saber qué opinaba realmente al respecto.

—Podrías haberme dejado con un bebé en el vientre, Jass. Parece ser una tradición de las mujeres Brandon —respondió ella, jugueteando con un hilo suelto de la colcha, que no había soltado todavía.

—Alec insistirá en que me case contigo —dijo Jass, observando cuál era su reacción al oír las palabras, dado que he estado en tu cama.

Alice sacudió la mano en el aire.

—Eso no cuenta. Ni siquiera fue por placer. —Alice se ruborizó furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Jass se echó a reír.

—Te aseguró que para mí sí lo ha sido.

—¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! —protestó ella.

—No, no lo sé. Explícamelo —susurró él. La garganta se le contrajo y le costó respirar, del mismo modo que a su miembro le resultó difícil acomodarse dentro de los pantalones.

—Cuando viniste a verme por la noche y alcanzamos el éxtasis juntos. Eso es lo que entiendo por placer. No puedo imaginarme uno mayor.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez que venga a tu cama, te daré un placer aún mayor.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y luego se miró la marca de la muñeca. Levantó la otra mano como si quisiera acariciarla.

—Si haces eso, _lass_, voy a tener que hacerte el amor aquí y ahora.

Alice bajó las manos. ¡Gracias a Dios! No habría podido resistir mucho más.

Alice se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente en la de Jass.

—¿Y si quisiera que lo hicieras? —preguntó ella, ruborizándose, pero con los ojos brillantes.

Jass no recordaba haber hecho algo que le costara tanto en la vida, pero logró resistirse a su provocación. No la empujó sobre la cama ni se clavó en ella. Tras contar hasta diez, levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos.

—En ese caso, vamos a tener que casarnos antes, ¿no te parece?

Alice enderezó la espalda y lo estudió con atención.

—¿Casarnos? No me parece justo. Sólo tratabas de ayudarme, así que...

—Tenía previsto pedirte que te casaras conmigo antes de que pasara todo esto, Alie.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Pensabas pedirme que me casara contigo? —preguntó, no muy convencida.

No era exactamente cómo había planeado hacerlo, pero desde esa mañana habían pasado un montón de cosas.

—Sí, antes de que Chelsea me lanzara la bola de fuego.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, como si no lo entendiera.

—Pero ¿por qué ibas a querer casarte conmigo?

Jass la agarró por la barbilla.

—Porque te deseo. Eres importante para mí, Alice, y no pienso viajar contigo a Londres ni presentarte a mi familia sin un anillo en el dedo. —Con esas palabras, se quitó el que llevaba en el meñique y se lo puso en la palma de la mano, para que lo examinara— Seguro que te quedará grande. Te compraré algo más adecuado cuando lleguemos a Londres. Una gran esmeralda que haga juego con tus ojos.

Alice examinó el anillo con cuidado, dándole vueltas. Luego, volvió a clavar la mirada en Jass.

—Es muy bonito. No me había fijado que tenía un lobo. —Tras acariciarlo con un dedo, se lo devolvió.

El corazón de Jass se hinchió de orgullo al oír sus palabras.

—Es el blasón familiar de los Blackmoor —le explicó, volviendo a ponerse el anillo en el dedo— ¿Qué respondes, Alie? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Estás seguro?

No es que la joven tuviera muchas opciones, pensó Jass. Su reputación estaba hecha jirones, igual que la de su madre cuando ella nació. Sin embargo, decirle algo así no iba a ser la mejor manera de convencerla. Además, la deseaba. Mucho. Lo único que hacía esta situación era acelerar las cosas.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo —respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

Alice le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Creo que estás mal de la cabeza por querer casarte conmigo, Jass Cullen. No creo que haya muchos nobles que se casen con hijas ilegítimas de...

Él alargó los brazos y la miró fijamente.

—No pienso en ti en esos términos.

—Pero es la verdad.

Jass odiaba ver el sufrimiento reflejado en sus ojos. «Tantos años sabiendo que los que te rodean piensan que son mejores que tú.»

—Pues a mí no podría importarme menos —le aseguró— Y cuando seas lady Alice Cullen, nadie se atreverá a mencionarlo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Jass se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de creer en sus palabras.

—¿Lady Alice Cullen? Me gusta como suena.

Jass sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos. No quería soltarla. En ningún sitio podría estar mejor que allí.

—Vístete, amor mío. Vamos a visitar al señor Crawford.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo en la iglesia? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Jass lo besó en la barbilla.

—Mi madre ya se pondrá bastante furiosa cuando se entere de que me he casado sin invitarla, Alie. No puedo decirle que lo he hecho sobre un yunque en Gretna Green. Me cortaría la cabeza.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	28. Capítulo 27

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Jass pensó que a su futura esposa le gustaría que la ayudara a vestirse, pero se equivocaba. En cuanto ella lo echó de la habitación, Alec lo agarró por las solapas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedo creerme lo que has hecho, Cullen.

Jass sacudió los hombros para librarse de su amigo.

—Las cosas no han salido como había previsto, pero no puedo quejarme del resultado.

—¡Se desmayó! —dijo Alec entre dientes, como si eso lo explicara todo— Perdió el conocimiento.

—Lo sé. Yo también estaba allí, MacQuarrie.

—Pero no entendí lo que significaba hasta que te encontré en su cama.

Jass sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender la lógica de su amigo.

—No te hagas el inocente —refunfuñó Alec— La has dejado encinta. Te pedí que no te acercaras a ella, pero has tenido que hacerlo. Eres un canalla de la peor calaña y...

Un instante después, Alec estaba clavado a la pared. Su amigo lo sostenía por el cuello.

—Te lo advertí, MacQuarrie. No voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie hable mal de ella.

Alec trató de apartar las manos de Jass para respirar.

—No he sido yo quien...

—No le he puesto una mano encima —lo interrumpió Jass, en tono amenazador. No era del todo cierto, pero tranquilizaría a Alec.

—Te olvidas de un detalle —insistió su amigo, atragantándose—: Te conozco.

—No está embarazada —insistió Jass. Deseó poder revelar la razón por la que se había desmayado, pero explicar la auténtica naturaleza de sus poderes curativos sólo la perjudicaría más. Así que se conformó con echar a Alec de casa.

Sentado en el suelo, éste se frotó el cuello, aliviado.

Desde su posición dominante, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que he perjudicado su reputación —siguió diciendo—, pero sólo porque no hemos respetado las apariencias. Y pienso poner remedio a esa situación lo antes posible.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jass sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

—¿Qué demonios crees que quiero decir? Tengo la intención de casarme con ella.

Alec se atragantó.

—¿Tú?

—¡Por supuesto que yo!

Su amigo lo estaba mirando como si hubiera perdido el juicio. ¡Era exasperante! Por fin, Alec abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jass.

—Es que no eres de los que se casan, Cullen. En cuanto te acuestas con una muchacha, pierdes el interés por ella. Lo he visto un montón de veces. No te imagino casado.

Su amigo tenía razón. El antiguo Jass era así. Tal vez seguía siéndolo, pero le costaba creerlo. Alice era distinta a las demás. Estaban conectados. No se podía imaginar que algún día pudiera perder el interés. Al contrario, cada minuto que pasaba separado de ella, la deseaba más. Aunque también era cierto que no se había acostado con ella. ¿Y si luego le sucedía?

Jass apretó los puños, resistiéndose al impulso de darle una paliza a su amigo por haberlo sugerido.

—Bueno, pues te agradeceré que te guardes tus opiniones, MacQuarrie. Y espero que la trates con el respeto que mi futura esposa merece.

Alec se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

—Siempre he tratado con respeto a la señorita Brandon y no voy a cambiar ahora sólo porque se case contigo. Además, por si se te ha olvidado, eres mi mejor amigo, Jasper.

—En ese caso, ¿serás mi padrino? —Ya que su familia no podría estar presente, al menos tendría un amigo cerca.

—Será un honor —respondió Alec con una sonrisa.

Cuando Alice salió de la habitación, se encontró a Heidi sentada en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. Jass había desaparecido.

—¿Heidi?

La joven levantó la cabeza y Alice vio que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Oh, Alie —respondió la brujita, levantándose del sofá—, te he fallado. Lo siento. Y eso que os acompañé para protegerte y que no te vieras envuelta en este tipo de problemas.

Pero a Alice no le parecían tales. La idea de casarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía le daba un poco de miedo, pero no lo veía como un problema. La consolaba mucho pensar que exploraría esa nueva etapa de su vida junto a Jass. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, habría estado aterrorizada.

Alice abrazó a su amiga.

—No estés triste, Heidi. Ya verás cómo todo saldrá bien.

—Jane se pondrá furiosa —replicó ésta, lloriqueando.

Alice sabía que Heidi no exageraba. Le secó las lágrimas.

—No lo permitas. Párale los pies. Además, creo que ha sido cosa del destino. Ni siquiera Jane ha podido evitar que mi camino se cruce con el de Jass.

—Lo mismo creo yo —dijo Heidi, asintiendo con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está Jass?

Heidi señaló hacia la puerta de la calle.

—Peleándose con Alec MacQuarrie en el patio.

—_Mo chreach!_ —murmuró Alice, dirigiéndose hacia allí a la carrera. Pero cuando llegó al patio, lo que vio fue a dos buenos amigos abrazándose y dándose palmadas en la espalda.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia ella al mismo tiempo.

—Heidi me dijo que os estabais peleando.

Jass avanzó hacia ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Qué va. MacQuarrie y yo sólo estábamos discutiendo un poco. Nada que deba preocuparte. ¿Estás lista para ir a ver al pastor?

Sin pensar, Alice asintió vigorosamente. Al mover la cabeza tan de repente, el mundo empezó a darle vueltas. Se habría caído al suelo si Jass no la hubiera sujetado.

—¡Alie! —exclamó Jass, angustiado.

Ella se agarró de su chaleco y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—Supongo que aún estoy un poco débil. Nada que deba preocuparte —dijo ella, repitiendo las palabras de Jass.

Jasper le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Su cejo fruncido le dijo a Alice que no lo había tranquilizado en absoluto.

—Yo decidiré qué debe preocuparme y qué no.

Alice se apartó de él.

—Estoy bien.

Cuando Alec MacQuarrie murmuró algo que Alice no distinguió, Jass se volvió hacia él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Alec. No es lo que piensas. —Volviéndose hacia Alice, añadió—: ¿Te ves con fuerzas para ir a ver al pastor, cariño? MacQuarrie no descansará hasta que nos vea legalmente casados.

Alice sonrió.

—Sí, me encantaría.

A su espalda, Heidi ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Vais a la iglesia? ¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas? —le preguntó Alice hablando por encima del hombro.

Cuando su amiga bajó la mirada al suelo, encorvando la espalda, Alice le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Me encantaría que vinieras.

—Jane me matará de todas maneras, así que, de acuerdo. Iré.

Alice la animó con unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de volverse hacia Alec MacQuarrie.

—¿Has visto a Jane? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Alec frunció el cejo, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un acertijo.

—Como si no le hubiera pasado nada. No le ha quedado ni una señal. Claro que el señor Macleod no deja que se levante de la cama. Por eso vine. Jane me envió. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Alice se acercó a Jass y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Bueno, pues ya ves que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Encontraron al señor Crawford sentado a su mesa, en la parte trasera de la vicaría, leyendo la Biblia. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el libro, por lo que fue su calva la que los saludó. El hombre, que estaba canturreando un himno religioso, no se percató de su llegada. Jass no entendía cómo alguien podía no darse cuenta de que tenía una horda de gente a la puerta de su casa. La golpeó con fuerza para llamar su atención.

El pastor levantó la mirada y, tras dedicarles una sonrisa general, centró su atención en Alice.

—Vaya, señorita Brandon, ¿ha venido a pasar cuentas?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jass le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la acercó a él.

—Yo me ocuparé de las cuentas de la señorita Brandon, señor Crawford. —Al ver que los ojos del vicario se abrían como platos al oír sus palabras, dio un paso al frente— Hemos venido por otro asunto.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el pastor, levantándose— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

Jass le dedicó una sonrisa a Alice y comprobó con satisfacción que ella se la devolvía.

—Vine a Escocia para visitar a mi querido amigo Alec, pero he encontrado algo inesperado y ahora no puedo vivir sin ello.

El vicario inclinó la cabeza y dejó que continuara.

—Me gustaría que nos casara. Quiero decir que a la señorita Brandon y a mí nos gustaría que nos casara.

—¿De verdad?

Jass asintió.

—¿Podría hacerlo hoy mismo?

—Yo... bueno... Sería bastante irregular.

—Mientras sea legal —replicó Jass, encogiéndose de hombros—, lo demás no me importa.

El pastor miró a Alice antes de responder:

—Supongo que se puede, aunque me han pillado por sorpresa. ¿Podrían esperar en la iglesia mientras preparo las cosas?

—Esperaremos encantados.

—¡Oh! —La voz del vicario los detuvo— Firmen el registro ya, así tendré los nombres completos.

Jass observó la mano temblorosa de Alice mientras rellenaba el registro de la vicaría. Luego, cuando ella le entregó la pluma, hizo lo mismo. Ésta era una de las pocas cosas en las que Escocia aventajaba a Inglaterra. Pensándolo bien, tal vez fuera la única. No tendría que esperar tres inacabables semanas a que leyeran las amonestaciones, ni gastarse una fortuna en una licencia especial. Con sólo llevarte a la mujer elegida hasta la iglesia, escribir tu nombre en un libro y pronunciar los votos bastaba. Te evitabas un montón de problemas.

Una vez en la iglesia, Jass escoltó a Alice hasta los bancos de la primera fila, donde se sentaron, acompañados de Alec y de Heidi.

Un trueno resonó justo encima de sus cabezas y Heidi ahogó un grito. Alice se volvió hacia ella.

—Es Renata —susurró— Seguro que Jane ha tenido una visión. —Volviéndose hacia Jass, trató de ranquilizarlo, diciendo—: No te preocupes. No se atreverá a disparar directamente contra la iglesia.

—¿Disparar contra la iglesia? ¿Con qué? —preguntó Jass, mirando a su alrededor. Como si fuera la respuesta a su pregunta, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y resplandeció en las vidrieras de la capilla.

—¿Puede hacer que se desate una tormenta a voluntad? —susurró Jass.

—Sí, o que se detenga —respondió Alice.

¡Santo Dios! Cuanto antes se alejara de esa pandilla de brujas, mucho mejor.

El señor Crawford entró por una puerta lateral.

—¡Caramba, cómo ha empeorado el tiempo! De acuerdo, lord Jasper, señorita Brandon, ¿están listos?

—Después de ti, _lass_ —le dijo Jass, apretándole el brazo con delicadeza.

Ella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el vicario, con Jass cubriéndole las espaldas. Al llegar frente al altar, Jasper le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Un gesto inocente, pero que provocó que una corriente de deseo le recorriera la espalda. Paciencia. Pronto sería suya.

—_Slainte mhor agus a h-uile beannachd duibh_ —dijo el señor Crawford, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de los truenos, que parecían estallar encima de sus cabezas.

—Es una bendición —susurró Alice, para que sólo Jass la oyera.

—¿Ha traído un anillo?

Jass se quitó el anillo que le había enseñado a Alice del bolsillo interior del chaleco.

—Aquí está.

—Empecemos, pues. —Tras leer un pasaje de la carta de Pablo a los gálatas, el pastor se volvió hacia Jass— Repita conmigo, señor: «Yo, Jasper Farrell Carlisle Cullen, te tomo a ti, Alice Mary Brandon, como mi legítima esposa ante Dios y estos testigos».

Jass repitió las palabras mirando a Alice a los ojos. Era perfecta. No tenía ningún defecto. Estaba deseando volver a su modesta casa. Se iban a pasar varios días sin salir de allí.

El señor Crawford se dirigió a Alice.

—Ahora es tu turno. Repite conmigo: «Yo, Alice Mary Brandon, te tomo a ti, Jasper Farrell Carlisle Cullen, como mi legítimo esposo ante Dios y estos testigos».

Alice tragó saliva y Jass le apretó los dedos. Un trueno más violento que los anteriores retumbó sobre sus cabezas, pero ella continuó como si no pasara nada.

—Yo, Alice Mary Brandon, te tomo a ti, Jasper Farrell Carlisle Cullen, como mi legítimo esposo ante Dios y estos testigos.

El pastor sonrió.

—Bien. En ese caso, señor, puede besar a la novia.

Jass no se hizo de rogar. Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y le presionó los labios con los suyos.

—Me estás aplastando —protestó ella, riéndose contra su boca.

—Lo siento —susurró él, antes de soltarla.

Jass miró por encima del hombro. Alec tenía la boca abierta, como si no se acabara de creer lo que había visto, y Heidi se estaba sonando la nariz ruidosamente.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 28**

—Si te sigue mirando de esa manera un minuto más, vas a desaparecer en una nube de humo —murmuró Heidi, que estaba junto a Alice en un rincón de la cocina.

Alice observó a Jass, que permanecía apoyado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta, charlando con Alec MacQuarrie. Sin embargo, bajo la apariencia calmada de Jasper, se estaba fraguando una auténtica tormenta. Tras devolverle la mirada, los ojos del novio la recorrieron de arriba abajo, poco a poco.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Alice, tratando en vano de no ruborizarse.

—Tu esposo —respondió Heidi, señalándolo con la cabeza— Te está devorando con la mirada.

Alice se echó a reír, pero su amiga tenía razón. Parecía que estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

—Supongo que sería de muy mala educación echar a todo el mundo, ¿no crees? —susurró Alice.

—Supongo, aunque sería incluso peor que perdiera el control y te desnudara antes de que se hubieran ido todos —respondió Heidi, riéndose.

Alice sintió que el vello de los brazos se le erizaba. ¡Qué idea tan deliciosa! Reprendiéndose, se obligó a apartar la mirada.

—¿Cuánto rato más crees que se quedará la gente? —preguntó, sin mirar a Jass, aunque le estaba resultando muy difícil.

—Contrólate un poco. No puede ser tan duro dedicar parte de tu tiempo a celebrar tu boda con los amigos —respondió Heidi, algo ofendida— Nosotros te hemos dedicado parte del nuestro acompañándote a la iglesia.

—Ya, ¿no pretenderás que me crea que te lo habrías perdido? —resopló Alice, dándole un golpecito a su amiga con el hombro.

Renata, Chelsea y unos amigos se habían acercado a su casa cuando la noticia de la boda empezó a correr por Edimburgo. Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que lo único que deseaba era perderlos de vista.

Llevándose el té a los labios, miró a Jass por encima de la taza. Seguía apoyado en la puerta, hablando con Alec, pero no la perdía de vista ni un instante. Entornando los ojos, aspiró profundamente, lo que hizo que su pecho se expandiera aún más.

—Me deseas —dijo él, formando las palabras con los labios pero sin decirlas en voz alta.

Alice se atragantó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Heidi, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Perfectamente —respondió Alie, con la voz entrecortada— Puedes dejar de pegarme.

Cuando Heidi se detuvo, Alice se volvió para coger un trapo de cocina, pero Jass estaba allí, bloqueándole el paso. ¿Cómo se había movido tan de prisa?

—La velocidad —susurró él, antes de darle un beso en la sien— es otra de nuestras características.

—¿Eres tan rápido en todo?

Jass sonrió y alzó una ceja mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—No, hay cosas que me gusta hacer con calma.

—Como no paréis, os voy a echar un cubo de agua fría por encima —les dijo Heidi, antes de alejarse de ellos— Una cosa es sentir deseo, pero esto ya es exagerado.

—Y eso que no sabe de qué va la historia —admitió Alice en voz baja.

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó Jass, enrollándose un mechón de pelo de Alice alrededor del dedo— ¿Qué sabes tú del deseo? Cuéntamelo.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron al reconocer su desafío.

—Sé que te deseo. A ti y sólo a ti, lord Jasper —respondió, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la barbilla. El cosquilleo de sus labios desplazándose a lo largo de su mandíbula casi lo volvió loco.

—No tanto como yo a ti, lady Alice —replicó él, cerrando los ojos e inhalando profundamente— No sabes cómo me alegro de que no haya otros licántropos cerca. El aroma que desprendes cuando estás excitada podría volverlos locos.

—¿A qué huele, Jass?

—Huele como tú, pero más intenso. Tu cuerpo se calienta y desprende calor. El perfume que usas, el que te pones detrás de las orejas y entre los pechos, se intensifica también. —Se preguntó si debería continuar. Al fin y al cabo, aún era inocente— Los demás aromas también se intensifican.

Ella se ruborizó. Sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Jass sintió un agradable calorcillo en el corazón.

—Necesito quedarme a solas contigo.

—No podemos pedirles que se vayan —susurró Alice, con el cejo fruncido de preocupación.

—Pues que se queden —replicó él, riendo. Tirándole del brazo, la arrastró hacia la puerta— Escapémonos.

—Pero ¡todos sabrán lo que estamos haciendo!

A esas alturas, a Jass no podía importarle menos. Lo único que quería era tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Podía cogerla en brazos y salir corriendo con ella. O podía convencerla. Con suavidad, se rozó la marca que tenía en el abdomen.

Alice ahogó un grito y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso es jugar sucio.

—En el amor y en la guerra todo vale —replicó él con una sonrisa. Volvió a tirarle de la mano. Al ver que ella seguía resistiéndose, dirigió la otra mano hacia la marca. Alice lo impidió sujetándole la mano.

—Iré contigo. No me tortures más —se rindió ella, mirando a su alrededor. Todos parecían estar enfrascados en sus respectivas conversaciones. Con un último tirón, Jass la sacó de casa y se encontraron bajo el cielo nocturno. Sólo habían dado dos pasos cuando Jass sintió que ella se tocaba la marca de la muñeca.

Si Jass había pensado enfrentarse a un enemigo fácil, se equivocaba. Apretando las mandíbulas, la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí. Cogiéndole una mano, la guió hasta su erección.

—No necesito tu colaboración, Alie. Ya estoy bastante excitado.

—Y sin embargo, no te ha importado torturarme cuando estábamos dentro —replicó ella, riendo, con los labios pegados a los de él.

—Estás jugando con fuego. —Jass ladeó la cabeza y la besó con pasión, agarrándole las nalgas con ambas manos y pegándola a su cuerpo. Alice habría ahogado un grito si no hubiera estado pegada a su boca. El cuerpo de Jass se notaba duro como una roca. Desde el pecho hasta... todo lo demás.

—Tal vez quiera quemarme —replicó ella. Y cuando Jass empezó a levantarle las faldas centímetro a centímetro, lo interrumpió poniéndole la mano en el pecho y añadió—: Ven, conozco un sitio al que podemos r.

—Sé muy bien adónde quiero ir —bromeó él, acariciándole las nalgas.

—¡Jass! —protestó ella.

Con un dramático suspiro, Jasper la soltó.

—Te sigo, esposa. —Cuando ella se volvió, él le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—¡Te arrepentirás de eso! —lo amenazó por encima del hombro.

—Lo dudo. —La enorme mano de Jass casi engullía a la de Alice, mientras la seguía hacia el bosque. Una fina bruma los envolvió.

Alice levantó la mano y capturó una gota de agua.

—Renata está triste. —Tal vez debería volver con los demás.

—Ahora eres mía —dijo él dulcemente, tomándole la cara entre las manos para darle un beso suave— Tus hermanas de aquelarre van a tener que aceptarme. O mejor dicho, van a tener que aceptarnos.

Alice asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir internándose en el bosque. Finalmente, llegaron a un claro. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos. Y, aparte de su madre, nadie más lo conocía.

—Debería haber traído una manta —dijo Jass, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ante sus ojos, la hiedra del suelo se mezcló con el musgo, creando un mullido colchón sobre el que yacer.

—Supongo que se lo debemos a Heidi... ¿Es su regalo de bodas? —preguntó Jass, alzando una ceja.

Alice se echó a reír. Al menos una de sus amigas no estaba enfadada con ella. Alice levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Las nubes se abrieron y la luna creciente ocupó su lugar. La temperatura pasó de ser heladora a templada.

—¿Renata? —preguntó Jass.

—Sí, parece que también tenemos su bendición.

—No necesito la bendición de nadie, _lass_. Sólo la tuya. —Con un ruido gutural, alargó los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

Alice sintió como si alguien hubiera diseñado sus cuerpos para que estuvieran siempre juntos. Jass le dio la vuelta y empezó a desatarle las cintas del vestido. Mientras se lo quitaba con mucho cuidado, le iba besando la parte de los hombros que quedaba al descubierto, saboreando su piel. Cuando el vestido estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Alice lo sujetó contra su pecho.

—¿Te escondes de mí? —preguntó Jass, preocupado.

Como respuesta, Alice dejó caer el vestido y se quedó de pie, orgullosa, a la luz de la luna, vestida únicamente con la combinación. En seguida se la quitó también, seguida de los pololos. Luego alargó las manos hacia Jass.

—No tengo nada que esconder —respondió, con una sonrisa confiada. Y razón no le faltaba. Sus pezones, de un tono rosa oscuro, el mismo color que sus hermosos labios, lo provocaban. Tan de prisa como pudo, se quitó toda la ropa y la tumbó sobre la suave cama vegetal.

Jass se permitió el lujo de recorrerla con la vista de arriba abajo sin apresurarse. Lo que el cuerpo le pedía era levantarle las piernas, colocárselas encima de los hombros y penetrarla de una embestida. Pero se obligó a controlarse. Era su primera vez. Se merecía una seducción lenta y delicada. Esperaba ser capaz de ofrecérsela.

Inclinando la cabeza, Jass le rodeó un pezón con la lengua. Éste ya estaba enhiesto, turgente y receptivo bajo la fresca brisa de la noche. Las manos de Alice se enredaron en su pelo. A medida que él lamía y succionaba, ella empezó a clavarle las uñas en la cabeza. Con una mano, Jass siguió torturándole los sentidos, acariciándola poco a poco hasta alcanzar el otro pezón. Sin poder evitarlo, ella se arqueó bajo su cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Si no dejas de responder con tanta pasión a mi asalto, acabaremos antes de empezar —murmuró él.

—¿No debería hacer ruidos? —preguntó ella, incrédula, levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Jass se echó a reír. Tras darle un beso en el vientre, se acercó a besarla en la boca.

—Sabes que adoro todos los ruidos que haces —dijo él en voz baja— Pero tengo miedo de hacerte daño. Quería darte placer antes de penetrarte.

Ella negó vivamente con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero —replicó, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas— Quiero compartir el placer contigo. ¿No podemos hacerlo así?

—Sí, podemos —aceptó él, respirando hondo. Aunque iba a derramarse antes de entrar si seguía moviéndose de ese modo.

—¿Quieres que me encargue yo? —preguntó Alice, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Sólo Alice podía preguntar algo así, pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta sin soltarla. Alice ahogó un grito y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre él. Su pelo los cubría como una cortina. Jass alargó una mano para retirárselo de la cara.

—Cómo me gusta tu pelo —le confesó.

—Tiene voluntad propia —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza para echarlo a un lado. La luz de la luna le iluminó la cara.

—Dios mío, eres preciosa —susurró él.

Jass movió las caderas y Alice sintió su miembro clavándose a lo largo de su vientre. Ahogando una exclamación, descendió un poco por su cuerpo.

—Vas a tener que decirme qué tengo que hacer.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, mi amor —replicó él.

El calor y la humedad que nacían de las entrañas de Alice se fueron apoderando de su miembro, mientras ella se iba clavando en él muy lentamente. Era una tortura. La más exquisita de todas.

—Me estás matando, _lass_ —dijo Jass con un gruñido, levantando un brazo y cubriéndose los ojos con él. Tal vez si no le veía la cara, podría aguantar un poco más.

Alice se detuvo al notar resistencia.

—No puedo —dijo, desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer.

Jass volvió a ponerse encima de ella y le sujetó la cara entre ambas manos.

—Perdóname por haber sido un cobarde, cariño —se disculpó, antes de clavarse en ella. Cuando Alice gritó, Jass no supo si fue de dolor o de placer— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente, ¿y tú? —preguntó ella, como si estuvieran en una visita de cortesía. Luego, se echó a reír.

—¡Bruja! —la reprendió él con cariño, antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo. La penetraba muy lentamente y volvía a retirarse.

—¡Más! —exigió ella— ¡Por favor!

—¡Ésa es mi chica! —susurró Jass, estableciendo un ritmo y manteniéndolo. Alice estaba húmeda y muy cálida, receptiva y... estaba casada. Con él.

Gritó cuando él la agarró por las caderas y las elevó, cambiando el ángulo de penetración.

—¡Por favor! —repitió, a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis.

Jass introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos y le acarició su punto más sensible.

—¡Ah! —jadeó ella. Si no llegaba al clímax pronto, no podría esperarla. Pero justo entonces, sus músculos internos lo presionaron con fuerza. Mientras Alice gritaba su nombre, Jass se derramó en su interior.

Jasper apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Mientras recuperaban el aliento, una manta de hojas los cubrió. Jass sonrió sin levantar la cabeza. Esa bruja era suya.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	30. Capítulo 29

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Mientras regresaban cruzando el bosque, Alice oyó que sus amigos y vecinos seguían en su casa celebrando la boda.

—¿Podemos echarlos ahora? —murmuró Jass, apretando la mano.

Alice se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos pardos, que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

—Eres un pésimo anfitrión, Jass Cullen.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con dulzura.

—Y ellos son unos invitados espantosos —se lamentó— No tendrían que estar en nuestra casa durante la noche de bodas. Deberían venir a felicitarnos a la mañana siguiente. —Al abrazarla con fuerza, Alice sintió de nuevo su erección clavársele en el vientre. No podía ocultar que volvía a desearla— Pensándolo mejor —añadió, con un gruñido—, no deberían acercarse a la casa durante varios días.

Alice se echó a reír.

—¿No sería mejor que esperaran unas semanas?

—Meses. Mejor que esperen unos meses —concluyó él, antes de volver a besarla.

Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, Alice tiró de él.

—Vamos. Deben de estarse preguntando dónde paramos. —Al menos, la mayoría. Heidi y Renata se hacían una idea muy aproximada.

Al llegar al claro que rodeaba la casa, Alice se detuvo en seco. Jane los estaba esperando en la oscuridad, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¡Jane! —exclamó Alie, echando a correr hacia su amiga— Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido.

Con una sonrisa triste, Jane abrazó a su amiga.

—Lo vi en cuanto envié a MacQuarrie para que se asegurara de que estabas bien. Fui una idiota. Si no lo hubiera enviado, ahora no te encontrarías en esta situación.

Alice se separó de ella.

—Jane, alégrate por mí. Estoy encantada con mi boda. Y, por favor, sé amable con Jass. Hazlo por mí. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

Jane asintió con firmeza.

—Por lo que parece, debo felicitarlo, Cullen —dijo, apretando los dientes. Aunque su voz resultaba fría como el hielo, sus palabras eran un gran avance.

—Gracias, señorita Macleod. Significa mucho para mi esposa que haya venido —replicó él, apoyando una mano tranquilizadora en la espalda de Alice, que sintió un agradable calor— ¿Nos acompaña?

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero que nadie me vea. Se supone que estoy en la cama, recuperándome. No me apetece que me hagan preguntas sobre mi milagrosa curación.

Levantando la mano, Jass le dio un suave apretón a Alice en el hombro.

—En ese caso, os dejo solas un momento. Mi esposa piensa que soy un pésimo anfitrión. Iré a practicar un poco.

El corazón de Alice se llenó de alegría. Jass le demostraba su generosidad constantemente. Volviéndose hacia él, le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

—En seguida voy.

Cuando hubo entrado en casa, Jane suspiró.

—Maldito sea. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable?

Alice no pudo reprimir la risa.

—No es tan malo como piensas, Jane. La verdad es que es maravilloso.

Jane se adentró un poco más en la oscuridad y le dio una patada a una piedra, que rebotó sobre la hierba.

—Supongo que estoy siendo egoísta, Alie, pero es que no quiero que el _Còig_ se separe. Espero que merezca la pena.

Alice siguió a su amiga, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Jane, ¿quién dice que tenga que separarse? Me he casado con Jasper. ¿Y qué? Él sabe lo que somos y no le importa, excepto cuando le disparan bolas de fuego o cuando la hiedra lo aprisiona.

Jane se detuvo y, a la luz de la luna, Alice vio la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga.

—¿Eres tonta, Alice Bran... —se interrumpió pero fue incapaz de pronunciar su nuevo apellido. Suspirando hondo, continuó—: ¿No creerás que va a permitir que sigas viviendo aquí? Es inglés. No va a quedarse en nuestra tierra y no te dejará aquí sola. Te llevará a Londres y no volveremos a verte. Será el final del _Còig_.

Alice no veía las cosas del mismo modo.

—Iré a Londres, es cierto, pero sólo porque quiero encontrar a mi padre. Jass conoce a un hombre que puede ayudarme a localizarle. No te imaginas lo importante que es para mí.

—¿Y luego regresarás? —Jane resopló, incrédula— Permíteme que lo dude. Cullen quiere apartarte de nosotras, Alie. No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo.

—Porque te equivocas —susurró Alice, aunque una parte de ella tenía sus dudas. Jass nunca había dicho nada sobre regresar a Edimburgo. Pero tampoco había hablado abiertamente de quedarse en Londres. ¿Qué planes tendría?

—Bueno, habrá que esperar y ver qué pasa, ¿no?

Jass sonrió al ver a su amigo. Alec se acercó cruzando la sala y le retiró un trozo de hiedra que se había quedado enlazado alrededor de uno de los botones de la chaqueta.

—¿Pensabas que no notaría vuestra ausencia? —preguntó MacQuarrie.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fueras lo suficientemente caballeroso para no mencionarla —respondió Jass, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Alec se echó a reír.

—Ya me conoces, amigo mío.

Si Jass estuviera en la situación de Alec, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tomarle un poco el pelo a su amigo. Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de librarte de toda esta gente? Quiero quedarme a solas con mi mujer.

Alec miró a su alrededor.

—¿Aún no has perdido el interés por ella? —preguntó Alec, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Jass sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que vaya a perderlo nunca, MacQuarrie, relájate. Es la mujer de mi vida.

—Cuídala bien, Cullen. Su existencia hasta ahora no ha sido fácil. Se merece una vida mejor. —Sin esperar respuesta, Alec se dirigió al centro de la habitación— Mañana por la mañana están todos invitados a mi casa. Daré un almuerzo para celebrar el enlace de lord Jasper y su esposa.

Un coro de exclamaciones y aplausos se elevó en la sala. Alec se dirigió hacia la puerta, animando a los demás a acompañarlo. Cuando el último de los vecinos hubo abandonado la casa, miró por encima del hombro a su amigo y sonrió.

—Me debes una, Cullen.

Jass respondió saludándolo marcialmente, justo cuando Alice entraba en casa. Alec se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

—Una vez más, felicidades, lady Alice.

—Gracias, señor MacQuarrie.

Cuando Alec hubo cerrado la puerta, Alice se volvió hacia Jass mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Todos se han marchado como si la casa estuviera en llamas. Pensaba que ibas a practicar tus habilidades como anfitrión, señor marido.

Jass cruzó la habitación y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Prefiero practicar otras a solas contigo, señora esposa.

Alice le apoyó las manos en el pecho, ruborizándose.

—¿Les has pedido que se marcharan?

—No, fue cosa de Alec —respondió— Al parecer, la única manera de echar a un regimiento de escoceses de tu casa es prometerles otra fiesta. No sé cómo logrará librarse de ellos mañana.

Alice se echó a reír y Jass aprovechó su distracción para cogerla en brazos.

—Jass, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Llevando a mi esposa a la cama. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Ella lo miró intrigada. No era exactamente la expresión que había deseado ver al llevarla al lecho.

—¿Qué pasa mañana?

—Tras el almuerzo improvisado en casa de Alec, nos pondremos en camino hacia Londres.

Alice le dio un empujón en el pecho.

—¡Suéltame! —Jass no sólo no la soltó, sino que la sujetó con más fuerza, haciendo que se enfadara más— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! —dijo, con más decisión.

—¿Qué pasa, Alie? —preguntó Jass, liberándole las piernas y dejando que se deslizara a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que los pies le llegaran al suelo.

—No podemos irnos a Londres mañana.

Jasper la miró como si no la entendiera.

—¿Por qué no?

Con lo inteligente que parecía casi siempre. ¿Por qué elegía justo este momento para hacerse el tonto?

—¿Me has escuchado durante estos últimos días, Jass?

—Por supuesto. No me he perdido ni una palabra. Me encanta el sonido de tu voz.

Vaya, ahora cambiaba de táctica. Iba a jugar a ser encantador. Pues no permitiría que la distrajera con sus halagos.

—Quiero ir a Londres. Quiero... No, necesito encontrar a mi padre. Tengo que saber si está vivo o muerto. Pero no puedo irme mañana.

Jass la miró con el cejo fruncido. Vaya, al parecer la había escuchado, pero era incapaz de recordar lo que le había dicho. No era la primera esposa que se quejaba de eso, se temía.

—Jasper Cullen —siguió diciendo ella, al ver su expresión de impotencia— Te he dicho esta misma mañana que no pensaba marcharme hasta que no estuvieras completamente curado. Todo lo que necesito está aquí y...

—Sí, sobre ese asunto, hay algo que quería comentarte —la interrumpió él, con la expresión sombría— No hace falta que esperemos por eso, Alice, porque no pienso permitir que me cures.

Si a Jass le hubieran brotado alas en la espalda o si hubiera desaparecido en una nube de azufre, Alice no se habría sorprendido tanto.

—¿Que no quieres que te cure?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Así es. Y me gustaría que nos pusiéramos en camino mañana mismo. Sé que mi madre te adorará. Estoy impaciente por presentártela. Y...

Alice dejó de escucharle y se tambaleó. Jass no tenía confianza en ella como curandera. Pensaba que no podía resolver su problema.

Sintió un vacío en su interior y pestañeó para no ponerse a llorar.

—Alie —le oyó decir, pero sacudió la cabeza.

No había pensado en nada. Había estado tan sumida en sus sentimientos que no había hecho las preguntas necesarias ni había escuchado las respuestas pertinentes. Y ahora estaba casada con un hombre que no confiaba en ella.

El brazo de Jass le rodeó la cintura, impidiendo que se desplomara. Ver la preocupación reflejada en su mirada le destrozó el corazón. Sin mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a romper a llorar, siguió hablando:

—Suéltame, Jass —dijo.

—Tienes mal aspecto, cariño —replicó él, guiándola hacia el sofá— Descansa. —Sentándose a su lado, Jass le cogió ambas manos— ¿Todavía te sientes débil?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Creo que deberías ir a Londres sin mí. —A juzgar por la exclamación ahogada de Jass, sus palabras le pillaron totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dices?

Alice fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Puedes ir tú solo a hablar con el mayor. No me necesitas. —Las últimas palabras fueron las más difíciles de pronunciar. Aceptar que no la necesitaba era difícil y doloroso.

—Alice Cullen —le gruñó Jass al oído— No pienso ir a ninguna parte sin ti. Y ahora, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

—La gente aquí confía en mí, Jass. Me necesitan.

—Me importa muy poco. Eres mi esposa.

Alice alzó la vista muy lentamente.

—Era curandera mucho antes de casarme contigo.

Jasper apretó los dientes y la miró con determinación.

—No quiero que lo sigas siendo, Alie.

Alice sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle como se merecía, él siguió hablando.

—He estado a punto de perderte —dijo— ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al verte desfallecer sobre Jane Macleod? Estabas helada, como un estanque en invierno. Tu pulso era tan lento que apenas lo oía. Así que no, no quiero que sigas haciendo eso por los demás poniendo en peligro tu vida. Cualquier médico habría podido curar a la señorita Macleod. No había ninguna necesidad de ponerte en peligro.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Tal vez no confiaba en sus habilidades, pero no podía negarse que se preocupaba por ella. Sin embargo, seguía molestándole que despreciara su capacidad de curar.

—Tienes que saber que lo de hoy no ha sido normal. Llevo años ayudando a la gente, Jass. A veces acabo un poco cansada, pero con Jane... Supongo que estamos tan unidas que...

—Heidi me lo contó todo, _lass_. No pienso permitir que pongas tu vida en peligro. Ni por mí ni por nadie más.

Por eso no quería que lo curara. Eso lo cambiaba todo. ¡Qué tozudo! ¿Por qué no hablaba con ella antes de tomar decisiones que los afectaban a los dos?

—Desde el primer momento, me dejaste claro que ser un licántropo significaba mucho para ti. Cuando esta mañana te he dicho que había descubierto cómo curarte, tu cara se iluminó como nunca. ¿Y de pronto estás dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida como un simple humano, dándole la espalda a tu verdadera naturaleza?

Jass frunció el cejo, lo que le hizo parecer mucho mayor.

—Cuando estoy contigo, Alie, me siento como si fuera el Jass de siempre. No necesito más.

—Me contaste que necesitabas transformarte con la luna llena. Abandonaste tu casa y a tu familia para poner remedio a esa situación.

Jass se frotó la cara con las manos y se levantó del sofá.

—Estás muy unida a Jane, ¿no es cierto? Y esa cercanía es la que casi acaba con tu vida esta misma mañana —dijo, mirándola fijamente desde arriba, con un aspecto muy amenazador— Nuestra relación, Alice, es mucho más íntima que la que tienes con Jane. Estamos conectados de una manera que no acabo de comprender. No sabía que fuera posible estar tan unido a otra persona. Así que no. No vas a curarme. ¿De verdad crees que voy a arriesgarme a perderte sólo por convertirme en lobo una vez al mes, por mucho que me guste ir a aullar a la luna con mis hermanos?

El hombre era tozudo como una mula, pero Alice no recordaba que nadie se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella, y eso le gustó. Levantando la mano, le acarició la mejilla.

—Jass —susurró.

Él cerró los ojos y le besó la palma de la mano.

—No, Alie. No lo permitiré.

Ella suspiró.

—No es lo mismo, Jass. Te lo he contado esta mañana. Tengo las pociones y los conjuros de mi madre. Sé cómo logró curar a mi padre. Si no fueras tan cabezota y me escucharas, te darías cuenta de que mi vida no correrá ningún peligro.

Jass la miró, entornando los ojos.

—¿Te limitarías a utilizar conjuros y pociones? ¿No gastarás tu fuerza vital conmigo?

—Eres desesperante. Pienso emplear parte de mi energía contigo, pero no de esa manera —respondió ella, ruborizándose.

Jass se echó a reír y le sujetó la barbilla entre los dedos. Inclinándose hacia ella, la besó suavemente y la levantó en brazos, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

—De esa clase de energía, puedes gastar tanta como quieras —afirmó, dejándola sobre la cama y empezando a desnudarse.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	31. Capítulo 30

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Jass se estiró todo lo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta las pequeñas dimensiones de la cama. Los pies le colgaban. Cuando la cabeza le chocó contra el cabecero, gruñó y miró a su alrededor. Si seguía durmiendo en casa de Alice, iba a tener que comprar una cama a la medida de un licántropo adulto. Hasta un hombre corriente habría estado incómodo en la actual, que tenía la medida necesaria para que ella durmiera cómoda, siempre que no estuviera acompañada.

Sonrió lentamente al recordar cómo había logrado encontrar la postura ideal para dormir la noche anterior. Primero había acercado la espalda de Alice a sus caderas, pero su precioso trasero lo había provocado, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Después, habían probado a dormir cara a cara, pero los pezones de Alie le habían hecho cosquillas en el pecho. Finalmente, la había colocado sobre su cuerpo y se había deslizado en su interior. Cuando los dos hubieron alcanzado el éxtasis, se durmieron en esa posición, con la mejilla de Alie apoyada sobre su corazón y su cabello de fuego cubriéndolos como una manta.

Le encantaría dormir así con ella durante el resto de su vida, aunque estarían mucho más cómodos en una cama más ancha. Lo añadió a la lista de cosas pendientes, justo después de «instalar postigos en las ventanas».

La habitación estaba bañada por la impertinente luz del sol, esa que te obliga a levantarte aunque no tengas ganas. Jass se volvió de lado y se agarró al borde de la cama para no caerse. Con la sábana cubriéndole apenas las caderas, apoyó el codo en la almohada y la cabeza en la palma de la mano.

—Alie —llamó. Su saludo fue recibido con un estrépito de ollas y sartenes. Gruñó antes de insistir—: ¡Alie! —El ruido de cacharros se detuvo en seco.

Pero fue Heidi la que asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Bramaba el señor? —preguntó la joven bruja con descaro, aunque en seguida se retiró al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Su exclamación puso a Jass en movimiento.

—¿Nadie enseña a las brujas que es de mala educación interrumpir a los recién casados? —preguntó, poniéndose los pantalones y luego la camisa, con tanta fuerza que ésta se rasgó por una costura. Volvió a gruñir. Entre las manchas de hierba y las lágrimas, su ayuda de cámara iba a cortarle la cabeza cuando viera el estado de su guardarropa.

—¿Y nadie te ha enseñado a ti que es de mala educación llamar a una mujer estando desnudo? —contraatacó Heidi.

—No estaba llamando a una mujer. Estaba llamando a mi esposa —respondió él. Y bajando la voz añadió—: Pensando que se alegraría al verme desnudo. —Desnudo y listo para la batalla— ¿Qué haces en la cocina, Heidi? ¿Dónde está Alie? —preguntó, poniéndose un calcetín y asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra salir hasta que no estés correctamente vestido —lo amenazó ella, apuntándolo con una cuchara.

—¿Qué es eso para ti? —quiso saber Jass, acabando de ponerse el otro calcetín y entrando en la cocina sin calzarse. Se sirvió agua para el té y observó asombrado el espectáculo. Heidi estaba en el centro de la cocina, dirigiendo un ejército de ollas y sartenes, con cucharas que removían todo tipo de comida gracias a sus poderes mágicos— Me cuesta entender lo que significan para vosotras los conceptos de corrección y educación —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Heidi le quitó la taza de la mano y le añadió algo.

—Alice insistió en que no te dejara beber nada aparte de arándanos —le dijo, devolviéndole la taza— Ten cuidado, quema.

Jass asintió distraído.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó de nuevo.

Heidi apartó la mirada.

—El arándano es un arbusto dominado por la luna. Como tú. —Y encogiéndose de hombros, añadió—: O al menos, así tendría que ser.

—Heidi —dijo, en tono que no admitía excusas—, ¿dónde está Alice?

La brujita bajó la cabeza.

—Deberían habérselo encargado a otra, no a mí —refunfuñó, mirándolo a los ojos un instante antes de volver a apartar la mirada— Ha tenido que ir a hacer un recado.

—¿Qué clase de recado?

—De los de curar —respondió Heidi.

—¿Dónde está? —bramó Jass, volviendo al dormitorio a ponerse las botas a toda prisa.

—Ha ido a casa de la señora Kincaid, que está a punto de tener un bebé.

—¿También es comadrona? —En Inglaterra las mujeres solteras no solían atender partos.

—No exactamente. —La joven seguía dando rodeos, para desesperación de Jass.

—Heidi, cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo.

—Sólo asiste a partos donde se la necesita como curandera —admitió ella al fin, retorciéndose las manos.

—¿Te refieres al tipo de sanación que usó con Jane? —preguntó Jass, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola, exasperado.

Heidi asintió con la cabeza.

Le había dicho a Alice que no quería que volviera a curar a nadie de esa manera. No podía soportar la idea de que su vida corriera peligro. No debería haberse olvidado. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que habían hablado del asunto.

Tras obligar a Heidi a decirle cómo encontrarla, salió corriendo hacia casa de los Kincaid.

Mientras se acercaba, escuchó atentamente los sonidos que le llegaban desde el interior de la casa de campo. Oyó la voz de Alice, fuerte y clara, dándole instrucciones y ánimos a la partera y los pasos nerviosos de un hombre, que andaba de un lado para otro en la habitación de al lado. Supuso que sería el padre.

Jass llamó a la puerta. Le abrió un hombre, más joven que Jass pero sin duda el padre, a juzgar por su cara de preocupación.

De repente, Jass se quedó sin palabras. Había ido dispuesto a arrancar a su esposa de las garras de la gente malvada que quería succionarle la energía vital y dejarla sin nada. Ni para ella ni para él.

—Mi esposa está aquí —dijo al fin.

El hombre dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta completamente.

—Así es. Es un regalo del cielo.

Al menos, en eso estaban de acuerdo.

—Seamus Kincaid —se presentó el futuro padre, alargando la mano.

—Jass Cullen —dijo Jass, estrechándosela— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó, aunque quizá él tuviera más información que el pobre Seamus, ya que podía oír cada gemido, cada palabra y cada susurro de la habitación de al lado.

—No lo sé —admitió el hombre en voz baja— No me dejan entrar.

—Dicen que no es lugar para hombres.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Quiero quedarme a su lado y darle la mano por lo menos. Es culpa mía que se encuentre en estas circunstancias.

Jass le dio una palmada en la espalda y abrió la boca para hablar, pero un gemido en la otra habitación lo detuvo.

—¿Alie? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia el dormitorio.

Alice nunca había asistido a un nacimiento tan escalofriante. La mujer llevaba horas y horas de parto. Si el niño no salía pronto, Alice no podría hacer nada ni por él ni por la madre. Sus poderes tenían un límite. No estaba en sus manos resucitar a los muertos.

La comadrona le daba instrucciones a la señora Kincaid, indicándole cuándo empujar y cuándo descansar. La mujer hacía tiempo que conocía los poderes de Alice. Los había usado en su presencia en bastantes ocasiones. La primera vez había sido un accidente. Pero la comadrona se había limitado a echarse a reír y a decirle que eso era justamente lo que necesitaban. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Las madres que atendía no solían conocerlos. Normalmente, cuando los usaba estaban demasiado agotadas para darse cuenta de nada. Tampoco le interesaba el reconocimiento. Curar era un don que había recibido; un don que sólo tenía sentido si lo compartía con los que lo necesitaban. No hacerlo sería ir contra su naturaleza.

Oyó que la puerta se abría con precaución.

—Alice —la llamó Jass— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió sólo lo necesario para que le viera la cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jass?

—He venido a buscar a mi esposa —respondió en un susurro— No deberías estar aquí.

Alice señaló con la barbilla al hombre que aguardaba en la salita.

—¿Eso es lo que le dirás cuando pierda a su esposa y a su bebé? —murmuró ella— Porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

¿De veras había creído que iba a dejar su trabajo, la vocación de su vida, como si nada? ¿Había pensado apartarla de la sanación? Pues estaba a punto de descubrir que le iba a costar menos lograr que dejara de respirar.

—Alie...

—Jass, no voy a cambiar de idea.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le empezó a temblar.

La mujer gimió desde la cama y Alice le cerró la puerta en las narices, a pesar de sus protestas. Sabía que eso no lo mantendría alejado si se proponía entrar, pero al menos por el momento, les concedía un poco de intimidad.

La comadrona logró al fin dar la vuelta al bebé dentro del vientre de su madre, en una maniobra que sólo ella sabía realizar. Con un gruñido satisfecho, se lavó las manos rápidamente en un cuenco de agua y dio una palmada.

—Bien, ya es hora de que este niño vea la luz —declaró, con los ojos brillantes. No iban a necesitar los servicios de Alice después de todo. Al poco rato, la madre abrazaba a su bebé recién nacido envuelto en mantas, con una sonrisa exhausta pero de satisfacción.

Abriendo la puerta, Alice invitó al nuevo padre a entrar. Tomando la mano de Jass, salieron de la casa y se alejaron en silencio.

—No se te ve muy feliz, Jass —dijo ella, para romper el hielo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Alice? ¿Tan poco te preocupa tu salud?

—Alguien me necesitaba. No me hace falta pensar nada más. —No era tan difícil de entender.

—Yo también te necesito —dijo Jass, llevándose la mano de Alie al pecho y cubriéndola con la suya.

—Ya, bueno. Pues díselo a la buena gente de Edimburgo —replicó ella, riéndose al ver que había una cola de tres personas esperándola a la puerta de su casa.

Jass no se separó de su lado ni un momento durante toda la tarde. Si la dejaba sola, seguro que alguien acabaría convenciéndola de que necesitaba algún tipo de cura. No iba a consentirlo.

Alice distribuyó varias botellas de jarabe de hierbas para la tos; preparó ungüentos para heridas y le dio una cucharadita de azúcar a una niña que tenía hipo. Todo el mundo salió con un tratamiento y una sonrisa.

Cuando el sol se escondía ya por el horizonte, se volvió hacia su marido, se apartó el flequillo de los ojos soplando y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

—¿Me toca a mí? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó él con sarcasmo, llevándose una mano al pecho— ¿Voy a recibir un poco de atención de la gran curandera? —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Sí. Soy toda tuya. —Soltándose de su abrazo, Alice fue a buscar la bañera y la colocó delante del fuego. Luego empezó a llenarla metódicamente, calentando el agua en la cocina de leña. Jass la relevó en seguida, incapaz de verla trabajando con aquellas ojeras de cansancio.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de mí mañana, amor mío —dijo con suavidad, sentándola sobre su regazo. Ella no se resistió. Al contrario, se ovilló sobre él y le besó en el cuello.

—Pero... es que... quiero verte desnudo. Ahora. No puedo esperar —protestó ella, con la voz un poco ronca, tirándole de la camisa. Jass levantó los brazos para facilitarle la labor.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —bromeó Jasper— No tenías más que pedírmelo. —Sus dedos se encontraron sobre los botones de los pantalones. Dejándolos a cargo de las suaves manos de Alice, empezó a desnudarla a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protestó Alie, besándolo justo debajo de la oreja.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Desvestirte.

—Pero no soy yo la que necesita baños medicinales —se burló ella, levantándose. El vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola prácticamente desnuda ante él. Sin poder reprimir un gruñido, Jass alargó el brazo hacia su esposa, pero ella se escabulló.

—Vamos, métete en el agua —le dijo, señalando la bañera.

Jass acabó de desnudarse y se introdujo en la bañera, suspirando cuando la calidez del agua lo envolvió. Alargando la mano de nuevo, trató de atrapar a su escurridiza esposa.

Riéndose, ella rodeó la bañera, dejando caer pétalos secos en el agua.

—¿Quieres que huela a flores? —preguntó olisqueando el agua— ¿A gardenias, nada menos? —Olería a rosas si con eso conseguía hacerla sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—La gardenia está dominada por la luna —le explicó ella, cogiendo un paño y frotándole el cuerpo con el agua perfumada.

—¿Como los arándanos? —preguntó él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de sus cuidados.

—Todavía con más fuerza —respondió ella, arrugando la nariz— La fragancia de la gardenia atrae a la luna. Así que no puede irte mal.

—Tengo una idea. Tú llevas la fragancia y yo me mantengo pegado a ti. Prometo no separarme en ningún momento.

—Me parece que no necesito llevar ninguna fragancia para eso. Hoy no me has dejado en todo el día —lo reprendió con delicadeza. Jass gruñó al sentir la mano de Alice sobre uno de sus pezones.

Alie se hizo con un frasco de esencia de gardenia y vertió unas gotas en el agua. El aceite brillaba en la superficie del agua, pero no podía compararse con el brillo de su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Jass la recorrieron de arriba abajo mientras se agachaba a su lado y volvía a coger el paño. La combinación, mojada, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Tenía los pezones erectos bajo la fina tela. El triángulo de vello entre sus piernas lo llamaba con fuerza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que soportar esta tortura? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Una hora más o menos. —Alice puso los brazos en jarras, lo que provocó que los pechos se le levantaran— Y creo que «tortura» es una palabra muy fuerte para referirse a un baño perfumado —lo reprendió.

—No puedo aguantar una hora. —Jass le cogió una mano y tiró de ésta hasta meterla en el agua. Como un acto reflejo, los dedos de Alice se cerraron alrededor de su erección— Ni una hora ni un minuto si sigues haciendo eso —protestó.

—Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien me ha metido la mano en el agua —le recordó ella con descaro mientras seguía jugando con su miembro.

Jass gruñó y sujetándola por la cintura, la metió en la bañera.

—¡Jass! —exclamó ella, cuando el agua empezó a rebasar los bordes y a derramarse por el suelo.

—Si tengo que permanecer aquí dentro durante todo ese tiempo, por lo menos hazme compañía. —Volviéndola, hizo que se reclinara, con la espalda apoyada sobre su pecho. Luego le acarició los pechos con las manos, y le rodeó los pezones con el pulgar.

—No cabemos los dos en esta bañera —jadeó Alice.

—Pues a mí me parece que vamos a encajar perfectamente —susurró él, acariciándole con sus palabras mientras con una mano se adentraba poco a poco entre los muslos de Alie y le separaba los pliegues de su sexo. Su interior estaba cálido y preparado para recibirlo.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti —susurró Jass, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con las manos, la preparó para su entrada. Manteniéndola abierta, presionó insistentemente contra su centro. Ella lo rodeó como un guante de seda cálida y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra su hombro, con un suspiro de rendición.

Jass gruñó al oírla. Separándole aún más las piernas, las apoyó sobre el borde de la bañera y empezó a acariciarla entre los rizos.

—Es una postura un poco rara —dijo ella, pero en seguida dejó de hablar y ahogó un grito cuando él la acarició con más fuerza.

—Es una postura perfecta —dijo él, con dificultad, sobre todo cuando Alice empezó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que sus dedos.

Los delicados movimientos de Alie hicieron que Jass la penetrara más profundamente. No dejó de acariciarla con los dedos en ningún momento.

—Mírame —le susurró él al oído.

—No —protestó ella, escondiendo la cara en el fuerte antebrazo de Jass.

—Mira cómo te toco o no sigo. —Se detuvo hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

No hizo falta más. La visión de la mano de Jass jugando con su intimidad hizo que entrara en erupción, tal como él se había imaginado. La siguió rápidamente, sin hacerla esperar.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	32. Capítulo 31

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 31**

—Alie —dijo Jass, cuando ella le sirvió un plato de huevos duros—, nunca me imaginé que mi esposa cocinaría para mí. El dinero no es un problema. ¿Quieres contratar a una cocinera?

¿Contratar a una cocinera? Alice tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a reír mientras se sentaba frente a su marido.

—Cómete los huevos, Jass. Sirven para rejuvenecer.

—¿Rejuvenecer? —refunfuñó él— Lo que necesito es una cama más grande. Eso sí que me rejuvenecerá —añadió, frotándose la nuca.

Alice lo sabía de sobra. Resultaba que sí, que Jass hablaba en sueños. Y estaba de acuerdo con él. Su cama resultaba pequeña para dos personas. Sobre todo, si una de ellas era tan grande como Jass.

—En ese caso, creo que te gustará lo que Heidi te tiene preparado.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con desconfianza mientras se metía un huevo en la boca. Después de tragar, se echó hacia adelante en la silla— ¿Y por qué no me ha hecho gracia tu modo de decirlo?

Alice sonrió con dulzura.

—No seas desconfiado. Creo que te gustará de verdad, lord Jasper.

—Y eso quiere decir que no me lo vas a contar, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó, pinchando otro huevo y mirándolo con el cejo fruncido— ¿Cuántos tengo que comerme?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Dios mío, qué gruñón te has levantado esta mañana. Tienes que comértelos todos, Jasper. Para eso te los he puesto en el plato.

Finalmente, Jass sonrió.

—Edward te adorará.

—¿El duque? —preguntó Alie, sorprendida. Jass no acostumbraba a hablar de su hermano y, cuando lo hacía, solía ser para quejarse.

—Así es. Os podréis turnar para darme órdenes.

—¡Anda, come y calla! —exclamó Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jass engulló otro huevo sin dejar de fruncir el cejo. Alie se levantó para preparar más té.

—No sabía que me había casado con un cascarrabias, Jass. Parecías un hombre tan dulce antes de casarnos... —bromeó.

En un instante, Jass se había levantado y se había plantado a su espalda.

—Funciona, Alie —le dijo, abrazándola por la cintura y sonriendo como un niño pequeño— ¡Está funcionando!

—¿Los huevos? —preguntó ella, mirando hacia la mesa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué exactamente, pero tienes razón. Estoy muy irritable. Siempre me vuelvo muy irascible-como todos los de mi especie-cuando se acerca la luna llena.

Por fin, buenas noticias. Alice se volvió entre sus brazos y le acarició el pecho.

—¿Me estás diciendo que voy a tener que soportar a un marido irritable una semana al mes durante el resto de mi vida?

Jass la agarró por las caderas y la acercó más hacia sí.

—También nos volvemos más... carnales.

—¿Más? —preguntó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos y enroscándose un mechón de pelo en un dedo— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir?

Jass le acarició el hombro y el cuello con la nariz, coronando la caricia con un mordisquito. El roce de sus dientes contra la piel sensible hizo que la joven se estremeciera. Las rodillas amenazaron con fallarle, por lo que se sujetó con fuerza de la cintura de su marido para no caerse.

Jass empezó a tirar de los cordones del corsé, pero en seguida se detuvo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, levantando la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada, añorando ya el roce de sus labios sobre la piel.

—Acaba de llegar un carruaje —respondió, apoyando la frente en la de ella, como si hubiera recibido una mala noticia— Alie, te prometo que me encuentro mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? No me puedo imaginar nada más maravilloso que un viaje de quince días a solas contigo. Sin que nadie se presente de visita sin avisar, ni quiera apartarte de mi lado a cada momento. Y pasando cada noche en una posada distinta, pero siempre en camas de un tamaño decente.

Alice se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios.

—Jass —susurró—, deberías acabarte los huevos.

—Lo sé. Para rejuvenecerme —refunfuñó.

—Gruñón —dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo con afecto. Se colocó bien el vestido al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Alisándose las faldas una última vez, abrió la puerta.

Alec MacQuarrie le guiñó el ojo antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Lady Alice, tiene muy buen aspecto.

—Gracias, señor MacQuarrie. ¿Quiere pasar?

Él asintió con la cabeza y entró en la sala, buscando a Jass con la mirada.

—Hace años que te conozco, Cullen, y nunca me imaginé que te vería viviendo en una humilde casita a las afueras de Edimburgo.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció Jass, con un gruñido— ¿Qué quieres, Alec?

Sin prestar atención al malhumor de su marido, Alice dirigió una sonrisa radiante a su invitado.

—Iba a preparar infusión de arándanos, señor MacQuarrie. ¿Le apetece una taza?

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, _lass_.

De camino a la cocina de leña, Jass alargó el brazo y la interceptó, sentándola sobre su regazo. Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Jasper!

En vez de responder, Jass se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

—En Londres tengo servicio que se encarga de preparar el té, Alice —le dijo, con un brillo travieso en la mirada— Y una cocinera, y un montón de doncellas. Allí podrás concentrarte en mí, sin nada que te distraiga.

Alice se levantó y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Trata de comportarte. Tenemos visita.

Jass le dirigió una mirada irritada a su amigo.

—Las visitas deberían saber que no se debe molestar a una pareja de recién casados.

MacQuarrie se sentó frente a su amigo, riendo con ganas.

—Pero yo no soy una visita cualquiera. Soy un amigo que ni siquiera se enfadó cuando me disteis plantón en el almuerzo que preparé en vuestro honor.

Alice ahogó una exclamación. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado?

—Oh, señor MacQuarrie, lo siento muchísimo. Fue culpa mía. Vinieron a buscarme —empezó a explicar mientras servía dos tazas de infusión.

—¿Quién?

—Greer Kincaid estaba teniendo un parto difícil —respondió ella, poniendo una taza delante de cada hombre. Al darse cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaban, decidió darles un poco de intimidad— En todo caso, voy a aprovechar la visita del señor MacQuarrie para ir a visitar a Jane. Así no te dejo solo, Jasper.

—¿Cómo que te marchas? —preguntó Jass, levantándose de la silla.

—No tardaré —lo interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa radiante y un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

Con la boca abierta, Jass la observó ponerse el mantón a cuadros sobre los hombros y salir de casa. Como se le ocurriera curar a alguien por el camino, iba a... Bueno, no sabía qué haría, pero estaba claro que tenían que marcharse de Escocia cuanto antes.

—Al ver que no veníais al almuerzo, pensé que os habríais dormido. O que estaríais en la cama despiertos, al menos.

Jass lo fulminó con la mirada.

Alec alzó la taza en un brindis burlón.

—¿Infusión de arándanos?

—A Alice le gusta.

—Tengo la sensación de que ella es la que lleva los pantalones en esta casa. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que te convertirías en un perrito faldero tan rápidamente?

—Vete al infierno, MacQuarrie.

Su amigo recibió sus palabras con una carcajada.

—No pretendía juzgarte. Si lograra que la señorita Macleod me aceptara, bebería infusión de arándanos y lo que hiciera falta. —Alec levantó la nariz y empezó a olfatear— ¿Y ese olor? ¿Eres tú? Hueles como un jodido ramo de flores, Cullen.

Ya estaba harto. De un salto, Jass se plantó frente a su amigo y lo levantó por las solapas.

—¡Largo! Ve a molestar a otra parte, quizá a incordiar a la señorita Macleod, por el amor de Dios. —Así, a lo mejor Alice volvía a casa.

Alec se liberó de un empujón.

—Bien, bien, ya vuelves a ser el Jasper de siempre, me quedo más tranquilo. —Alec se sacudió la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá— Relájate, Jass. Estoy de tu lado. Tal vez sea la única persona en Edimburgo que pueda pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo está preocupado. Tienen miedo de que te lleves a Alice a Londres y que no vuelvan a verla nunca más.

—Me parece un buen plan. —Lástima que su esposa no estuviera de acuerdo.

—No, no lo es —lo contradijo su amigo con delicadeza.

—Es mi esposa. Puedo llevarla a donde me parezca —replicó, desplomándose en una silla frente a su amigo.

Alec lo miró como si fuera el bufón de la corte.

—Sí, es tu esposa, pero es una de «ellos». Y «ellos» te superan en número, amigo mío. —Y algunos de «ellos» lanzaban bolas de fuego cuando menos lo esperaba, pero no hacía falta que Alec se enterara de eso— Lleva cuidándolos desde que era una niña —siguió contándole su amigo— No es como tú o como yo. La suya no ha sido una vida de lujo y privilegio. Esto es todo lo que conoce. Es su vida.

Jass se echó hacia adelante.

—Pero yo quiero darle todo eso ahora. Quiero que tenga el mundo entero.

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia, Cullen?

Jass se encogió de hombros.

—Perséfone y la granada.

—¿Cómo dices?

Alec se echó a reír.

—Ya sabes, Hades y Perséfone, el compromiso con Deméter... Las estaciones y todo eso.

¿Le estaba hablando de mitología griega? Siempre había odiado esa materia.

—Me temo que el erudito de la familia es Emmett. Te agradecería que usaras palabras más sencillas conmigo.

—¿No conoces la historia?

—La mitología no me interesa especialmente.

—Jass, Jass —lo reprendió su amigo, entre risas— De acuerdo, te la contaré. Perséfone era una joven preciosa, hija de Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura. Todo aquel que veía a Perséfone se enamoraba de ella. Era hermosa, angelical. Incluso Hades, desde el inframundo, se encaprichó con ella y quiso que fuera suya.

—Un día, mientras Perséfone cogía flores, Hades apareció montado en su carro de guerra. Se apoderó de la joven y se precipitó con ella por una sima que llevaba al inframundo.

—Deméter estaba desolada y nada crecía en la tierra. Finalmente, Zeus tuvo que intervenir. Le exigió a Hades que devolviera la muchacha a su madre para que el mundo no se marchitara por completo y desapareciera.

—Hades aceptó a regañadientes, pero antes de dejarla marchar, le dio a comer una granada. Perséfone sabía que no debía tomar nada en el inframundo, pero tenía tanta hambre que sucumbió y se comió seis semillas de la granada. Al hacerlo, le dio a Hades el derecho a reclamarla.

—Zeus, en su infinita sabiduría, los obligó a llegar a un compromiso. Perséfone se quedaría con Hades un mes por cada semilla que había comido. Así, pasaría la mitad del año con su marido y la otra mitad con su madre.

—Cuando Perséfone está con Hades, Deméter está triste y las plantas empiezan a morir, hasta que no queda nada con vida. Nosotros lo llamamos otoño e invierno. Y cuando regresa con su madre, la primavera y el verano vuelven a reinar sobre la Tierra.

Jass suspiró.

—Si no me equivoco, me estás comparando con Hades, o lo que es lo mismo, el demonio. Pues muchas gracias, MacQuarrie.

Alec sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué susceptible eres.

—Entonces, ¿qué me estás sugiriendo? ¿Que le dé a comer a Alice semillas de granada? Pues que sepas que, en ese caso, haré que se coma una docena —bromeó Jass.

—No, animal. —Alec se echó hacia adelante y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas— Olvídate de la granada. Alice es tu esposa, pero no por ello ha dejado de ser quien era hasta ahora. Forma parte de una comunidad. Y, como tú, esa comunidad no quiere perderla. Podéis llegar a un acuerdo y repartiros el año. Sé que estás ansioso por presentársela a tu familia y es comprensible, pero ¿crees que Alice sería feliz si tuviera que vivir en Londres todo el tiempo?

A Alec no le faltaba razón. Alie era distinta de todas las chicas que había conocido hasta entonces. Precisamente ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

—No la arranques de su tierra ni de su hogar —continuó Alec— Podéis vivir aquí parte del año.

Jass echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No podía pasar parte del año en una casa tan minúscula. Esos pocos días ya habían sido bastante duros.

—Este lugar no es adecuado para un hombre de mi tamaño.

Alec rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser así, Jasper? No hace falta que viváis en esta casita. Puedes comprar otra o construirla a tu gusto, quizá levantar una en la finca que Emmett tiene en Dumfriesshire, aunque supongo que Alice preferirá quedarse en Edimburgo cuando esté en Escocia. De este modo, todo el mundo quedaría satisfecho.

—Como, por decir un nombre al azar... ¿la señorita Macleod? —preguntó Jass, comprendiendo por fin las palabras de su amigo.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Alec, sin ocultar sus motivos— Pero los demás también. Sólo te digo que pienses en ello, Jass.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	33. Capítulo 32

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Alice sintió ganas de besar a Alec MacQuarrie por haber sacado a Jass de casa, aunque no sabía qué se traían entre manos. Pero al menos ahora la sorpresa que había preparado para su marido sería una de las de verdad. Se quedó contemplando la cama nueva, que ocupaba la habitación casi por completo. Construida con ramas de sauce, aquella cama con dosel parecía recién salida de un cuento de hadas.

Estaba impaciente por enseñársela a Jass. Se acercó a la cocina y dio los toques finales a la cena. Había preparado pastel de carne y tarta de arándanos de postre. Hizo una mueca al recordar que Jass le había ofrecido la posibilidad de contratar a una cocinera. Y una doncella. Nunca había tenido servicio y no sabía si podría acostumbrarse. Sería un cambio muy grande en su vida.

Tras dar un último tironcito al mantel para eliminar las arrugas, Alice sonrió al notar el brazo de su sigiloso marido rodeándola desde atrás.

Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla según él hablaba:

—No sé qué huele mejor, si la cena o mi esposa —dijo, y le dio la vuelta lentamente entre sus brazos.

Alice no creía que fuera a cansarse nunca de mirarlo. El pelo oscuro, demasiado largo, le colgaba casi hasta los hombros, y un mechón rebelde le caía sobre la frente como de costumbre. Cuando Alie se lo retiró de la cara, éste volvió inmediatamente a su sitio, como movido por un resorte.

—Hablando de olores —siguió diciendo Jass— Todos los hombres con los que me he encontrado hoy me han hecho notar que huelo a flores.

—¿Sentían envidia? —preguntó ella, sin poder disimular la risa.

—No creo que «envidia» sea la palabra adecuada. Yo usaría «desconcierto».

—¿No conocían tu lado femenino? —bromeó ella.

Jass gruñó junto a su oreja y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Yo no tengo ningún lado femenino.

Alice aspiró hondo.

—Ahora sí.

Jass se echó a reír y la alejó de él, dándole un azote.

—¿Quieres cenar ya o prefieres ver antes la sorpresa que te tengo preparada?

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? —Jass la miró con interés mientras se quitaba la chaqueta— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—No la he hecho yo. En realidad, ha sido Heidi —admitió ella. Los hombros de Jass se hundieron dramáticamente— Oh, vamos. No hagas el payaso —lo reprendió, tirándole del brazo.

—¿La sorpresa está en el dormitorio? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja— Si no me hubieras hablado de Heidi, ahora estaría francamente entusiasmado.

—Pues Heidi ha creado algo muy bonito para ti, así que más te vale que se lo agradezcas como se merece mañana por la mañana.

—Me muero de ganas de darle las gracias —protestó él, haciendo un puchero y arrastrando los pies mientras se acercaba al dormitorio sin ánimo.

Alice abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa al ver los ojos de Jass abrirse como platos.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto? —preguntó, con la voz ahogada por la sorpresa al ver el precioso mueble.

—¿No me escuchas, Jass? —Alice puso los brazos en jarras— Te lo acabo de decir, la ha hecho Heidi.

—Pensaba que la brujilla sólo podía manipular las plantas —comentó Jasper, acercándose a la cama y acariciando las ramas de sauce con cariño. Heidi las había doblado formando un cabecero en forma de corazón.

—Y así es. ¿Cómo crees que logra que las ramas la obedezcan? —Lo cierto era que parecía que alguien le hubiera ordenado al sauce dónde debía hacer brotar ramas y cómo éstas tenían que doblarse para conseguir el efecto deseado— Pruébala. Siéntate.

Jass se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama.

—Es más sólida de lo que parece —dijo ella, colocándose a su lado y rebotando— Y tan larga como tú.

—No sé qué decir —murmuró él— Es un regalo maravilloso. No me imaginaba que ninguna de tus amigas me apreciara lo suficiente para regalarme nada.

Alice todavía no lo tenía muy claro.

—Todas te apreciarán, con el tiempo. —Tal vez.

—Le daré las gracias en cuanto la vea —le aseguró Jass, recorriendo a su esposa de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—Ah, no. Ni hablar —le advirtió Alie, alejándose de él— Hay pastel de carne y tarta de arándanos esperándonos.

Sin esfuerzo aparente, Jass la sujetó por la cintura y se tumbó sobre ella.

—Vas a convertirme en un arándano.

—Estoy tratando de que puedas transformarte en lobo, no en arándano —protestó ella, entre risas. Jass le acarició el cuello con la nariz. La barba de pocos días le rozaba la piel. Alice aspiró con fuerza— Puede que sí que huelas un poco a flores.

Jasper apoyó la frente en la de ella, en un gesto de sumisión y luego la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—Estoy dispuesto a darme otro baño en agua perfumada si tú te bañas conmigo.

—Eres incorregible.

—Ajá —corroboró él, besándola en los labios— Es una de mis mayores virtudes.

—Jass, la cena se está enfriando.

Tras devorar el pastel de carne, Jass se quedó mirando la tarta de arándanos. Aunque empezaba a estar un poco harto de bayas, la tarta olía muy bien.

Alice no lo perdió de vista, asegurándose de que se comía hasta el último arándano. Era más implacable que su vieja institutriz, aunque también era mucho más bonita.

—No sufras, Alie —la tranquilizó, llevándose un trozo de tarta a la boca—, me lo acabaré todo.

Alice bajó la mirada un instante antes de preguntarle:

—¿Adónde fuiste esta tarde con Alec?

—No eres la única que tiene sorpresas guardadas —respondió él, sin dejar de comer.

Los ojos verdes de Alie se abrieron como platos.

—¿Una sorpresa?

Una que estaría encantado de compartir con ella cuando llegara el momento adecuado. El considerado regalo de Heidi era un gesto de paz que lo convencía de haber hecho lo correcto al comprar un gran terreno a las afueras de la ciudad esa misma tarde.

—Pero todavía no puedo enseñártela.

Aún tenía que resolver unos cuantos asuntos. Parecía cosa del destino que Alec y él se hubieran encontrado con el arquitecto John Burton en la calle Queen esa misma tarde, al volver de comprar el terreno. Si no conociera a MacQuarrie, sospecharía que su amigo había organizado el encuentro. Los tres hombres habían ido a tomar algo y la reunión había acabado con la promesa de que Burton le presentaría una serie de bocetos para construir una gran mansión en estilo neogótico escocés señorial. Por si Jass se decidía a edificar en su nueva propiedad.

Casi podía ver a Alice en su nuevo hogar, apoyada en la barandilla de un balcón mirando hacia la luna. Allí serían felices durante la mitad del año.

—Bien, en ese caso, tan pronto como acabes de cenar necesito que te metas en la cama...

—¡Ya he terminado! —exclamó él, levantándose de la mesa de un salto. Nunca se cansaría de verla ruborizarse.

—¡Jass! Tengo que aplicarte un ungüento.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a aplicarme un ungüento? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa sugerente.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—¿Y dónde vas a hacerlo? ¿Sobre la piel desnuda?

Alice recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina.

—Es un ungüento hecho de áloe, jengibre y geranio.

—¿Más flores? —preguntó él, frunciendo el cejo.

Soltando los platos, Alice se volvió hacia él.

—No es culpa mía que los elementos curativos que necesito se encuentren en las flores, Jass. La planta del áloe se rige por la luna y tiene importantes propiedades curativas. El jengibre aumenta la energía. Y el geranio, también dominado por la luna, hará crecer tu confianza.

—¿Mi confianza?

—Eres un licántropo, Jass. Nunca has dejado de serlo. Pero tienes que creer en ti, en tu habilidad para transformarte. El sauce de la cama también ayudará, pues tiene propiedades naturales que ayudan a la transformación.

¿Así que el regalo de Heidi no era sólo para que durmiera mejor? Bueno, tenía sus propios planes para esa cama.

—Volvamos al asunto del ungüento —dijo, acariciándole el labio inferior con un dedo— ¿Me lo aplicarás tú? ¿O tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos?

Alice le besó el dedo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Siempre son preferibles las manos de una curandera.

—¡Qué suerte! —replicó él, guiñándole el ojo— Resulta que conozco a una.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. La más bonita de Escocia —respondió Jass, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándosela a estrenar la nueva cama de sauce.

—¡Jass! —protestó ella, golpeándole el pecho con los puños— El ungüento.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	34. Capítulo 33

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Alice y Heidi paseaban cogidas del brazo por el invernadero de los Ferguson. Los maravillosos aromas de las plantas tropicales se mezclaban con los de los arbustos floridos.

—Entonces, ¿crees que la cama ha funcionado? —preguntó Heidi.

Alice apartó la mirada, para que su amiga no la viera ruborizarse.

—Sí, perfectamente. —Incluso mejor de lo que había previsto. Con tanto espacio a su disposición, Jass le había hecho cosas que no sabía que fueran posibles.

Heidi se detuvo ante una planta y acarició el incipiente capullo de una flor con cariño. Al instante éste dobló su tamaño y se abrió, revelando una impresionante orquídea blanca.

—¿Quieres dejar de lucirte? —la provocó Renata, apareciendo a su espalda.

Alice se echó a reír al ver a Heidi hinchar el pecho, indignada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan pronto?

Renata se encogió de hombros.

—Jane me citó a esta hora para la reunión.

¿Qué reunión? A Alice no la habían avisado para ninguna reunión.

—¿Sabes para qué es? —preguntó. Jane había estado muy irritable cuando habían comido juntas el día anterior. No le apetecía nada tener que volver a escuchar la larga lista de defectos de su marido.

—No. Últimamente está tan alterada que no se lo pregunté.

Alice no podía culparla.

—Ren, ya que estás aquí, me gustaría pedirte un favor para mañana por la noche.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la luna llena? —preguntó su amiga, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, ¿puedes encargarte de que la noche sea despejada, por favor? No me gustaría que las nubes alteraran el resultado del tratamiento.

Renata la cogió de la mano.

—No necesitas pedírmelo, Alie, ya lo tenía previsto. Tu lobo no tendrá problemas con el tiempo.

Alice no acababa de acostumbrarse, pues sus amigas se habían opuesto con tanta vehemencia a Jass desde el principio que ahora...

—¿Ya no estás en contra de nuestra relación?

—Al parecer, te hace feliz.

Más de lo que nunca pudo imaginarse, a pesar de sus cambios de humor.

—Sí, me hace muy feliz.

—Y ayer fue muy atento y educado conmigo —corroboró Heidi con una sonrisa— Por no hablar de lo guapo que es. Me pregunto si no podría presentarme a otro licántropo. Dijiste que tenía hermanos, ¿no?

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, Jane las llamó desde la puerta.

—Ya me imaginaba que Heidi os estaría entreteniendo —dijo, acercándose a ellas con Chelsea pegada a sus talones— Y no, no puede presentarte a ningún licántropo, Heidi.

La bruja más joven hizo un mohín.

—¿Para qué nos has llamado, Jane? —preguntó Alice, cruzándose de brazos. Últimamente no sabía qué actitud esperar de Jane. Ni siquiera la había avisado de la reunión. ¿Acaso no quería que viniera?

—He tenido una visión —respondió ésta, levantando la mirada de repente hacia Alice.

Alie se llevó la mano al pecho con un aspaviento y fingió ahogar una exclamación.

—¿Sobre mí? ¡No! —Se volvió, dispuesta a marcharse— No quiero oírlo. Estoy harta.

Jane la sujetó del brazo con rabia.

—Tienes que oírlo. No tienes elección.

—No pienso quedarme aquí para escuchar como hablas mal de Jass —replicó Alice, librándose de la mano de Jane— Te guste o no, es mi marido.

—Y tú lo antepondrías a tu propia seguridad, porque quieres ayudarle. No podemos permitirlo.

Al recorrer con la vista las caras de sus amigas, Alice comprobó asombrada que ninguna le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Estáis todas conchabadas? ¿Es eso?

—Yo no lo llamaría así —se defendió Heidi, dándole una patada a una piedrecita.

—Necesitamos saber qué va a pasar durante la luna llena —dijo Jane, yendo al fondo del asunto.

—Pues no puedo decíroslo porque yo tampoco lo sé —replicó Alice— Es la primera luna llena que voy a pasar junto a un hombre lobo.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte si me dejas echarle un vistazo a tu futuro.

—No —se resistió Alice— No quiero saber nada. Podéis planificar mi futuro sin mí. —Se alejó en dirección a la puerta del invernadero.

La voz de Jane hizo que se detuviera.

—He visto algo.

—¿Qué demonios has visto, Jane? —preguntó Alice, sin volverse, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. El corazón casi se le partió al oír la voz quebrada de su amiga:

—Lo vi a él. Te estaba haciendo daño.

Alice salió del invernadero y cerró la puerta. Apoyándose en ella, escondió la cara entre las manos.

Jass caminaba de un lado a otro delante de la casa de Alice. Había empezado a hacerlo en el interior, pero las reducidas dimensiones de la sala lo habían empujado a salir. Era como si las paredes se le cayeran encima. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande de estar al aire libre.

No cabía duda. El tratamiento de Alice estaba funcionando. Nunca había percibido su lado licántropo con tanta intensidad como en ese momento. Había luchado por controlarlo durante todo el día, pero tenía que reconocer que era una sensación que le encantaba. Sobre todo después de pensar que lo había perdido para siempre. Se sentía feliz de haberlo recuperado.

En realidad había sido Alice la que lo había hecho. Con sus absurdos baños con pétalos de flores, ungüentos y arándanos. Pero, sobre todo, había curado con su corazón.

No le cabía duda de que ella era su pareja bajo cualquier forma que adoptara. Se los imaginaba juntos bajo la luna llena. La luz de la luna se reflejaría en su piel clara. La desnudaría y la tomaría como un macho licántropo hace con su hembra. Le desgarraría la piel del cuello y la haría suya.

Con la mente perdida en esas ensoñaciones, Jass se excitaba cada vez más. Pensar en hacerle el amor a Alice bajo la luz de la luna llena le causaba dolor físico. Todavía tendría que esperar veinticuatro horas. Entonces podría unirse a ella. Se clavaría en su cuerpo y ella lo aceptaría tal como era.

Se la imaginó abriéndose de piernas ante él; rodeándole la cintura con los muslos.

El sonido de un carruaje acercándose rompió la ensoñación erótica. Gruñó al ver que se trataba del coche de MacQuarrie. Alec era la última persona a la que quería ver. El conductor bajó del pescante y abrió la portezuela. Jass se presionó la erección con el puño, ordenándole que se calmara. Se abotonó la chaqueta y se ajustó los pliegues para disimularla y que no se notara a través de sus pantalones.

La cabeza pelirroja de Alice asomó por la puerta. Iba a tener que darle las gracias a su amigo por haberle prestado el carruaje. No le gustaba nada la idea de que volviera sola atravesando el bosque a esas horas.

Pero cuando Alec bajó del carruaje tras ella, en lo último que pensó fue en dárselas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su esposa a solas con MacQuarrie?

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó. Incluso él se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba demasiado agresiva, pero no podía evitarlo— ¿Con MacQuarrie?

—No —respondió ella, sonriendo y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo— El señor MacQuarrie se ofreció a traerme cuando me vio salir de casa de Heidi. Gracias —añadió, volviéndose hacia Alec.

Jass le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cara. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos y tenía la nariz colorada, como si se hubiera estado sonando.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, y volvió la mirada hacia Alec— ¿Qué le has hecho?

Alice lo sujetó con más fuerza cuando le pareció que iba a cargar contra su amigo.

—Te lo contaré dentro. Gracias otra vez, señor MacQuarrie.

—De nada, lady Alice. A su disposición —replicó Alec, guiñándole un ojo. Jass gruñó. Su amigo lo miró inseguro.

—¿Nos vemos mañana, Jass?

Sin responder, Jasper entró con Alice en casa. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, ella se soltó.

—¿Por qué has estado llorando? —le preguntó, con una voz que parecía más un gruñido que palabras articuladas.

—No tiene importancia —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Jass no estaba de acuerdo. Sí la tenía, y mucha. Sintió que un gran enfado se apoderaba de él, casi tan intenso como la lujuria de minutos antes. Las dos emociones lucharon para ver cuál conseguía la posición dominante en su cerebro. Se mesó los cabellos antes de cruzar la habitación a grandes zancadas y abrazarla.

—Si algo te hace llorar, me importa. —Alice se relajó entre sus brazos, lo que le calmó un poco el enfado, pero no la lujuria.

Rápidamente empezó a desatarle las cintas del vestido.

—Jass, ¿ya? Si aún no he acabado de entrar...

—Yo ya te veo dentro —gruñó él.

La neblina roja que le empañaba la visión debería haberle servido de aviso. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no era dueño de sus actos. Pero precisamente estaba demasiado descontrolado para percatarse de nada.

Al encontrarse con un nudo rebelde, le dio un mordisco y lo rompió limpiamente.

—¡Oh, Jass! No me estropees el vestido —protestó Alice. Entonces, trató de desatárselo ella, pero Jass le apartó las manos de un manotazo antes de rasgarle la prenda en dos trozos. El sonido de la tela al hacerlo tuvo el efecto de devolverlo a la realidad.

Se quedó quieto y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Jass, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alice, acariciándole la mejilla. Él volvió la cabeza y le mordisqueó la palma de la mano.

—Estoy... bien —dijo lentamente. ¿Lo estaba?

Jass le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó con violencia. Ella aceptó su asalto sensual sin quejarse. Dentro de él, la bestia lo celebró.

Apoderándose de su labio inferior, le dio un mordisco.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Lo siento —dijo él, con una mueca de culpabilidad— No quería hacerte daño.

—Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? —le pidió ella con una sonrisa— Me llevas ventaja.

¿Calmarse? ¿Por qué le pedía algo tan difícil? Sería mucho más fácil hacerle caso si le pidiera que se cortara un brazo. Si no la hacía suya en seguida, iba a estallar. Alice estaba casi desnuda ante él, en medio de la montaña de tela que formaba su vestido hecho jirones. Rápidamente, acabó de desnudarla antes de llevársela en brazos al dormitorio.

La lanzó sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna y se tumbó encima de ella. Con un fluido movimiento, se desabrochó los pantalones y presionó contra su entrada.

—¿Jass? —preguntó Alice, tratando de detenerlo.

¿Había dicho algo? Ya se lo preguntaría más tarde. Estaba muy cerca. Estaba a punto de hacerla suya. De estar dentro de ella. Con un gruñido, bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca.

—¡Jass, ve con cuidado! —exclamó ella— Me estás haciendo daño.

Él le soltó el pecho, pero sólo para sujetarla por las caderas. Inclinándola, penetró en ella de una sola embestida.

—¡Ay! —gritó ella. Se escurrió hasta salir de debajo de su cuerpo y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y abrazándose las rodillas.

—Te deseo... —dijo él con la voz ronca, alargando la mano hacia ella.

—Vaya, ahora te acuerdas de que estoy en la habitación, ¿no? —lo reprendió ella, antes de levantarse de la cama— Mírame —le ordenó, en un tono de voz que no dejaba margen a la desobediencia.

Jasper la miró, desde el pelo alborotado hasta los pechos, que tenían marcas rojas de sus besos violentos. Al seguir bajando la mirada, vio también las que sus dedos le habían dejado en las caderas. Esperaba que no le salieran moratones.

—¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó, levantándose de la cama y pasándose las manos por el pelo con desesperación.

—No pasa nada, Jass —respondió ella, deslizando un dedo por el brazo de él— Quiero que me hagas el amor, pero creo que debes calmarte un poco antes.

—La luna llena está demasiado cerca —exclamó él— No puedo controlarme cuando es así.

—Sí puedes, Jass —lo animó ella.

Había estado a punto de herirla y todavía lo deseaba.

No se la merecía. No era lo bastante bueno para ella. Abrochándose los pantalones, Jass se volvió para marcharse.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

—¡No! —Alice trató de detenerlo. Jass caminó de espaldas hasta que tropezó con el sofá y cayó al suelo, desorientado. Alice se acercó. No podía permitir que lo tocara. No era digno de sus manos.

Se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Jass, no te vayas —le pidió ella.

—Tengo que irme —repitió él, abriendo la puerta y marchándose a la carrera. Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sintió que los pulmones le ardían y que los músculos le rogaban que se detuviera. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Su principal objetivo en la vida era proteger a Alice. Y, esa noche, el mayor peligro era él.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	35. Capítulo 34

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 34**

Alice se quedó mirando los jirones del vestido y la combinación esparcidos por el suelo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Nunca lo había visto así. Las palabras que Jass le había dicho días atrás le vinieron a la memoria: «También nos volvemos más... carnales». No lo había entendido hasta ese momento.

Jass lo había explicado perfectamente. Alice no se había asustado, pero su actitud la había desconcertado. Parecía que no la oyera cuando le hablaba. Como si no fuera dueño de sus actos. Las imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, mientras buscaba explicaciones. No lo reconocía. No parecía Jass, sino un animal salvaje.

Y, por supuesto, ésa era la explicación.

Alice miró hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido. Su expresión al huir había sido de desesperación y de dolor, algo que la había desconcertado por completo. Tal vez si la hubiera avisado, si le hubiera dicho cómo debía comportarse, las cosas habrían sido distintas.

Su marido necesitaba algo de ella, algo que no había sido capaz de darle. La culpabilidad se mezcló con el miedo al recordar la advertencia de Jane. Su amiga le había dicho que Jass le haría daño. Pero se había olvidado de mencionar que ella también se lo haría a él.

Tenía que encontrarle; asegurarse de que estaba bien. Con el cejo fruncido de preocupación, sacó el primer vestido que encontró en el armario y se vistió. ¿Por qué había tenido que salir huyendo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse y explicarle qué había pasado, qué necesitaba de ella?

Envolviéndose con el mantón a cuadros, salió de la casa justo cuando el sol teñía el horizonte de color carmesí.

—¡Jass! —gritó, sin saber qué dirección había tomado. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarle?

Alice se adentró en el bosque, llamándole hasta que se quedó sin voz. Con la garganta dolorida y las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, se desplomó junto a una roca.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no respondía a su llamada? No conocía a nadie que tuviera un oído tan fino como el suyo. Tenía que oírla. ¿Y si la oía pero no quería hablar con ella? El corazón se le contrajo de dolor.

—¡Jass! —volvió a gritar, forzando la garganta. Entonces, se acordó de la marca. Podía desoír sus gritos, pero ¿sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con la marca? La rozó con los dedos temblorosos, esperando que sintiera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Jass hizo una mueca al notar su caricia. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una vez? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no era una compañía adecuada para nadie en ese momento? Y para ella menos que nadie.

Se internó aún más en el bosque en sombras. Caminaría hasta Glasgow si fuera necesario. ¿Hasta dónde tendría que llegar para dejar de notar su contacto?

Los sermones de Edward se repetían en su mente: «Es demasiado peligroso estar con una mujer desde antes de la luna llena hasta que ésta empieza a menguar. Eres un inconsciente, Jasper. Te arriesgas demasiado. Uno de estos días irás demasiado lejos».

Tenía razón. Había sido imprudente y justo con la persona que había jurado proteger; aquella a la que menos quería dañar en el mundo.

Vio un rayo de luna en un claro y levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Odiando lo que era y en lo que se había convertido, maldijo a la luna, casi en su plenitud, por el poder que ejercía sobre él.

Empezó a gruñir, pero el gruñido fue aumentando de intensidad hasta convertirse en un grito. Gritó y gritó hasta que la voz se le rompió. Entonces se volvió y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia Edimburgo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo ni de cuánto se había alejado. Sólo sabía que, si regresaba andando, tardaría días en llegar a casa.

No podía volver junto a Alice, a pesar de que ella seguía llamándolo con suaves roces sobre la marca. No era bueno para ella. A su lado nunca podría estar segura.

La lujuria y el enfado ya no le hacían hervir la sangre ni le dominaban la mente. Se sentía como cuando había viajado a Escocia en busca de la curandera: vacío, incompleto.

En vez de regresar a casa de Alice, se refugió en la propiedad que acababa de comprar. Recordó haber visto una vieja cabaña construida por algún antiguo arrendatario que le había parecido bastante sólida. Se encerraría en ella y esperaría a la luna. Luego regresaría junto a Alice y cumpliría con su obligación.

Pasó el resto de la noche y el día siguiente en soledad. Cuando la luna ya estaba alta en el cielo, se acercó a un claro cercano. Tras quitarse la ropa, salió de las sombras y se ofreció a la luna. Levantó los brazos al cielo y sintió... nada, nada en absoluto. Ni la locura, ni la transformación. Nada de nada.

Había perdido su naturaleza de licántropo. Muerto por dentro, regresó lentamente a la cabaña, donde permaneció seis días más.

Cada día que pasaba esperaba no añorarla tanto al siguiente. Alice seguía llamándolo. Jass se la imaginaba acariciando la marca. Tenía que ir a verla. Cuando llegó cerca de su casa, aflojó el paso. Sabía que no era la misma persona que se había marchado de allí. Esperaba que ella aceptara al nuevo Jass.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y oyó sus pasos acercándose. Cuando la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, su esposa extendió los brazos y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

Le sorprendió que lo aceptara con tanta sencillez, pero así fue. Se fundió en su abrazo como si hubiera sido diseñada para ocupar ese lugar. Tal vez así era.

Dando un paso atrás, Alie le tomó de las manos y le hizo entrar en casa. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo —empezó a decir Jass.

Ella le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Chist —susurró.

—Tengo que... —volvió a intentarlo Jass, pero ella se puso de puntillas y lo hizo callar con un beso.

Jass la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama de sauce, donde le quitó la ropa muy despacio. Cuando al despojarla del camisón las peinetas se cayeron al suelo, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

Jass se agachó a recogerlas y se las entregó, pero ella las tiró sobre la mesa de cualquier manera.

—Mi lobo —suspiró—, tan perdido —dijo, acariciándole la barba de varios días

—Ayúdame, por favor —murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Te lo prometo. —Alice le besó con ternura y le desabrochó la camisa. Después de quitársela, se dedicó a los pantalones— ¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Como si me faltara una parte de mí —respondió él, dejando una estela de besos en su hombro.

Cuando por fin estuvieron desnudos, Jass la reclinó con delicadeza sobre la cama y se alzó sobre ella.

—No quería hacerte daño —se disculpó, antes de empezar a besarla por todo el cuerpo. Y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que el aroma de su excitación le alcanzó la nariz. Entonces, se colocó entre sus muslos.

—Sé que no eras tú, Jass.

—Entonces, ¿quién era? —preguntó él, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos verdes.

¿Quién era? Era su amor. Su vida. Su pareja. No le cabía ninguna duda. Era la otra mitad de su ser.

—Eres mi lobo —respondió Alice, apartándole el pelo de la frente.

—No, no lo soy —la contradijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Claro que lo eres —insistió ella, sujetándole la cara entre las manos. Jass cerró los ojos— Jass, mírame.

Él abrió los ojos, pero apartó la mirada.

—Te quiero —le confesó Alie. Los ojos de Jass se clavaron inmediatamente en los de ella. La intensidad de su mirada casi la asustó.

—¿Cómo puedes quererme? —susurró él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, echándose a reír.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que te quiero.

—No me merezco tu amor —dijo él en voz muy baja, mientras su miembro trataba de abrirse camino en el cuerpo de Alie. Ella se arqueó para recibirlo. Mientras se deslizaba en su interior, añadió—: Pero te necesito tanto...

—Yo también a ti. —Alice ahogó un grito al notarlo en sus entrañas— No puedo vivir sin ti.

Jass la llevó hasta la cumbre del placer con embestidas lentas y metódicas, y cuando pensó que no podía soportarlo más, se unió a ella. Después, se echó de lado y la abrazó por la espalda, pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

A pesar de la nebulosa de placer que la envolvía, un rincón de la mente de Alice se dio cuenta de que él no le había dicho que la amaba.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	36. Capítulo 35

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 35**

La molesta e inoportuna luz del sol despertó a Jass a la mañana siguiente al filtrarse por la ventana del dormitorio. Pestañeando, levantó la cabeza y buscó a Alice alargando el brazo. No estaba, pero volvió a oír el ruido de platos y sartenes en la cocina. Gruñendo, golpeó la almohada con el puño.

—Heidi, si eres tú, prepárate. Tu sensibilidad está a punto de ser ofendida —gritó— De hecho, te sugiero que te marches ahora mismo para evitarte el mal rato.

El ruido cesó de inmediato. Se levantó y se cubrió con la colcha, enrollándosela a la cintura. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio, rascándose la barba, echó de menos a su ayuda de cámara. No pudo abrir la puerta porque alguien se le adelantó.

—¿Heidi? —preguntó una familiar voz masculina— ¿Cuántas mujeres tienes, Jasper?

Con los ojos aún entornados por el sueño, Jass reconoció al hombre que lo miraba desde la puerta. Su hermano Emmett tenía un aspecto espléndido, saludable y elegante. Su ropa estaba perfectamente planchada y no tenía ni un pelo fuera de sitio.

—Buenos días, Emmett —murmuró Jass.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso, Jass.

—Gracias —fue la única palabra que le vino a los labios antes de cerrar la puerta y prepararse para encarar un día que no se presentaba fácil.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Emmett allí? Porque, estaba allí, ¿no? ¿O se lo había imaginado? Se levantó, abrió la puerta una rendija y miró por el agujero.

No. No se lo había imaginado. Emmett estaba sentado a la mesa, desayunando lo que debía de ser infusión de arándanos y tostadas, mientras Alice preparaba algo que olía asquerosamente a gachas. Gruñó. Siempre las había odiado.

Pero el desayuno era el menor de sus problemas. Se vistió de manera apresurada, deseando tener su navaja de afeitar a mano, pero más preocupado por qué asunto urgente habría traído a su hermano hasta Escocia. Esta vez, cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, salió de la habitación en calcetines. No hacía falta guardar las formas delante de él.

Emmett lo miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—¿Te estás dejando barba?

Antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre su inoportuno hermano llegó la voz de Alice desde la cocina de leña.

—Qué agradable sorpresa nos ha dado tu hermano, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—«Agradable» no es la palabra que estaba buscando —respondió Jass, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso rápido antes de sentarse frente a Emmett— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Emmett tamborileó los dedos en la mesa.

—Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando fui a visitarte a casa de MacQuarrie y éste me dijo que estabas aquí. Tu esposa es preciosa, por cierto.

Jass lo fulminó con la mirada. Emmett no había contestado a su pregunta. ¿Por qué le respondía con evasivas?

—Sí, lo es. La más bonita de Escocia.

Alice le sirvió la infusión con una sonrisa tímida y Jass le agarró la mano.

—Siéntate, cariño —le dijo.

—Tenéis mucho de que hablar. ¿No quieres que os deje solos un rato?

Después de pasar una semana separado de ella, la idea le sentó como una puñalada en el corazón.

—No digas tonterías. Acabas de conocer a mi hermano y no creo que vaya a quedarse mucho tiempo.

Emmett le dirigió una sonrisa a su cuñada.

—Por desgracia, ni siquiera es el más grosero de la familia.

—No trates de conquistarla con tu encanto —le advirtió Jass, con el cejo fruncido— Te has pateado el país entero para decirme algo, así que suéltalo de una vez.

—Yo no «pateo», ¿por quién me tomas? —protestó Emmett— Pero tienes razón, he venido para preguntarte algo, Jasper.

—¿Ah, sí?

Emmett dejó de castigar la mesa con los dedos y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué has estado escribiéndote con Rosalie Hale?

¿Así que era eso? Jass miró a su hermano y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has hecho el viaje desde Londres...?

—Desde Hampshire —gruñó Emmett.

Jass apretó la mano de Alice. Era eso o darle un puñetazo a su hermano en la cara.

—Por supuesto, Hampshire. Rosalie no está en Londres en esta época del año, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Por qué has estado carteándote con ella, Jass? —preguntó Emmett, con voz grave y amenazadora.

—Te podrías haber ahorrado el viaje si se lo hubieras preguntado a ella, hombre.

—He viajado hasta aquí porque me rogó que viniera a comprobar cómo estabas, ya que hacía demasiado tiempo que no le escribías ni una línea ni a ella ni a nuestra madre.

Alice lo miró interesada. Jass estaba seguro de que iba a tener que contestar a unas cuantas preguntas cuando se quedaran a solas. Lo haría pero más tarde, cuando se librara de Emmett.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero he estado ocupado. Por favor, diles que me disculpen.

—¿Ocupado? ¿A casarte y comprar propiedades le llamas estar ocupado?

—¿Propiedades? —repitió Alice.

Iba a matar a su hermano. ¿Es que no era capaz de mantener esa bocaza cerrada? Jass se volvió hacia su esposa con la cabeza ladeada.

—Eso formaba parte de mi sorpresa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. Alice siguió fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se levantaba para ir a abrir la puerta. Jass se concentró en no devolver la mirada curiosa de su hermano.

Desde la puerta, alguien ahogó una exclamación. Al volverse hacia allí, Jass vio que Heidi le estaba dedicando una mirada asesina.

—¿Así que has vuelto? ¿Tienes idea de lo que...?

—¡Heidi! —la interrumpió Alice— Ahora no. Tenemos visita.

Los ojos de la brujita se abrieron como platos al ver a Emmett.

—Vaya, ya veo. —Sin esperar invitación, se dirigió a la mesa— ¿Eres uno de los hermanos de Jass?

Emmett asintió, con expresión confundida.

—Emmett —Jass hizo las presentaciones—, te presento a la señorita Heidi Ferguson. Heidi, mi hermano, lord Emmett.

Emmett se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

—Caramba, señorita Ferguson. Creo que mi hermano la ha mencionado esta mañana. Es un auténtico placer.

Jass hizo una mueca de terror. No se le ocurría nada peor que que el resto del aquelarre se enamorara de Emmett.

—Alie, creo que tenías razón. Lo mejor será que hable en privado con mi hermano. ¿Te importa?

Alice negó con la cabeza, aunque parecía preocupada.

—¿Seguirás aquí cuando regrese?

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte sin ti, amor mío. —Aunque ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Alice le apoyó las manos en el pecho.

—Me alegro, porque no he acabado contigo, Jass Cullen.

—Heidi —dijo Jass—, Alie necesita tu ayuda con un asunto de plantas.

—¿Un asunto de plantas? —repitió la bruja morena— ¿Estás tratando de librarte de mí, Jass?

Él no pudo resistirse a guiñarle el ojo.

—Además de guapa, eres lista, Heidi.

—Vamos —dijo Alice, cubriéndose con el mantón a cuadros y arrastrando a su amiga hacia la puerta— Es verdad que necesito tu ayuda.

En cuanto las jóvenes hubieron salido de la casa, Emmett miró a su hermano consternado.

—¿En qué lío te has metido, Jasper? Cuando madre y Rosalie me dijeron que estaban preocupadas por ti, pensé que exageraban, pero ahora...

—¿Ahora? —repitió Jass, sentándose en el sofá.

—La boda, ¿es legal?

Jass sintió que la indignación se apoderaba de él. No le gustaba el tono arrogante de Emmett para referirse a su esposa.

—Sí, lo es. Y no habría podido encontrar a una mujer mejor que ella —respondió con agresividad.

—Es encantadora —admitió Emmett, sentándose frente a su hermano—, pero Jass, MacQuarrie me ha contado que has comprado una finca y que le has pedido a John Burton que te diseñe una casa.

—Alice quiere vivir aquí. No conoce otra cosa. —Y con lo que le había hecho pasar, darle esa alegría era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No lo entiendo, Jasper. Deberíais mudaros a Londres, empezar de nuevo. Allí nadie conoce las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

En cuanto viera a Alec MacQuarrie, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

—Su padre era un licántropo, Emmett. No es culpa de Alie que abandonara a su madre antes de que ella naciera.

—¿Licántropo? —repitió Emmett— ¿Estás seguro?

—Tiene la marca.

Emmett se quedó pensando unos momentos, mientras se frotaba la frente.

—¿De quién se trata?

Jass se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabe, pero lo averiguaremos.

—Entonces, ¿sabe lo que eres? ¿Lo que somos?

Más de lo que Jass desearía. Conocía de primera mano de lo que eran capaces los licántropos. Y a pesar de todo, lo amaba. La idea le hizo hervir las entrañas.

—Sí, lo sabe todo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tienes más suerte que Edward.

—¿Edward?

Emmett probó la infusión.

—¿Arándanos?

—No preguntes. ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

—Cuando me fui, estaba celebrando su banquete de boda.

Jass enderezó la espalda y se sentó en el borde del sofá. ¿Banquete de bodas? ¿Edward? No se lo creía. Era imposible.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estaba allí cuando pronunciaron los votos.

—¿Edward? —repitió Jass, estupefacto— ¿Nuestro hermano, el que no se acerca a ninguna fémina respetable? ¿El que se mantiene alejado de cualquier mujer cuando se acerca la luna llena? ¿Ese Edward?

Emmett se echó a reír.

—No es que lo planeara precisamente. Cayó víctima de las maquinaciones de Rosie.

—Pero no se ha casado con Rosalie, ¿no? —Jass no se podía imaginar dos personas menos adecuadas la una para la otra que su hermano mayor y su preciosa vecinita.

—No, con Isabella Swan —respondió Emmett, frunciendo el cejo— Y ahora, Jasper, ¿vas a contarme de una vez por qué te escribes con Rosalie?

No. No tenía ninguna intención de contarle a su hermano que mantenía a Rosalie al día de las correrías de Emmett. No iba a darle la excusa que necesitaba para matarlo.

—Puedes enseñarme los dientes tanto como quieras. No pienso traicionar su confianza. Si quiere, que te lo cuente ella.

La expresión de Emmett se ensombreció aún más.

—Y tu esposa, ¿conoce tu relación con Rosalie?

Su hermano no se rendía con facilidad.

—La única mujer de mi vida es Alice.

—Me siento muy tentado de arrancarte la cabeza, chucho desleal.

Lo que no sabía su hermano era que, en esos momentos, no se defendería. Incluso agradecería el castigo.

—Si dedicaras la mitad de esas energías a hablar con Rosie, serías mucho más feliz, Emmett.

—Vete al infierno.

—Detrás de ti, hermano. —Jass se levantó y se acercó a la cocina. Efectivamente, lo que había dentro de la olla eran gachas. ¡Puaj!

—Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes, Jass? —preguntó Emmett, desde la silla— ¿Piensas quedarte en Edimburgo jugando a papás y mamás? ¿Te olvidarás de que tienes una familia y una vida en Inglaterra?

Su hogar estaba donde estuviera Alice.

—Cuando quiera tus consejos, Emmett, te los pediré.

—Veo que tu actitud es tan madura como siempre —se burló Emmett, levantándose— Estaré en casa de Alec por si decides que necesitas a tu hermano mayor para algo.

Alice gruñó y se tapó los oídos con los dedos mientras paseaba junto a Heidi.

—No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más sobre lord Emmett, Heidi. Ni una más —dijo en voz alta, y empezó a tararear una cancioncilla.

Heidi le tiró del brazo.

—¿Sí, Heidi?

—Nada —suspiró la joven— Ya lo averiguaré por mis propios medios —añadió, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Alice la amenazó sacudiendo un dedo.

—No hay nada que descubrir. Además, eres demasiado joven para Emmett. —Sin escucharla, Heidi siguió dando saltitos por el camino— Como no te olvides de él, se lo contaré a tu padre.

Heidi dejó de saltar finalmente y se volvió hacia su amiga.

—¡No te atreverás!

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—El matrimonio no te sienta bien, Alice. Estás hecha una cascarrabias —refunfuñó la joven— ¿Qué querías pedirme?

Alice se sacó unas semillas del bolsillo, envueltas en un trozo de papel.

—Necesito que las hagas crecer. En seguida.

Heidi cerró el puño y sacudió las semillas. Luego se las llevó a la nariz y aspiró.

—¿Hisopo? —preguntó. Al ver que Alice asentía pero no le explicaba para qué lo quería, preguntó—: ¿Para qué lo necesitas? No tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte.

—No es para mí, Heidi. Lo necesito para otra persona.

—Es bastante fuerte —dijo ésta.

—Lo sé. Por eso me hace falta.

—¿De qué tiene que arrepentirse Jass? —insistió Heidi, levantando la mirada hacia su amiga con desconfianza— ¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó bruscamente, agarrando a Alice del brazo con tanta fuerza que le clavó las uñas.

Alice hizo una mueca.

—No, no me ha hecho nada. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti —se lamentó.

—Lo siento —musitó Heidi.

—¿Puedes hacerlas crecer?

—Sí, están vivas. ¿Son de las de tu madre?

Alie asintió.

—¿Cuándo estarán listas?

—Hoy mismo, si quieres —respondió Heidi, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Qué prisa tienes?

—Son las flores del perdón. Y puede que necesite que alguien me perdone por lo que tengo previsto hacer.

—Alice Brandon, si quieres que te ayude con el hisopo, más vale que me cuentes lo que planeas. Bien clarito. Sin acertijos.

Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza:

—Me voy a Londres a buscar a mi padre —saltó de golpe— Me marcho de Edimburgo.

Heidi respiró, aliviada.

—¿Eso es todo? Por el amor de Dios, pensaba que ibas a matar a alguien o a hacer algo despreciable.

—¿No te parece despreciable dejar el _Còig_?

—No, porque sé que volverás.

Pero Alice no estaba tan segura.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	37. Capítulo 36

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 36**

Jass esquivó al atribulado mayordomo de Alec MacQuarrie y se puso a buscar a su hemano:

—Emmett, ¿dónde demonios estás? —llamó a voz en grito.

Alec asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho, con las cejas levantadas.

—Por el amor de Dios, Jass. ¿Dónde has dejado tus modales? Uno no entra levantando la voz en casa de un caballero.

El mayordomo inspiró y le apuntó con la barbilla, como diciendo: «La próxima vez, no lo olvide».

—Alec, no tengo tiempo para guardar las formas. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Tu encantadora esposa vino a buscarlo hace un rato —respondió Alec, encogiéndose de hombros— Mencionó algo sobre un pastel de arándanos.

—Es un milagro que no tenga ya zumo de arándanos en las venas —refunfuñó Jass, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

No se detuvo ni cuando Alec le habló.

—Para mí también ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Jass —le dijo— Vuelve cuando no estés tan ocupado. ¡Y cuida tus modales!

Jass le dedicó un gesto obsceno por encima del hombro y oyó la carcajada de Alec mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta. Regresó a la carrera a la casita que compartía con Alice. Al acercarse a su hogar, aflojó el paso y escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Emmett —estaba diciendo Alice— He estado muy preocupada por él.

No le extrañaba que lo estuviera. Se había comportado con ella como un animal.

—Es comprensible —replicó Emmett— Jass siempre ha sido un poco extraño.

¿Extraño? Vaya, qué manera más bonita de hablar sobre un hermano.

—Alice, ¿qué haces con Jass? Podrías aspirar a alguien mucho mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Ajá, como yo, por ejemplo. Me encantaría desnudarte ahora mismo —dijo Emmett, con la voz ronca.

Alice ahogó un grito cuando Jass abrió la puerta de un golpe seco. En segundos, Emmett estaba clavado en la pared.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi esposa? —preguntó Jass, gruñendo.

Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mientras Alice se reía a su espalda y le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

—Jass, tu hermano te estaba tomando el pelo. Te oyó acercarte por el camino.

—Te olvidas de que tengo los mismos poderes que tú, hermanito. Y no deberías escuchar detrás de las puertas. Es de mala educación.

Primero Alec y ahora Emmett. Sentía que no estaba de humor para más sermones. Con un nuevo gruñido, Jass retiró el brazo de debajo del cuello de Emmett. Volviéndose, le dio un beso a Alice.

—Te echaba de menos —le dijo, colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Te las daré más tarde, cuando me lo hayas contado todo sobre esa propiedad que has comprado —le dijo, alzando una ceja como advertencia.

Jass asintió.

—Me encantará oírlas.

—¿Se queda a comer con nosotros, lord Emmett? —preguntó ella, empezando a poner la mesa.

—Tutéame, Alice, somos familia. Me encantaría, pero tengo una cita con una joven que he conocido en El Cardo y la Espina, una taberna muy acogedora.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó Alice inocentemente, sentándose al lado de Jass— Pensaba que te alojabas en casa del señor MacQuarrie.

—Cariño, no creo que quieras saber más sobre la cita de Emmett. —Jass le acarició la rodilla por debajo de la mesa y Alie se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Oh.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—En cualquier caso, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero quemarme con las chispas que saltan entre vosotros. —Tras inclinarse ante su cuñada, se volvió hacia Jass.

—Nos vemos mañana. Tenemos cosas que discutir.

Jass asintió, sin devolverle la mirada.

Cuando se hubieron acabado la sopa de pollo, Alice cortó un buen trozo de tarta de arándanos y se la sirvió a su marido. La cena había sido muy tranquila, ya que Jass había pasado casi todo el tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo es tener hermanos? —le preguntó Alice. Ella siempre había deseado tenerlos y, aunque Jass y Emmett se pasaban el rato discutiendo, la complicidad entre ellos era indiscutible.

—Irritante.

Alice alargó la mano hacia él.

—No lo dices de corazón.

—Lo digo en serio, pero también tiene cosas buenas. A veces te echan una mano cuando lo necesitas. Como cuando te encuentras en mitad de una pelea en una taberna de mala muerte. —Jass se echó a reír al ver su expresión escandalizada y le dio una palmadita bajo la barbilla para que cerrara la boca— No te preocupes, ariño. Las tabernas de mala nota se han acabado para mí.

—Háblame de la finca que has comprado. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Creí que te gustaría quedarte en Escocia —dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

¿Realmente pensaba quedarse en Edimburgo?

—Pero ¿y Londres? Me prometiste que me llevarías.

—Te llevaré, no te preocupes. Tengo muchas ganas de presentarte a mi madre, aunque ella no está en Londres en esta época del año. Reside en la mansión de su familia, Hampton Meadows, en Surrey, cerca de la ciudad. Sé que te querrá como a una hija.

—Pero ¿y mi padre? ¿Y la Sociedad Licaniana?

—Por descontado. Visitaremos al mayor Volturi y haremos que revise los registros de la Sociedad. Pero cuando hayamos acabado, sé que querrás volver a Escocia. Y lo que más deseo en esta vida, Alie, es hacerte feliz.

Seguía sin hablar de sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Qué me dices de tus deseos, Jass? No todo se limita a lo que yo quiera.

—Compré la finca con la idea de establecer un hogar y fundar una familia. Es una propiedad apartada. En ese momento me pareció importante tener intimidad cuando se acercara la luna llena, pero ya no soy un licántropo, así que eso ya no es un problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, levantándose de la mesa— ¿Cómo que ya no eres un licántropo?

—Pues que no me transformé durante la última luna llena, así que la luna ya no significa nada para mí. —Aunque trató de disimularlo, Alice vio lo mucho que le dolía pronunciar esas palabras— Pero te tengo a ti, así que todo está bien.

—No, no lo está —replicó ella, empujando la tarta de arándanos hasta ponérsela delante— Acábatela toda. Pienso encontrar al licántropo que llevas dentro aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Tal vez sea mejor así. No tendrás que preocuparte por si vuelvo a hacerte daño.

El corazón de Alice se contrajo al oírlo. Se había preocupado mucho por él durante la semana que habían pasado separados. Saber que él había estado todo ese tiempo culpándose de lo ocurrido era bastante malo. Perder la confianza en sí mismo era aún peor.

—Jasper, sé que no querías hacerme daño. Si hubiera sabido qué esperar, no habría reaccionado de esa manera. La próxima vez estaré preparada.

—No habrá una próxima vez, Alie. Me arrancaría un brazo antes de volver a hacerte daño.

Alice se acercó a él y le apartó el flequillo de la frente.

—Por favor, no digas esas cosas. Verte sufrir me duele mucho más que unos cuantos cardenales.

Jass era la viva imagen de la desolación. No había manera de consolarle.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera?

—Sabes que sí.

—Pues cómete la tarta, Jass.

Él gruñó, pero cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer.

Jass le acarició el cuello con la nariz. Alice dormía profundamente y su respiración acompasada lo calmaba. Había algo en ella que le daba paz y armonía. Lo único que él le había dado a cambio había sido un susto de muerte y una vida en la que todo estaba patas arriba.

Si pudiera volver atrás, no permitiría que sus vidas se cruzaran. Alie era una persona pura, amable y compasiva, que se merecía a un hombre mejor que él. Pero la suerte estaba echada. Eran marido y mujer a todos los efectos y nadie podía cambiar esa realidad.

Así que iba a tener que compensárselo. Si le pedía que le bajara la luna del cielo, encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Si quería joyas o seda, no le faltarían. Si lo que deseaba era ir a Londres... bueno, pues tendrían que ponerse en camino lo antes posible.

Alice se volvió en sueños y le dio un beso en el pecho.

—Te quiero, Jass —susurró con los labios pegados a su piel y él sintió sus palabras en lo más hondo de su alma.

Jasper le acarició la espalda y enredó los dedos en sus rizos indomables.

—Dulces sueños, Alie.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	38. Capítulo 37

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 37**

Alice sonrió cuando Heidi entró en casa a la mañana siguiente con una mata de hisopo totalmente desarrollada.

—Lo siento, ayer se me hizo tarde y no pude venir al final —se excusó su amiga, dejando la maceta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Alice se acercó y acarició una de las pequeñas flores azules.

—No te preocupes, Heidi. Y gracias.

La joven miró a su alrededor antes de preguntar:

—¿No está lord Emmett esta mañana?

Alice levantó una ceja.

—¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo. No viniste ayer por si te lo encontrabas esta mañana.

Heidi se ruborizó.

—Es bastante guapo.

—Por Dios, no vuelvas a empezar.

Heidi se echó a reír.

—Eres una bruja muy mala, Alice. Tú ya tienes tu propio licántropo. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener uno?

—En primer lugar, ya te he dicho que lord Emmett es demasiado mayor para ti. Además, por lo que me ha contado Jass, hay una muchacha inglesa que le tiene robado el corazón. —Aunque tenía sus dudas. Si fuera cierto que esa Rosalie Hale era la dueña de su corazón, ¿para qué iba a quedar con otra mujer en la taberna? Si Jass hiciera algo así algún día, ella... ella... ¿Qué haría? Se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse cuando se le ocurrió la respuesta: lo convertiría en rana, como haría cualquier bruja que se preciara.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Heidi, enfurruñada— No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte.

Alice le dio un abrazo.

—No te preocupes, querida. Jane te avisará cuando tu amor verdadero se acerque.

Heidi sonrió.

—Tal vez debería preguntarle directamente por lord Emmett.

—Sí —replicó Alie, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, si quieres hacerla feliz, pregúntale por lord Emmett. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta Jass. Me encantará estar presente cuando lo hagas. Aunque no, mejor espera a que llegue a Aberdeen. Así no me quedaré sorda con sus gritos.

En ese momento, Jass salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa pícara. Evidentemente, había oído toda la conversación.

—Heidi —le dijo en tono juguetón—, eres demasiado dulce para enamorarte de un sinvergüenza como mi hermano.

La joven ni siquiera pareció avergonzada.

—¿Es cierto que hay otra mujer en Inglaterra? —preguntó, acercándose a Jass.

Él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Sí, una chica maravillosa. Emmett le rompió el corazón y no permitiré que haga lo mismo contigo.

Heidi frunció el cejo y apretó los labios, concentrada.

—¿Es muy bonita?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Heidi! —gimió Alice— Emmett casi te dobla la edad. Qué importancia tiene si esa mujer es hermosa como Helena de Troya o fea como un trol.

Heidi se desplomó en una silla y, al tocar una de las flores del hisopo, ésta se marchitó y se cayó del tallo.

Alice apartó la maceta, frunciendo el cejo.

—Ni se te ocurra dañar la planta con tu mal humor.

Heidi suspiró.

—Acércamela. Lo arreglaré.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, está bien así. Pero Heidi, acabas de cumplir dieciséis años. No tengas prisa, por avor.

La joven se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo entre dientes, pero Alice no lo entendió.

—Muy bien. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer —añadió, mientras se levantaba para irse.

—Gracias por el hisopo —le dijo Alice, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Heidi respondió levantando la mano antes de marcharse.

Al volverse hacia Jass, éste la estaba mirando con expresión divertida.

—¿Qué es milenrama?

Alice ahogó un grito.

—¿Dónde has oído eso?

—Heidi iba murmurando algo sobre milenrama.

Alie se frotó la cara con impotencia.

—¡Qué tramposa!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jass, preocupado.

—El milenrama se usa para crear pociones de amor. Será mejor que adviertas a tu hermano de que no coma ni beba nada en presencia de Heidi.

Jass movió la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

Alice se palmeó las caderas con las manos.

—¡No le veo la gracia, Jass! Es una planta muy poderosa. Y mucho más si pasa por las manos de Heidi.

Jass rodeó la cintura de Alice con los brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá, arrastrándola. Alie cayó sobre su regazo, sorprendida.

—¡Jass!

—Me cuesta imaginarme que alguien pueda encontrar deseable a Emmett.

—Es tu hermano. Me imagino que no lo ves con los mismos ojos que las mujeres.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo ves tú? —preguntó él, tensándose.

Alice se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Como lo que es: mi cuñado.

Jass la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la frente.

—No te preocupes demasiado por Heidi ni por Emmett. Pronto nos pondremos en camino.

—¿Nos vamos a Londres?

Él asintió.

—¿Crees que puedes tenerlo todo listo para partir mañana a primera hora?

Alice ya le había pedido a Renata que cuidara de la casa en su ausencia y que ayudara a la gente que lo necesitara. La bruja que controlaba el tiempo no tenía sus poderes de sanación, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre pociones para atender a la mayoría de los que acudían en busca de ayuda.

—Sí, creo que no habrá problema.

El puntilloso mayordomo de Alec MacQuarrie señaló hacia la biblioteca. Cuando se marcharan de Escocia, Jass echaría de menos a un par de personas, pero ese mayordomo en particular no sería una de ellas.

Al ver a su amigo concentrado en la lectura de un viejo libro, Jass suspiró.

—¿Buscas algo en concreto? —le preguntó.

Alec cerró el libro con un golpe seco.

—Ah, hola Jass. No —respondió—, me entretenía con una lectura ligera.

¿Una lectura ligera? El volumen parecía más grueso que el libro de apuestas de White's. Jass no alcanzó a leer el título antes de que su amigo lo dejara caer al suelo, junto a la silla.

—¿Me acompañas? —Alec lo invitó a sentarse en una de las cómodas butacas que había al otro lado de la mesa e estudio.

Jass se acomodó y se mesó los cabellos. Su amigo parecía un poco alterado, pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. En ese momento, había cosas más urgentes.

—¿No está mi hermano? Quería hablar con él.

Alec sonrió.

—Sigue en la cama. El pobre viajó desde Inglaterra sin detenerse, como si el mismo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No ha venido solo. Se ha traído no a un cochero, sino a dos. Se iban turnando, cada vez que cambiaban los caballos. No pararon ni una sola vez a dormir en una posada.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Y eso sólo porque había descubierto que había estado escribiéndole cartas a Rosalie?

—Me temo que mi hermano es más complicado de lo que pensaba —admitió Jass, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Alec se echó a reír.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, amigo mío.

En ese momento, decir que la vida de Jass era complicada era quedarse corto. Se encogió de hombros.

—También he venido a despedirme. Nos vamos a Londres.

Al oír esas palabras, Alec hizo una mueca.

—Volveremos, MacQuarrie —lo tranquilizó Jass— No he cambiado de planes. Pienso construir un hogar aquí, con todas las comodidades. La joya de la corona de los Cullen.

Pero Alec no pareció calmarse.

—No te lo había dicho, pero hay un pequeño problema con el carruaje —empezó a decir, rascándose la cabeza— Pensaba que habría tiempo de repararlo antes de que te marcharas, pero...

—¿Qué tipo de problema? —preguntó Jass, temiéndose lo peor.

—Un accidente muy extraño. ¿Recuerdas aquella terrible tormenta que cayó el día que la señorita Ferguson y yo os acompañamos a la vicaría? —preguntó Alec, removiéndose incómodo en el asiento— ¿Cuando te casaste con Alice?

—Sí, sí, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasó? —Jass estaba cada vez más alarmado.

—Bueno, según el mozo de cuadra, un rayo fue a parar justo sobre la cubierta de tu carruaje.

Jass se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla. La tormenta de Renata. La dichosa bruja le había estropeado el carruaje a propósito. Y a partir de ese momento, había sido la simpatía personificada con él.

—La cubierta se incendió y, aunque los mozos de cuadra apagaron el fuego en seguida, ha quedado un agujero.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

Alec lo miró como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza.

—Bueno, te recuerdo que has pasado una semana desaparecido, sin que nadie supiera dónde encontrarte. Y antes de eso, estabas un tanto obsesionado con tu esposa. Pensé que sería más práctico ocuparme personalmente de la reparación. Tómatelo como un regalo de bodas.

—¿Y ahora cómo me llevo a Alie a Londres?

—Emmett vino en su propio carruaje. Podrías regresar con él —sugirió su amigo.

Jass gruñó. Había previsto pasar los quince días de viaje a solas con Alice. Emmett no aparecía en ninguna de sus fantasías. Tal vez podían posponer el viaje hasta que el carruaje estuviera reparado. Pero entonces se acordó de la sonrisa de Alice cuando le dijo que partían hacia Londres. La había dejado en casa haciendo el equipaje.

Dos semanas con Emmett. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no veía otra solución.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a despertar al dormilón de mi hermano.

Dejando a Alec en la biblioteca, se dirigió a la habitación de Emmett. ¡Odiaba la idea de viajar con él! Hasta hacerlo con Edward sería preferible. Por lo menos, Edward no le volvería loco con su charla incesante ni trataría de seducir a Alice delante de sus narices.

Jass entró en la habitación sin molestarse en llamar. No debería haberle extrañado encontrarse a una muchacha desnuda durmiendo con su hermano, pero se sorprendió y ahogó una exclamación.

El sonido despertó a la pobre chica, que se cubrió con la colcha dando un grito. Emmett parpadeó y le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa.

—Es de buena educación llamar a la puerta, hermanito.

—Te espero en el pasillo —dijo Jass, con el cejo fruncido.

Desde allí oyó a Emmett tranquilizar a la muchacha, diciéndole que su hermano era muy discreto.

Cuando la joven por fin salió de la habitación, sus mejillas eran del color de las fresas maduras. Alvolver a entrar, Jass encontró a su hermano poniéndose los pantalones.

—Supongo que necesitas algo, Jasper. ¿Me equivoco? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿No te preocupa tu reputación, Emmett? —preguntó Jass, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Emmett alzó una ceja antes de responder:

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa a ti?

Jasper suspiró. Su hermano tenía razón. No hacía tanto tiempo, él habría hecho lo mismo.

—Pero ¿una de las chicas de servicio de Alec? —insistió, descubriendo con horror que sonaba como un mojigato.

Emmett se echó a reír mientras se ponía una camisa limpia.

—Hermanito, estoy seguro de que no has salido de tu pintoresca casita para reprenderme por mis compañeras de cama. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Supongo que pensarás regresar a Londres pronto?

—Sí, ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí —respondió Emmett, poniéndose un chaleco gris brillante.

—Bien, ¿te importaría llevarnos a Alice y a mí?

Emmett se detuvo en seco.

—¿Quieres viajar conmigo?

No es que le apeteciera mucho, pero no tenía muchas más opciones.

—Así Alie y tú os conoceréis mejor —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Emmett alzó las cejas, divertido.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Las manos, siempre donde pueda verlas.

Emmett se echó a reír mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—¿No viniste con tu carruaje?

Jass suspiró. Con Edward todo habría resultado más sencillo. Un sí o un no habrían sido suficientes.

—Mi carruaje ha sufrido un percance.

—¿Ah, sí?

En ese momento, Jass se dio cuenta de que tendría que explicárselo todo a Emmett. Bueno, casi todo. Todavía no se sentía preparado para contarle a nadie su problema, pero iba a tener que darle una explicación general.

—Emmett, Alice es una bruja.

—Vaya, decir eso de una esposa está muy feo, Jasper —replicó su hermano, eligiendo un pañuelo inmaculado para anudárselo al cuello.

Con Emmett nada era sencillo.

—No me entiendes. Quiero decir que es una bruja de verdad. ¿Puedes estarte quieto un momento y escucharme?

Emmett dejó caer el pañuelo sobre la cama y miró a su hermano con sorpresa.

—¿Una bruja de verdad?

—Eso es. Y sus compañeras de aquelarre no me han aceptado con los brazos abiertos precisamente. Acabo de enterarme de que una de ellas envió un rayo que atravesó la cubierta de mi carruaje.

—¿Envió un rayo? —repitió Emmett, escéptico— ¿Tienen ese tipo de poderes?

Jass se sintió aliviado al tener la posibilidad de hablar con alguien del asunto sin que lo tomaran por loco.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Me han atacado con bolas de fuego y con enredaderas que casi me cortan la circulación. Lo que me recuerda... Alice me pidió que te advirtiera de que no comas ni bebas nada en presencia de la señorita Ferguson.

—¿Por qué no?

—Alie cree que Heidi está creando una poción de amor para usarla contigo.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—No necesita tomarse tantas molestias. Es una jovencita preciosa.

—¡Emmett, podrías ser su padre!

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó éste, perdiendo la sonrisa.

—Dieciséis.

Emmett volvió a sonreír.

—¡Qué exagerado! No me dedicaba a tener hijos a los doce años.

Jasper reprimió las ganas de golpear a su hermano.

—Mantente alejado de ella. Es como una hermana pequeña para Alice.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te sulfures. Así que, ¿necesitáis que os lleve a Londres?

Jass asintió.

—Si no te importa, nos gustaría salir mañana.

—¿Antes de que caiga un rayo sobre mi coche de caballos? —bromeó Emmett.

—Tú ríete, pero te lo advierto: no las subestimes.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	39. Capítulo 38

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 38**

En cuanto el sol asomó sobre las verdes colinas de Edimburgo, Jass se dio la vuelta en la amplia cama de sauce y alargó el brazo buscando a Alice. Cuando encontró su cadera, sonrió y empezó a acariciarla. Le encantaba despertarse a su lado por las mañanas. Aunque en realidad ésa era la primera mañana que lo había conseguido. Alice solía levantarse con las gallinas y Jass estaba acostumbrado a los horarios de la capital.

Sin abrir los ojos, Alie se volvió hacia él y le puso una mano sobre el corazón. Su mata de pelo, más alborotada de lo normal después de dormir, le ocultaba la cara. Jass se lo apartó con delicadeza y le acarició la nariz. Alice la encogió y le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

Volviendo a tumbarse de espaldas, se desperezó estirando los brazos.

—¿Ya es hora de levantarse? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió Jass, desabrochándole el camisón— Tenemos tiempo —añadió, inclinándose sobre ella y besándola cada vez que un botón dejaba parte de su piel al descubierto.

Se detuvo al oír pasos que se acercaban. Pasos ligeros, femeninos. Pasos de bruja. Con un gruñido de resignación, apoyó la cabeza en el vientre de su esposa.

—Heidi está aquí —murmuró contra su piel.

Alice se echó a reír y su vientre se onduló bajo la cabeza de Jass.

—¿Ya estás oyendo cosas?

—Llamará a la puerta en tres segundos, dos, uno... —susurró, contando con los dedos. Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Alice salió de debajo de Jass y se levantó, abrochándose el camisón.

—No creo que llegue a acostumbrarme a tu agudo sentido del oído —le dijo, riéndose, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, yo nunca me acostumbraré a que formes parte de un aquelarre, así que estamos en paz.

—¡Te he oído!

—Por supuesto —replicó él, con una sonrisa.

Jass se lavó y se vistió rápidamente mientras Alie hablaba con su amiga en la cocina. Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, estaba tan guapa con el camisón de volantes y su revoltijo de rizos que Jass se quedó inmóvil, contemplándola. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría al cabo de cincuenta años y no le cupo ninguna duda: seguiría siendo preciosa.

—¿Ha llegado Emmett?

Alice asintió.

—¿Por qué otra razón iba a venir Heidi? No sé qué voy a hacer con ella.

—Pues yo sí puedo decirte lo que Emmett haría, así que mantenla apartada de mi hermano, amor mío —le advirtió, dándole un beso en la coronilla antes de dirigirse hacia el pesado baúl de ropa de Alice y levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Tengo otro bulto junto a la puerta —dijo ella, señalando una bolsa de viaje llena de botellines y notas.

—¿Estás segura de que te hace falta todo esto? No creo que necesites hacer muchas curas en Londres. —Lo que quería decir era que en Londres la gente no buscaba los servicios de una curandera a no ser que no pudiera pagarse los de un médico. Y no le apetecía demasiado que su puerta se llenara de vagos y maleantes.

—En todas partes hace falta alguien para curar a los demás, Jass —replicó ella, con una sonrisa. Jasper no necesitó más y, sin protestar, cargó los bultos en el carruaje.

Mientras acababan de dejarlo todo a punto para marcharse, Renata y Chelsea vinieron a despedirse. Jass tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a reír cuando Chelsea le habló:

—Si le hace daño, lord Jasper, yo le haré lo mismo a usted —le dijo directamente. Y volviéndose hacia Emmett, añadió—: O a alguien que le importe. ¿Queda claro?

—Yo no me reiría, lord Jasper. Tiene más poder del que te imaginas —dijo Heidi, caminando a su lado por el sendero. Al tocar una planta con el dedo, ésta floreció inmediatamente. Arrancó una de las flores y, con una sonrisa, se la ofreció a Jass. Éste sacudió la cabeza, asombrado. Nunca se acostumbraría a los poderes de esas mujeres.

—No tenéis que preocuparos por ella. La protegeré con mi vida.

—Pero ¿quién va a protegerla de ti? —preguntó alguien desde el otro lado del carruaje. Un instante después, Jane apareció ante ellos.

Tomó las manos de Alice entre las suyas y las apretó con tanta fuerza que Alie hizo una mueca de dolor.

Jass dio un paso hacia ellas, pero Emmett lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Deja que lo resuelvan entre ellas —le aconsejó en voz baja— Preferiría no ver una demostración de sus poderes.

Refunfuñando, Jass fue a ayudar al cochero para acabar de cargar el equipaje.

—No puedo ver tu futuro, Alie —admitió Jane.

«Bien», pensó Jass. Le gustaba que volviera a haber un espacio para las sorpresas en su vida.

—Creo que es porque ya te has alejado de nosotras. Mentalmente.

—Pero nunca con el corazón —replicó Alice con vehemencia, antes de soltarle las manos a su amiga— Volveremos a vernos pronto. —Tras despedirse de cada una de sus hermanas, subió al coche de caballos.

En el momento en que Jass cerró la portezuela y la sentó sobre su regazo, no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Cuando se calmó un poco, Jass le pasó su pañuelo y le acarició el cabello. Le rompía el corazón verla tan disgustada.

—No tenemos por qué marcharnos. Podemos quedarnos, si lo prefieres —propuso, aunque lo cierto era que agradecía tenerla sólo para él durante un rato.

—No, tengo que encontrar a mi padre. —Alice estaba medio llorando— Quiero saber por qué dejó a mi madre. —Luego, añadió—: Y a mí. —Volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

—Lo descubriremos, ya lo verás —dijo Jass para tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad no estaba tan seguro. Y, lo que era aún más grave, temía que lo que encontraran no fuera de su agrado.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Ha decidido ir cabalgando hasta la primera posada. Sabía que querríamos un poco de intimidad. Siento como si no hubiéramos estado solos ni un momento estos últimos días.

—Mis hermanas...

Jass la interrumpió levantándole la barbilla para darle un beso.

—Ahora no están aquí. Estamos solos, tú y yo.

Alice se sentó a su lado.

—Cuéntame por qué viniste a buscar a mi madre —le preguntó.

Jass añoró su peso al instante.

—Ya lo sabes. Porque algo en mí se había roto —respondió, pasándose las manos por la cara.

—No digas eso, Jass. No estás roto —replicó ella, apartándole el flequillo de la frente.

—Había perdido una parte muy importante de mí, Alie, y esperaba que tu madre me ayudara a recuperarla.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Jass. Sé que puedo.

—Y si no es así, no me importa. Te tengo a ti.

—¡Jass Cullen! No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. Yo no podría ocupar el lugar de tu lobo. Ni aunque quisiera. —Cuando Jass trató de acercarla a él, Alice le dio una palmada en la mano.

Tal vez un beso serviría para hacer que pensara en otra cosa.

Alice lo miró entornando los ojos.

—No creas que me vas a distraer así, por muy dulces que sean tus besos.

—¿Así que te parecen dulces? —preguntó él, sonriendo encantado.

—Ya sabes que sí —respondió ella, entre risas, cuando Jass empezó a reseguirle la línea del escote con n dedo— ¡Para!

—Puedo ser aún más dulce —bromeó Jass.

—Jass, tu hermano está ahí fuera y, por si no te acuerdas, tiene el mismo sentido del oído que tú.

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, Jasper volvió a sentarla sobre su regazo.

—Puedo ser muy silencioso si me lo propongo —susurró, bajándole el vestido por los hombros. Uno de sus pechos quedó a la vista. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Jass se metió un pezón en la boca y succionó. Alice dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella era su naturaleza apasionada— ¿Y tú? —preguntó, clavándole la mirada— ¿Puedes guardar silencio?

Alice lo dudaba mucho. Si el oído de Emmett era la mitad de bueno que el de Jass, oiría todos sus gemidos y suspiros.

Alie se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar cuando Jass le dejó el otro pecho al descubierto y los juntó con las manos. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, fue alternando sus atenciones primero a un pezón y luego al otro, hasta que Alie no pudo permanecer en silencio por más tiempo.

—Chist, calla —se burló él, deslizando la mano bajo las faldas y subiendo por la pierna centímetro a centímetro hasta alcanzar su calor.

—Bestia —murmuró ella.

—No tanto como antes —replicó él, con un deje de tristeza.

—Sí, lo sigues siendo —afirmó ella, mientras Jass la tumbaba en el asiento y le levantaba las faldas. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, le quitó los pololos y siguió besándola sin que nada se interpusiera entre su boca y su sexo.

—Eres tú. Despiertas la bestia que llevo dentro. —Separándole más las piernas para acceder mejor, la acarició íntimamente con la lengua. Alice se retorció en el asiento, deseando que llegara al lugar que más lo necesitaba. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo contener un gruñido. Le sujetó la cabeza con las manos para indicarle que le gustaba.

—Chist —repitió él, soplando suavemente sobre su piel sensible y poniéndole un dedo en los labios para recordarle que no hiciera ruido. Alice se metió el dedo en la boca, succionó y luego le mordió la punta. Esta vez fue él quien gruñó.

—Chist —susurró ella, devolviéndole la pelota.

—Bruja —la acusó él, volviendo a meterse bajo sus faldas.

—Sí. Y tú eres mi bestia. —Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él la hacía ascender peldaño a peldaño por la escalera del placer. Cuando llegó a lo más alto, le dio un último empujón, pero no la dejó caer sola. Antes de que las últimas oleadas de placer hubieran acabado de recorrerla, la levantó del asiento y la sentó sobre él, clavándose en ella muy lentamente.

Alie no se resistió ni apartó la mirada de la suya en ningún momento. Jass la ayudó a subir y bajar sobre su regazo, cabalgando cada vez más intensamente. En esta ocasión, cuando el cuerpo de Alice volvió a estremecerse, Jass la siguió.

—No hemos sido demasiado silenciosos —susurró ella, con la cara apoyada sobre el pecho de Jasper, los pechos descubiertos y las faldas subidas hasta la cintura. Era una sensación al mismo tiempo deliciosa y decadente. Adoraba poder mostrarse tan abierta y desinhibida a su lado.

—Lo sé. Mi hermano me matará cuando lleguemos a la posada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo previsto volver a hacerlo. Al menos una vez más. Y pienso hacer mucho ruido.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	40. Capítulo 39

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 39**

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo al fin, Jass saltó al suelo, deseoso de poder estirar las piernas. Una vez más tuvo la certeza de que los carruajes no se hacían pensando en las personas de su tamaño.

—¿Dónde está lord Emmett? —le preguntó al cochero, mirando a su alrededor.

—Se adelantó en cuanto salimos de Edimburgo, señor.

—¿Sabes hacia dónde se dirigía?

—¿Puedo hablar claro, señor?

—Por supuesto —respondió Jass con impaciencia, volviéndose hacia Alice para asegurarse de que no estuviera escuchando.

—Dijo que iba a buscar una puta —respondió el hombre, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros— No sé por qué tenía tanta prisa.

Como si necesitara algún motivo especial.

Jass le ofreció el brazo a Alice para que saliera del carruaje y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la posada.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Jass negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea. Al parecer se adelantó.

Alice suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias a Dios. Estaba segura de que nos había oído. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—Alie, eres mi esposa —replicó Jass, riéndose— No dudes de que mi hermano se hace una idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros —dijo, abriendo la puerta de la posada para que entrara.

Cuando los ojos de Jass se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la sala, vio a su hermano en un rincón, obviamente saciado y disfrutando de una pinta de cerveza. Con una sonrisa propia de un sinvergüenza, Emmett alzó la jarra en un brindis a su salud.

—Lo he encontrado —musitó Jass, sin saber si se alegraba o no.

—Ah, Jasper —los llamó Emmett—, ya he reservado habitaciones. Las camas son muy cómodas.

Tras quince días de viaje, Alice había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque su cuñado era un libertino sin remedio, le gustaba. Emmett tenía una personalidad encantadora, aunque nunca se cansaba de sacar a Jass de sus casillas.

Éste le había hablado de sus poderes curativos, pero no le había contado para qué había ido a buscarla. Al ver aparecer Londres en el horizonte, se volvió hacia su cuñado. Estaba segura de que, una vez en la ciudad, se verían poco. Y había algo que no dejaba de preguntarse desde que lo conoció.

Jass estaba durmiendo, así que ésa podía ser su última oportunidad.

—Emmett —le dijo en voz baja—, ¿no te cansas de la vida disoluta que llevas?

Él le guiñó el ojo.

—No, mi vida es maravillosa. No cambiaría nada.

—Pero Jass dice que hay una joven, una vecina, que es dueña de tu corazón.

Emmett frunció el cejo y respiró hondo.

—Jass habla demasiado.

—¿Quién es? Y si de verdad la quieres, ¿por qué sigues...? —Alice dejó la pregunta en el aire. No hacía falta entrar en detalles. Ambos sabían que Emmett no había pasado ni una sola noche solo desde que salieron de Escocia. Desde el segundo día de viaje, Alie había estado dando gracias por haberlo apartado de Heidi.

—Las cosas con la señorita Hale no tienen ningún futuro y lo que yo desee o deje de desear no va a cambiar nada. —Se volvió hacia su hermano, para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo— Así que ya ves, no hay ninguna razón para que no siga viviendo mi vida, Alice.

—¿Por qué tienes tan claro que las cosas entre vosotros no se van a arreglar? —preguntó ella, al verlo tan triste.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No la conoces. Cuando Rosalie toma una decisión, es imposible que cambie de idea. Es la mujer más ozuda que conozco.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice, apretándole la mano.

—No pasa nada. Lo que no puede ser, no puede ser. —Apartando la cortina, Emmett contempló la silueta de la ciudad acercándose y suspiró— ¿Qué planes tenéis, Alice? ¿Cómo pensáis empezar a buscar a tu padre?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. A su lado siempre se sentía segura.

—Jass dice que iremos a ver al mayor Volturi. Cree que los registros de la Sociedad pueden darnos alguna pista.

—Sí, es un buen lugar para iniciar la búsqueda. Y si no obtenéis resultados, ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa.

«Se nos ocurrirá.» Qué agradable sensación la de formar parte de una familia. Una cosa eran sus hermanas de aquelarre, pero ahora tenía una familia. Era una Cullen. Al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido muchas cosas en la vida.

—Gracias —dijo, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta de la emoción— Tu madre... Jass siempre me asegura que le gustaré, pero reconozco que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Jass tiene razón. Ya lo verás. Pero te daré un consejo. Yo que tú no tendría prisa. Cuando madre te conozca, querrá pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Y la esposa de Edward parece del tipo maternal, una especie de gallina clueca, aunque reconozco que es una primera impresión. Todavía no la conozco bien. Primero dedícate a encontrar a tu padre. Ya tendrás tiempo de ocuparte de los Cullen.

—Tiene razón, amor mío —murmuró Jass, desperezándose ruidosamente— Mantente alejada de las mujeres de la familia o te atraparán en sus redes.

Alie le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Pensaba que estabas durmiendo.

—Y lo estaba —dijo, mirando a Emmett con desconfianza— Me he despertado cuando habéis empezado a hablar de nuestra madre.

—Es que Jass siempre ha sido un niño de mamá —lo provocó Emmett.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que un hombre quiera a su madre? —contraatacó Jass, rodeando a Alice con el brazo— Deberías probarlo alguna vez, Emmett.

—Es cierto. Una vez oí a alguien decir que podías saber cómo era un hombre por la manera en que trataba a su madre. Si la cuida como si fuera un tesoro, es que ese hombre es capaz de amar con todo su corazón —dijo Alice, con la mirada clavada en Jass.

Éste apartó la vista, súbitamente incómodo.

—Me estoy mareando con toda esta charla sobre amor y sentimientos —protestó Emmett— Menuda sarta de tonterías.

—Sabes que no lo son —lo reprendió Alice, mientras el carruaje se detenía.

—Vaya, por fin en casa —dijo Jass. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche, huyendo del encierro y de incómodas conversaciones sobre el amor.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	41. Capítulo 40

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 40**

Jass prefirió quedarse en la calle dirigiéndose a los criados que descargaban el equipaje en vez de entrar en casa con Alice, una vez que le hubo presentado al servicio. En realidad, su presencia no era necesaria. El personal era muy competente y no haría más que molestar.

—Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás esquivando a tu esposa y su charla sobre el amor —dijo Emmett a su espalda. Jass se volvió, disimulando un gruñido.

—¿Es que no puede uno estar tranquilo ni cinco minutos? —protestó Jass— No sabía que fueras tan entrometido.

Jass entró en el vestíbulo y miró a izquierda y derecha.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a jugar al escondite?

—¡Vete al infierno, Emmett! —exclamó Jasper, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír que su hermano le seguía— Y tú, ¿te dedicas a acosarme?

—¿Te has olvidado de que yo también vivo aquí? —le recordó Emmett. Volviéndose, sirvió whisky en dos vasos y le ofreció uno a su hermano— Tienes una esposa encantadora, Jass. Enhorabuena.

Jass carraspeó y se bebió el whisky de un trago.

Al parecer, Emmett no iba a dejar el asunto.

—No es fea —continuó.

—¿Fea? Es preciosa, maldita sea —refunfuñó Jass, fingiendo estar concentrado en la correspondencia.

—Es inteligente —prosiguió Emmett, rellenando el vaso de su hermano pequeño. Éste volvió a vaciarlo. El licor le calmó un poco la angustia que se había apoderado de su estómago.

—Es mucho más que eso, es brillante —asintió Jass, distraídamente.

—Y está locamente enamorada. De ti.

Jass levantó la mirada de repente. No había ni rastro de burla en los ojos de su hermano. Sus labios tampoco estaban torcidos en una mueca sarcástica. Lo estaba mirando fijamente. Era imposible esconderse de esa mirada.

—Y tú, hermano, eres un idiota —trató de defenderse Jass.

—Tienes razón. Soy un idiota en lo que se refiere a unas cuantas cosas —admitió Emmett— Un jodido idiota, maldita sea —añadió, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que a Jass no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba pensando en Rosalie— Pero estamos hablando de Alice. Y esa mujer está enamorada de ti.

—¿Y qué propones que haga al respecto? —preguntó Jass, empezando a recorrer la habitación a grandes zancadas.

—¿Por qué te casaste si no estás enamorado de ella? —preguntó Emmett.

—En ese momento, me pareció que era lo correcto —respondió Jass, encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que debía de parecer un completo idiota. Se frotó los ojos con los puños— No tenía a nadie más. Su abuelo acababa de morir. Y la deseaba.

—Todavía la deseas.

—Por supuesto. Es sólo que no sé si soy capaz de amar. —Cuando levantó la vista hacia su hermano, no encontró censura ni reprobación en su mirada, gracias a Dios— Metí la pata en Brighton.

—Lo sé.

—No quería hacerle daño a aquella mujer.

—Lo sabemos. No debes culparte por ser demasiado licántropo. Eso es imposible. Tu único error fue buscar los servicios de una prostituta cuando la luna llena estaba demasiado cerca —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no entendiera por qué Jass se torturaba tanto por algo así.

—Le hice daño —susurró Jass.

—Nada grave. Se recuperó en seguida. La trataste con brusquedad y le arañaste la espalda. Estoy seguro de que ha tenido experiencias mucho peores. Edward le entregó una buena cantidad de dinero, así que al final quedó muy satisfecha con cómo habían ido las cosas.

—No me refería a aquella mujer —confesó Jass, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano.

—Entonces, ¿a quién? —preguntó Emmett, pero al cabo de un instante él mismo llegó a la conclusión correcta—: ¿Le hiciste daño a Alice? —preguntó, tras ahogar una exclamación.

Jass asintió con la cabeza y se mordió una uña.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —preguntó Emmett, con los dientes apretados.

—Fui demasiado brusco con ella —respondió, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos— Si me permito amarla, no voy a causarle más que problemas.

—Me temo que Alice no va a conformarse con menos. Tenéis que resolverlo juntos. Habla con ella. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá y te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, por muy idiota que seas.

Jass cogió un pesado pisapapeles en forma de lobo y se lo tiró a su hermano apuntando a la cabeza. Lástima que Emmett tuviera tan buenos reflejos.

—Veo que tus modales son tan impecables como siempre —se burló Emmett— ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

Como si fuera posible hacerlo callar... Jass se encogió de hombros y se mordió otra uña.

—Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso.

—Podemos tener una vida satisfactoria —asintió Jass, volviéndose hacia Emmett— ¿No crees? Aunque no sea capaz de amar, puedo hacerla feliz.

—¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti mismo? —Tras apretar a su hermano del hombro, Emmett salió de la habitación.

Alice no estaba espiando. De verdad. Sólo quería saber de qué estaban hablando. Esperaría un minuto más y luego les haría saber que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero en ese momento empezaron a hablar de ella. El corazón de Alice se hinchó. Se sentía tan llena de amor que le parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Jass pensaba que era brillante. Y preciosa.

Y, de pronto, fue como si alguien le hubiera sacado el corazón del pecho y lo hubiera tirado al suelo. Casi podía verlo a sus pies, aplastado.

Jass no la amaba. Se llevó la mano a los labios para no gritar. El dolor que le estaban causando sus palabras era casi insoportable. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Oyó todas las palabras de Jass y todas las respuestas de Emmett. Su marido pensaba conformarse y vivir a su lado, sin amarla. Bien, pues no iba a consentirlo. No podía permitir que malgastara su vida a su lado pudiendo encontrar a su verdadero amor en otra parte.

La vida de Alice nunca había sido fácil. Pensándolo bien, no sabía cómo se podía haber creído que iba a conocer a un buen hombre, enamorarse y casarse con él. A las mujeres de su familia no les pasaba eso.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que devolverle su libertad. Él la había llevado hasta Londres, así que le debía un favor. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil superar el dolor de la separación, pero no podía obligarlo a estar a su lado contra su voluntad.

Cuando Alice se volvía para marcharse, alguien la sorprendió.

—Hay que ver, escuchar detrás de las puertas no es propio de damas educadas —le echó en cara Emmett.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y enderezó la espalda.

—No estaba escuchando.

—Claro que sí —replicó Emmett, acompañándola hasta el salón—, y probablemente has oído más cosas de las que desearías. Siéntate, por favor —añadió, ofreciéndole su pañuelo y señalando hacia una silla.

Alie prefirió caminar por la habitación.

—Oh, no —murmuró Emmett— Alice, Jass no sabe lo que dice. Dale un poco de tiempo.

Hacía poco que conocía a Jass, pero nunca le había oído mentir. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. No la amaba y lo más probable era que no llegara a hacerlo nunca. Si las experiencias de los últimos días no los habían unido, ¿qué lo haría? Alice no se veía capaz de quedarse a su lado, sabiendo que no tenía espacio para ella en su corazón.

—Alice —empezó a decir Emmett con suavidad.

Ella se volvió hacia su cuñado bruscamente.

—¿Conoces al mayor Volturi?

Emmett entornó los ojos.

—Sí, es un viejo amigo de nuestro padre. Lo ayudo a veces con asuntos de la Sociedad.

Perfecto. No tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Jass.

—¿Puedes llevarme hasta él?

—Creo que deberías pedírselo a Jass —respondió Emmett, volviéndose para irse.

—Por favor, Emmett —le rogó, siguiéndolo.

—No puedo. No me corresponde a mí acompañarte.

—Si no me acompañas, iré sola —lo amenazó, aunque no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

—No me gusta nada que las mujeres hagáis eso.

—¿El qué?

—Manipularnos.

—No pienses en ello como manipulación —rebatió ella, con una sonrisa—, sino como un empujoncito n la dirección correcta.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. Podré acompañarte dentro de dos horas. ¿Estarás lista?

—Por supuesto. —Tenía que dejar unas cuantas cosas preparadas para Jass y escribir una nota. Le dejaría el áloe y la infusión de arándanos. Y le diría a la cocinera que le preparara pasteles y tartas de arándanos. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Le dejaría también la poción definitiva. La que tenía que tomar si no se transformaba durante la próxima luna llena. Según las notas de su madre, había funcionado estupendamente.

Debía dejarlo todo preparado porque, cuando se fuera, no habría vuelta atrás.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	42. Capítulo 41

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 41**

Emmett aporreó repetidamente la puerta de Jass. Si el idiota de su hermano no reaccionaba, perdería a su mujer. Dudaba que éste pudiera recuperarse de algo así. Hablaba por experiencia propia.

Llevaba dos semanas viendo a Jass y a Alice juntos y hasta el más tonto entre los tontos se daría cuenta de lo mucho que se querían. Al parecer, su hermano era un completo inepto en asuntos del corazón.

Al no recibir respuesta, Emmett abrió la puerta y se encontró a Jass tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo.

—Parece que no pillas las indirectas. ¡Lárgate!

—No seas terco, Jasper. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Alice.

Jass hizo una mueca.

—No quiero oír más consejos tuyos, así que no gastes saliva.

Emmett respiró hondo. ¿Por qué se molestaba? Era tan testarudo como todos los Cullen. Siempre tenía que aprender las cosas a golpes porque no escuchaba a nadie.

—Cuando la hayas perdido, no vengas a buscarme.

Jass se rió sin ganas.

—Es mi esposa, Emmett, y nada va a cambiar eso. El melodrama no te sienta bien.

Muy bien. Él lo había querido. Emmett se frotó la frente. Eso iba a causar dolor a todos los implicados. Pobre Alice. ¿Qué había visto en el imbécil de su hermano?

—No digas que no te advertí.

Canis House estaba en mitad de la nada. Alice y Emmett habían salido a caballo y llevaban un buen rato adentrándose en una zona boscosa a una distancia considerable de la ciudad. El camino los condujo a una casa de estilo Tudor que se elevaba orgullosa en la distancia. Un gran lobo de piedra guardaba la entrada. El conjunto era un poco inquietante.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Alice, aunque en su corazón ya conocía la respuesta.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Se supone que no puedes entrar. Es un club de caballeros. Espérame junto a la puerta. Iré a buscar al mayor.

—¿Estás seguro de que estará?

—Siempre se encuentra aquí. —Emmett guió a su caballo hasta el establo situado en la parte trasera de la casa y ella lo siguió.

El pulso de Alice se aceleraba por momentos. Jamás había estado tan cerca de encontrar a su padre. Nunca hasta ahora le había parecido una posibilidad real. Por fin, eso había cambiado. Mientras pensaba en su padre, no se acordaba de su corazón roto. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres Brandon? ¿Por qué nadie las quería? ¿Por qué se enamoraban siempre de hombres incapaces de sentir lo mismo por ellas? Tal vez su padre pudiera aclarárselo, si lo encontraba. Quizá entonces podría entender por qué Jass no era capaz de amarla.

Tras desmontar, Emmett la ayudó a bajar de su yegua.

—Sigo pensando que deberías hacer esto con Jass —insistió.

Alice se prohibió llorar. No volvería a hacer nada más con Jass, pero necesitaba respuestas. Llevaba una vida entera acumulando preguntas.

—Por favor, Emmett. Ya estamos aquí.

—Sí. Y mi hermano nunca me va a perdonar esto.

El mayor Aro Volturi se frotó la frente mientras examinaba el expediente que tenía delante. Pobre capitán Redding. Era un buen soldado y mejor persona. Matthew Redding había servido a las órdenes de Aro durante las guerras napoleónicas en la península Ibérica. Había regresado hacía un año y había abandonado la vida militar. Se había casado con su novia de toda la vida y la noche anterior su esposa se había puesto de parto. Ni ella ni el niño habían sobrevivido.

Redding estaba loco de dolor y había rechazado las ofertas de ayuda de la Sociedad. A Aro se le rompía el corazón, pero no podía ayudar a alguien que no se dejaba. Cerró la carpeta y se levantó de la silla. Empezó a bajar la escalera, pero se detuvo en seco.

Estuvo a punto de caer rodando cuando las rodillas le fallaron. «¿Suli?» No podía ser. Pestañeó, perplejo. Al pie de la escalera había una joven pelirroja, que no sabía qué hacer con las manos. ¡Dios del cielo, era la viva imagen de Sulpicia Brandon! Los mismos ojos verdes de mirada amable, la misma piel de alabastro, el mismo pelo pelirrojo.

Acababa de decidir que lo mejor sería regresar a su despacho, cuando la joven alzó la vista hacia él. Al sonreírle tímidamente, los pies de Aro acabaron de bajar la escalera por voluntad propia.

—Señorita, ¿se ha perdido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—He venido con lord Emmett. Me dijo que esperara aquí.

El acento escocés de la joven casi lo tiró al suelo. No sólo era la viva imagen de Suli; también hablaba igual que ella. ¿Para qué la habría llevado Emmett? Conocía las reglas perfectamente, pensó Aro rascándose la cabeza.

—El caso es que las damas no pueden entrar aquí, _lass_. ¿Quiere esperar a lord Emmett en mi despacho?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Supongo que será lo mejor. ¿Puede avisar a lord Emmett?

La muchacha no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que Emmett solía frecuentar. Aro se encontró sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo.

—Por supuesto. Mi oficina está en el primer piso. Es la primera puerta a la derecha. ¿Cómo se llama, _lass_, para que pueda avisar a Emmett?

—Alice. Lady Alice Cullen.

Aro se quedó boquiabierto. Conocía a la familia Cullen desde hacía treinta años y no tenía constancia de que tuvieran primos en Escocia. Pero había enviado a Jass a Edimburgo a buscar a Suli.

Se sintió súbitamente inquieto. No cabía duda de que la muchacha era la hija de Suli. Al parecer, Suli había rehecho su vida mientras él lloraba su pérdida día tras día.

—Primer piso, primera puerta a la derecha —repitió, antes de entrar en la sala de dibujo.

Vio a Emmett en una esquina. ¿Por qué demonios habría llevado a la hija de Suli hasta aquí? Aro se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo, pero al verlo Emmett suspiró aliviado.

—Mayor, le estaba buscando.

Aro fulminó con la mirada al cachorro. Estaba ya muy crecido para hacer esas travesuras.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué has traído una mujer aquí, Emmett?

—¿La ha visto? —preguntó Emmett, con el cejo fruncido— Es la esposa de Jass.

—Ya me he imaginado que sería la de alguno de vosotros, pero eso no explica qué está haciendo aquí, Emmett.

Emmett señaló hacia una butaca cercana, invitándolo a sentarse, y se dejó caer en otra.

—Ha venido a verlo a usted, mayor. Jass le dijo que podría ayudarla a encontrar a su padre.

¿A su padre? La última persona a la que quería encontrar en este mundo era al marido de Suli.

—¿Y qué demonios le hace pensar que yo voy a saber dónde está ese hombre?

—Es un licántropo. Ha de ser uno de nosotros. Alice tiene la marca. Jass pensó que usted podría ayudarla a descubrir de quién se trata.

Aro se quedó sin aliento y la boca se le secó de golpe. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Suli hubiera conocido a otro licántropo tras su marcha? Muy pocas. Empezó a hacer cálculos mentales. La joven debía de tener unos veinte años. Se acercó a la butaca que le había indicado Emmett y se desplomó sobre ella.

No cada día se enteraba uno de que tenía una hija.

—¿No sabe quién es su padre? —logró preguntar. ¿Por qué Suli no le había contado nada a su hija? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada a él?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Al parecer, el canalla las abandonó antes de que ella naciera.

No había sabido que Suli estaba embarazada. No se habría marchado de haberlo sabido. O la habría obligado a ir a Londres con él. ¡Maldita Didyme Macleod y sus visiones del infierno!

—¿Y para qué lo busca?

—Jass dice que quería matarlo, pero no lo creo. Es una muchacha dulce y encantadora, que se preocupa por los demás. Está enamorada de Jass, ¿se lo puede creer? Aunque ésa es otra historia.

La mente de Aro daba vueltas sin control. Su hija estaba esperándolo en su despacho y él no tenía la menor idea de qué decirle. Pero debía verla, aunque sólo fuera una vez más. Su hija.

Estaba conmocionado.

Alice se revolvió en el asiento. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Emmett? Había dicho que el mayor estaba siempre allí. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y el caballero con el que había hablado antes entró en el despacho algo aturdido.

—Querida, Emmett me ha dicho que ha venido a verme a mí. Soy el mayor Volturi.

—Oh. —Alice se levantó— Mayor, es un placer conocerlo. Mi esp... Jasper me ha hablado muy bien de usted. ¿Le ha contado Emmett el motivo de mi visita?

—Se lo he contado, Alice —dijo Emmett desde la puerta— El mayor cree que puede ayudarte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa al caballero, que se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, salpicado de canas. Sus ojos marrones parecían más distantes que hacía un rato; habían perdido su calidez.

—Vaya, qué alivio. Le pido disculpas por haber venido sin avisar.

El mayor la miró fijamente.

—No es molestia, lady Alice.

Emmett se volvió hacia Volturi.

—¿La acompañará a casa luego?

El oficial asintió. Alice no tenía ninguna intención de regresar, pero ninguno de esos hombres necesitaba saberlo en ese momento. En cuanto obtuviera un nombre y una dirección, se marcharía.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente, como si fuera su hermano.

—Buena suerte. Ya hablaremos más tarde, Alice. —Ella desvió la mirada mientras asentía con la cabeza. Si lo miraba a los ojos, se daría cuenta de sus planes. Era pésima mintiendo.

El mayor le señaló la silla para que volviera a sentarse.

—¿Le apetece una taza de té? —preguntó educadamente.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que quiero es información sobre mi padre. Luego me iré y no le molestaré más.

—No es ninguna molestia, querida —dijo, mirándole el pelo y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Se encuentra bien, mayor? —preguntó Alice, inclinándose hacia él y dispuesta a ayudarlo si hiciera falta.

—Tengo la sensación de que mis ojos me están gastando una mala pasada, lady Alice, porque es igual que ella. Y los recuerdos pueden ser tan dolorosos...

—Lo siento, pero no estoy segura de entenderle. ¿Le recuerdo a alguien que conoció?

El mayor asintió sin dar más explicaciones. Echándose hacia atrás en la silla, juntó las manos ante la boca. Después, suspiró pesadamente.

—Conocí a su madre, _lass_, y se parece tanto a ella que me cuesta respirar —dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho. Estaba cada vez más cerca de resolver el misterio de sus orígenes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó, para asegurarse.

—Cuando la conocí era Sulpicia Brandon. Sus amigas la llamaban Sulpi. Para mí, era Suli. —Entornando los ojos, añadió—: ¿Cómo está?

—Muerta —respondió Alice en voz baja. Lo observó para asegurarse de su reacción, pero no hubo inguna. El rostro del oficial mostraba la misma expresión de sufrimiento desde que había entrado en el despacho.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó, acercándose al bufet y sirviéndose una copa. Alice vio que la mano le temblaba al acercarse la copa a los labios.

—De unas fiebres. Casi toda la ciudad enfermó. Yo estuve muy grave. Mi madre me curó, pero luego murió. —No veía la necesidad de entrar en detalles. Al menos hasta que encontrara a su padre— ¿Así que piensa que puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre?

Él asintió.

—Sí, _lass_. Estoy convencido.

Alice respiró aliviada.

—¿Cómo la conoció? —preguntó. Le venían mil preguntas a la mente y no sabía por cuál empezar.

—Fui a pedirle que me curara.

—Tiene un aspecto muy saludable. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Había perdido una parte importante de mí y necesitaba ayuda para recuperarla. Su madre me ayudó. —Mientras hablaba, se notaba que estaba recordando. A juzgar por su expresión, eran recuerdos agradables.

—Tengo la sensación de estar resolviendo un acertijo. Discúlpeme si soy brusca pero ¿qué puede decirme de mi padre?

El mayor entornó mucho los ojos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas. Cuando empezó a hablar, éstas salieron de golpe de su boca, como un torrente imparable:

—Fui a Escocia a buscarla porque había oído hablar de sus poderes. El _Còig _es una entidad muy antigua. Había oído hablar de sus logros cuando era un niño y vivía en Glasgow. Sabía que la curandera de la que me habían hablado era la única que podría ayudarme.

Alice tragó saliva, sintiendo una súbita angustia. El _Còig_ era una entidad muy antigua, pero ella había dejado a sus hermanas de aquelarre por un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba.

El mayor se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Se sorprendería mucho si le dijera que soy licántropo? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

No especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en Canis House, pensó Alice sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Se sorprendería mucho si le dijera que soy medio licántropa? —preguntó ella, quitándose el guante para mostrarle la marca de la bestia que tenía en la muñeca.

—No —respondió el mayor, con una sonrisa—, no me sorprendería en absoluto.

—¿Logró ayudarle mi madre?

—Hizo mucho más que eso. Logró que me enamorara perdidamente de ella. Luego me rompió el corazón y me echó de Escocia, para que volviera con mis soldados.

Alice sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, tuteándolo sin darse cuenta— ¿Tú eres mi padre? —preguntó, levantándose de un salto.

Él se levantó tan de prisa como ella y se acercó rodeando la mesa de despacho a gran velocidad.

—Eso creo —respondió, señalándole el pelo— ¿Esas peinetas eran suyas?

—Sí, eran de mi madre —respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, sin saber qué más decir. Se había imaginado que saldría de allí con un nombre y una dirección, y que tendría tiempo de preparar lo que le diría a su padre cuando se encontrara con él. Pero, de pronto, estaba ahí, delante de ella.

—Yo se las regalé —susurró él— Quería que tuviera un recuerdo mío cuando me marchara.

—Las llevaba siempre.

—Eso me consuela un poco —confesó él, con una tímida sonrisa— Igual que enterarme de tu existencia.

Tal como lo estaba diciendo, parecía que acabara de descubrir que tenía una hija. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Su madre se lo habría dicho, ¿no? Por no hablar de todas las cartas y conjuros de los que él se había desentendido. ¿Cómo podía ahora fingir que se alegraba de conocerla?

—¿Por qué no viniste nunca a buscarnos? —preguntó Alice, sin poder disimular la amargura que sentía.

—Lo intenté. —Cuando Alice abrió la boca para protestar, él levantó la mano para detenerla— Cuando volví a Escocia unos años más tarde, regresé a la casa de los Brandon. Tu abuelo no me dejó entrar, pero soy testarudo y me quedé a esperarla en el porche. No sirvió de nada. Podía haberme quedado toda la vida, ya que Suli ya no vivía allí.

Alice frunció el cejo. Su madre había vivido en casa del abuelo hasta el último día de su vida.

—Didyme Macleod salió del bosque y me dijo que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Que tu madre había seguido adelante con su vida, se había casado con un buen hombre y había tenido una hija con él. Que verla no cambiaría nada —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Por qué iba a hacer la madre de Jane una cosa así? ¿Por qué se interpondría en el camino de la felicidad de su madre? Pero no tenía que pensar mucho para dar con la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, Jane había tratado de hacer lo mismo con Jass y con ella.

—Didyme te odiaba —concluyó Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí, no podía tolerar que una bestia se llevara a la curandera del _Còig_ —dijo el mayor frotándose la frente, como si los recuerdos fueran muy dolorosos— Me quedé tan aturdido por sus palabras, que ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle que el nuevo matrimonio de Suli no era válido ya que ella seguía siendo mi esposa.

—¿Tu esposa? —Dando un paso atrás, Alice ahogó una exclamación— Mi madre nunca estuvo casada. Fui una hija ilegítima. —Y aún cargaba con las consecuencias.

El mayor se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Eso sí que no, querida. La amaba demasiado como para destrozar su reputación. Nos casamos en Ormiston. Cuando regresamos a Edimburgo, al día siguiente, tu madre no quiso decírselo a tu abuelo ni a sus amigas. Dijo que debía demostrarles que era digno de ella.

—¿Quería que la cortejaras después de la boda?

—Algo así. O al menos de ese modo es como lo viví yo. Sólo Bonnie Ferguson me aceptó. Tu abuelo no quería ni verme. Cuando fui a pedirle la mano de tu madre, ¡una mano que ya era mía!, me la negó —recordó el mayor con un gruñido— Luego me llegaron órdenes de regresar a mi regimiento inmediatamente. Le dije a Suli que hiciera el equipaje, que se venía conmigo.

Alice no entendía nada. No tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Y ella se negó?

—Sí. Dijo que era una profecía. Que una bestia vendría a buscar a Suli y trataría de apartarla del _Còig_, pero que ella se negaría. La profecía de Didyme resultó ser cierta. Al final, tu madre tuvo que elegir entre el aquelarre o yo, y se quedó con sus hermanas. Las quería más que a mí.

Alice lo dudaba mucho.

—Mi madre nunca dejó de amarte —dijo, apartándose de su padre— Mi abuelo siempre decía que tú la mataste. Que le rompiste el corazón y que, aunque tardó quince años en morir, la causa fue esa herida. Cuando enfermó, no supo de dónde sacar las fuerzas para luchar contra la fiebre. Te mandó un mensaje, pero no respondiste.

—¿Un mensaje? —El mayor frunció el cejo— No recibí ningún aviso. Ni una carta. Nunca. Si me hubiera hablado de ti, jamás habría permitido que se quedara en Edimburgo, se pusiera Didyme Macleod como se pusiese y viera lo que viese.

La mente de Alice era un torbellino de ideas. Nada parecía tener sentido. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, perdió el conocimiento.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	43. Capítulo 42

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Jass recorría la casa a grandes zancadas, gritando a todos los criados con los que se encontraba, lo que hacía que las doncellas desaparecieran por los rincones y los lacayos hicieran muecas de dolor a su paso. No era habitual en él actuar de esa manera. Hasta Polack, el imperturbable mayordomo, alzó la nariz sorprendido a su paso.

—¡Alice! —volvió a gritar. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Llevaba horas buscándola. El sol se estaba ocultando y no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Había registrado cada una de las habitaciones al menos tres veces.

Finalmente, se retiró al estudio y se sentó. Sobre el escritorio había una nota. La letra femenina le llamó la atención y la abrió de inmediato. Ahogó un grito al leer lo que decía:

_Querido Jass:_

_Le he dejado instrucciones precisas a la cocinera respecto a la dieta que debes seguir durante los días previos a la luna llena. Te ruego que no le pongas las cosas tan difíciles como a mí. En el cajón superior del escritorio encontrarás varias pociones. En las etiquetas se indica cómo se deben emplear. El frasco más grande sólo debe usarse como último recurso, si no sientes a la bestia en tu interior cuando la luna esté en su apogeo. _

_Mereces encontrar una esposa que te ame, igual que yo merezco encontrar un marido que me ame a mí. Soy consciente de que tú no eres ni puedes ser ese hombre, así que creo que lo mejor para todos es que separemos nuestros caminos. Aunque no sirva de nada, te querré siempre:_

_Alie_

El corazón de Jass le dio una sacudida en el pecho. ¿Le estaba dejando? ¿Sin una explicación? No se lo podía creer. Alice era una mujer amable, que se preocupaba por los demás. No podía destruirle así.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Emmett antes? «Cuando la hayas perdido, no vengas a buscarme.» ¿Emmett sabía que iba a abandonarlo y no le había dicho nada?

La furia ocupó el lugar del vacío y salió del despacho dispuesto a matar a su hermano.

—¡Emmett! —gritó por toda la casa— ¡Emmett!

Polack se acercó a él cautelosamente en el vestíbulo.

—Señor, lord Emmett no se encuentra en casa en este momento.

—¿Dónde demonios está?

—No lo sé, señor.

—Y del paradero de mi esposa, ¿sabes algo?

Polack miró al suelo.

—He indagado un poco, al ver que estaba interesado en localizarla. Clarke dice que salió de casa esta tarde, a caballo.

¿A caballo? En ese caso, podría estar en cualquier parte.

—¿Y dejó que se fuera sola? —preguntó, preocupado. El mozo de cuadra podía darse por despedido.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera, Polack se aclaró la garganta.

—Iba con sir Emmett, señor. Clarke no vio ningún motivo para negarle una montura.

Un velo rojo cubrió la visión de Jass, al mismo tiempo que la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas. Encontraría al miserable de su hermano aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Tras recorrer media docena de burdeles, Jass dio finalmente con él en un garito de juego, sentado a una mesa y, según parecía, borracho. Las horas que llevaba buscándolo no habían contribuido a que se calmara. Se acercó a Emmett por la espalda y lo arrancó de la silla de repente.

—¿Jass? —preguntó Emmett desde el suelo.

Si alguien se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, lo disimuló bien. Otro tipo ocupó el lugar de Emmett en la mesa de juego.

—Voy a matarte —lo amenazó Jass entre dientes— ¿Dónde está?

Emmett entornó los ojos, como si tratara de distinguir la cara de su hermano. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con dificultad.

—¿Alice?

¿Por quién más iba a preguntarle si no?

—¿Adónde la has llevado? ¿Y cómo te atreves a decirle que no la amo? ¿Qué has hecho, Emmett? ¿Conquistarla con tu encanto y consolarla? ¿Has tocado a mi esposa, Emmett?

Los hombres que los habían estado ignorando hasta ese momento, se interesaron de repente por la escena y se volvieron para observar a los hermanos Cullen. Emmett se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¿Dónde está? —repitió Jass, dándole un empujón a su hermano que lo hizo caer sobre una mesa de juego. El di+nero y las fichas salieron volando y los jugadores protestaron por la interrupción de la partida

—¡Eh! —gritó uno de los corpulentos lacayos— Ustedes dos, salgan a la calle si quieren pelearse.

Emmett se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Iba ganando, cafre.

¡Ganando! A ese paso, lo que se ganaría era una nariz rota. Enderezando la espalda, Jass salió del local, con Emmett pegado a sus talones.

En cuanto estuvieron en la calle poco iluminada, Jass agarró a su hermano por la chaqueta y lo empotró en la pared más cercana.

—¿La ayudaste a encontrar un carruaje para volver a Edimburgo? Responde ahora mismo o te rompo el cuello.

Los ojos claros de Emmett se clavaron, amenazadores, en su hermano menor.

—Tienes exactamente tres segundos, hermanito, para soltarme.

—¿Dónde está?

Emmett se sacudió para librarse de las manos de su hermano y le dio un empujón tan fuerte que Jass fue a parar a mitad de la calle. Un carruaje tirado por dos rucios lo hubiera atropellado si no hubiera saltado en el último momento. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que lo golpeara en un brazo y lo derribara.

—¡Ah! —gritó de dolor desde el suelo. El dolor que nacía en el brazo, se extendió por el hombro y la espalda. Regresó a la seguridad de la pared, gruñendo y sujetándose el brazo herido con el otro.

Estaba familiarizado con el dolor, pero al ser licántropo, éste duraba poco. Pero esa vez era distinto.

Emmett lo miró disgustado.

—No seas quejica, Jasper. Tú te lo has buscado.

Jass hizo una mueca al notar que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, no sabía si a causa de la sangre o del sudor. En cualquier caso, el dolor del brazo no se podía comparar con el que le provocaba la pérdida de Alice.

—Dime qué has hecho con ella, Emmett.

Emmett suspiró.

—Estoy seguro de que tu esposa te está esperando pacientemente en casa en estos momentos. Lo que no comprendo es cómo te aguanta.

Jass sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Se ha marchado. Y tú la ayudaste. Clarke me dijo que os marchasteis juntos.

Emmett hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—La acompañé a Canis House porque ella me lo pidió. Volturi me dijo que la llevaría de vuelta a casa cuando acabaran de revisar los registros.

El corazón de Jass se contrajo dolorosamente al recordar su carta.

—No, Emmett. Me ha abandonado. Dejó una nota. No piensa regresar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett, sorprendido— Sabía que estaba disgustada, pero no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar así, sin darte la oportunidad de rectificar. —Miró a su hermano con una mezcla de lástima y enfado.

—¿Por qué estaba disgustada? —preguntó Jass, levantándose con esfuerzo. Al oír el gruñido de dolor de su hermano, Emmett lo miró confuso.

—¿No te has curado todavía?

Jass sacudió la cabeza como respuesta. No, no estaba curado. Ni el hombro, ni el licántropo que vivía en él ni su corazón lo estaban.

—¿Por qué se ha disgustado? —insistió Jass.

—¿Por qué no te has curado? —insistió Emmett a su vez. Jass oyó el pánico en la voz de su hermano.

Jass no se sintió con fuerzas para seguir ocultando la verdad.

—Porque estoy roto, Emmett. No puedo transformarme ni puedo curarme. —Bajó la vista al suelo para huir de la mirada de lástima que no quería ver en los ojos de su hermano— ¿Por qué estaba disgustada Alie?

—Traté de avisarte esta tarde. Nos oyó cuando hablamos en el despacho. Te oyó decir que no podías amarla.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Pobre Alie! Lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño. Habría preferido que Emmett le clavara un puñal en el corazón.

—Oh, no.

—Le dije que no sabías lo que decías. Que te diera tiempo.

Jass lo miró furioso.

—Haz el favor de no hablar en mi nombre, Emmett. Sé perfectamente lo que digo. —Aunque desearía que Alice no lo hubiera oído. Alie era la persona más dulce que había conocido. No podía hacerle daño. Ésa era precisamente la razón por la que no quería entregarle su corazón. Para no hacérselo.

—Entonces es que eres mucho más idiota de lo que pensaba —dijo Emmett.

Lo único importante era que Alice seguía siendo su esposa. No permitiría que le dejara. Le dio la espalda a su hermano y paró un coche de alquiler, sin dejar de sujetarse el brazo. Ya no dudaba de que estaba roto. De un grito, le indicó la dirección al cochero. Tal vez el mayor Volturi supiera dónde se encontraba.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	44. Capítulo 43

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 43**

Alice pestañeó y vio que la luz de la luna creciente se filtraba por la ventana. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

—¿Estás despierta, querida? —preguntó la voz del mayor desde las sombras.

Alice se sentó en la cama, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Mayor Volturi?

El oficial se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Me has dado un buen susto.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mis habitaciones privadas, en Canis House. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

Ella asintió. Tenía la garganta seca.

—Mandé avisar a Jasper para que no se preocupara —le dijo Aro Volturi, dirigiéndose a un extremo de la habitación y llamando al servicio.

A Alice se le formó un nudo en la garganta y empezó a llorar en silencio. Ahora Jass sabría dónde encontrarla.

—Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho.

El mayor se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa, lady Alice?

Alice se echó a reír y se atragantó. El mayor era su padre pero la llamaba lady Alice. Jass era su esposo pero no la amaba. ¿Cómo se había complicado tanto la vida sin darse cuenta?

El mayor se acercó a ella y empezó a darle golpes en la espalda, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Estás bien?

Alice asintió, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas. El mayor parecía desconcertado, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer llorando.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó, ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

—No qui... quiero ver a Jass —respondió ella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él en seguida—, pero por favor, deja de llorar.

Alice se sonó la nariz y trató de controlar los sollozos, pero pensar en Jass hizo que ganaran intensidad.

—Háblame de ti.

Aunque la habitación estaba en penumbra, Alice vio un brillo cálido en los ojos del mayor.

—¿Qué quieres saber, querida?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas— Cualquier cosa. Todo. No sé nada de ti.

El mayor volvió a sentarse al pie de la cama.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Dijiste que eras de Glasgow?

Aro asintió.

—Sí, pero he pasado casi toda la vida en Inglaterra. O de campo de batalla en campo de batalla.

Alice le escuchaba en silencio, sin querer perderse ni un detalle.

—De joven, estudié en Harrow. La familia de mi madre no tenía problemas económicos y deseaba que me educara en los mejores colegios. Querían que fuera a Cambridge, pero entré en el ejército. Me destinaron a Canadá y más tarde volví a Europa. Tras la batalla de Waterloo me licencié y desde entonces he estado dirigiendo la Sociedad Licaniana.

—¿Y oíste hablar del _Còig_ en Glasgow?

Su respuesta quedó interrumpida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo el mayor.

Una doncella con una cofia de volantes que le cubría el pelo por completo abrió la puerta, llevando una bandeja con todo lo necesario para el té y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Cuando se hubo retirado, el mayor se levantó y empezó a servirlo.

—¿Cómo lo tomas?

—Con azúcar. Dos terrones, por favor.

—Como Suli —comentó Aro, acercándole la taza— Debí imaginármelo.

Al oír el nombre de su madre, Alice frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué has dicho que mamá no te mandó llamar? En su diario decía lo contrario.

El mayor suspiró y se sentó en una silla cerca del cabecero de la cama.

—¿Y cómo habría podido localizarme, _lass_? En aquella época, no tenía una dirección estable. Si me envió cartas, nunca las recibí.

—Usó un conjuro, uno para atraer a las personas. Eso fue lo que acabó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. —En cuanto pronunció las palabras, deseó no haberlo hecho. El mayor parecía haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte.

—¿Murió tratando de localizarme? —susurró horrorizado— Oh, mi pobre Suli.

La angustia de su padre hizo que Alice fuera incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Aunque la habitación estaba poco iluminada, era imposible no ver el amor y el dolor reflejados en el rostro del oficial.

—Lo siento —dijo, aturdida.

—Es culpa mía. No debí dejarla.

—Mi madre siempre luchó contra la visión que decía que se marcharía de Escocia. —La tentación de irse era poderosa. Lo sabía por experiencia.

—No, _lass_. La visión no decía que fuera a marcharse conmigo. Al contrario. Por eso se quedó en Escocia.

Las palabras de su padre no tenían sentido. Alice, sentada en la cama, enderezó la espalda.

—Eso no es lo que me contó Jane.

—¿Quién es Jane?

—Nuestra vidente. Jane Macleod. Me contó que su madre te vio venir a Escocia. Que vio que tú te la llevarías de allí. Fue la misma visión que Jane tuvo conmigo y con... Jass.

Le dolía hasta pronunciar su nombre. Alice tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Acaso el mayor-su padre-había alterado sus recuerdos con el paso del tiempo?

Aro sacudió la cabeza y su mirada se endureció.

—No. Didyme Macleod dijo que había visto que yo iría a buscarla, pero que Suli resistiría la tentación y se quedaría con el _Còig_. Aún puedo oír sus palabras cada noche cuando me acuesto. Las tengo grabadas a fuego en el corazón, Alice.

Una idea terrible luchó por abrirse camino en la mente de Alie. ¿Y si la señora Macleod...? No podía ser. Pero era lo único que tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —susurró.

Su padre, como buen licántropo, la oyó.

—Para que Suli no se marchara. Para mantener el aquelarre intacto.

Ni siquiera Jane había sido capaz de llevar a cabo un acto tan egoísta. Alice sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Todos esos años que su madre y ella habían pasado solas. Todos los años que su madre lloró por él y, al parecer, él por ella. Todo ese sufrimiento se podría haber evitado. Alice había crecido con el estigma de la ilegitimidad. No importaba a cuánta gente curara. Nadie olvidaba sus orígenes. Todos esos años habrían podido vivir los tres juntos. Era una pérdida terrible y absurda.

—¿De verdad te casaste con ella? —murmuró.

Aro asintió mirándola a los ojos.

—Aún conservo la licencia matrimonial.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. El mayor no apartó la mirada de ella y Alice sintió que la inundaba otra oleada de tristeza. Todos esos años perdidos no habían sido culpa de su padre. Había sido absurdo odiarlo durante tanto tiempo.

—Adelante —dijo el mayor.

La misma doncella de hacía un rato asomó la cabeza.

—Mayor, lord Jasper desearía ver a lady Alice.

Ella inspiró con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo verlo ahora.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó su padre frunciendo el cejo.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora no, por favor.

Aro se volvió hacia la doncella.

—Dile a lord Jasper que voy en seguida.

Antes de seguir hablando, esperó a que la joven se marchara.

—¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó.

Alice cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No del modo que te imaginas. Él no... no me ama. Por favor, no me obligues a verlo.

—No te preocupes. No te molestará.

Jass recorría la salita una y otra vez a grandes zancadas mientras esperaba, dando gracias a Dios por la nota de Volturi. Alie estaba a salvo. Todavía podía arreglar las cosas.

¿Cómo explicárselo para que lo entendiera? A pesar del brazo roto, no había podido pensar en otra cosa durante todo el trayecto hasta Canis House. Ahora que estaba allí, ni siquiera notaba el dolor en el brazo. Lo único que importaba era poder ver a su esposa.

—Jasper —dijo el mayor Volturi a su espalda.

Jass se volvió hacia él.

—Oh, mayor. Muchas gracias por la nota. Me estaba volviendo loco de preocupación.

—Me temo que no está en condiciones de recibirte —replicó el mayor, frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Se encuentra mal? —preguntó Jass, en un tono amenazador.

—No hace falta que me enseñes los dientes, cachorro. Está perfectamente.

El mayor no necesitó gruñir para que Jass notara que le estaba advirtiendo de algo. Emmett entró en ese momento en la habitación.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Emmett —lo saludó el mayor.

—¿Por qué demonios has venido? —preguntó Jass, de mala manera.

—Porque has ido dejando un rastro de sangre tan grande que hasta un lobo ciego podría seguirlo. No me importa lo mucho que me odies en estos momentos. No pienso dejarte solo estando herido.

—¿Herido? —se burló el mayor— Mi hija me ha contado que Jass le ha entregado su cuerpo pero no su corazón, así que dudo que el abandono de Alice haya podido herirlo.

—¿Su hija? —preguntaron Emmett y Jass a la vez.

Sin responder, el mayor fue a servirse una copa.

Jass trató de dirigirse hacia él, pero al volverse se tambaleó y gruñó.

—¡Si ni siquiera puedes andar, Jass! —exclamó Emmett. Volviéndose hacia el mayor, le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no se le cura la herida?

—¿Herida? —repitió el mayor. El sonido de Emmett apretando los dientes fue la única respuesta. Al bajar la mirada, vio que la sangre goteaba sin cesar de la manga de Jass, formando un charco cada vez mayor sobre la alfombra— Estás herido de verdad. ¿Cómo es que no se te cura?

Jass sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Deberías haberme avisado antes.

—Se lo estaba pasando tan bien metiéndome en vereda que no he querido estropearle la diversión —murmuró Jass, ahogando un grito de dolor cuando los dos hombres le quitaron la chaqueta para verle mejor la herida.

Jass empezó a verlo todo borroso. Por suerte, Emmett acercó una butaca con el pie y la puso detrás de su hermano justo antes de que éste se desplomara.

—Caramba, Jass, qué delicado —se burló Emmett, para disimular la preocupación que sentía— ¿Seguro que no llevas ligas debajo de los pantalones? —Cuando por fin lograron quitarle la chaqueta, Emmett silbó suavemente al ver la cantidad de sangre que le empapaba la camisa y el ángulo extraño en que tenía doblado el brazo.

—Me pondré ligas el día que tú te cases con Rosalie Hale.

—Eso no va a pasar —musitó Emmett.

—Exacto —replicó Jass con los dientes apretados, mientras el mayor y Emmett le movían el brazo para quitarle la camisa. Al final, Emmett se rindió y la rasgó de un estirón. Vaya, ¿por qué no se les habría ocurrido antes? Era mucho menos doloroso.

—Es peor de lo que pensaba —declaró Emmett, examinando los bordes de la herida.

El mayor llamó a la doncella que aguardaba en el pasillo.

—Que uno de los lacayos vaya a buscar al doctor, en seguida.

Jass salió del estupor en que se había sumido al oír una voz familiar:

—No hará falta. Yo misma lo curaré —dijo Alice, con su musical acento escocés.

Estaba tan bonita silueteada contra la puerta que a Jass le costó aún más respirar. Se había quitado las peinetas y el cabello le caía con libertad sobre los hombros. Su imagen se desdibujó ante sus ojos.

—Alice, olvídalo. No voy a consentir que me cures.

—Ningún hombre me ha dicho nunca lo que tengo que hacer, Jasper Cullen. Y no pienso empezar ahora. —Se dirigió hacia él lentamente.

La imagen de Alice se dividió en dos. Jass sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro por mi culpa —dijo él con voz suave— He visto lo mucho que te afecta.

—Y yo no pienso permitir que sigas herido si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo —replicó ella, señalando hacia el sofá— ¿Podéis llevarlo ahí para que pueda echarse? Está a punto de caerse de la silla.

Emmett llegó justo a tiempo de sujetarlo antes de que se desplomara. A partir de ese momento, para Jass todo fue oscuridad.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	45. Capítulo 44

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 44**

Alice trató de controlar el pánico mientras bajaba la escalera. Sabía que a Jass le pasaba algo. Lo sentía en el alma. No entendía que tuvieran una conexión tan intensa, ya que Jass afirmaba que no la amaba, pero el caso era que estaban unidos el uno al otro sin remedio.

Cuando lo dejaron sobre el sofá, Jass estaba totalmente inconsciente y no había emitido sonido alguno.

—¿Y decís que lo normal es que los licántropos se curen solos? —preguntó Alice, buscando que le confirmaran lo que ya sabía.

—Sí, nos curamos casi de inmediato. Nunca había oído de ningún caso de licántropo que no pudiera hacerlo —respondió Emmett. Y volviéndose hacia el mayor, le preguntó—: ¿Y usted?

La expresión del mayor Volturi se volvió melancólica, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza:

—Sí, he visto casos. No es habitual, pero a veces pasa —respondió.

—¿Qué lo causa? —preguntó Emmett, tocando la herida con cuidado. Jass no reaccionó. Alice los escuchaba distraída.

—Algún desequilibrio. Algún disgusto o alguna preocupación que altera el alma. O el corazón. Es algo que pone a prueba la confianza de un licántropo y lo debilita. No es una dolencia física. Es interna. Y puede ser mortal si no se encuentra a una curandera.

—¿Puedes hacer que se ponga bien, Alice? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, puedo. —Estaba convencida. Era capaz de hacerlo y devolverlo a su estado anterior, entero en cuerpo y alma. Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes. La respuesta no estaba en los arándanos, los baños perfumados o las pociones. Lo único que tenía que hacer era amarlo. Y convencerle de que así era— ¿Podéis dejarme a solas con él?

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Emmett.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Porque quiero tener intimidad para hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

—Esperaremos fuera. Avísanos si nos necesitas.

—Sí, ya os imagino recorriendo el pasillo en direcciones opuestas. Venga, dejadnos solos de una vez —les dijo con impaciencia.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Alice dedicó unos instantes a contemplar la figura inconsciente de Jass. Le apartó el cabello de la frente. Parecía un niño.

Luego le tocó la zona de la herida con las manos, juntando los bordes. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la tarea de curarlo. La carne de Jass recuperó la temperatura y empezó a cerrarse. Los bordes de la herida pasaron de estar rojos e inflamados a verse totalmente curados. Levantó las manos, satisfecha con el resultado.

Jass seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Le tocó el brazo, con una mano por encima de la rotura y la otra por debajo. Cuando estuvo curado del todo, lo probó doblándolo por el codo. Sonrió al comprobar el resultado de su trabajo.

Pero no había acabado. Quedaba mucho por hacer. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Apoyando las manos sobre el corazón de Jass, sintió cómo su energía vital fluía y entraba en él con facilidad, como si su cuerpo la hubiera estado esperando; como si su alma la hubiera estado ansiando. Las palmas de las manos de Alice se fueron calentando a medida que su poder fluía por el cuerpo de Jass, nutriendo su alma y satisfaciendo sus necesidades.

Trató de abrir los ojos para mirarlo mientras lo curaba, pero los párpados se negaron a levantarse. Su poder continuaba brotando y entrando en él, seguía circulando por todo su cuerpo. Alice sintió que se reparaban partes de Jass que habían estado deshechas. Percibió cómo la inseguridad se desvanecía, igual que su miedo a no controlar su lado licántropo.

Cuando fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Jass, desplomándose, sin fuerzas, y se rindió al sueño.

Jass se despertó lentamente, abrazado a Alice, que dormía pegada a su cuerpo. No le importaría despertarse así cada día durante el resto de su vida. ¿Por qué estaba él sin camisa y Alice vestida? Levantando la cabeza, miró a su alrededor. No se encontraban en la casa de los Brandon ni en su casa de Londres.

Le acarició suavemente la espalda.

—Alie, despierta, amor mío —le dijo al oído, pero ella no se movió. Jass la sacudió con un poco más de fuerza, pero el resultado fue el mismo— ¿Alie? —la llamó en voz alta, alarmado.

Emmett y el mayor Volturi entraron corriendo en la habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No tengo ni idea. Me desperté y la encontré durmiendo sobre mí. —Le tomó la mano y ahogó un grito al ver que estaba manchada de sangre— ¿Está herida? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—No, la sangre es tuya, Jass.

Por fin empezó a recordar.

—¿Habéis dejado que me cure? —exclamó. Se sentó y la levantó en sus brazos. La cabeza le colgaba, sin vida— ¡Alie! ¡Alie! —la llamó a gritos. Al no obtener respuesta, levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla— ¡Está helada! ¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó, fulminando a los dos hombres con la mirada.

—Ella nos dijo que podía curarte —se excusó Emmett.

—¡Poniendo su vida en peligro! —exclamó Jass.

Emmett se volvió hacia el mayor, sin saber qué decir.

—No lo sabíamos. Te habría dejado morir antes de poner la vida de mi hija en peligro —dijo el oficial, avanzando hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

Jass se levantó de un salto y se apartó de él.

—No se acerque. No pienso dejar que se la lleve.

El mayor puso una mano bajo la nariz de Alice.

—Está respirando, Jass.

—Sí, oigo su corazón, pero late demasiado despacio. Y está helada. —Dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, añadió—: ¿Dónde está su habitación?

—En el último piso.

Jass subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró en la primera habitación que encontró en el último piso. Cerró la puerta de una patada y apartó las mantas. Si lo que le pasaba era lo mismo que la vez que curó a Jane, iba a necesitar todo el calor que pudiera darle con su cuerpo. Rápidamente la desnudó, acabó de hacerlo él también y los cubrió a ambos con las mantas, envolviéndola con mucho cuidado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a entrar —avisó Emmett.

Jass no respondió. Se puso a frotarle vigorosamente la espalda a su esposa para que entrara en calor.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó su hermano.

—Tiene que recuperar la temperatura normal, como sea.

Emmett salió de la habitación y dio instrucciones al servicio. Luego volvió a entrar.

—¿Por qué la dejasteis hacerlo? —preguntó Jass, abrazándola con fuerza.

—No sabíamos lo que iba a pasar.

Los criados empezaron a entrar en la habitación. Uno encendió el fuego mientras otros añadían mantas y más mantas a las que ya los cubrían. Cuando la habitación estuvo bien caldeada, volvieron a dejarlos solos.

Jass la abrazó sin descanso durante horas. Alice se fue calentando, pero no se despertaba. Sus párpados seguían inmóviles y el ritmo del corazón permanecía inalterado. Lo que habría dado en esos momentos por notar que el corazón se le aceleraba... A causa de la pasión, del miedo o hasta del enfado. Le daba igual. Sólo quería que recobrara la salud y las fuerzas.

¿Por qué había dicho esas estupideces que la habían apartado de su lado? Por supuesto que la amaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero no había querido admitirlo. Había tratado de protegerla, pero lo único que había logrado había sido ponerla en peligro. Si no se despertaba, Jass nunca podría perdonárselo.

Al llegar la mañana, Emmett trató de convencer a su hermano de que descansara un poco pero éste se negó. Necesitaba quedarse con ella. Su próximo aliento podía ser el último. Y en ese caso, quería estar a su lado.

—Tienes que recuperar las fuerzas. A Alice no le servirás de nada si te agotas —insistió Emmett— Ve a dar un paseo. Come algo. Yo no me apartaré de su lado.

Jass la miró. Las mejillas de su Alice estaban rosadas. Sus labios ya no se veían azulados, pero seguía sin despertarse.

—Confía en mí. Si abre los ojos, te mandaré llamar en seguida. Y no me moveré de aquí.

Finalmente Jass se levantó, se vistió y salió de la mansión. Dio unos pasos por el camino de entrada y una patada al lobo de piedra que guardaba la verja. No sintió el dolor. Necesitaba dar rienda suelta a su frustración. Quería pelearse con alguien. Al adentrarse en el bosque, un chaparrón lo empapó. ¿De dónde habían salido las nubes? No estaban ahí cuando había salido de la casa.

Siguió caminando. La lluvia se detuvo y salió un sol radiante. Instantes después, volvió a llover.

—¿Renata? —musitó, rascándose la frente. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

A escasa distancia vio que una plantita brotaba del suelo y seguía creciendo. En pocos instantes, había florecido. Jass se inclinó sobre la planta. Tenía que ser cosa de Heidi.

—¿Qué queréis que haga? —preguntó. Una nueva flor se abrió ante sus ojos como diciéndole: «Cógeme, idiota».

Jass recogió la florecilla de color lila. Una piña cayó de un árbol cercano y le golpeó en la cabeza. ¿Qué más le podía ocurrir? Cuando de una patada apartó la piña del camino, le cayeron cuatro más. Intentó protegerse de los proyectiles levantando los brazos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya lo he entendido —protestó, haciéndose con una de las piñas. Una raíz de jengibre le tiró del zapato. Jass miró al cielo y preguntó—: ¿Eso también es para mí? —Como respuesta, una piña más le cayó en la cabeza.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, arrancó la raíz.

—Como comprenderéis, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con todo esto, ni qué dosis usar. —Ojalá nadie lo estuviera observando, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. La raíz y la flor se secaron en su mano. Una suave brisa se llevó parte de las plantas secas, dejando la dosis necesaria en su mano.

Alzó entonces la mirada hacia el cielo:

—Mucho mejor —dijo, y abrió la otra mano, la que sostenía la piña. Ésta se abrió, dejando sobre su palma cuatro semillas.

—¿Cómo lo mezclo todo? —Un trueno resonó en el cielo y un nuevo chaparrón lo empapó. Jass cerró los puños para proteger los preciados ingredientes. Cuando se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza como un perro y sonrió, divertido— Vale, vale. Usaré agua. ¿Algo más? —El sol volvió a brillar.

Volviéndose hacia la casa, regresó a la carrera. Hizo escala en la cocina, donde preparó una infusión de té, a la que añadió los ingredientes que le habían indicado las hermanas de Alice. Tras dejarlo reposar un poco, subió el té a la habitación en una bandeja.

Emmett estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, masajeando la mano de Alice con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó.

—Una infusión de las brujas.

—¿Las de Escocia? —preguntó Emmett, desconcertado.

—Las de Escocia —confirmó Jass.

—¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

—Ha sido una de las pistas que han usado para comunicarse conmigo —respondió Jass, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de acercar una cucharada de la infusión hasta los labios de Alice. Ella se la bebió sin atragantarse y la ingirió lentamente. Era el primer movimiento que hacía desde que había perdido el conocimiento.

—Reconozco que cuando te metes en líos, lo haces a conciencia, Jass.

—Esto no es ningún lío, Emmett. Es amor.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	46. Capítulo 45

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 45**

Alice pestañeó y vio que la luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana. Se sentía débil. Trató de ponerse de lado, pero no lo consiguió. Miró en la misma dirección y vio a Emmett hojeando _The Times_. El alma se le cayó a los pies al percatarse de que no se trataba de Jass.

Tampoco debería sorprenderse. Que ella lo amara con toda su alma no le obligaba a sentir lo mismo. Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque Emmett soltó el periódico y se inclinó hacia adelante. Al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos, sonrió aliviado.

—Gracias a Dios. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

Alice trató de incorporarse, pero no logró que los músculos la obedecieran.

—Agua —susurró.

—En seguida. —Emmett se levantó y fue a servirle un vaso, derramando buena parte del agua al suelo con las prisas. La ayudó a sentarse y le acercó el vaso a los labios.

A Alice le supo a néctar de dioses y bebió hasta hartarse. Al terminar, se dio cuenta de que la colcha se había bajado hasta la cintura, dejándole el pecho desnudo al descubierto.

Ahogó un grito al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Emmett se abrían como platos. Rápidamente, le volvió a subir las mantas hasta la barbilla y las remetió bajo el colchón.

—No hace falta que Jass se entere nunca de esto —dijo en voz baja. Y con un guiño, añadió—: Me acusaría de tratar de seducirte aprovechándome de tu debilidad.

Sólo escuchar su nombre le causó un gran dolor. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar en otras cosas, se dijo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—Mi padre —dijo, con la voz ronca.

—Tengo que ir a despertar a Jass primero —replicó Emmett, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—No, sólo mi padre.

Emmett la miró por encima del hombro, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Jass oyó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta, se levantó de un brinco de la cama en la que estaba echándose la siesta, cruzó la habitación a la carrera y abrió la puerta. Emmett se encontraba al otro lado, con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Se ha despertado ya?

—Sí —asintió Emmett— Quiere ver al mayor.

Jass dio un paso atrás, al darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de su hermano.

—No quiere verme.

Emmett hizo una mueca de comprensión.

—El mayor Volturi es su padre, pero tú eres su marido. Creo que deberías ir a verla de todos modos. El mayor puede esperar.

No serviría de nada. Era terca como una mula cuando quería. Al parecer, aún no había pagado bastante por sus errores. Y no quería discutir con ella en su estado. No deseaba que perdiera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban peleando con él.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó suspirando.

—Débil, pero tiene buen color. Ha hablado un poco, pero está ronca y le cuesta.

—Asegúrate de que se toma la infusión.

Emmett se acercó a su hermano.

—Deberías hacerlo tú, Jass.

Oh, iría. Eso estaba muy claro. Pero más adelante, cuando hubiera recobrado las fuerzas y pudiera darle las explicaciones necesarias. O cuando ella quisiera verle. Lo que pasara primero.

—Ya iré a su debido tiempo. Ahora ve a buscar al mayor. Y asegúrate de que se toma el té.

—Ella te ama, Jass.

Ya lo sabía. La sentía en su interior, en su corazón, en su alma, en su esencia. Le había curado mucho más que el brazo.

—No quiero que se altere por nada y tengo miedo de que mi presencia pueda hacerlo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Emmett se marchó a buscar a Volturi.

Jass apoyó la frente en la pared. ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar las cosas entre ellos? Tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto.

La doncella de la noche anterior entró en la habitación. Parecía estar sofocada.

—Lord Emmett me ha dicho que necesita que la ayude a vestirse.

Ajá. Lo que la joven estaba era ruborizada y el motivo era obvio.

—Sí, gracias.

La doncella recogió el vestido del día anterior y lo sacudió, tratando de alisarlo. Apartando las mantas, la ayudó a ponérselo por la cabeza. ¡Qué sensación tan desagradable! Alice no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la vistiera y se sentía como una muñeca de trapo.

—Menos mal que se ha despertado, lady Alice. El mayor estaba tan preocupado por usted —dijo la doncella, mientras le colocaba bien el vestido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas para el mayor?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Algo más de un año. Desde que regresó de la guerra en Europa.

—¿Os trata bien?

—Muy bien, señora. No he oído ni una sola queja en todo este tiempo —respondió la doncella, tapándola con las mantas una vez más.

—¿Y es honesto? ¿A ti te lo parece? —¿Podía creerse todo lo que le había contado? ¿Sería cierto que no había sabido de su existencia? ¿Y que su madre no había llegado a ponerse en contacto con él?

Obviamente ofendida, la doncella se enderezó tan alta como era, aunque la verdad, no era mucho.

—¿Quién se ha atrevido a decir lo contrario? ¡El mayor es el hombre más honrado que conozco!

—Está bien, Molly —la tranquilizó el mayor desde la puerta— Es normal que mi hija sienta curiosidad.

—Yo... eh... —Alice notó que se ruborizaba. Seguramente tenía las mejillas del mismo color que el pelo. Debía recordar ser más discreta. ¡Dichosos licántropos y su sentido del oído!

El mayor se echó a reír.

—Te pareces tanto a ella... Me temo que tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme. Supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo —dijo, sentándose en el asiento que Emmett había ocupado poco antes. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le tomó la mano entre las suyas y la apretó— ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?

—Bien —respondió ella en voz baja.

El mayor alzó una ceja, con escepticismo.

—¿Bien?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, un poco débil aún, pero me pondré bien en seguida.

Su padre frunció los labios.

—Sabías lo que te pasaría, ¿no? Por eso quisiste quedarte a solas con él.

Alice bajó la mirada hacia la colcha. No había estado segura, pero se lo había imaginado.

—No podía permitir que sufriera de aquella manera.

—Jass se enfureció con nosotros por haber dejado que te pusieras en peligro. Si lo hubiera sabido...

—No habrías podido impedírmelo —replicó ella, levantando la vista— Sé que él no siente por mí lo que yo siento por él, pero aun así, no puedo soportar que sufra.

Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Te pareces tanto a Suli.

Alice esperaba que el mayor no tuviera razón. No quería pasar el resto de su vida llorando a Jass del modo en que su madre había llorado la ausencia su padre. Era un destino espantoso.

—¿Cómo has podido vivir sin ella?

El mayor resopló.

—De mala manera. Por suerte siempre he tenido un campo de batalla a mano y no he podido dedicar demasiado tiempo a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Lo peor eran las noches. ¿Y ella? ¿Tuvo una vida feliz?

—Te echaba de menos. Pero me tenía a mí y a su padre. Y tenía a sus hermanas de aquelarre... —Dejó de hablar al ver su expresión de dolor.

—Nunca me perdonaré haber escuchado a Didyme Macleod. Debería haber ido a buscar a Suli y haber esperado a oírlo todo de sus labios. Pero en ese momento, la idea de ver a Suli convertida en la esposa de otro hombre me resultó insoportable. Fui un cobarde.

Alice sintió compasión de él. Lo entendía perfectamente. Si Jass desapareciera de su vida y le dijeran que había encontrado la felicidad con otra mujer, no creía que pudiera soportar verlos juntos. No se podía imaginar nada más doloroso.

—No creo que seas un cobarde.

Cuando el mayor suspiró, Alice vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eres muy compasiva, querida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, mayor?

—Lo que tú quieras, _lass_. Soy tu humilde servidor.

—No, no lo eres —protestó ella, riéndose— Eres mi padre.

—No sé cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, no tienes más que pedirla.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas— Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo por un tiempo. Quisiera que nos conociéramos un poco más.

El mayor recibió sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera.

—Por supuesto. Me encantará, _lass_. Pero —añadió, frunciendo el cejo y rascándose la barba de dos días—, ¿y Jasper?

—Es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—Estoy seguro de que querrá estar a tu lado, Alice. No se ha separado de ti en toda la noche.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo irme con él. —No se veía capaz de pasar los días y las noches a su lado sabiendo que no la amaba. Estaba más segura allí, donde podía centrarse en conocer a su padre y, con un poco de suerte, idear algún plan para vivir sin Jass.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	47. Capítulo 46

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 46**

Tras más de quince días de viaje, Alice tomó la mano que le ofrecía su padre y descendió del carruaje frente a la puerta de su casita en Escocia. Una suave brisa le acarició la cara. Las brujas sabían que había llegado. Seguramente ya conocían que iba a regresar a Escocia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el mayor. Le seguía costando pensar en él como en su padre, ya que había pasado poco tiempo desde su primer encuentro, pero durante el trayecto su relación se había vuelto más estrecha. Había descubierto muchas cosas sobre sus abuelos de Glasgow y esperaba conocerlos pronto. Se había enterado también de que tenía varios primos y una tía soltera. Según su padre, a su tía se le caería la baba con ella.

Alice cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Olía a hogar, un aroma mucho más dulce que el del denso aire de Londres.

—Sí, muy bien. —Volviéndose hacia su padre, añadió—: No tenías por qué acompañarme, ya lo sabes.

Él le sujetó la barbilla.

—Me entero al fin de que tengo una hija y si te parece voy a permitir que se vaya a Escocia sola. ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy? —El mayor se echó a reír— La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé.

—Bueno, yo tampoco sé qué clase de hija resultaré —replicó ella, con una sonrisa— Aprenderemos juntos. —Al darse cuenta de que el mayor fruncía el cejo al ver la casa, añadió—: ¿Te trae buenos o malos recuerdos? Si se te hace demasiado doloroso, te acompañaré a la taberna. En El Cardo y la Espina podrás estar tranquilo, sin que te asalten los recuerdos.

—De hecho, Alice, querría ir a presentarle mis respetos a tu madre —admitió el mayor, apartando la mirada, y Alice sintió su dolor.

—Está en el cementerio de la iglesia. Siguiendo por ese camino —le indicó. Se habría ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer solo.

—¿Puedo dejarte unos minutos? —preguntó el mayor antes de marcharse.

—Claro —respondió Alice con una sonrisa— He vivido aquí toda la vida. Ésta es mi casa. Además, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

Volturi le acarició la mejilla y se alejó lentamente por el camino que le había indicado su hija. Tenía que resultarle muy duro regresar a Escocia después de todo aquel tiempo. Después de todo lo que había pasado.

Un carruaje se acercó y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Alice sonrió al reconocer el escudo de armas de la portezuela. La ocupante no esperó a que el cochero bajara a abrírsela. De un golpe, lo hizo ella misma. Heidi estaba preciosa con su vestido blanco a juego con las flores del mismo color que adornaban su cabello oscuro.

—¡Bienvenida a casa! —exclamó, casi tirando a Alice al suelo con su entusiasmo habitual.

—¡Caramba, Heidi! ¡Cualquiera diría que llevo años fuera! —exclamó Alice, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—A mí se me ha hecho muy largo. Me han parecido años. Era como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Riéndose, Alice se deshizo de los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y apartó un poco a su amiga para verla mejor.

—Te veo distinta —dijo Heidi, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla mientras examinaba a su amiga de la cabeza a los pies—, pero no sé decir qué es lo que ha cambiado.

—¿Aparte del lobo que llevaba colgando del brazo cuando se marchó? —dijo una voz desde detrás del carruaje justo antes de que Jane apareciera ante ellas, seguida de Chelsea y Renata.

—No empieces, Jane —la cortó Alice— Acabo de llegar a casa. Deja que deshaga las maletas antes de empezar la batalla.

Cruzándose de brazos, Jane se apoyó en el carruaje.

—¿Dónde has dejado a tu perro? No lo veo saltando a tu alrededor.

Alice se dirigió hacia la casa.

—La que sepa mantener la boca cerrada o mantener una conversación educada puede pasar —les dijo con las cejas levantadas y manteniendo la puerta abierta— La que no, ya puede marcharse. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Chelsea, Heidi y Renata entraron y se acomodaron en el sofá. Jane permaneció en el umbral.

—¿Quieres que te atiborre de hisopo, Jane? —preguntó Alice, señalando hacia la planta que florecía lustrosa sobre la mesa.

Jane suspiró y entró en la sala.

—Lo echo mucho de menos —admitió Alice, con la voz rota.

Jane cruzó la habitación a la carrera y abrazó a su amiga, dejándola llorar.

—Ya sé que lo echas de menos. Siento mucho haber sido tan cruel.

Alice se secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—No sé qué me pasa —se excusó— No suelo llorar tanto. —Las cuatro amigas desviaron la mirada a la vez.

—¡Qué pasa! ¿Qué me estáis ocultando? —quiso saber Alice.

—No es asunto nuestro —protestó Jane.

—¿Has visto mi futuro?

—Sí, lo he visto. Y el del niño que llevas en las entrañas —respondió Jane suavemente, apartando un mechón de pelo de la frente de su amiga. Volviéndose, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡No te vayas! —exclamó Alice— No puedes dejarme así.

—El futuro te está esperando —replicó Jane con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro brujas se alejaron por el camino, con las cabezas pegadas, como si se estuvieran intercambiando secretos que Alice ya no tenía derecho a conocer. Se habían olvidado del carruaje. Al parecer tenían tanto de que hablar que iban a necesitar un largo paseo para seguir con sus maquinaciones. Alice le indicó al cochero que volviera a casa de los Ferguson.

Sin salir de su asombro, regresó a la casa y se sentó en una silla con la mano sobre el vientre. «Un niño», pensó sonriendo. Luego recordó lo que Jane había dicho. No era propio de ella empezar a contarle algo y acabar con un acertijo.

—¿El futuro me está esperando?

—¿Crees que se refería a mí? —preguntó una voz grave desde la puerta.

—¡Jass! —gritó Alice, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Llevaban semanas sin verse. Jasper la examinó de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo. Sonrió al oír que el corazón empezaba a latirle más de prisa. Aún podía alterarla. O eso esperaba al menos. Rezaba por ello cada noche.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

—Acabamos de llegar.

—¿Dónde está el mayor?

—Ha ido al cementerio.

—Ya veo. —Jass lo entendía perfectamente. Si alguna vez le ocurriera algo a Alice, se moriría con ella. O la haría en vida una y mil veces a medida que los días pasaran sin poder reunirse con ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

—Sano y salvo, gracias a una preciosa bruja escocesa que supo lo que tenía que hacer para curarme.

—¿Me estás diciendo que pudiste transformarte con la última luna llena?

—Así es —asintió él— Vuelvo a ser el de antes.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Me hace muy feliz oírlo, Jass. Estoy muy satisfecha de haberte podido ayudar.

—Pero necesito que me ayudes un poco más —replicó Jasper suavemente, acercándose a ella. Alice estaba inmóvil, pero su fragancia floral le llegó con más fuerza cuando la temperatura del cuerpo de Alie aumentó.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

Jass le tomó la mano y la apoyó sobre su corazón.

—Me temo que mi corazón no funciona bien.

Alice ahogó un grito.

—¿Qué le pasa? Tengo pociones para el corazón. Puedo curarte —dijo frenéticamente.

Jass le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.

—No es de ese tipo de dolencias. —Cuando Alice lo miró confundida, añadió—: Me temo que tengo el corazón roto.

—¡No tiene gracia! —exclamó ella, tratando de retirar la mano. Pero Jass la sujetó con más fuerza. No quería que se alejara. No iba a permitir más malentendidos entre ellos. Los ojos verdes de Alice brillaron de indignación— Para que se te rompiera el corazón, tendrías que quererme antes.

Jass bajó la cabeza poco a poco hacia ella y la besó en los labios.

—Lo sé —dijo y la abrazó hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados de un modo muy agradable. Había echado tanto de menos sentirla entre sus brazos...— Arréglame el corazón, Alie —le susurró al oído. Luego la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

—No deberías haber venido —dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Ésa era su esposa. Tozuda, preciosa, embriagadora.

—Vamos, si curas a todo el mundo, ¿por qué no a mí?

—Te he dado todo lo que tenía, Jass —respondió ella, desplomándose en el sofá— No me queda nada más.

Y precisamente por eso, era el turno de Jass. Había ido para cuidarla. Hasta el fin de sus días. Lo único que faltaba era convencerla antes.

—Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche, Alie.

—Jass —protestó ella.

—No aceptaré una negativa por respuesta —la interrumpió Jasper, poniéndose en cuclillas ante ella— Es una cena. Tendrás que cenar en algún momento, ¿no?

—Pero mi padre... —trató de excusarse Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tu padre está acostumbrado a la comida del ejército. Estoy seguro de que no le importará cenar en El Cardo y la Espina por una noche.

La comisura de los labios de Alice se movió y, por un momento, Jass pensó que iba a sonreír, pero en seguida se controló.

Jass le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Te prometo que no te morderé.

—¿Sólo una cena?

—Sólo una cena. —«De momento.»

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	48. Capítulo 47

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 47**

—Hagas lo que hagas, no digas ninguna tontería —le advirtió Jane a Jass antes de colocarle una cesta de picnic en los brazos.

Jasper casi tropezó contra la escalera señorial de los Macleod. A un lacayo se le escapó una risita, pero en seguida recuperó la expresión solemne cuando Jass lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Findlay, puedes retirarte —dijo Jane, mordaz.

Cuando el sirviente se hubo marchado, Jass se volvió hacia la bonita vidente. Aún no se acababa de creer que lo estuviera ayudando.

—Gracias por tu confianza.

Jane alzó una ceja con altivez.

—Lo único que digo es que creo que estás metido en este lío por haber dicho tonterías, Cullen. Sólo te recomiendo que no vuelvas a caer en el mismo error.

—Es obvio.

Mirándolo con desdén, Jane le entregó una pieza de tela con el estampado a cuadros característicos de los Brandon.

—En la cesta encontrarás varias velas rojas.

—¿Por qué rojas?

Jane frunció el cejo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

A decir verdad, no estaba seguro. Se fiaba de Heidi, pero Jane era otro cantar.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Jane parecía arrepentida. Era extraño verla así, en vez de con su habitual expresión arrogante.

—Mi madre estaba tan obsesionada con mantener el _Còig_ unido que no se dio cuenta del daño que le iba a hacer a la de Alice. O al menos, eso es lo que quiero creer. —Respiró hondo y le miró a los ojos— No me entra en la cabeza que alguien pueda mentir sobre una visión, Cullen. Va en contra de todo en lo que creo. El miedo y el egoísmo de mi madre fueron los causantes de la infelicidad de Alie. Es un poco tarde para devolverle lo que debió de ser su vida, pero si puedo colaborar para que sea feliz a partir de ahora, haré lo que haga falta, incluso ayudar a alguien como tú.

Menudo talento. Incluso ahora, que parecía estar apoyándolo, seguía insultándolo.

—Entonces, ¿hemos declarado una tregua?

Jane ladeó la cabeza, examinándolo.

—¿De verdad vais a pasar la mitad del año en Londres y la otra mitad en Edimburgo? ¿Como Hades y Perséfone?

Jass se echó a reír.

—¿Fue cosa tuya? ¿Fuiste tú quien le contó la historia a MacQuarrie?

—Yo también soy un poco egoísta, Cullen. Y te recuerdo que no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Jass suspiró. Nunca se habría imaginado que iba a tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos a una bruja.

—Sí, señorita Macleod.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, si has resultado ser un lobito bueno. Puedes llamarme Jane.

—¿Jane? —repitió él, divertido.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo voy a ser la madrina de tus hijos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, feliz al oír aquello.

—Siempre y cuando la recuperes. Ya no me fío de mis visiones completamente, y menos de las que tengo sobre Alice. Es muy testaruda.

Pero Jane los había visto juntos, pensó Jass aliviado. Sabía que su esposa era cabezota, así que tendría que aceptar toda la ayuda que sus amigas quisieran prestarle.

—Bien. Aquí dentro encontrarás la comida favorita de Alice y Renata se ocupará de que haga buen tiempo. El resto es cosa tuya, así que no digas ninguna tontería.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho antes.

Cuando Jass ayudó a Alice a bajar del carruaje, ésta recorrió el paisaje con la mirada. Estaban en un precioso prado cubierto de brezo a las afueras del bosque. El contacto con la mano de Jass le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió el brazo, la espalda y acabó llegándole hasta el alma.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de levantar los ojos hasta los de su esposo. Desde que había aceptado su invitación a cenar, se había estado preguntando si habría hecho lo correcto o no. Pasar tiempo con Jass sólo serviría para que le costara más separarse de él cuando se marchara.

Con la cesta de picnic y una manta en un brazo, Jasper le ofreció el otro y empezó a caminar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Alice.

—En casa —respondió él, risueño— ¿Te gusta?

—¿En casa?

—Ésta es la tierra que compré, Alie —explicó, señalando a su alrededor— Levantaré aquí la residencia más majestuosa de Edimburgo, sin contar el castillo, claro. La alta sociedad hará cola para entrar a tus fiestas. Y en la parte trasera podrás tener tu propia ala y convertirla en un sanatorio para atender a tantos escoceses enfermos como quieras. Lo único que te pido es que vuelvas conmigo —concluyó, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Alice cerró los ojos al notar el contacto de sus dedos, perdida en el recuerdo de otro tiempo más feliz, cuando creía que estaban enamorados.

—No es necesario, Jass. No te culpo de nada, ya lo sabes.

En lugar de responder, Jass extendió la manta sobre el suelo.

—No estamos destinados el uno al otro —añadió Alie, aunque su corazón protestó enérgicamente.

Recordó cuando Emmett había dicho lo mismo sobre Rosalie y la tristeza que había emanado del mediano de los Cullen. En aquellos momentos, no lo había entendido del todo. Ahora lo comprendía demasiado bien.

—Estamos destinados el uno al otro, _lass_, conectados, ¿lo has olvidado?

El tiempo y la distancia se ocuparían de eso, pensó Alice, sentándose en un extremo de la manta. Sonrió, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué hay en la cesta? —preguntó, para cambiar de asunto.

Jass se sentó a su lado, acariciándola con sus cálidos ojos oscuros.

—Faisán asado con pasas. Me han dicho que es tu plato favorito.

Alice sonrió. ¿Con quién habría estado hablando?

—¿Sin arándanos? —bromeó.

Jass gruñó y arrugó la nariz.

—No creo que pueda volver a mirar a un arándano a la cara en lo que me queda de vida.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Pues es una lástima. Son muy beneficiosos para ti.

—Ya me las apañaré para sobrevivir sin ellos —replicó él, echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en los codos.

Alice lo observó mientras él contemplaba sus tierras. Estaba relajado, con el pelo alborotado cubriéndole buena parte de la frente. No se podía imaginar la vida sin amarlo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba él en hacérselo aún más duro?

—Jass, vende la finca. Regresa a Londres. Tu vida te está esperando. La mujer de tus sueños también estará en alguna parte.

Sin darse cuenta, Alice se encontró sentada en su regazo. Jass le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos.

—La mujer de mis sueños está justo aquí, Alie. No pienso irme a ninguna parte sin ti.

—Jass —dijo ella, suspirando y mirándole el pañuelo del cuello para esquivar su mirada—, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero...

—Es cierto que lo hago. Pero eso no es todo. Te quiero, Alice Cullen, y he sido un idiota por no darme cuenta antes. Pienso pasar el resto de mi vida compensándote por ese error.

Alice levantó los ojos lentamente. El corazón se le había desbocado al oír aquella declaración. Quería creer en sus palabras. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Qué tengo que decir, Alie? Dime qué quieres oír y lo diré. Todo el mundo tiene miedo de que diga algo estúpido y salgas huyendo de mí otra vez.

Alice se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad?

—Jane no ha parado de advertírmelo —asintió él.

—¿Jane? —preguntó ella, sorprendida. No había esperado que su amiga fuera a ayudar a Jass. ¿Estaría tramando algo?

—Sí, dijo que sería la madrina de nuestros hijos.

Alice se llevó la mano al vientre. Claro, eso lo explicaba todo. Jass no quería que tuviera que criar a su hijo sola. Decepcionada, se sentó en la manta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Me las apañaré sola, gracias.

Jass abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué he dicho ahora?

—Jane no debería habértelo contado —saltó Alie, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Alice había previsto decírselo en el momento adecuado. Cuándo y cómo ella decidiera.

—¿Contarme qué? —preguntó Jass, alargando los brazos hacia ella y juntando mucho las cejas, confundido.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	49. Capítulo 48

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 48**

Alice no respondió. Habían estado manteniendo una agradable conversación y, de pronto, se había apartado de su lado indignada.

—¿Qué he dicho? Por favor, explícamelo para que pueda evitar el mismo error en el futuro. —Jass se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había sonado un tanto sarcástica y se reprendió. No era el momento adecuado para demostrarle que le había herido el orgullo. Jane le había advertido que no dijera ninguna estupidez y lo había hecho de todos modos.

Alice suspiró y se abrazó las rodillas. Luego, apoyó la cabeza en ellas.

—Nada —respondió, con la voz amortiguada.

—Parece que no puedo evitar meter la pata, Alie. Pero aprenderé, te lo prometo. Soy un alumno aplicado.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, sin levantar la cara.

¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarla? Mientras pensaba en algo, empezó a vaciar la cesta de picnic.

—¿Crees que podrás tolerar mi presencia el tiempo suficiente para cenar conmigo? —Trató de no sonar derrotado, pero no lo consiguió.

—Sí, podré —respondió ella, levantando la cabeza por fin— La cocinera de Jane prepara el mejor faisán de Escocia.

Ya que no podía conquistarla con su personalidad, al menos le quedaba la baza de la comida. Al sacar el ave asada, Alice se llevó la mano a la boca. Abrió mucho los ojos. Y la cara se le puso de un color verde nada favorecedor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jass.

Alice se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió a los arbustos más cercanos. Jass cerró los ojos y se golpeó la frente con el puño al oír que empezaba a vomitar. Las cosas empeoraban cada vez más. Ahora ya su sola presencia la mareaba. Estaba empezando a perder la confianza. En vez de advertirle de que no dijera ninguna estupidez, debería haberle especificado qué podía decir y qué no.

Cuando poco después regresó, Alice ya tenía mejor color.

—Lo siento —se excusó.

Jass la interrumpió levantando la mano.

—No pasa nada. Mi presencia te pone enferma. No puedes evitarlo.

—No es eso —protestó Alice, aceptando el vaso de agua que Jass le acercaba— Ha sido el olor del faisán. Últimamente no me he encontrado muy bien. —Dirigió una nueva mirada al plato y se estremeció— Pero te agradezco las molestias que te has tomado.

Alie levantó la mano como si quisiera acariciarle la cara y Jass se alegró tanto que estuvo a punto de saltar y chocar con la nariz contra su mano, como un cachorro, pero en ese momento, la retiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas de lo que te ha dicho Jane?

—Al principio me enfadé un poco. Como comprenderás, a nadie le gusta que lo tomen por idiota.

Alice ahogó un grito cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Jass gruñó.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

Alice sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Quiero irme a casa, ahora.

Jass la acompañó de vuelta a casa y el corazón se le rompía un poco cada vez que la oía sollozar. Alice respiraba entrecortadamente y Jass se sentía como el peor de los canallas. Y no tenía ni idea de qué había dicho para provocar aquella reacción.

Cuando llegaron a la casita, Jass la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de que ella entrara y lo dejara fuera. Su amada Alice, siempre tan orgullosa, parecía derrotada.

Se quedó mirando hasta que apagó la vela y luego se dirigió a la taberna para emborracharse a conciencia. Podría haber ido a casa de MacQuarrie, pero su amigo habría querido hablar y Jass no estaba de humor para charlar con nadie.

Al entrar en la taberna vio al mayor Volturi sentado en un rincón con un vaso de whisky, hablando amigablemente con varios lugareños. Se había olvidado de que su suegro podía estar allí. Y claro, tras años de viajar con su regimiento, el hombre hacía amigos con facilidad.

Jass suspiró. Quizá el mayor podría darle alguna pista que le ayudara a entender a Alice. Al ver que Jass se acercaba, el padre de Alice apartó una silla dándole una patada. Jass se desplomó sobre ella.

—¿Tú no tenías que estar disfrutando de una cena con mi hija? —preguntó el mayor, consultando la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

—Exacto. Tenía. Pero me pidió que la llevara a casa. Al parecer, la pongo enferma.

El mayor se echó a reír y pidió un whisky para Jass.

—Le revuelves las tripas, ¿eh?

—Creo que sí. En cuanto saqué la comida de la cesta, salió corriendo a vomitar sobre un arbusto —respondió Jass. Tras beberse el whisky de un trago, pidió otro.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Se encuentra mal? —preguntó el mayor, alzando las cejas— Tengo que ir a ver cómo está.

—No hace falta. La he dejado durmiendo. Esperé fuera hasta que apagó la vela.

—¿Qué le pasará? ¿Habrá comido algo en mal estado?

—No probó bocado. Sólo me dio tiempo a sacar la comida de la cesta, ¡nada más! —exclamó y luego apoyó la barbilla en la mano— Y eso no es todo. Llora por cualquier cosa.

—¿La has hecho llorar?

—No era mi intención —se defendió Jass—, pero se pone a llorar diga lo que diga. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando murió su abuelo, y eso que entonces estaba muy disgustada.

Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Claro, he sido un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—¿De qué?

Con una sonrisa orgullosa, el mayor acercó su vaso a Jass.

—Enhorabuena, cachorro.

—¿Por poner enferma a mi esposa? —refunfuñó Jass, mirando el líquido ambarino que tenía delante.

—Creo que estás a punto de convertirme en abuelo. —Riendo de felicidad, el mayor abandonó la taberna.

Jass se quedó con la boca abierta. Luego cogió el vaso de whisky y lo vació de un trago.

¿Un hijo? ¡Dios santo! Al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido, hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? No le extrañaba que estuviera furiosa con él.

¡Iba a ser padre! Jass le indicó por señas a la tabernera que no le trajera más whisky. Para solucionar ese malentendido, necesitaba tener la cabeza clara. Y de una cosa estaba seguro: lo solucionaría.

Tras dejar a la cuchara removiendo las gachas, Alice se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, encima de la mesa. Había pasado una mala noche y no se encontraba muy bien.

Su padre salió de la habitación, silbando una alegre tonada escocesa. Al verla, le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Buenos días, _lass_.

—Se te ve muy contento esta mañana —refunfuñó ella.

—Tengo motivos para estarlo —replicó él, sentándose junto a su hija— ¿Qué tal fue la cena con Jasper?

Alice sacudió la cabeza. Los ojos habían vuelto a llenársele de lágrimas.

—Podría haber ido mejor —respondió, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Eso me pareció al verle en la taberna ayer noche. Por su aspecto, cualquiera habría dicho que acababa de perder a su mejor amigo.

—¿Le viste? —preguntó Alice, levantando la vista hacia su padre.

—Sí, en la taberna. Parecía decidido a emborracharse.

Alice resopló y se levantó para vigilar las gachas. No le extrañaba que quisiera beber. No la amaba y se sentía atrapado por culpa del bebé. Las gachas estaban quedando demasiado líquidas.

Daba igual. No tenía hambre. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se frotó la cara con ambas manos. ¿Cómo había acabado así?

—Alice. —La voz de su padre la sobresaltó.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes que hablar seriamente con el muchacho.

—No sabría ni por dónde empezar —replicó ella, volviendo a sentarse a la mesa.

Los cálidos ojos marrones de su padre brillaron al decirle:

—Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo, querida. No podéis seguir así. Los dos sois muy infelices.

—Tienes razón. —Pero lo eran por motivos distintos. No había ninguna solución que pudiera hacerlos felices a los dos a la vez.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el mayor se levantó a abrir.

—Jasper —dijo, a modo de saludo.

Los traidores ojos de Alice se dirigieron hacia su marido por voluntad propia. La luz del sol se reflejaba en su pelo oscuro. Estaba más guapo que nunca, aunque por la dureza de su mirada y la elevación de la barbilla parecía enfadado.

—Mayor —replicó secamente—, me gustaría hablar un momento con mi esposa.

—Jass —empezó a decir Volturi en tono conciliador.

Sin detenerse, Jass entró en la sala.

—Alice, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Al principio te dejé tranquila, porque pensaba que era lo que necesitabas y porque me sentía culpable por haberte hecho daño. Vuelvo a pedirte disculpas. —Plantándose ante ella, continuó—: Pero eres mi esposa y no pienso seguir tolerando esta situación. He pasado la noche despierto, dándole vueltas, y no comprendo cómo has podido ocultarme algo tan importante. Lo de vivir separados se ha acabado, igual que lo de ocultarnos cosas, ¿lo entiendes?

Alice sintió que el enfado y la indignación se apoderaban de ella y enderezó la espalda todo lo que pudo. De todos modos, sólo le llegó hasta los hombros.

—No te creas que puedes darme órdenes, Jasper Cullen. Llevo muchos años tomando mis propias decisiones y...

Jass la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. La apretó contra su cuerpo y la dejó sin respiración. Alice casi se había olvidado de lo maravilloso que era estar envuelta en su abrazo. Cuando suspiró, él aprovechó para deslizarle la lengua dentro de la boca. Sus lenguas se reencontraron y se mezclaron con avidez.

Jass aflojó el abrazo y le acarició la espalda y los brazos. Alice se pegó más a él y enredó los dedos en su pelo, detrás de la nuca. El tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron. Lo único que oía era el sonido de la respiración de Jass... hasta que el fuerte carraspeo de su padre rompió el hechizo del ándose de Jass, se quedó mirándolo. Él parecía tan afectado como ella por el beso.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Pienso repetirlo —la advirtió él—, cada vez que me discutas algo.

—En ese caso, vas a tener que repetirlo muchas veces —musitó ella.

Jass alzó las cejas a modo de advertencia.

—Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te besaba, Alie. No me tientes. —Volviéndose por encima del hombro, le dijo a su padre—: Mayor, si nos permite un momento...

—Buena suerte, muchacho —le deseó Volturi, guiñándole el ojo.

En cuanto el hombre se hubo retirado a su habitación, Alice miró a su marido con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué has venido, Jass?

—Porque te quiero. Y si no me crees, lo repetiré una y otra vez hasta que lo hagas.

—No me engañes, Jass. Es por el niño —replicó ella, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá.

—Es por nosotros. Tú. Yo. Nuestra familia —la corrigió Jass— He sido un idiota, Alice. ¿Quieres que proclame a gritos lo mucho que te quiero por las calles de Edimburgo? Si con eso consigo que me creas, lo haré encantado. —Se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla frente al sofá.

—Jass, nada de esto es necesario.

Jass apretó los dientes.

—No lo estoy haciendo porque lo sea. Lo hago porque te quiero, aunque seas la mujer más testaruda del mundo. Aunque tal vez no estoy enfocando el asunto como debería. —Se inclinó hacia adelante. Estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban con las rodillas— ¿Todavía me amas, Alie? ¿O he destruido tu amor también?

El rostro de Jass era tan sincero que Alice tuvo que bajar la mirada hacia su regazo.

—Jasper, nunca dejaré de amarte. No importa dónde vayas ni con quién estés.

—No hay nadie más. Sólo tú.

Alice lo miró. Parecía tan sincero, tan preocupado... Pero no quería volver a hacerse ilusiones en vano. Su corazón no soportaría una nueva desilusión.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Nada —respondió él, en voz baja— Siempre te he amado, Alie. Pero me resistía a admitirlo.

—¿Por qué?

Jass se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No quería hacerte daño y no me fiaba de mí. No puedo controlar a la bestia que llevo dentro, sobre todo cuando se acerca la luna llena. Pensé que si me mantenía distante, estarías más segura.

Su angustia era tan evidente que Alice sintió su dolor como propio. Le pasaba con todo el mundo, pero no hasta ese punto.

—A tu lado me siento segura.

Jass resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no sé por qué, Alie. Ya te hice daño una vez, igual que a aquella otra joven en Brighton. Pero he descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ti, así que voy a tener que ser muy prudente y cuidadoso.

Alice se secó las lágrimas que volvían a caerle por las mejillas.

—No me harás daño.

Al oír su voz temblorosa, Jass inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando alargó la mano hacia ella, Alice la tomó y se sentó sobre su regazo.

—Oh, amor mío. Te he echado tanto de menos... —confesó él.

—Yo también. Te necesito, Jass —dijo ella, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz y sintiéndose satisfecha por primera vez en varias semanas. Él seguía sin fiarse de su bestia, pero era un comienzo.

Jasper le trazó un círculo sobre el vientre.

—Ibas a contármelo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Pero mataré a Jane por contártelo antes.

Jass sacudió la cabeza.

—Jane no me dijo nada, Alie. El mayor llegó a la conclusión correcta ayer noche en la taberna.

Alice pestañeó. Estaba convencida de que lo sabía.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó, no muy convencida de querer saber la respuesta.

Su sonrisa le devolvió la confianza.

—Preferiría que el pequeñajo hubiera esperado un poco. Me habría gustado tenerte sólo para mí algo más de tiempo, pero me hace muy feliz, Alie. Quiero que este bebé sea el primero de muchos hijos, que construyamos una gran mansión y que la llenemos de niños.

Alice apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y suspiró.

—Y supongo que querrás que contratemos doncellas y lacayos. Por no hablar de una cocinera y...

—Todo lo que quieras, amor mío. Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, no tienes más que pedirlo.

—Tú me haces feliz —replicó ella, deslizándole una mano por debajo del chaleco.

Jass gruñó como si lo estuviera torturando.

—Por desgracia, la luna llena se acerca. No podemos quedarnos a solas. Es demasiado peligroso —se excusó, sujetándole la barbilla y dándole un beso muy dulce—, aunque no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo. De todas las maneras posibles.

Alice se removió y sintió que el miembro de Jass se endurecía.

—No me mires así, Alie —protestó él, apartándola— No respondo de mí.

—No soy de cristal, Jass. No voy a romperme —le recordó ella.

—No pienso arriesgarme, cariño —dijo él, levantándose y dejándola en el suelo. Tras un último abrazo, se alejó de ella— Volveré dentro de unos días.

—¿Debemos esperar tanto? ¿Vamos a tener que separarnos cada vez que haya luna llena?

—Si eso es lo que hace falta para asegurarnos de que estés a salvo, así lo haremos. —Jass la besó en las mejillas, en los párpados y finalmente presionó los labios sobre su frente y se quedó así un rato. Finalmente, se volvió y salió de la casa.

Jass llevaba semanas deseando a su esposa con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Separarse de ella había sido lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Pero todo era poco para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y a salvo.

Cada mes, por esa época, el deseo sexual se volvía mucho más intenso. Normalmente, cualquier mujer servía para desahogarse. Pero esa vez las demás lo dejaban frío. La única que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Alice. Sólo deseaba acariciarla a ella. Abrazarla. Amarla. Poseerla. Reclamarla como suya. La deseaba con desesperación.

Evitar a Alice era como olvidarse de una parte de sí mismo. Le resultaba imposible. Era consciente de que, aunque lo intentara, no podría vivir sin ella. No sabía cómo podía ni siquiera habérselo imaginado. Pero la compensaría. Se pasaría el resto de sus días haciéndolo.

Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—He recibido noticias de Edward —dijo Emmett, saliendo del bosque.

—¿Y qué dice nuestro hermano mayor? —preguntó Jass, bajando el hacha que estaba usando para desbrozar su finca y secándose el sudor de la frente. No había nada tan efectivo como el trabajo físico para no pensar en una mujer.

—Dice que la vida con Isabella es maravillosa. Y que es muy feliz.

—Qué raro. No suena mucho como el duque de Blackmoor que yo recuerdo. —Su hermano Edward no tenía una sola fibra romántica en su cuerpo.

—Bueno —admitió Emmett—, ésa es la traducción que hace nuestra madre. Asegura que así es como se siente Edward cuando está con Isabella.

—Estoy seguro de que así es como se siente. Excepto esos días del mes durante los que tiene que exiliarse en el bosque, como si fuera un perro peligroso que no puede entrar en las casas. —El hacha surcó el aire y partió un tronco en dos, con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Madre dice que se la llevó con él al bosque el mes pasado.

Al desconcentrarse, el hacha golpeó el siguiente tronco de lado. La vibración del golpe le subió por el brazo hasta que soltó la herramienta.

—No sabes mentir, Emmett.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—¿Y puede saberse cómo se ha enterado ella?

—Está pasando una temporada con ellos. Ya sabes que nuestra madre se entera de todo. —Era cierto. Su madre lo sabía todo, y cuando no era así, no paraba hasta descubrirlo.

Jass buscó la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Tú te atreverías a poner a Rosalie en peligro de esa manera?

—Ahora no estamos hablando de mi relación con Rosalie —dijo Emmett para esquivar la pregunta.

—¿Lo harías? —insistió Jass. Emmett apartó la mirada— Justo lo que pensaba. —Emmett no podía mentir respecto a Rosalie.

Súbitamente, Emmett se acercó a su hermano menor y lo levantó por las solapas. Jass trató de liberarse, pero al ver la desesperación en los ojos de su hermano, se quedó quieto.

—Si Rosalie me amara como Alice te quiere a ti, no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, así que deja de comportarte como un idiota.

Emmett lo soltó y se alejó, adentrándose en el bosque por el que había venido sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jass respiró hondo y volvió a levantar el hacha. Pero antes de golpear el tronco que tenía delante, otra voz masculina lo interrumpió:

—Vaya, veo que has avanzado mucho trabajo —dijo el mayor Volturi mientras se acercaba.

—Me pareció un buen momento para adelantar las obras, ya que no soy una compañía adecuada para nadie —replicó Jass, señalando el cielo. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

—A mí me pareces una compañía estupenda —repuso el mayor, sentándose en un tronco cercano.

—Eso es porque a usted también le crece el pelo y babea cada vez que ve la luna llena, igual que yo. Para el resto del mundo, me convierto en una criatura que no es de fiar. Una bestia que muerde.

El mayor tiró de un hilo de sus pantalones.

—¿Alice te ha dicho eso?

El hacha golpeó el tronco.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿es lo que tú crees?

—No lo creo. Lo sé —respondió, volviendo a golpear el tronco.

—No tengo intención de hablar de mi hija contigo.

Jass tampoco tenía ningún interés en hablar de Alice con su padre. En esos momentos, no quería hablar de Alice con nadie. Lo que necesitaba era quitársela de la cabeza.

El mayor alzó las manos cuando vio que Jass se disponía a decir algo.

—Así que, si tienes ganas de escucharme, te hablaré del amor de mi vida.

Jass suspiró profundamente pero consiguió no gruñir mientras dejaba el hacha.

—Gracias —dijo el mayor.

—Está oscureciendo. —Tal vez se marcharía al darse cuenta de que era casi de noche.

Pero el mayor se limitó a sonreír.

—Puedo entrar en el bosque tan rápidamente como tú.

—¿A su edad?

El mayor se echó a reír.

—Veo que sigues teniendo sentido del humor.

—Tengo muchas cosas. Lo único que me falta ahora mismo es mi esposa. Pero ha dicho que quería contarme una historia.

—Sí, como sabes, sólo he tenido un amor en toda mi vida. Sulpicia, la madre de Alice. Ella fue la única mujer para mí.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

El mayor frunció el cejo y Jass se sintió como si le hubieran levantado por el cuello de la camisa y le hubieran sacudido como a un perro revoltoso.

—Lo siento. Siga por favor —se disculpó, sentándose frente al oficial.

—Lo único que quiero es explicarte que, cuando sale bien, sale muy bien.

Jass se quedó mirándolo en silencio. ¿Eso era todo? Volturi necesitaba pulir un poco su técnica de contar historias.

—Un licántropo se aparea de por vida. Sólo una pareja es la adecuada para él. Si tienes la suerte de encontrarla, entre vosotros no puede salir nada mal. Ni siquiera durante la luna llena.

—Pero es peligroso.

—¿Dudas de que Alice sea tu otra mitad?

—No es eso —se excusó Jass.

El mayor alzó una mano.

—Sí, muchacho, sí es eso.

Jass dejó caer la cabeza.

—Me arrepiento de muchísimas cosas, Jass. No quiero que cuando seas un anciano de pelo cano tengas que decir lo mismo que yo.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	50. Capítulo 49

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**CAPÍTULO 49**

Alice caminaba despacio cruzando el bosque que unía su casa con la de Jane. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como durante esos últimos días sin Jass. Antes de conocerlo había pasado mucho tiempo sin compañía, pero nunca hasta entonces le había resultado doloroso.

Jane había permanecido callada durante todo el día. Por lo general, Jane guardaba silencio cuando estaba con personas sobre las que había tenido visiones. Prefería dejar que esas personas vivieran su vida tranquilamente, y se llevaran las sorpresas que tuvieran que llevarse. Sólo revelaba algo cuando le parecía divertido o, por el contrario, peligroso, para que la persona estuviera prevenida.

Chelsea le había ofrecido crear una poción de amor para que Jass no pudiera resistirse a Alice y volviera a su lado. Pero Alie prefería que regresara por voluntad propia.

Renata y Heidi habían propuesto atarlo con lianas para obligarlo a escucharla hasta que entrara en razón. Alice sonrió al imaginárselo.

Al llegar a lo alto de una colina, oyó un gruñido procedente de unos matorrales. Se quedó inmóvil. No era Jass. Era un sonido demasiado amenazador. Permaneció quieta hasta que, minutos más tarde, los matorrales se movieron y un animal oscuro salió de ellos y empezó a descender colina abajo. Alice dio dos pasos adelante. Muy lentamente.

Desde su posición privilegiada podía ver la colina desde la cima hasta la base. Un lobo montaba guardia ante la entrada de su guarida. El primero volvió a gruñir. Era más grande que el que estaba al pie de la colina. El más pequeño debía de ser la hembra. Alice se imaginó que estaba protegiendo a sus cachorros. Y el macho no perdía de vista a Alice.

Una nube se movió, dejando al descubierto la luna llena. El lobo levantó la cabeza y aulló, adoptando una postura muy parecida a la de los lobos de sus peinetas.

—No voy a hacerles daño a tus cachorros —susurró Alice.

El macho permaneció quieto, en tensión, dispuesto a saltar si Alice daba un solo paso en dirección a su familia. Pero en ese momento, la madre loba se acercó corriendo al macho, le lamió la cara y le dio un mordisquito en la oreja. El macho se volvió hacia ella. Ésta le lamió la oreja que acababa de morder, como si quisiera consolarlo. El macho gruñó y, juguetón, le devolvió el mordisco.

Y, como si hubiera tenido una revelación, Alice supo lo que tenía que hacer. Si Jass no iba a buscarla, ella iría hasta él. La loba desempeñaba un papel importante en la pareja. No era una relación de sumisión. Ella también tenía poder. Había llegado el momento de que Alice la usara.

Con una sonrisa, regresó a casa.

Jass corría por el bosque, sintiendo la libertad que siempre lo acompañaba cuando se transformaba en lobo. Esta vez, sin embargo, también sentía una gran tristeza. Era una sensación insidiosa que lo atormentaba. Deseaba a Alice con tanta fuerza que le dolía. La deseaba más a cada paso que daba.

Las orejas se le enderezaron al oír el aullido de otro lobo. No era Emmett. Estaba acostumbrado a oír a su hermano desde la adolescencia. Tampoco parecía ser el mayor. Sonaba demasiado salvaje para el militar retirado. Entonces se acordó de la loba que había visto protegiendo a sus cachorros. Por supuesto, tanto el padre como la madre de esos cachorros debían de estar en el bosque, disfrutando de la luz de la luna.

Jass apretó los ojos con fuerza. Era doloroso pensar en una pareja de lobos, sabiendo que él nunca podría formar parte de una.

Se internó un poco más en el bosque y se detuvo. De pronto, lo sintió. Fue un golpe más fuerte que el del carruaje que le había roto el brazo. Una sensación parecida a un yunque que le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza desde una gran altura.

Alice acababa de acariciarse la marca.

Jass apretó los dientes, tratando de resistir la oleada de lujuria que lo inundó. Sintió el impulso casi irresistible de correr en su busca. Tal vez había rozado la marca sin querer mientras tomaba un baño. Pero esa idea hizo que se la imaginara desnuda en la bañera, por lo que fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes con más fuerza.

Las patas delanteras le temblaban por la necesidad de salir corriendo. Pronto el temblor se había extendido a todo su cuerpo. Entonces, Alice volvió a acariciarse la marca. Alzando el hocico hacia la luna, Jass aulló. Fue el aullido más largo y oscuro de su vida. Si algún otro lobo lo escuchaba, pensaría que estaba agonizando.

«¡Alice, para!»

Ella volvió a hacerlo. No podía soportarlo más. Corriendo tan de prisa como se lo permitían sus patas, cruzó el bosque hasta su vivienda. Atravesó zarzales, dando gracias por tener una piel tan fuerte. De no ser así, habría acabado lleno de arañazos cuando llegara a su lado.

Al llegar a la casita, se puso de pie sobre las patas traseras y miró hacia el interior. Menos mal que no había instalado postigos. No parecía estar en casa. ¿Dónde podía encontrarse a esas horas de la noche?

Volvió a sentir la caricia y se estremeció. Era mucho más que eso. Era como si sus manos se clavaran en su pelo y llegaran hasta la piel. Y una vez allí, le rascaran con fuerza. Se quedó muy quieto, absorbiendo las sensaciones. Ya no podía luchar más contra ellas. Eran demasiado intensas.

«¿Dónde estás, Alice?»

En ese momento, el viento cambió de dirección y le llegó su rastro. Era un delicioso aroma a magnolia. Echó a correr siguiendo el aroma hasta que la vio, en el claro del bosque donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Estaba tumbada sobre la manta de cuadros, totalmente desnuda.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel de alabastro, haciéndola brillar. Sus pechos no eran pequeños y estaban coronados por pezones rosados. Incluso desde la distancia vio que estaban erectos. Quería sujetarlos con ambas manos, llevárselos a la boca y probarlos, pero no podía. No en su actual estado. Se quedó quieto y la observó.

—Sé que estás aquí —dijo ella— No te escondas. Deja que te vea.

Alice sabía que se estaba arriesgando. Un error sería desastroso para ambos. Si Jass le hacía daño, nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero ella tenía fe en él. Sabía que nunca la lastimaría de manera intencionada.

Jass entró en el claro. Alice se sentó y ahogó una exclamación al verlo. Era muy hermoso. No podía expresarlo de otra manera. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo marrón brillante. Alice sintió un intenso deseo de acariciarlo.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

—No sé aullar —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—, así que no tenía otra manera de llamarte.

Jass enderezó la cabeza.

Alice levantó el brazo y cuando estaba a punto de volver a acariciarse la marca, Jass corrió a su lado. Se plantó frente a ella y levantó una de las comisuras de la boca de manera amenazadora.

Alice elevó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—No volveré a tocarla. Te lo prometo. —Jass se volvió para marcharse— Si te quedas conmigo —añadió.

Jass se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

—¡Mírame! —exclamó Alice, frustrada. Él se volvió y se acercó a ella, con los ojos entornados. Cuando ella alargó la mano para acariciarlo, él volvió a apartarse de un salto— Quiero tocarte.

Jass no se movió.

—¿No me vas a dejar hacerlo?

Jass permaneció inmóvil. Alice alargó la mano de nuevo y le acarició el sedoso pelo de la parte superior de la cabeza. Jass cerró los ojos. Ella le pasó los dedos por el lomo, rascándole con suavidad.

En ese momento, Jass se transformó ante sus ojos. Sus rasgos se modificaron. Pasó de ser una bestia a convertirse en un hombre. Uno con una bestia en su interior.

Sin darle tiempo ni a pestañear, Jass la tumbó de espaldas en la manta de un empujón. Separándole los muslos con fuerza, se acomodó entre ellos. Su cuerpo la cubría por completo. Era un cuerpo salvaje, dominante.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Alie? —preguntó él, con un gruñido. Luego la agarró del pelo y tiró de él hasta dejarle el cuello expuesto.

—No estoy jugando a nada. Sólo quiero amarte.

Jass bajó la cabeza hacia su hombro y, con delicadeza, le desgarró la piel con los dientes.

Alice sintió un gran calor en el vientre, donde su miembro se clavaba con insistencia.

—Dentro de mí. Te quiero dentro de mí —exigió ella, moviéndose bajo su cuerpo.

—No puedo reclamarte como mi pareja, Alie —se resistió él, cerrando los ojos— No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. Si lo supieras, me dejarías en paz.

—No voy a dejarte en paz nunca, Jass. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Vas a ser mi pareja licántropa desde esta misma noche. Y durante todas las lunas llenas que vivamos juntos.

Cuando Alice le dio un golpe en el hombro para quitárselo de encima, Jass se sorprendió un poco, pero dio gracias a Dios porque al fin había entrado en razón. Y se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría. Pero en vez de apartarse, siguió empujando hasta tumbarlo en el suelo y se montó a horcajadas sobre él.

Cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, Jass gruñó y trató de apartarla usando la otra mano.

—Tengo sangre licántropa, Jass —dijo ella, señalándose la marca de la bestia que tenía en la muñeca— Igual que tú. Y esta noche pienso reclamarte como mi pareja —añadió con una sonrisa. Pero Jass vio algo más en sus ojos. Algo... salvaje. Un deseo oscuro.

Trató de escabullirse de debajo del cuerpo de su esposa, pero ella se lo impidió.

—No te dejaré marchar —dijo Alice, echándose sobre él. Con los dientes, le mordisqueó la zona donde el cuello se junta con el hombro.

—¡Dios mío! No puedo resistirme más.

—Bien. No lo hagas. —Alice le lamió la piel sensible y luego lo besó en los labios. Incorporándose, se sentó sobre él, clavándose en su miembro y rodeándolo como una funda prieta y sedosa.

Jass la agarró por las caderas y la apretó con fuerza. Al recordar las marcas que le había dejado la última vez, apartó las manos, pero ella volvió a colocarlas en sus caderas.

—Ayúdame. No sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Así que Jass la sujetó y empezó a marcar el ritmo hasta que ella se familiarizó y tomó el mando. La bestia estaba encantada de dejar que lo montara. Y él disfrutaba al sentirse tan dentro de ella en cada embestida. Nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera sentir tanta plenitud.

La respiración de Alice se aceleró más y más, hasta que empezó a jadear. Estaba cerca del éxtasis. Pero antes, la bestia quería complacerla. Jass se sentó y se metió un pecho en la boca sin ninguna delicadeza. Al oírla gritar, temió haberla lastimado pero ella lo tranquilizó al agarrarle la cabeza entre las manos y exigirle más.

No contento con darle placer con la boca, hundió la mano entre sus piernas y la acarició formando círculos. Liberándose de su boca, Alice se inclinó hacia el cuello de Jass y le mordió al mismo tiempo que estallaba de placer sobre él. Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo de satisfacción al ser poseído por la mujer que amaba.

Cuando ella se quedó quieta, Jass le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la miró fijamente.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

—Pues demuéstramelo —bromeó ella.

Jass se olvidó de tratarla con delicadeza cuando la levantó de su regazo y la dejó sobre la manta. Fue rudo y exigente y a ella le encantó. De rodillas, Jass la atrajo hacia sí y se frotó contra su trasero. Alice separó las piernas para permitirle la entrada. La rozó con la punta de su miembro sin llegar a penetrarla, y ella sintió ganas de aullar de frustración.

—No seas impaciente —gruñó él, acariciándole los pechos hasta que Alice creyó que no podría aguantar más.

Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la empujó hacia la manta.

—De cuatro patas, cariño.

—Pero nosotros nunca... —empezó a protestar Alice.

—Hoy sí —la interrumpió él.

Alice sonrió. Sí, por fin, iba a tomarla. Sería suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Cuando se deslizó en su interior de una sola embestida, Alice gritó. El placer era casi insoportable. Jass tomó posesión de su cuerpo, embistiendo una y otra vez. Alice se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas, lo que hizo que él se endureciera aún más.

—Me encanta estar dentro de ti —le dijo al oído mientras se inclinaba sobre ella— Me gusta cómo me aprietas. Estás tan húmeda, tan caliente... —dijo con la voz ronca. Nunca le había hablado mientras hacían el amor y Alice se excitó más todavía. Jass siguió murmurándole al oído mientras la embestía, llevándola a cotas de placer inimaginables. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, Jass la siguió, desgarrándole la piel del hombro al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, se desplomó en la manta sobre ella, pero en seguida se volvió de lado para no aplastarla y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí, lobo? ¿Un mordisquito de nada?

—Sí, he descubierto que soy capaz de controlar a la bestia al fin y al cabo —respondió él, llevándose la mano al hombro distraídamente— Creo que tú me has mordido con más fuerza que yo a ti —añadió divertido, dándole un azote.

—Pero yo no tenía miedo porque sé que puedo curarte.

—En cuerpo y alma, bruja.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	51. Epílogo

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Dare Lydia._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPÍLOGO<span>**

—Buenos días, Emmett —saludó Alice alegremente, mientras abría la puerta para que su cuñado entrara en casa.

Emmett la examinó de arriba abajo y no se le escapó la marca que lucía en el hombro.

—Veo que estuviste con mi hermano ayer noche.

Alice se ruborizó.

—No creo que le gustara oírte decir eso.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Querida cuñada, Jass no suele apreciar nada de lo que digo. Es uno de sus peores defectos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alice se volvió hacia la modesta cocina.

—¿Te apetece una taza de té?

—No, gracias. Sólo he venido a despedirme.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó Alice, deteniéndose en seco y volviéndose hacia él, extrañada. Emmett acababa de llegar y el viaje era largo y pesado, como ella sabía bien.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo he venido porque no me fiaba de que Jasper me devolviera el carruaje de una pieza. No me apetecía que alguna de tus bienintencionadas amigas le prendiera fuego por algo que hiciera mi hermano.

Alice se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes. Nunca harían algo así. Las has conquistado a todas.

—Ah —replicó él con una sonrisa de truhán—, es una maldición de la que no puedo huir.

—Jass está durmiendo —le dijo Alice, señalando hacia el sofá— Si te sientas un momento, iré a despertarlo.

—En seguida, _lass_ —replicó él con una sonrisa— Siéntate un momento conmigo.

Ella, curiosa, hizo lo que le decía.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Emmett asintió.

—Eres lo mejor que podía pasarle a mi hermano. Estoy muy contento de que te haya encontrado.

—Y él es lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí.

—Te diría que si empieza a comportarse como un idiota, me avises. Obligarle a tener sentido común a golpes se ha convertido ya en una costumbre. Pero tengo la sensación de que no va a hacer falta.

Alice pensaba lo mismo. Jass y ella estaban más unidos que nunca. La noche anterior había sido un punto de inflexión en su relación. Uno sin vuelta atrás.

—Mi esposa es perfectamente capaz de controlarme sin tu ayuda, Emmett —dijo Jass desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Emmett le guiñó el ojo a su cuñada.

—Cuídate, _lass_ —le dijo, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose él— Y tú, hermanito, que sepas que te echaré de menos. ¿Vamos a poder veros por Londres pronto?

Jass se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que llevaré a Alie a Cullen Hall para pasar las vacaciones. Madre debe de tener muchas ganas de conocerla, igual que Edward.

—En ese caso, hasta entonces —se despidió Emmett, abrazando a su hermano— Cuida de ella, Jasper. No tienes ni idea de lo afortunado que eres.

—Sí la tengo, Emmett —replicó Jass, acercándose a su esposa y abrazándola por la cintura— Además, ahora ya no va a poder librarse de mí.

—Ve con cuidado, Emmett —le deseó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Siempre lo hago —dijo él.

—¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Debo volver a mi vida disoluta. La tengo muy abandonada. —Con un guiño de despedida, se marchó.

Alice se volvió entre los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Cómo estás, mi guapo lobo?

Los ojos pardos de Jass se oscurecieron.

—Echo de menos a mi bruja.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, riendo.

—Ajá. Creo que la bestia no ha quedado saciada, Alie. Vas a tener que volver a la cama.

—Pero ¿y el desayuno? —protestó Alice, aunque sus palabras la habían excitado.

—Tú serás mi desayuno, Alie.

Jass entró en la sala de dibujo de Alec MacQuarrie, radiante de orgullo al oír a un lacayo anunciar su llegada.

—Lord Jasper Cullen y lady Alice Cullen —dijo el hombre.

Las principales familias de Edimburgo estaban presentes. Incluso los que, no hacía tanto tiempo, habían mirado a su esposa por encima del hombro, se deshacían en sonrisas. Al ver a Jane al otro extremo de la sala, Alice le apretó la mano.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras, _lass_ —dijo él. Odiaba las maquinaciones de Jane cuando la conoció, pero poco a poco había aprendido a apreciarla. Alice la quería como a una hermana. No podía interponerse entre ellas.

Jass contempló con orgullo a su esposa mientras cruzaba la sala con una confianza que no había tenido cuando la vio por primera vez, poco antes del baile de los Ferguson. Desde que conoció a su padre, había florecido. Se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma. Jass nunca se habría imaginado que conocerlo pudiera ayudarla de esa manera a reconciliarse con el pasado.

Notó una palmada en la espalda y al volverse se encontró a Alec, que lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Si puedes apartar los ojos de tu esposa un instante, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Jass sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Había estado tan embebido en Alice, que no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo parecía cambiado. Estaba más solemne. Parecía preocupado.

Jass lo siguió hasta un rincón de la sala. Debía de tratarse de algo importante.

—¿Qué pasa, Alec?

—Vas a pensar que me he vuelto loco —respondió, mirando de reojo a Alice y a Jane. Se frotó la frente antes de continuar—: Una antigua leyenda escocesa asegura que hay un grupo de brujas...

—¿Brujas? —repitió Jass, tragando saliva.

—Sí. —Alec respiró hondo— Siempre había creído que eran cuentos de viejas, pero...

—¿Y qué otra cosa pueden ser? —lo interrumpió Jass, riendo— Tú mismo has dicho que se trata de una leyenda.

Alec lo miró preocupado.

—El caso es que... bueno, que creo que la señorita Macleod quizá sea una bruja.

Jass se echó a reír con fuerza.

—Tienes razón. Creo que te has vuelto loco. Esto es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca. Esa mujer pasa por mi casa cada día. Admito que es altanera y arrogante, pero de ahí a llamarla bruja...

Alec sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, claro. Tienes razón —admitió, suspirando— Supongo que lo que debo hacer es regresar a Londres. Allí la mente no suele jugarme estas malas pasadas. Además, me sentará bien estar con mujeres que aprecien mi compañía, para variar.

—¿Te marchas de Edimburgo?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Llevo semanas persiguiéndola y no me hace ni caso. Supongo que quería creer que era una bruja para tratar de comprender su actitud. Quizá lo que necesito es un cambio de aires. Me marcharé dentro de unos días.

Sí, probablemente tenía razón. Si Alec descubría la verdad sobre Jane, sería cuestión de tiempo que supiera cuál era su relación con las demás integrantes del _Còig_. Jass se sintió un poco culpable por engañar a su mejor amigo, pero no podía poner en peligro a Alice traicionando su secreto.

—Nosotros no tardaremos mucho en seguirte. Prometí a mi familia que iríamos de visita a Hampshire. Si quieres venir a vernos, serás bien recibido.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala, Alice lo buscó con la mirada y se llevó la mano al vientre. Todavía no se le notaba el embarazo. Poca gente estaba al corriente. La familia de Jass, el mayor y sus hermanas de aquelarre. Pero no cabía duda de que tenía un brillo especial y Jass disfrutaba mirándola.

—Si me disculpas... —le dijo a su amigo.

Alec se echó a reír.

—Bueno, al menos he captado tu atención durante un par de minutos. No me puedo quejar. Venga, lárgate.

Jass no se lo hizo repetir. Al llegar junto a su esposa, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

—Eres peor que una gallina clueca, Cullen —se burló Jane, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él le guiñó el ojo.

—Deberías darme las gracias. MacQuarrie me estaba diciendo que cree que eres una bruja de cuento.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero le he convencido de que eran tonterías.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el cejo.

—Tal vez debería hablar con él.

—No lo sé, Jane. Me ha dicho que piensa irse a Londres. Tal vez sea mejor dejar que se vaya.

Pero Jane no lo estaba escuchando y fue en busca del anfitrión.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —preguntó Jass, mirando a su esposa.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Carlisle —sugirió Jass, olvidándose de su amigo y poniendo la mano sobre el vientre de su esposa—, como mi padre.

—Es un nombre bonito —dijo ella, con una sonrisa—, aunque nos quedan muchos meses por delante para buscar el nombre perfecto.

—¿Tal vez Aro? —propuso Jass, con mucho menos entusiasmo.

Alice se echó a reír, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

—No creo que a mi padre le gustara tu expresión, Jasper.

Sí, el mayor probablemente le daría una paliza si lo oyera aunque, mientras el niño naciera sano, el nombre no le importaba en absoluto.

—Tu abuelo se llamaba Liam. Liam Cullen no suena mal —insistió Jass con una sonrisa.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido —replicó ella, acariciándole el pecho— que tal vez sea una niña?

Jass puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios no lo quiera. No sobreviviría en una casa con más de una bruja.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Con esa monstruosidad de casa que estás construyendo, podría mudarse el _Còig_ entero y no te darías ni cuenta.

—¡Ja! —resopló Jass— Ni se te ocurra. Acabaría antes mudándome al manicomio de Bedlam. —Los ojos se le iluminaron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle su esposa— ¿Jane te lo ha dicho? ¿Es una niña?

—Vas a tener que esperar para verlo —respondió Alice, con una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado la sala sin necesidad de velas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen.<em>**

**_Enserio a todas gracias._**

**_Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo_**

**_esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento._**

**_Y por última vez les digo: "Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


End file.
